Infidelidad o Amor
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Aleluya... cap.19! un regalito de Navidad, jeje, sé que he sido muy mala :P Esta cortito, pero espero que lo disfruten.
1. Introducción

Notas de la autora: Ok. Primero les voy a hacer la descripción de lo que es ahora la vida de los personajes para que tengan una idea de que es lo que va a tratar la historia. Los personajes principales son Harry y Hermione (Para que luego no me reclamen los R/Hr) Se la quiero dedicar especialmente a Cristina, Yessenia, Gabriela, Verónica, Carolina, M. Ale. Hermione de Potter, a Ginny, y a todos los escritores de fics de Harry y Hermione.  
  
Infidelidad o Amor. De Lis.  
  
(Aquí les escribo lo que hacen cada uno de los personajes, antes de empezar el primer capítulo)  
  
Harry: Después de romper con Cho Chang, Harry ya no piensa en el amor. Al cumplir sus dieciocho años se centró especialmente en su trabajo. Creó una pequeña escuela, donde trabaja actualmente como director, para niños aprendices de magia desde los cuatro hasta los diez años. Cumplió actualmente 25 años.  
  
Ron: Actual prometido y futuro esposo de Hermione. Trabaja como abogado en el ministerio de magia y también acaba de cumplir 25 años. Antes de graduarse tuvo un conflicto con su mejor amigo (Harry Potter) y desde ese entonces no se han reconciliado. Mantiene cierta relación con María Alejandra.  
  
María Alejandra: Tiene diecinueve años hacia los veinte. Graduada de Durmstrang y muy alocada. Conoció a Ron desde sus dieciocho y desde allí son muy cercanos.  
  
Hermione: Actual prometida de Ron. Mantiene una amistad(hasta ahora)muy especial con Harry y trabaja como periodista y escritora (En el diario El profeta, Corazón de bruja y libros). Tiene 24 años. Adora los niños.  
  
Ginny: Actual esposa de Draco Malfoy. Tiene 22 años y una hija de dos. Draco y ella mantienen una relación muy especial con Harry. Es ama de casa porque a Draco no le gusta que trabaje. Es la mejor amiga de Hermione.  
  
Draco: Esposo de Virginia Weasley. Trabaja como abogado general y tiene una hija de dos años. Es el mejor amigo de Harry.  
  
Carolina: Hija de Virginia (Ginny) y Draco. Tiene dos años y es ahijada de Harry y Hermione (No son pareja).  
  
Sirius: Padrino de Harry. Es doctor y tiene cuarenta y dos años.  
  
Remus: Mejor amigo de Sirius, también es doctor. Tiene cuarenta y dos años.  
  
(Ahora las alumnas de Harry)  
  
Cristina: Divertida-Tiene 5 años  
  
Gabriela: Susceptible-Tiene 4 años  
  
Erika: Sifrina- Tiene 8 años  
  
Verónica: Bromista- 5 años  
  
Vanessa: Adora a Harry- 9 años  
  
Vanesa: Ama a Harry- 10 años  
  
Andrea: Tranquila pero loca- 6 años  
  
Liliana: Asocial- 7 años  
  
Mariana: Asocial- 8 años  
  
Notas de la autora: Primero que todo Hermione de Potter necesito hacerte una gran pregunta ¿Tu nombre es Andrea?, Te lo agradecería si me lo dijeras. Bueno aquí están los personajes principales, espero que les guste el primer capítulo que lo haré... No lo sé. La semana que viene estoy llena de exámenes.  
  
Si quieren hacerme una recomendación solo den reviews, e igual si no las tienen, déjenlos please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Infiel

Infidelidad o Amor.  
  
De lis.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Infiel.  
  
-Por favor Verónica, te suplico que te tranquilices- Harry se estaba desesperando un poco- deja que presente a los niños nuevos  
  
-Pero Harry... Nosotras no queremos conocer niños, por lo menos de mi parte, porque como tú eres mi novio...  
  
-¡Claro que no!, no seas tonta Vero, Harry me quiere es a mí ¿Verdad Harry?  
  
-Niñas cálmense. Y si te quiero mucho Gabriela.  
  
-Pues déjenme decirles que están todas muy pero muy pero muy rete equivocadas, porque mi queridito Harry solo tiene ojos para mí. Claro no para ustedes par de enanas sin cerebro  
  
-Vanesa, por favor. Ya sé que eres mayor pero...  
  
-Pues les aviso yo también, que Harry nunca podría tener ojos para unas como ustedes. Sólo mírense, parecen una par de vacas andantes. Claro, sólo existe una Erika, y SÓLO UNA para Harry.  
  
Santo cielo, de dónde demonios saqué yo este trabajo  
  
-Bueno ahora sí niñas, les suplico que hagan silencio para que no los intimiden.- Bueno, al menos se callaron. Harry abrió la puerta para dar paso a dos niños de aproximadamente siete años. Uno era bajo, de ojos café y cabello castaño, y otro de cabellos lisos y ojos azules claros. Todas las niñas se les quedaron mirando perplejas. De seguro pensaban que era mentira que iban a entrar hombres a ese colegio.  
  
-Bueno niñas, les presento a Daniel y a Jorge. Espero que los traten bien, y traten de integrarlos a sus grupos.  
  
Por unos segundos, ninguna dio seña de movimiento alguno, todas parecían un poco apenadas y desorientadas. Cristina había borrado su habitual sonrisa, dándole miraditas al suelo. Gabriela no se movió ni dio señales de que quisiera llorar, Andrea se quedó parada enfrente de Harry y las demás no hacían más que cuchichear. Y mucho más lejos, se encontraban Liliana y Mariana mirando hacia los chicos con cara de asco.  
  
Un niño se le acercó a Harry y le dijo en voz baja algo que ni su compañero pudo escuchar. Erika se les acercó a los dos, sonriéndoles de una manera excesiva. Los dos chicos sintieron un poco de miedo, y no era precisamente porque fuera niña, más bien, porque su sonrisa la hacía ver... un poco... extraña, por decir.  
  
-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Erika.- Dijo con su tono habitual de sifrinería total- Si quieren, vengan conmigo, porque ahí si que es verdad, que si se juntan con ese par de enanas, van a terminar como ellas.  
  
Sólo Jorge pareció responderle bien a Erika, ya que Daniel parecía más interesado en Andrea; que miraba cabizbaja. Optó por acercársele y saludarla, aunque los dos parecían muy tímidos como para dar la primera palabra.  
  
Harry miraba aquellas escenas con una leve sonrisa, pronto sonaría el timbre para la comida, y tal vez se acabaría el silencio de todas (Bueno, casi todas...). Oyó el timbre y fue a abrir, en la puerta, se encontraba Hermione. Llorando.  
  
  
  
-Ginny, cariño, dónde dejé la túnica azul. No la encuentro por ningún lado. Ya se hace tarde para llevar a Carol al colegio.  
  
-No sé cariño, no la habías puesto en la mesa donde estaba comiendo Carol.  
  
Los dos se echaron una mirada preocupada, y caminaron hacia la sala. Y precisamente lo que temían ya había pasado. Carolina había tomado la túnica azul de Draco y la había baboseado toda, hasta con la comida que tenía en la mesa. Ginny, trató de reírse un poco para calmar la situación, porque Draco tenía una cara...  
  
-No te preocupes amor... este... yo- Ginny no dejaba de reírse nerviosamente- Mejor te busco otra túnica ¿Sí?- No esperó a que respondiera y se marchó con pasos largos a la habitación.  
  
-¡Papá!- Carolina no dejaba de reírse (Como si aquello fuera un chiste), pero como siempre, Draco le perdonaba todo a su hija (Que consentidor)  
  
-Aquí tienes amor- Ginny le entregó una túnica negra- Y aquí tienes tu portafolios ¿Necesitas algo más?  
  
-No gracias cariño- Dijo mientras alzaba de lado a lado a Carolina- Ya está todo listo. Regreso a las tres, y vamos los tres a reunirnos con Harry.  
  
Draco salió de la casa cargando muy animado a su hija. Si había algo que el adoraba eran su esposa y su hija. Por todo el camino al colegio, Carolina fue observando cada cosa como si fuera algo espeluznante y nuevo (aunque para ella sí lo era) mientras decía unas cuantas palabras sin sentido.  
  
Llegaron a la puerta del colegio para Brujas y Brujos menores de diez años. Era un lugar con un gran patio trasero, un lago (Que era igual que una piscina) y un pequeño parque. Tenía las paredes de color azul celeste y con un gran letrero que decía "Haktter".  
  
-Llegamos Carol, ahora verá a tu padrino- Draco caminaba tranquilamente con su hija en las manos, hasta que notó algo extraño. El carro de Hermione estaba allí. Era muy extraño que ella estuviera allí un lunes.  
  
-¡Malina!- A Carol le encantaba ver a su madrina Hermione.  
  
Carol tocó el timbre, pues le encantaba hacerlo cuando llegaban tarde. Nadie respondía, así que Draco optó por entrar. En los pasillos no había nadie, rara cosa siendo la hora del recreo. Paseó un poco hasta llegar al salón. Todas las niñas estaban calladas. Fijó su mente en los dos niños nuevos y se imaginó que causaba tanto silencio.  
  
-Cristina, ¿Dónde está Harry?  
  
-Pues... pues... es que vino Hermione y estaba llorando, entonces Harry la tomó y se la llevó a no se donde, luego...  
  
-Ya gracias, ya entendí. Voy a buscarlo.  
  
-Ese maldito cobarde...  
  
-Cálmate Hermi, el llorar así no te hace bien- Harry no sabía como consolar a su mejor amiga, hacía tiempo que faltaban pretextos para hacerlo.  
  
-Sólo quería darle una sorpresa y mira.  
  
-A ver, dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
-Es que...  
  
--------Flash back--------  
  
-Mariale, ¿Por qué no vamos este fin de semana a la playa?, le puedo decir a Hermione que me iré de viaje porque tengo un caso que resolver. La podríamos pasar de lo mejor.  
  
-No sé Ronnie, y si comienza a sospechar. No quiero que eches tu vida a perder por mí. Sabes, yo te quiero mucho pero...  
  
-Yo también te amo.  
  
--------Fin del flash back-------  
  
-¡Y se besaron!, Ese bastardo. Se besó con ella- Hermione no aguantaba más. Reventó en un llanto fuerte, las lágrimas caían fluidamente por sus mejillas y su boca emitía sonidos de sufrimiento.  
  
-Hermi, te suplico que te calmes...  
  
-Es que ahora mismo se las va a ver conmigo.  
  
-Hermi, así no se resuelven las cosas.  
  
-Pero yo las resolveré a mí manera.  
  
En ese momento entró Draco a la habitación, viendo aquella escena. Hermione salió corriendo y se perdió de vista.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?  
  
-Ven, siéntate y te cuento.  
  
Mientras Carol jugaba con un peluche que le había dado Harry, este le contaba lo que había pasado entre Ron y Hermione. No era difícil de creer para ellos dos. Después de lo de Cho...  
  
Draco se despidió de Harry y de Carol y se marchó, tenía demasiado trabajo como para seguir perdiendo tiempo. Harry tomó a Carol y se la llevó al aula que aún estaba repleta de silencio. Los dos niños por un lado y las niñas por el otro, muy calladas.  
  
-Niñas, salgan a comer... Daniel, Jorge, traten de hablar con ellas, parece que ellas por su parte no piensan hacerlo.  
  
Los dos asintieron y se fueron corriendo detrás de las pequeñas. Este sería un día agotador.  
  
-Harry, por qué no vas a comer tú también- Rosa, la enfermera de la escuela tenía cara de querer mostrarle algo a Harry, por eso este asintió y fue detrás de ella.  
  
-La encontré corriendo por los pasillos, así que hice un "Infas" y cayó desmayada. ¿Qué le pasa?, de seguro tú debes saberlo. Nunca había visto a Hermione actuar así.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que Ron...  
  
Comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado de patas a cabeza. Rosa cada vez más impresionada, tomaba su desayuno con desespero. Ponía expresiones como "Nunca pensé eso del joven Ron" o "No te creo, ¿De verdad?"  
  
Él chico se quedó en la enfermería el resto del recreo. Hermione se veía tan triste. Tan sola. En estos momentos, era donde más tenía que mostrar su apoyo, sobre todo, siendo ella. Hermione.  
  
El resto del día se vio totalmente normal. Hermione se quedó en la enfermería inconsciente. Las niñas charlaban dulcemente con los dos chicos y su ahijada estaba completamente feliz. Pero sin embargo, no sabía por qué sentía unas enormes ganas de romperle la cara al que alguna vez fue su "Mejor amigo".  
  
-Adiós Harry.  
  
-Hasta luego.  
  
-Nos vemos mañana.  
  
No hacía más que sonreír mientras cargaba a Carolina. En realidad, no tanto como sonreír, sino observar fijamente. En pocas palabras, su cabeza estaba totalmente separada de su cuerpo. No hacía más que pensar en Ron (No en aquel sentido), ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Hermione? ¿Cómo tenía cara para verla todos los días, después que la acariciaba a ella? Y ¿Qué le daba aquella chica, que no pudiera darle Hermione?. Que él mismo supiera, Hermione era una gran chica, capaz de satisfacer los deseos de un hombre. Entonces ¿Por qué serle infiel?  
  
Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la enfermería. Carol no hablaba, pareciese como si también estuviese pensando en algo. Que extraño, ¿En qué podrían pensar las niñas de su edad?, Quizás nadie lo sepa.  
  
-Ya despertó Harry, no hace más que preguntar por ti.  
  
Penetró en la habitación en silencio. Le dejó a Carol, a Rosa y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga. Ella tenía la cara roja al igual que los ojos, por donde se notaban algunas lágrimas mezcladas con maquillaje. Ella trató de sonreírle, pero Harry sabía muy bien, que no era el momento.  
  
-Harry, no quiero verlo. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no quiero verlo. Más nunca en mi vida. Ese miserable no se merece nada ¡NADA!  
  
-Hermione... primero quiero que te calmes. Ven, sólo... llora...  
  
Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería él. Hace algunos años, cuando estaban en Hogwarts, Hermione lloró y maldijo incansablemente a un chico (Su novio), que la había engañado con otra (Tal y como pasó ahora). En ese entonces, Harry y ella eran muy unidos. Él le ofreció su pecho, para desahogarse y desde ese entonces, nunca más tuvo que hacerlo.  
  
Se acostó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar más fuerte aún.  
  
-Yo no nací para amar ni ser amada...  
  
Harry quería decir algo, pero frefirió quedarse callado. No siempre era bueno lanzar las cosas tan rápido. Desde ese entonces, Harry la abrazó y no se sintió más que un terrible silencio. A la mañana Siguiente.  
  
Ya eran más de las seis y media de la mañana. Hermione había llegado hacía unas horas a su apartamento. Tenía manchas rojas en la cara y los ojos hinchados. Dentro de algunos minutos llegaría Ron, y no podía mostrar que estuvo llorando por toda la noche... menos mal que para eso existía el maquillaje.  
  
Desayunó lo más rápido posible para comenzar con su "arreglo de rostro". No tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero ella sabía muy bien cómo jugar con Ron y eso es lo que haría.  
  
Así como lo tenía calculado, Ron llegó treinta minutos después. Venía muy alegre (¡Claro! ¿Quién no?, Pasar unas vacaciones de puro placer después de tanto trabajo), Hermione le sirvió su desayuno, (deseándole haber puesto veneno), como si nada hubiera pasado. Ron daba su charla (Como todos los días) de la cantidad de trabajo (Sobre todo trabajo) que tenía. Que si tengo que ir para allá, que sí para acá, ¡Claro!, Ahora sí podía entender los motivos. Pero igual, actuó lo más normal posible, para que siguiera creyendo que ella se lo estaba tragando completito. Cuando por fin tocó el tema de su "supuesto viaje de negocios"  
  
-Cariño, por cierto, tenía que contarte. Hoy tengo que irme de viaje a...  
  
-¿En serio? Y ¿A dónde vas?- Ron se quedó un poco perplejo al notar la reacción de Hermione. Normalmente siempre se ponía triste, ahí se veía algo raro.  
  
-Tengo que ir con un amigo a resolver unos negocios. Por allá en... tu sabes- Tomó un sorbo de café. Desde que Hermione le preparó por primera vez esa bebida muggle, no dejaba de tomarla por las mañanas. Pero claro que Hermione solo pensaba en quemarle la cara con aquella taza...  
  
-Que bueno. Unas merecidas vacaciones para un HOMBRE que no para de TRABAJAR- Dijo resaltando aquellas dos frases.  
  
-Bueno, no exageres cariño.  
  
-¡AY no!, Pero RONNIE, no digas que no. Tu muy bien sabes que no paras de trabajar. No vas a fiestas, ni de paseo, ni mucho MENOS, sales con otras chicas. Porque sólo tienes ojos para mí ¿Verdad que sí RONNIE?- Ron no creía lo que estaba escuchando, Hermione podía llamarle hasta cabeza de zanahoria, pero nunca, NUNCA Ronnie... pues la única que lo llamaba así era... pues era la otra.  
  
-Cariño te noto algo extraña ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-De maravilla, es más nunca me he sentido mejor en la vida.  
  
-Por cierto, te ves muy bonita.  
  
-Claro, como tu no ves a NINGUNA otra mujer, piensas que yo soy la más hermosa de todas ¿O me equivoco? ¿No es así Ronnie?  
  
-Este... sí claro. El color verde te resalta muy bien- Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, señalando con su mirada su sombra verde.  
  
-¿No es tarde ya?, sal de una vez para que no te retrases. Te q-u-i-e-r-o -Eso también le hizo recordar algo. Hermione siempre decía TE AMO, y no-TE QUIERO como Ma. Alejandra. Había algo raro ahí, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
-Que te vaya bien Ronnie- Prácticamente le trancó la puerta en la cara. Tenía que arreglarse para llevar a cabo el plan que tenía pensado. Si se fijó bien, la chica tenía una camisa excesivamente corta, con unos pantalones ciertamente pegados. Tenía algo por el estilo, la vez que se disfrazó de muggle en Hogwarts. Se vistió volando para poder perseguir a Ron. Lástima que Harry no pudiese acompañarla, porque a ese sí; No le menciones a Ron ni en pintura.  
  
Se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado más de la mitad de la camisa y como si se hubiese puesto una pantalón de cuando tenía tres años. Le gustaban mucho los pantalones a ese estilo, pero ese... La camisa... bueno, sólo solía ponérselas así de cortas cuando hacía ejercicio, que eran normalmente dos veces a la semana.  
  
Salió los más rápido que pudo de su apartamento. Ron estaba allí hablando con el vigilante'tranquilamente. Era perfecto, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. De seguro el avión salía más tarde. Prendió su carro y espero a que él hiciera lo mismo.  
  
Todo iba marchando a la perfección, pero aún así, Hermione tenía los nervios subidos. Nunca antes había hecho una cosa por el estilo, pero en este... se lo merecía. Prendió la radio, no hacían más que pasar canciones románticas, que en este momento, no ayudaban en nada.  
  
Iba cambiando las emisoras, hasta que curiosamente llegó a una donde la canción decía:  
  
Infiel Quien traiciona un gran amor es un infiel El que tiene doble vida La legal y la escondida Aunque diga lo que diga es un infiel Y tú  
  
Hermione decidió hacer algo muy curioso, precisamente ahora que Ron se estaba montando, haría como dicen, un toquecito a la varita para ponerle precisamente esa emisora.  
  
Así tal cual lo hizo. Ron pareció primero voltear, había sentido aquel toque de magia, pero no se dio de cuenta. Así que avanzó.  
  
-¿De donde demonios saqué yo esta emisora?- Ron estaba apunto de cambiarla hasta que escuchó la palabra "Infiel"  
  
Y ahora qué Qué me dices- qué me cuentas Si yo misma te encontré Abrazándote con ella Y ahora qué Ni me digas- ni me cuentes Te me vas yendo de aquí Un infiel no es para mí  
  
-Definitivamente, hoy todo es raro.- Ya había cambiado la emisora, pero había algo en su conciencia que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Pero no sabía precisamente qué.  
  
Ron trató de hacer lo posible por dejar de pensar en aquella canción y comenzar a pensar en lo bien que la pasaría unas horas después.  
  
  
  
En el aeropuerto.  
  
-Ronnie, cariñito mío te estaba esperando. La vamos a pasar pero de lo mejor- Tenía el mismo look de siempre, ese que a Ron tanto le encantaba. Sus camisas descotadas y abiertas por ciertos lados. Aquellos pantalones pegados con ciertos toques que le hacían ver interesante. Se dieron un beso y corrieron hacia un lugar apartado. Hermione por su lado los perseguía a dondequiera que fueran. Tal cual como una detective.  
  
Después que se separaron, esperó unos segundos y avanzó hasta Ron.  
  
-¡Hola MI RONNIE!  
  
-¡ ¿Hermione? !- Ron estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que sus ojos mostraban. Era Hermione, realmente lo era...  
  
-Pensé en hacerte una sorpresa antes de que te fueras- Sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía unas ganas de agarrarse a puños con esa... esa... - No me habías presentado a tu compañera de TRABAJO, ¿Qué te ayuda a hacer?  
  
-Este... bueno... ella es mi-mi. Ella... ¡Organiza mis papeles!- Ron trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero sabía muy bien que no lo hizo, y que Hermione sabía perfectamente bien lo que pasaba entre él y ella.  
  
-Me parece que hay alguien que debe aclarar las cosas aquí- Hermione sonaba enfadada y triste a la vez, se sacó un pequeño anillo del dedo y lo lanzó por la ventana- Creíste que mantendrías esta mentira por mucho tiempo ¿No?, pues figúrate que caíste redondito porque ya NO TE CREO ni MÁS NUNCA voy a hacerlo. Debí estar con Harry siempre. Él tenía razón sobre ti. Eres un desgraciado, imbécil, es más ¿sabes qué? Vete a la mierda, con tu amante.  
  
-Mira ridícula, a mí no me vengas a insultar. Si perdiste a Ronnie fue por TU culpa.  
  
-Cállate, si no quieres que te diga tus verdades.  
  
Se callaron por un segundo. Ron no movía ni un dedo y Ma. Alejandra la miraba con una cara muy ofendida. Hermione comenzó a llorar, pero como no quería que Ron viese sus lágrimas se fue corriendo. Lo había perdido todo (Él), lo había echado todo por la borda... a Hermione y a la mitad de su vida... y mucho peor, a su honra como hombre.  
  
  
  
  
  
-No puedo más Harry... sólo quiero morir...  
  
-Hermi, escucha, no quiero que te me pongas así. Por favor, deja de llorar. Mira no más que bonita te veías antes- Harry ya no encontraba palabras. Tenía ganas de golpear a Ron, pero verlo a la cara sería suficiente para querer matarlo.  
  
Hermione no dejaba de llorar y ya Harry no sabía qué hacer. Era difícil consolar a una mujer, eran tan frágiles, débiles, parecían rosas que se marchitaban rápidamente y caían por una simple lluvia. Claro, que en este caso era muy distinto. Como él tenía el valor de hacerle eso a la mujer que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga. Y peor aún... a una como Hermione.  
  
-Hermione cálmate cariño- Rosa siempre tenía cierta delicadeza en estos casos- La vida no se acaba aquí, todavía quedan muchos hombres como Harry. Míralo no más, que guapo, que mono es.  
  
Hermione sonrió un poco. -Viste, ya le saqué una sonrisa. Y con sólo alagarte mi Harry. Me suena a amor.  
  
-Que cosas dices Rosi. Ay que ver las cosas que inventas. Voy a ver a los niños, acompáñame Hermi, vamos a ver si ellos te levantan el humor.  
  
Los dos se fueron paseando por los pasillos del Colegio. Hermione se apoyaba en su hombre y trataba de hacer grandes esfuerzos por sonreír. En cambio Harry sonreía y la tomaba de la cintura para que se sintiera más protegida.  
  
-¡Hola Hermione!, Nosotras te vamos a aliviar ese dolorcito. Te concedemos un beso de Harry (El hombre más guapo del mundo) para que se te quite esa carita ¿No es cierto muchachas? Y mira que él no nos lo ha dado a nosotras- Dijo Cristina alegremente.  
  
-Ay no ¡Qué asco!- Daniel tenía en la cara una expresión de asco- Lo hacen pero no aquí  
  
-Eso. Es. Porque. No. Lo. Has. Probado- Andrea se acercó a él dando saltos grandes como un sapito y enseguida le dio un beso en la boca, corto y rápido.  
  
-O.K chicos. Hace tiempo que no me doy un beso yo y estoy viendo a dos niños de seis y siete años dándose besitos.  
  
Todos se rieron un poco y por segunda vez en el día, Hermione le dedicó a aquellos niños una hermosa sonrisa y se rió débilmente.  
  
-¡Vieron!, yo fui la que la hice sonreír- Andrea saltaba de alegría.  
  
-Quien no se ríe con tu carita de pelotita- Liliana se rió entre dientes- Hay que ver, hasta payasa salió. Eres una niñita aún, además un chico como Daniel no merecía que su primer beso fuera con una escuincla como tú- Las dos se sacaron las lenguas.  
  
-No quiero que se empiecen a pelear de nuevo niñas.  
  
Pero entonces todas empezaron a exclamar ¡Beso! ¡Beso!. Hermione, que ya de por sí estaba roja, quedó como un tomate. Nunca había pensado en Harry como algo más que un amigo. O bueno... sí, pero eso era cuando era chica... Ya no había pensado más en eso.  
  
Mientras ella se recordaba de aquellos tiempos, las niñas planeaban algo en secreto. Se dieron las manos y comenzaron su operación.  
  
-Hermi, si quieres te llevo a que comas algo, estas chiquillas no te dejarán en paz nunca, créeme.  
  
Ella solo sonrió, pero fue allí donde Verónica empujó a Mariana, que empujó a Liliana que cayó sobre Hermione, que cayó sobre Harry en una posición no muy educativa que digamos. Sus bocas se unieron por varios segundos, pero enseguida se separaron rápido. Harry tenía todo el rostro rojo, y no era justamente por lo que acababa de pasar, más bien era que Hermione había caído con la pierna sobre un lugar, que precisamente no era de mucho agrado para un hombre. No se dio cuenta hasta que Jorge lo mencionó.  
  
-Pobre Harry, nunca había visto en la vida real algo como eso. Después de esto, eso le va a parecer una serpiente aplastada.  
  
La chica, ya roja de vergüenza, se movió hacia un lado para dejar que Harry respirara. Todas las chicas reían. Mientras que Harry no movía ni un dedo. Se quedó recostado en el suelo por un largo rato, hasta que logró moverse gracias a Daniel y Jorge.  
  
-Lo... siento mucho... no era mi intención  
  
-No, si es que agradezco al cielo que Yo me olvidé del amor, porque sino...  
  
-Ay Harry, igual que todos...  
  
-Algo bueno tenía que tener- Los dos se rieron por un buen rato. Hermione ya no parecía recordar lo que había pasado. Así que hasta ahora todo iba bien.  
  
-Harry- Rosa había llegado a la habitación con mucha seriedad- esa tal Cho, está aquí y te quiere ver.  
  
  
  
-Ginny, amor, voy a buscar a Carol  
  
-Yo te acompaño cariño. Deja que me vista. Espero que Caro, esté bien, con las vomitadas que se echó ayer por aquel parque.  
  
-Sí, también tengo que averiguar bien sobre Hermione. Me tiene preocupado, sabía que esto no tardaría en pasar. Y todavía ese degenerado tiene el valor de pedirle matrimonio.  
  
-Sí... yo también hablaré con ella. Mi hermano se pasó esta vez más que nunca. Es más, ya se las verá conmigo, esto no puede seguir así. Ya me imagino como debe de estar sufriendo Hermione en estos momentos. Pobrecita.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Cho?  
  
-Harry, por favor escúchame. Yo no tuve la culpa...  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Lo sé, lo sé. Está muy corto el capítulo, pero es que no voy a tener tiempo luego, y al menos quería dejar el primer cap. Vamos a ver como se dan las cosas  
  
Hermione de Potter: ¿Ves que pronto acabé con aquella relación? Jejejejeje. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ¿Disfrutaste mucho tu beso con Dan? Weno, gachas por tu review!!!!!!!!  
  
La chica lavigne: Gachas por tu review tit. Siempre tan bonita la muchachita, no enserio gracias  
  
Fram: Bueno muchas gracias de veras por tu review! Me encanta recibir reviews jejejeje  
  
Vane: Que bueno que decidiste dejarme un review y con respecto a lo de que si tu vas a quedarte con Harry o.o, tienes 9 años, no lo olvides jijijijijijijijijijjiji tranqui que si lo amas  
  
Berenu: Espero no decepcionarte. Ni a los demás tampoco jijijijijijijijijiji. Y cualquier cosa, díganme lo que ustedes quieran que pase jejeje  
  
Bárbara: espero que te haya llegado el dibujo que te mandé. Gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!!!!!^u^  
  
NATTY: Intenté mandarte un dibujo pero no pude... sorry Gracias por tu review, y voy a tomar tu idea muy a cuenta  
  
Instantkarma: Gracias! Fuiste el primero o era que me dejó un review. GACHAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Padme relena: Gracias por tu review, y espero que de verdad si esté buena  
  
Los dejo  
  
Byesssssssssss  
  
Lis  
  
Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	3. Travesuras

Cap. 2  
  
Travesuras.  
  
De lis.  
  
El salón estaba inundado de silencio... No se oía más que respiración. Cho miraba a Harry con cara de arrepentimiento, y a éste la ira le invadía. No sabía que pretendía Cho con presentarse allí, pero prefería no saberlo. Hermione estaba paralizada, hacía varios años que no veía a Harry con ese sentimiento de furia. No es que nunca más se hubiese enfadado (Después de terminar con Cho), sino que nunca de esa manera, de la manera con que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ella.  
  
Ardía en deseos de sacarla a patadas de allí, es más, aunque no fuera ella (Hermione) la del problema, tenía ganas de caerle a golpes allí mismo, sin importarle lo que pudiese pasar.  
  
-Harry, por favor... Déjame explicarte, no fue culpa mía. Ese tarado de Ron no hacía más que perseguirme, seducirme. Siempre andaba allí...  
  
-Niños salgan.  
  
-Pero Harry... -Vanessa se le acercó tristemente.  
  
-Dije que se vayan afuera. Esto no es una conversación para ustedes.  
  
Las niñas se retiraron muy tristes y enfadadas. Si no hubiese sido por esa... mujer, estarían felices jugando con Harry. Pero ya ella se las vería con todas. Iban a lograr que no quisiera entrar a ese colegio en busca de Harry, más nunca en su vida.  
  
-Harry, de verdad, no fui yo...  
  
-No sí, claro. Yo sé que no fuiste tú.  
  
-¿Lo ves Harry?, Te das cuenta que es él, es ese...  
  
-Claro que no fuiste TÚ la que se revolcaba con todos los hombres del colegio.  
  
-¿Cómo has dicho? NUNCA te engañé con ningún otro hombre, Harry. Esos eran solo rumores.  
  
-No, si no me engañaste con cualquier otro hombre, sino con MI mejor amigo. Vaya, ¿Qué es peor?  
  
-Tienes que entenderme Harry, yo no me revolcaba con ningún otro hombre, puede haber sido de Ron unas veces, pero mi corazón siempre estaba pensando en ti.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, y aún tienes el descaro de decir eso- Draco había llegado y por supuesto, notado aquel escándalo- Claro, tu corazón siempre pensando en Harry, pero tu cuerpo deseando otras cosas, o me equivoco. Como te gustaba llenarte de placer.  
  
-¿Qué demonios hace aquí Malfoy? - Preguntó Cho alterada, pareciese como si le temiese a algo.  
  
-Dime, ¿A qué le temes?, Supongo que no quieres que le diga a Harry cuantas veces me buscaste en las noches, solo porque "Tenías frío", o que, ya se te olvidaron también esas cosas o es que quieres seguir haciéndole creer que Tu nunca harías eso.  
  
Harry se había quedado mudo. Nunca habría imaginado que hasta con Draco estaba. No podía creer lo... lo... que era ella. Cada vez tenía más ganas de matarla. Si no fuera mujer...  
  
-Dame otra oportunidad Harry, te prometo que nada va a fallar...  
  
-Pues que lástima Cho- Hermione que se había quedado callada en todo aquel rato, se le había adelantado a Harry. Tenía una idea para que decidiera ir de una buena vez- De verdad ¡Qué lástima!, ¿No es así Harry?- Harry la miró desconcertado, no sabía que decir- Es que desde hace poco que Harry y yo somos novios ¿No es magnífico?, Él es simplemente maravilloso.  
  
A pesar de estar hablando con Cho, Hermione pudo notar como Draco le dio a Harry un golpe con el codo para que le siguiese la corriente. Harry no sabía que hacer, pero en esos momentos hasta comería insectos podridos.  
  
-Y ella es lo mejor de lo mejor, ¿no es cierto c-a-r-i-ñ-o- Dijo Harry resaltando aquellas sílabas- somos muy felices Cho, no pienso tirar mi felicidad por la borda solo por una como tú.  
  
Aquello le había dolido. Se notaba que le había dolido. Cho miraba a Harry muy herida, pero se lo merecía. Merecía eso y mucho más. Harry abrazó a Hermione recostándola en su pecho. Hermione se aferró a su cintura, disfrutando la cara que había puesto Cho. Harry le besó la frente y luego iba a bajar por sus labios.  
  
-¡Esto es el colmo!- Cho estaba que ardía en fuego. Draco sólo los miraba (A Harry y a Hermione) y se reía sonoramente. Cho notó esto y se puso aún más furiosa- ¿Cómo te vas a besar con esa perra enfrente de mí? ¿Qué es lo que demonios te pasa Harry Potter?  
  
-Y tú qué- Dijo Harry acercándosele- crees que a mí no me dolió cuando te encontré a ti y a Ron desnudos en una cama. Santo cielo Cho, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?, es que crees que eres la única que tiene sentimientos.  
  
-Me voy, no aguanto más las barbaridades que me estás diciendo.  
  
-Es lo más inteligente que has dicho en toda tu estancia- Draco no paraba de reírse, pero se alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo.  
  
Salió corriendo del salón. Estaba llorando... pero mejor así...  
  
  
  
  
  
-Ya se las verá conmigo, ese descarado... -Cho se secaba las lágrimas a cada paso que daba, se sentía terriblemente mal y dado por visto a lo que pudiese pasar en el resto del día...  
  
-¡Hola Cho!- Cristina se le acercó muy animada- ¿No quieres un poco de agua para refrescarte?  
  
-Hola linda, bueno... sí... gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.  
  
La niña la guió hasta la cafetería. Estaban charlando animadamente. Pero eso fue sólo hasta que entró a la cafetería, quien iba a imaginarse que justo al entrar a una cafetería te caería un líquido asqueroso y pegajoso, y peor aún... ¿Se lo imaginaría Cho?  
  
-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
  
  
-¿Qué fue ese grito?  
  
Aquel grito había resonado por cada pasillo, cada espacio y cada oído que se encontraba en la pequeña escuela. Era un grito... obviamente de mujer.  
  
Los dos hombres, incluyendo a Hermione que los siguió por detrás, salieron corriendo. Tal vez ese grito era de alguna de las niñas, tenían que ver que pasaba.  
  
Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron a la cafetería. Allí estaba Cho, embarrada con una sustancia realmente asquerosa.  
  
-Malditas mocosas, era de imaginarse, son iguales a él- Cho no notó la presencia de Harry, Draco ni Hermione, simplemente seguía hablando.  
  
-Eso te pasa por golfa- Erika empezó a reírse como loca- Además mírate. Anda, échate una miradita en el espejo para que te asustes, ya ni bola de pelos te voy a poder llamar.  
  
Todos rieron. Cho buscaba un espejo por todos lados.  
  
-Por acá están los baños, por si no lo has notado, está el símbolo. Bueno tal vez tienes tanto miedo de verte que lo pasaste por alto- Vanesa, la más grande de todas le sacó la lengua y le hizo muecas. En cambio Cho solo alzó la cabeza y pasó como si nada. Todas le abrieron paso, hasta que llegó a donde estaban Daniel y Jorge. Ellos no se separaron, es decir, no le querían dar paso.  
  
-Apártense mocosos. Tengo prisa por quitarme esto.  
  
-Claro que sí, pasa cuando quieras- Jorge le abrió paso, y ella volvió a alzar la cara si mirar a otro lado, pero para su sorpresa...  
  
¡PLAFFFFFFF!  
  
-Eso debe doler- Dijo Gabriela, con una mueca de dolor, pero satisfacción a la vez.  
  
La chica rodó por todo el piso. Se había resbalado con unas cuantas grageas de todos los sabores, que ciertamente se habían pegado todas a aquella sustancia líquida. Estaba bravísima, apunto de explotar. Trató de levantarse, pero no encontraba la manera, siempre terminaba resbalándose. Todos se reían, hasta Harry, Draco y Hermione. Sólo encontró una cuerda de la cual se aferró fuertemente, y para más sorpresa, de ella se desprendieron puras babosas, y realmente grandes.  
  
Ninguno podía quitar la cara de sorpresa. Ni siquiera las niñas, ya que ellas no lo habían planeado. Así que no podía ser más nadie que... ¡Jorge!. El niño estaba saltando de la felicidad gritando- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- Él era el único capaz de hacer tal barbaridad, porque Daniel era muy tranquilo.  
  
-¡Te odio Harry Potter! A TI y a tus malditos mocosos.  
  
Y se fue.  
  
Todas las niñas saltaban de alegría y Hermione las abrazaba a todas. Harry sonreía y Draco no paraba de reírse aún. Ya estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate. Pareciese como si nunca se hubiese reído tanto en su vida. Y la verdad, podía ser que así fuera. A la noche, noche  
  
-vaya, nunca creí que fuera a ver algo así.  
  
-Al menos te animó ¿O no Harry James Potter?  
  
-Pues sí señorita Granger, me animó y mucho. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso de que éramos novios?, Fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir.  
  
-Bueno, pues por lo que había pasado hace rato, sólo se me vino a la mente.  
  
-Pues que bueno que se te ocurrió. Gracias.  
  
-Te debía una ¿No?  
  
-Hmmmmmmm, ¿De qué hablan eh?- Draco se sentó junto a ellos. Habían quedado en esperar a Ginny para salir juntos a cenar. Draco cargaba a Carol, que estaba despierta (Es más, más despierta, imposible)...  
  
-¡Malina! ¡Palino!, Quielo lugal.  
  
-Ahorita no puedo princesita- Hermione la cogió por los brazos- Ahora vamos a salir, después jugamos ¿Sí?  
  
-Estla blien.  
  
Habían tocado el timbre, de seguro era Ginny. Harry prefirió ir a abrir.  
  
-Oye Hermione- Draco se dirigió a ella- Estás muy bonita esta noche, por qué no intentas acercártele a Harry. Tal vez ustedes dos funcionen ¿No crees? Harry sabes muy bien que sería incapaz de engañarte, tal vez resulte bien.  
  
-Que cosas dices Draco. No lo creo. Ni Harry, ni yo queremos saber nada del amor.  
  
-¿Ves?, Eso es una gran coincidencia.  
  
Ginny llegó abrazando a Draco, se dieron un pequeño beso, y luego se fue a saludar a Hermione que estaba con su hija. Ginny estaba un poco apenada, debe ser porque con todo eso de Ron y... Pero Hermione la tranquilizó, le dijo que no estaba molesta con ella por eso.  
  
Ya iban saliendo, le dejarían a Carol a Rosa. Se despidieron y se fueron en rumbo a un restaurante. Sin importar que fuera muggle.  
  
-Más nada. Perfecto, ahora mismo se lo traemos.  
  
-Espero que estos lugares muggles sean rápidos. Tengo mucha hambre- Draco jugaba con los cuchillos (Algo que no debería hacer)  
  
-Aja Ginny, a ver, cuando viene el próximo  
  
-Ay, bueno Hermi, no lo sé. Eso depende mucho de Draco, cuando él quiera.  
  
-¿Cuándo yo quiera?, Vaya lo tengo todo bajo mi control. Nuestro próximo bebé nacerá cuando Harry tenga otra novia.  
  
-Bueno Ginny, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Ni por dolores, ni mareos, ni vómitos, porque de aquí a ese día, falta como bastante.  
  
-No lo creo. Harry, tantas chicas que darían la vida por un beso tuyo- Hermione murmuró sarcásticamente- Lo que pasa es que no les das oportunidad.  
  
-Bah, después de que te sacan fama, te dejan como un perrito callejero. Sí me caso, me caso con una mujer a la que le confíe más que mi vida. Y bueno, tal vez será muy difícil, pero se dará... Ya verás.  
  
Poco tiempo después les trajeron la comida. Estaba deliciosa, tenía un sabor estupendo. Si había algo que podían apreciar de los muggles era su comida. Que exquisitez. Y sí que quedaron full.  
  
Era un lugar bien acogedor, muy cómodo. Habían unos músicos tocando y muchas parejas bailando. Ginny y Draco se pararon a bailar. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacían, sonaba una música bien agradable y bailable. Harry parecía verlos con cierta sonrisa. Hermione por su lado se había acostado en la mesa. Estaba muy llena y para rematar se había tomado un café (Una gran costumbre de ella, tomar café antes de dormir)  
  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando en el quinto año te invité a bailar?- Harry comenzó a hablarle a Hermione.  
  
-Claro, se puso tan bravo que no te habló hasta fin de año. Y peor fue cuando fue el día del baile.  
  
-Cuando nos vio bailando, me cayó a golpes. Era obvio que estaba enamorado de ti. Pero menos mal que no le seguí el juego, casi me mata, imagínate si yo hubiese continuado, hubiésemos terminados los dos muertos. Estabas muy bonita ese día, era la primera vez que te veía tan bonita. Tan arreglada, maquillada.  
  
-Sí, esa fue la primera vez que me puse tan bonita. Porque en el cuarto curso también me había arreglado, pero nada que ver con el quinto. Me acuerdo perfectamente que me gustabas cuando estaba en primero.  
  
-¿de verdad? Por qué no me lo habías dicho.  
  
-Pues porque quería ser tu amiga. Estuve enamorada de ti hasta los quince, incluso en aquel baile. No sabes cuantas veces maldecía a Ron por haberme arruinado esa noche, todo estaba tan bien.  
  
Rieron.  
  
-Y te acuerdas cuando en el séptimo te encontré a ti y a Ron en el cuarto. Vaya que te asustaste, hasta saliste corriendo con la camisa desabrochada. Ron casi me mata, me decía que esa había sido la oportunidad perfecta para acostarse contigo. Pero tu ni siquiera eras su novia. Lástima que todo eso se haya arruinado.  
  
-Yo estaba tan asustada, pero por un lado me salvaste. No quería que mi primera vez fuera de esa manera, y menos en esas condiciones. Estaba mareadísima, por esa fiesta que habían hecho. Tomé demasiado, en la mañana amanecí vomita que vomita.  
  
-te gusta esa música Asintió.  
  
-Entonces, me concede esta pieza señorita.  
  
-Por supuesto- A Hermione pareció hasta quitársele el dolor. Se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar algo muy lento.  
  
Draco y Ginny notaron a la pareja que se acababa de integrar. Se esbozaron una sonrisa y continuaron bailando.  
  
Mientras en uno de los rincones...  
  
-Ay, no puedo seguir permitiendo esto- Vanesa estaba que salía corriendo a separarlos- Harry es sólo mío. Me cae muy bien Hermione, pero si las cosas siguen así, terminará siendo mi enemiga JAJAJAJA  
  
-AY por Dios, cada vez te pones más tontolina ¿Es que no te das ni cuenta que Daniel y Andrea están hablando afuera?, Vamos a ver que hablan.  
  
-Oye, Andre, tú me... tú me... tú me gustas mucho.  
  
-A mí también Dan, me gustas mucho, pero recuerda que no más que Harry porque él es mi héroe.- Se rió un poco.  
  
-Entonces... quieres ser... quieres ser ¿Mi novia?  
  
-Claro que sí, te imaginas también la envidia que me tienen esas chismosas de allá- Dijo señalando a Gabriela, Verónica, Erika, Vanesa, Cristina y Vanessa.  
  
-¿Cómo sabías que estaban ahí?  
  
-Mi oído capta todo- Dijo y se acercó a Dan dándole un besito en la boca- Como buen novio tienes que prometer que no te fijarás en más ninguna sino en mí, que me tienes que traer regalos todos los días, el desayuno a la cama, hacerme las tareas y...  
  
-está bien, pero como pretendes que lo haga.  
  
-No sé, por algo eres mi novio ¿No? -Chicas, ahora Harry y Hermione están bailando súper pegaditos, vengan a ver.  
  
Todas salieron corriendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry y Hermione bailaban muy pegados, las niñas estaban celosísimas y Draco y Ginny sonreían.  
  
-Ya se las verá conmigo, y yo pensando que Hermione no nos quitaría a Harry.  
  
-¿Sabes Harry?, Nunca había bailado así... Eres el primer hombre que baila de esta manera conmigo. Sabes que a Ron no le gusta bailar música de ésta.  
  
-¿Y alguna vez has besado a alguien bailando?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y te gustaría?  
  
-¿Lo harías?  
  
Y así no más la besó, la mayoría de las parejas los miraban encantadas y Ginny y Draco se rieron un poco, como si ya sospecharan que algo así pudiese pasar.  
  
-¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!- Vanesa salió de su escondite y todos se le quedaron viendo.  
  
-¡Vanesa!- Todas las chicas gritaron al unísono.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Ok, me quedó igual que el otro -_- trate de hacerlo más largo... jejeje... pero no me salió T_T igual espero que les haya gustado. No sé si me tardaré en hacer el próximo cap. Todos los que quieran hablar conmigo sólo agréguenme en su msn Me encanta hablar con los fans de h/hr Les aviso que cuando pueda les mandare los dibujos, poco a poco, de los personajes Así que los que no estén inscritos ff al menos pongan su mail.  
  
Vane: trato de hacer que hables más... jejejeje te prometo que hablaras más pero recuerda que son muchas y entonces me cuesta... Gachas por tu review.  
  
Alpa: Es muy cierto que Cho es una #@|$%·$%$ por eso hay que hacer que le pase de todo JAJAJAJAJAJA Y Ron pues ya tendrá su merecido más merecido. Que bueno que digas que promete ser muy interesante jejejejej porque así también lo espero yo. Gachas por tu review.  
  
Hermione de Potter: Que bueno que te encantó el capi. Y tienes mucha razón ese pollo remojado, cabeza de zanahoria... espero que te haya ido bien esta noche... estabas tan angustiada... Gachas por tu review  
  
Padme Relena: Gachas por tu review!!!!!!!!! Y tienes mucha razón como todas... jejejeje espero que sigas leyendo porque muy pronto habrá mucho más Harry y Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Herala: Gachas por tu review (No digo mas nada que eso jejeje) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ginny: Pronto saldrás te lo prometo, gachas por leerlo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Phoenix.G.Fawkes: Vaya que review tan largote MUCHÍSIMAS GACHAS, tienes toda la razón del mundo, y bueno contestando todas tus preguntas No hay otros profesores porque son poco alumnos pero más adelante...  
  
Dime que quieres que te diga sobre otros personajes y quienes y lo pondré en el principio de todos los cap.  
  
Bueno la asocial se llama Mariana porque... es que me refiero a alguien que bueno, no me cae.  
  
Sifrina: Como te explico, depende de donde seas. Mira Sifrina es un dialecto de mi país, quiere decir que es una persona ultra delicada, que le tiene asco a la mayoría de las cosas y que desprecia todo lo que piensa que es inferior a ella. Siempre se siente con poder, con todas las cosas y las personas. No sé si me hayas entendido, me gustaría saber de donde eres para explicarte mejor.  
  
La chica Lavigne: A la última que le tengo que responder jijijijijijiji Gachas por tu review Titi, y por ser una de las fieles seguidoras de mis fics 


	4. Por primera vez después de un engaño

Por primera vez después de un engaño.  
  
De Lis.  
  
Antes del capítulo les presento a un nuevo personaje. Eva: Mejor amiga de Hermione. Alocada y fascinada con Harry. Suele llamarle "Cuchura" y también tratar de conquistarlo.  
  
El silencio era amenazador, sin embargo la música aún seguía sonando. Todas las parejas habían dejado de bailar y solo se veía la mirada de Harry entre tantas... Las niñas estaban súper nerviosas, habían visto a Harry bravo pero jamás de esa manera. Hermione trataba de calmarlo con simples jalones de brazo, pero éste no le echaba ni una miradita.  
  
Cinco segundos después llegaron Andrea y Daniel, tomados de la mano, caminando alegremente. Harry también los miró a ellos y les dirigió la misma mirada. También se asustaron, así que se integraron con los demás. Se quedaron calladas por un rato, pero cuando por fin Daniel se dignó a hablar, Harry se le adelantó.  
  
-¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?  
  
-Nosotras... bueno... este... tu sabes ¿No?... estábamos.  
  
-¡Comer!  
  
-¡Comer!  
  
-¡Comer!  
  
-¡Sí!, queríamos comer y como escuchamos que dijiste que este era un buen lugar, entonces nosotras...  
  
-Digo que en qué demonios... -Lo interrumpieron de nuevo.  
  
-Verás Harry, nosotras no tenemos malas intenciones, es que como tú alumnado necesitamos saber con quien sales, con quien bailas, comes.- Vanessa pareció haberlo dicho con mucha "sinceridad"  
  
-¡Sí!- Gabriela replicó- No se puede permitir que salgas con cualquiera, aunque Hermione no lo es, pero jamás podrías salir con ella porque...  
  
-Pos porque no y punto- Erika se alzó enfrente de todas- Si TIENES que ELEGIR a una mujer, pues será UNA de NOSOTRAS. Claro que se te sería más fácil escogerme a mí, porque yo soy más bonita, delicada y muy rica.  
  
-¡No! Deberías escogerme a mí, Harry, solo a mí, porque yo soy sólo para un hombre y ese hombre eres tú. Si no es así, pos no será con más nadie- Cristina a pesar de su corta edad, hablaba muy bien y tenía un carácter muy de respetar.  
  
-Todas están equivocadas- Dijo Verónica- a quién más podría querer Harry, si no es a mí, la dulce, hermosa, preciosa y todos sus sinónimos de Verónica. Soy la única para él y él el único para mí.  
  
Desde allí se pusieron a discutir sin parar, nadie las podía detener, siquiera Daniel. Pero lo que ellas no sabían es que mientras más peleaban Harry se ponía más bravo, que hasta Hermione comenzó a asustarse.  
  
-¡CÁLLENSE NIÑAS YO SOLO QUERÍA DECIRLES...!- Todas lo miraron y se asustaron, ya había probado el sabor de ese regaño antes pero igual les dolía- ¿Ya puedo hablar?- Todas asintieron- Yo solo quería decirles que en qué demonios estaban pensando, primero esto no es un lugar para ustedes, segundo es de noche, tercero ya les dije que no me espiaran y cuarto ¿Dónde están sus madres?  
  
-Pos en la casa- Todas le taparon la boca a Verónica. Ninguna le había avisado a su madre que irían allá. Es más se habían escapado, (Para colmo)  
  
-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no salgan de su casa sin permiso?  
  
-Pos a ver- Cristina se quedó pensando- Con esta ya van 499.999, gran cantidad. ¿Harry, por qué no lo metes en un libro de records?  
  
-Muy graciosa Cristi. Esta se las perdono, pero cuando las vuelva a agarrar haciendo esto...  
  
-No te preocupes no lo haremos.  
  
-¿Prometido?  
  
-Prometido- Dijeron todas al unísono. Harry llamó a sus madres (Las cuales estaban que reventaban), para que las fueran a buscar. Daniel se quedó con Harry, se iría con él a su casa.  
  
Pasaron una velada estupenda. Daniel era un niño muy dulce, Hermione había quedado encantada con él, y al parecer él también con ella. Draco y Ginny seguían bailando, pero un poco preocupados por Carol (No les gustaba dejarla sola), en fin, todo iba muy bien.  
  
-Hermy, si te gustan tantos los niños deberías tener uno.  
  
Hermione casi vomita toda el agua que había tomado en ese instante, se quedó pensando lo que Harry acababa de decir- ¡ ¿Cómo has dicho Harry? !, pos claro que no, ni siquiera me he casado. Además tú sabes que Ron y yo nunca...  
  
-Pero no estoy hablando de Ron, y además ¿Quién dijo que necesariamente tiene que ser tuyo?, Puedes adoptarlo, es más, puedes adoptar a Dan ¿No? ¿No te gustaría tener a Hermione como mami?  
  
-Sería estupendo, pero creo que ya estoy acostumbrado a no tenerlos.  
  
-Yo también, pero como eso es muy triste no te voy a dejar así. Puedes pensarlo Hermy, porque ya yo lo pensé. Voy a adoptar a Daniel, si quieres puedes hacerlo conmigo. Los adoptamos entre los dos, no hace falta que nos casemos ¿o sí?. Porque como tal vez me quede solterito al menos te tendré a ti.  
  
-¿De veras lo harás?- Harry asintió, estaba totalmente seguro de lo que decía. Es más le encantaba la idea. Mientras, Hermione lo pensaba seriamente. Estaba muy callada.  
  
Ginny y Draco se aproximaron, tenían cara de sueño. Ya eran la una y media de la mañana (Apenas), y estaban que se caían. Daniel se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Hermione, la cual se veía de lo más maternal. Siempre fue tan dulce.  
  
Se fueron juntos al auto, casi no hablaron el sueño los mató. Hermione aún pensaba, sólo miraba por la ventana y veía a todos lados con cara de tristeza. De seguro estaba pensando en Ron, si él pudiera se lo sacaría de la mente lo más rápido posible. Pero lamentablemente era algo imposible.  
  
Dejaron a Hermione en su apartamento, la chica se fue con tristeza, mañana tendría que llamarla para reunirse con ella, porque de seguro en la noche iba a llorar...  
  
Después, Harry dejó a Draco y a Ginny, en la mañana irían por Carol. Claro, para terminar esa noche con un "jueguito" muy especial, hace tiempo que no pasaban ratos a solas. Harry se comprometió con cuidar a Carol. Ahora solo quedaban él y Daniel.  
  
La mañana siguiente.  
  
-¡Eva!- Hermione saltó a los brazos de su amiga, hace dos años que no se veían. Le había pedido que viniera por lo de Ron, necesitaba compañía y sobre todo, porque quería jugarles unas a Ron.  
  
-Hermy, no puedo creerlo. Mira no más como has cambiado. Te ves tan linda, no puedo creer que ese desgraciado te haya dejado por una de esas.  
  
-En este momento vamos es a platicar de ti, luego hablaremos de ese tarado ¿Quieres que te sirva algo?- Hermione no dejaba de mostrar su felicidad, pero tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tal y como lo había dicho Harry. Pero no era de real importancia en esos momentos.  
  
Eva era un chica muy divertida, pero cuando se trataba de hombre, era de armas tomar. Hermione y ella se habían conocido desde que se graduaron, desde allí, eran inseparables, pero Eva se había ido a vivir a Francia así que no se habían podido ver más, pero desde ahora, serían inseparables de verdad.  
  
Después de tomar un poco de té, decidieron salir, así que Eva, que le encantaba el maquillaje, maquilló a Hermione lo más que pudo para que no se notara que había llorado. Porque cuando lo hacía ella misma (Hermione), Harry siempre la descubría. -Ya verás Hermy, todo saldrá a la perfección; Lo dejaremos como un pollito remojado.  
  
Rieron mucho durante todo el camino, era muy divertido contarse cosas como antes. Pero aún así Hermione seguía pensativa. Podría adoptar a Daniel perfectamente sin casarse con Harry, gracias a una regla que impartió el Ministerio de Magia, pero tenía miedo, y no sabía de qué.  
  
Primero irían a invitar a Harry a comer, después comenzarían con su plan. Eva estaba muy ansiosa de ver a Harry, ya que siempre le había gustado. Hasta se lo había dicho, pero como Harry ya no le paraba nada al amor...  
  
-¿Está igual de guapo que antes?  
  
-Mucho más, Harry cada día se pone más guapo. El problema es que no le abre su corazón a NADIE.  
  
-Que desperdicio, un hombre como ese no se consigue en todos lados. Claro, pero a esos siempre les cae un a bichita y los dejan como muñequitos. ¿Aún juega al Quiddich?, si es así, debe estar así- Eva hizo una morisqueta con los brazos, señalando como si fuese uno de esos hombres robustos y grandes.  
  
Hermione se rió- No pos si está muy bien, la cosa es que no así. Está mucho mejor, porque no parece un monstruo ni un palito andante. Está muy bien de veras, y sigue siendo igual de dulce que antes.  
  
-Esta vez me lo conquisto.  
  
-Vamos a ver...  
  
  
  
-Ginny, cariño vamos a buscar a Carol, ya se hace tarde, el pobre Harry debe estar volviéndose loco... No me imagino que podría hacerle.  
  
-Se me olvidó decirte amor que Harry llevaría a Carol y a Daniel a un parque que inauguraron hace poco. Ceo que será más tarde, así que no te preocupes.  
  
-Pues entonces me tomo el día libre- Draco se acercó a Ginny y comenzó a besarla, la recostó de la mesa y le besó el cuello. La cargó hasta la sala y la colocó sobre el mueble- Hoy me dedicaré todo el día a ti.  
  
Se besaron por bastante tiempo antes de comenzar a cocinar. Lo dos estaban felices, momentos como esos no se tenían todos los días.  
  
-Hoy será un día especial, te lo prometo.  
  
  
  
-¡Eva!, Vaya sorpresa. ¿Cómo has estado?- Harry le dio un gran abrazo, hacía dos años que no la veía; Pero no había cambiado en nada.  
  
-Pero si has cambiado Harry, mira no más, eres una cuchura- Se le acercó y le besó la mejilla- Decidido, tienes que coger color hombre, vamos a la playa.  
  
-¿A la playa?, Pero si tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Tengo que planificar las clases de la próxima semana, es más, hoy que es viernes tuve que suspender las clases. Y además tengo que cuidar de Daniel y Carol.  
  
-Bla bla bla. Iremos y punto. Le dejaremos la bebita a sus padres y Daniel puede quedarse con Rosa ¿Aún sigue aquí no?  
  
-Sí, pero... -Hacía bastante tiempo que no se tomaba unas vacaciones, tal vez no era una mala idea, después de todo alguna vez tendría que hacerlo (tomar las vacaciones, porsiacaso piensan otra cosa)  
  
Harry las dejó entrar. Daniel corrió a los brazos de Hermione y Carol no dejaba de gritar " ¡Malina! ". Rosa quien l daba de comer a Carol se acercó a Hermione y le investigó la cara.  
  
-Bonito maquillaje, hace resaltar muy bien tus ojos- Hermione sabía perfectamente que Rosa estaba por enterada de que había llorado. Pero aún Harry no lo había notado.  
  
-Rosi, que no me vas a saludar.  
  
-¡Eva!, Santo cielo donde te habías metido ¿Cómo has estado?- Se dieron un amistoso abrazo.  
  
-Simplemente paseando.  
  
Hermione se acercó a Harry. Éste aún no notaba nada extraño en su rostro, bueno sí, que la tenía decorada con un lindo maquillaje, pero nada más. Por primera vez, Hermione sentía algo extraño al tratar de hablar con Harry.  
  
-Te ves muy bonita Hermy, así me gusta verte, bonita. Tal y como lo hacías con él- Harry le tomó la barbilla con su mano derecha- Lloraste ¿No es cierto?  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Nunca en tu vida habías llorado tanto ¿A que no?  
  
-No lo sé- Sin saber por qué, se aferró a los brazos de Harry, tenía ganas de llorar, pero se las estaba aguantando. Ahora le daba por aferrarse a su cuerpo, es como si ya fuese una necesidad.  
  
-¿Entonces, aceptas una salida Harry?  
  
-Sip, pero van a tener que venir Carol y Daniel.  
  
-Vale.  
  
  
  
Se sentaron, Eva y Hermione no hacían más que hablar del plan en contra de Ron, se reían tanto que hasta lloraban. Pero Harry no tenía la mente en ese lugar, no hacía más que ver a Hermione fijamente.  
  
Se ponía a pensar en ella, y ahora que lo pensaba tanto, ¿acaso era esa la misma Hermione de siempre?, es decir, antes no se fijaba en ella como otra cosa más que como una amiga, pero ahora la veía más como mujer. Además de que como sabía a la perfección que Ron estaba enamorado de ella no se había atrevido ni a mirarla.  
  
Lo que sentía por ella en esos momentos era más que una amistad, es más, no sabía si era amistad o amor. Es más tampoco parecía ninguno de los dos.  
  
Si siempre hubiese confiado en ella no hubiese tenido aquel problema con Cho. Hermione siempre le decía que no se fiara mucho de ella, pero él no le hacía nada de caso. Y es que el amor lo cegó completamente. El amor siempre nos ciega, y no nos deja ver por un buen tiempo.  
  
Tal vez si no hubiese estado con Cho, estaría con Hermione. Ella siempre era la que estaba pendiente de él, cuidaba de él, lo ayudaba, confiaba, apoyaba y creía. Ni siquiera Ron que "era" su mejor amigo confiaba y creía tanto en él como Hermione...  
  
-Voy al tocador- Hermione se dirigió al baño de las mujeres con paso veloz.  
  
-Si te gusta sé más discreto, hasta el gato de la esquina se ha dado cuenta- Eva hablaba con un Harry que no hacía más nada que perseguirle el paso a Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué?, Yo no la estaba viendo, estaba pensando. Bueno pensando y viéndola al mismo tiempo, pero esa no era mi intención... lo siento... - Harry estaba confundido, ni él mismo se entendía.  
  
-Pues esa era la impresión que dabas, al menos a mí. Y no es a mí a la que me tienes que decir el "Lo siento"- Hermione llegó.  
  
-Ya regresé, entonces ¿De qué hablábamos Eva?- Hermione se sentó y le dirigió una mirada a Eva, luego miró a Harry de reojo, viéndole su cabeza agachada y confundida.  
  
-Lo siento Hermy, yo no quería... Yo sólo...  
  
-Estabas pensando en Cho.  
  
Ella lo sabía  
  
Siempre lo sabía.  
  
Siempre existió (Y existe) esa conexión entre ellos dos. Sabían cuando el otro iba a llorar, cuando iba a reír, hasta lo que el otro pensaba en aquellos momentos de desesperación. Y eso... eso era algo que nadie, NADIE les podría quitar.  
  
Eva quedó sorprendida, nunca había visto tanta conexión entre dos amigos, le parecía tan bonito aquello. Simplemente era algo que no se veía a cada momento.  
  
-Bueno -Dijo Hermione, rompiendo en hielo- Voy a sacarte a esa Cho-la de la cabeza, claro, no del corazón- Dicho esto le agarró fuertemente de las mangas y tiró de él hacia sí. Quedaron frente a frente, y por primera vez después de un engaño se sonrojó (Hermione)  
  
-Vale.  
  
------------Plan uno-----------  
  
-Desde cuando a Ron le gustan las camisas deportivas. -Silencio Harry.  
  
Estaban escondidos detrás de todo el ropero probado que dejaban los compradores en el vestidor. Como era sólo un vestidor era más fácil ocultarse. Harry no hacía más que reírse de la única cosa que su "amigo" le había jurado que no se pondría.  
  
-Vamos a ver si a Mariale le gusta.  
  
Cuando Ron estuvo a punto de salir fue cuando recitaron el hechizo.  
  
Hermione murmuró- Cambius vestmus.  
  
Harry no pudo contener la risa así que Hermione tuvo que ponerle un hechizo silenciador. Estaba revolcándose en el poco suelo que había en ese espacio; La verdad, que lo que le habían hecho era como para eso.  
  
-Deja de reírte y ayúdame a ponerme esto, que Eva salió a ver- Hermione le dio a Harry para que le abrochara camisa por la espalda. Se estaba vistiendo igual que Ron, bueno, igual que como hicieron que Ron se vistiera.  
  
-Perfecto- Hermione quedó satisfecha.  
  
Por el lado de Ron.  
  
-Entonces que te parece, apúrate que está haciendo un poco de frío aquí.  
  
-Ronnie- Dijo Mariale masticando fuertemente un chicle- ¿Qué demonios es eso?  
  
-Pos ropa- Ron se miró en el espejo del frente y grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó. Tenía una minifalda roja con un top negro que se amarraba con puros tirantes por la espalda. También había que resaltar las hermosas botas patentes que llevaba...  
  
-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!  
  
-¿Entonces qué te parece Harry?, crees que sería un buen regalo- Hermione salió en compañía de Harry con la misma ropa que Ron.  
  
-Fuiste tú...  
  
-Definitivamente Harry- Harry le hizo un gesto de afirmación- Tan bonita es así esta ropa que hasta un HOMBRE se la pone, claro que no se le ve tan bien. Entonces sí es perfecto. Es que usted sabe señor, yo tengo un novio (No es él-Señaló a Harry) que le encanta la ropa así, ya no sé que hacer... Es usted sabe... De repente se volvió... Raro... Y bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme; Es difícil pero no imposible.  
  
De la rabia Ron hizo un gesto, algo femenino, pues se puso delicadamente las dos manos a la cintura y dobló la cadera. Antes que dijera algo, Hermione se volteó hacia Harry y se lo llevó al probador.  
  
-Después de todo como él me era infiel, yo también puedo serlo ¿O no?, bueno de seguro usted no sabe lo que significa, porque me imagino que NUNCA le habrá sido infiel a nadie ¿A que no?  
  
Dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en la cara.  
  
  
  
-Fue perfecto Hermis, nuca había visto tan buena tu actuación. El pobre a quedado en ridículo ¿Ves como se ríen?  
  
Hermione estaba en silencio total, una lágrima corría por su mejilla, no podía evitarlo, simplemente quería llorar.  
  
------------Plan dos-----------  
  
-No te preocupes mi Ronnie- Mariale lo consolaba con su típico acento- Ella es solo una perra, déjala, por una parte que bueno que te deshiciste de ella. No era más que un estorbo.  
  
Estaban al lado de la tienda de helados. Había un pequeño llorando, se le había caído su helado al piso. Si había algo que a Mariale le gustaba, eran los niños; Claro que no para tenerlos.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó nene?  
  
-Se me cayó mi helado- El niño pateó el suelo enfadado.  
  
-Ven yo te compro otro.  
  
-Pero yo quiero ese.  
  
-Pero ese está sucio.  
  
-Quiero ese.  
  
-Está sucio.  
  
-Lo quiero.  
  
-Te compraré uno igual ese está...  
  
-¡QUE YO QUIERO ESE!  
  
Era un niño muy malcriado, pero al igual Mariale le recogió su helado, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando el niño expulsó todo lo que había ingerido en el día, es decir, le tiró una vomitada en el cuerpo y cara que jamás olvidaría.  
  
-Ya verás niñito como te agarro.  
  
El niño salió corriendo y se perdió de vista.  
  
-Bien hecho chiquito, por eso, aquí tienes tu heladito- Hermione le dio el helado en su mano y lo abrazó.  
  
-Gracias- Y se fue saltando.  
  
-Hay que ver, si inventan. -Pos algo teníamos que hacerle a ese degenerado -Eva se le acercó a Harry- Pero no olvides que vamos a la playa ¿Eh? Cuchura.  
  
-Busquemos a Daniel y Carol.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Que desesperación, cuando iba de lo mejor se me borra parte del documento, que horror, que bueno que era no más el final. Sorry por hacerlos esperar, espero que les haya gustado, ya sé que no tiene nada de interesante el cap. Pero no se enfaden, ya verán como va mejorando todo. Ya tengo en mente muchas cosas jejejejeje. Le dedico el cap a Yessi, de seguro le encanta por lo de Ron.  
  
Que consta que trato de hacer los cap. Más largos pero siempre me salen iguales... Ya respondo. Por cierto dejen reviews, Lis se siente mal porque no le dejaron muchos reviews  
  
La chica lavigne: Gachas por toos tus reviews titi, sigue leyendo.  
  
Carol: Bueno creo que casi todo te lo respondí en el review de tu fic jejeje (Lo siento tengo una flojera de responder)  
  
Natty: Gachas por lo que dijiste, pos yo creo que tu también eres muy buena escritora, solo me falta leer algo que hayas escrito. 


	5. Un día en la playa

**Un día en la playa.**

         Eva estaba muy entusiasta, ya quería ir a la playa. Quería conocer chicos (Cuanto le gustaba) y hacer loqueras por doquier.  Hermione no sabía que traje de baño ponerse, estaba decidiendo (Descartando el blanco) entre el rojo, el negro y el azul.  También estaba decidiendo que peinado hacerse (Ya parecía extraño tanto arreglo) Si una coleta, clineja, o cabello suelto. En cambio Eva no hacía más que fijarse si se veía muy gorda. Su piel morena lucía magnífica con su traje de baño azul celeste, y con sus toques de maquillaje claro. Tenía una coleta alta, resaltando dos mechones más claros a los lados, estaba lista para cualquiera.

         Por fin Hermione se había ido por el negro, según Eva, era el más corto y sensual, pero en realidad no se lo había puesto por eso, sino porque el azul estaba roto y el rojo manchado. Hermione estaba muy flaca, ya casi parecía un hueso (N/A: Carol, no tipo Mariale calmaos), le encantaba hacer mucho ejercicio y comía menos que un enfermo. Lo malo era su cabello alborotado, cuando hubo salido de Hogwarts se lo había alisado, pero luego se cansó de hacerlo así que optó por recogerse coletas y ya. Pero ahora lo tenía terriblemente enredado y alborotado, parecía afro. Tuvo que recurrir a Eva para que intentara peinarlo pero que ver... ¡Qué bola de pelos salió en el peine!

         Tuvieron que recurrir a una poción, tardarían milenios tratando de desenredarlo, y más aún si hacía tiempo que no se lo cortaba, lo tenía ya casi por la cintura, claro que con los moños que se hacía no se notaba. Eva decidió cortárselos unos tres dedos para mejorar el liso que le había quedado. Le puso un poco de sombra negra en los ojos, sin exagerar porque de igual forma se le caería con el agua. 

         Al mirarse en el espejo, casi no se reconoce, tenía el cabello lacio y cubría mitad de su espalda. Su bikini le quedaba perfecto y su falda fenomenal, hacía tiempo que no se ocupaba de su apariencia, la única vez cercana fue cuando se arreglo la cara para lo de Ron. Estaba muy satisfecha de cómo se veía ahora, empezaría a alisarse el cabello de nuevo, y a maquillarse mejor, tal vez le pediría a Eva que le enseñara a hacerlo mejor.

-Pareces una princesa. A Harry se le va a caer la baba. ¡Ya verás!

-Que cosas dices Eva, yo no quiero impresionar a Harry –Sus mejillas se tornaron a un color rojizo. Miró hacia abajo y se peinó más.

-Bueno aunque no quieras lo harás- Eva soltó una risita, sabía que entre ellos dos empezaba a haber mucha química. Al menos si ella no lo pudo conquistar su mejor amiga sí lo haría. De eso se iba a asegurar.

-Bueno mejor nos apuramos a preparar la comida porque Harry no debe tardar en venir. Anda Eva muévete.

-Allá voy pues... Que desesperación por cocinarlo mujer.

-No empieces de nuevo.

         A Eva le encantaba fastidiar a Hermione con lo que negaba. Se molestaba y actuaba cómico. Al menos pasaba un buen rato (N/A: Ratica, tranqui Eva, tú no eres así) Ya era costumbre. 

         Prepararían unos cuantos sándwichs y llevarían jugo de calabaza. No hacía falta que cocinaran, mientras dejaran sus varitas preparándolo todo era suficiente. (Par de flojas) La verdad a ningún de las dos les gustaba cocinar, es más solían comprar comida preparada, o rápida, que tan sólo pusieran a calentar con un hechizo y punto.

-Ding Dong.

         Eva odiaba los timbres, aún le preguntaba a Hermione por qué vivía en un edificio muggle, eran tan ruidosos y molestoso. Sobre todo los vecinos, eran un fastidio completo, se ponían bravos de nada. Eva siendo Hermione, sale corriendo, agarra sus cosas y se muda lo más pronto posible.

-Eva, podrías abrir la puerta que la carne se quemó.

-Uy sí, allá voy- Fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, Harry estaba allí parado con una bandana en la cabeza, se veía que con aquel calor infernal tuvo que ponérselas. Sería un buen día para tomar sol.

-Hola Eva, me dejas pasar- Viendo que ella no dejaba de verlo, tuvo que preguntar porque afuera hacía un calor horrible - ¿Seguras que quieren ir a la playa hoy?

-Sí, claro que sí Harry, ¿No ves el día? Está espectacular.

-Espectacularmente soleado, ¿Sabes hace cuanto no tomo sol? Creo hace como tres años- Harry se lanzó en el primer sofá que encontró- ¿Y Hermione?

-Vaya, pero si no aguantas ni un segundo sin ella- Eva rió de nuevo.

-Ya empezaste de nuevo Eva- Hermione llegó con una bolso lleno de comida y bebidas frías. Las depositó en el bolso de toallas y se acercó a Harry para saludarlo.

-¿No es un cambio espectacular?

-Hermy, hace años que no veía una mujer tan guapa.

-Ay no mientas Harry- Harry la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Guau, una vueltita y estarás hecha una modelo- Hermione se volteó sonrojada, Harry siempre con sus típicos comentarios. Ojalá y fuera cierto, tenía que admitir que se veía mejor, pero no era nada para exagerar.

         Los tres salieron apurados de la casa. Ya era tarde y se suponía que debían encontrarse con Draco, Ginny, Carol y Daniel. Eran las diez y la reunión era a las once. Como la playa quedaba lejos, no dudaban que llegarían tarde. La playa estaba como a dos horas de allí, y como era un lugar muggle muy habitado, no había ningún traslador. Esto de comportarse a veces como muggle era un fastidio, aunque Harry amaba los carros.

         El viaje se hacía muy aburrido, hasta que Eva prendió la radio explorando qué era ese aparato tan extraño. Comenzó a jugar con él, movía las emisoras una y otra vez, y ponía el rock a completo volumen, al parecer le había gustado mucho, ella siempre con ese estilo.

         Harry quitó la emisora, porque detestaba el rock puro(N/A: Algo de mí tenía que poner no Carol?) Hermione se lo agradeció, eso solía traerle un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ya eso era un buen punto para vivir juntos en un futuro, al menos ninguno tendría motivo para escuchar esa música, y al menos en eso vivirían en paz.

-Ya estamos por llegar.

-Ush que bueno. Porque este sol me está pegando, menos mal que hay aire en este carro- Hermione estaba cansada del viaje, y cansada del sol, sobre todo e Eva. Estaba hablando con Harry como una perica, ya hasta lo había dejado con dolor de cabeza.

-Pero qué dices Hermis, si Harry y yo estamos conversando de lo lindo.

-OH sí, claro Eva. Al pobre ya lo tienes cansado mujer, si no te quiere contar su vida amorosa será porque es algo íntimo para él...

-¿Y qué tan íntima puede ser que no me lo pueda decir?

-¡Ya basta Eva!- Hermione tomó su varita e hizo un hechizo silenciador, no soportaba cuando Eva se ponía así. Y la verdad, Harry tampoco.

-Hermy, no seas tan cruel, Eva sólo quiere divertir- Aunque Harry en su mente le daba gracias a Hermione por lo que había hecho, con ese calor más esa habladera sí que se le hacía un tremendo dolor de cabeza. 

-Llegamos.

-Sí, es un día hermoso- Hermione salió del carro con la bolsa de comida en manos. Sentía que alguien le tocaba el hombro con insistencia, pero no le paró hasta que casi la tumba- ¿Qué pasa? Ah, lo siento Eva, ya te devuelvo el habla.

-Gracias mujer, ya veo que te fijabas tanto en Harry que ni me parabas- Hermione la amenazó de nuevo con la varita- Ok, Ok, está bien ya no te fastidio más.

-Miren, allá anda Draco, parece que Carol tomó su varita.

-Esa Carol, tan traviesa siempre. No es linda- Hermione adoraba a Carol, y la consentía mucho (Eso no era muy bueno que digamos)al igual que Harry, más su padre... Jo, que niña tan consentida. 

-Epale, Harry- Draco sostenía a Carol porque se le quería escapar- ¿Cómo están? Vaya Hermy, tú sí que estás muy bien, te ves bellísima. ¡Hola Eva!, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias Draco, que linda está tu hija, se parece totalmente a ti. Mírale el cabello, una rubia completa.

-Sí, espero que no saque el carácter de su madre más adelante, porque sino...

-¿Decías amor?- Ginny le llegó de sorpresa. Saludó a los tres animadamente.

         Se encaminaron juntos hacia el toldo que habían alquilado Draco y Ginny. Cerca de él, estaba Daniel haciendo un castillo de arena, ya lo llevaba bien avanzado, sólo le faltaba la decoración. La playa no estaba tan llena, y mejor así, porque el calor era horrible y tanta gente daba impresión de más calor.

         Lo primero que hicieron fue sacar sus toallas y colocarlas en la arena. Eva y Hermione se recostaron en ellas pero Harry tomó una silla y se sentó debajo de la sombra con Draco.

-De verdad Harry yo no entiendo a las mujeres, cómo les puede gustar ponerse bajo el sol, con lo molestoso que es- Draco tomó otro vaso y le sirvió a Harry un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, Ginny le había prohibido que tomara bebidas fuertes allí.

-Prefiero quedarme blanco a acostarme en la arena, sinceramente prefiero más la luna que el sol- Harry y Draco detestaban el sol, pero sí que les hacía falta un poco porque estaban tan blancos como la leche.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que tomen sol, digo, míralos parecen nubecitas. Vamos Hermy.

-No los fastidies, ya sabes como son los hombres. Déjalos así, se ven más lindos.

-Yo te acompaño Eva, me la he pasado todo el día tratando de convencerlo para que se venga a tomar sol y nada.

-Vamos pues.

-¿Qué se traman éstas?

-De seguro vienen a sacarnos de la sombra, ya les veo la intención.

-Vamos chicos, un solcito no les caerá mal. Mírense, parecen copitos de nieve. Anden, vénganse a tomar sol, eso les dará un aspecto fuerte- Eva jalaba a Harry del brazo, y Ginny tumbó a Draco de la silla, haciendo que la cerveza de mantequilla cayera en su rostro.

-¿Ves amor? Ahora te tienes que ir a lavar la cara igual. Andando.

-No Eva, sabes he venido a la playa para relajarme y dormir.

-Yo voy hacer que te relajes guapo, sal al sol y te hago unos masajes con bronceador, venga Harry pues- Eva lo jaló del brazo y lo sacó de la silla.

         Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, que estaba tomando sol de espalda leyendo un libro llamados "Cuando los hombres son infieles". Lo más seguro es que no dejaría el tema por un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que Ron terminase con esa chava. Eva se acercó a la espalda de Harry, con las manos embarradas de bronceador y comenzó a frotárselo en la espalda (Pobre Harry, iba a quedar como un pollo frito) Lo deslizó por cada centímetro de su espalda y luego fue por sus hobros.

-¡Eva! Estás loca, cómo le vas a echar sólo bronceador, este niño no ha ido a la playa en años. Dame acá ese protector. 

-No

-Dámelo.

-No

-Dámelo.

-No

-Basta Eva, no te comportes como una niñita chiquita, mira que ya bien grandecita que estás- Le quitó el bronceador de las manos rudamente. Luego comenzó a frotárselo a Harry en la espalda, y luego por todas las partes del cuerpo (N/A: Por supuesto no todas)

-Gracias Herms.

-De nada.

-OH, hago todo por ti mi Romeo, eres mi héroe- Eva imitó a "Hermione" jugando el papel de Julieta. Draco y Ginny que llegaban e bañarse se rieron.

-Tienes razón Eva, estos Dos están que se mueren el uno por el otro.

-Qué tonterías dicen, vamos a bañarnos ¿te parece Harry?

-Como usted pida princesa.

         Los dos salieron corriendo hacia el mar, la arena estaba muy caliente como para caminar tranquilamente. Pero eso sí, el agua estaba helada, por eso es que estaba completamente sola, apenas algunos niños jugaban en la orilla con la arena mojada.

         Harry susurraba para sí unas palabras que sólo él entendía. Y Hermione, bueno, tenía toda la piel erizada y estaba apunto de salir corriendo. Draco, Ginny y Eva les siguieron por detrás. Ginny cargaba a Carol, y Draco (Como Daniel decía que ya estaba bien grandecito para la gracia) Sólo lo vigilaba porsiacaso le pasaba algo. También ellos estaban congelados, pero más allá había unos cuantos grupos de personas que ya se habían acostumbrado así que no debía de ser difícil...

         En cambio, Carol no hacía más que gritar ¡Malina! ¡Palino! A cada segundo. Daniel se undía y volvía a salir a la superficie con un caracol que iba depositando en su bolsita. Pero los adultos estaban congelados y sin movimiento. Al parecer el frío no se les iba a pasar por bastante tiempo.

         Hermione que no aguantaba más el frío decidió buscar su varita para calentar un poco el agua, pero Harry se lo impidió. La agarró por la cintura y no la dejó salir. La atrapó entre sus brazos mientras ella se quejaba.

-Vamos Harry, déjame salir, mira que me estoy volviendo hielo.

-Entonces yo te daré calor.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUPA- Ginny y Eva, y en especial Draco echaron una pita.

-Ya basta chicos, parecen tontos. Harry sólo trata de ser amable conmigo.

-Sí, como digas Hermis- Se rieron por un buen rato, incluso Harry se rió. Hermione en cambio había optado por cargar a Carol y jugar con ella, cuando ellos se ponían así no los soportaba.

-Vamos Hermy, sólo dale un besito y no te fastidiaremos más.

-Ya déjenla...

-Aquí viene tú héroe defensor.

-Ay ---- ya dejen el fastidio- Hermione tomó a Harry por la barbilla y le dio un piquito muy corto- ¿Satisfechos?

-No, tiene que durar al menos seis minutos y tienen que mezclar saliva- Eva rió locamente como solía hacerlo siempre.

-Lo harás tu sola Eva, por qué yo habría de hacerlo.

-Porque quieres que dejemos de fastidiarte.

-¡Malina no quiele besal a palino!- Carol se puso a llorar. Todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados y rieron luego.

-¿Ves?, Hasta tu ahijada te lo pide, vamos Hermis, no la tires- Draco le quitó de los brazos a Carol para que estuviera más cómoda si decidía hacerlo.

-No lo voy a hacer y punto.

         Harry y Draco jugaban con Carol, mientras Ginny y Eva planeaban algo secretamente. Hermione sólo jugaba tranquilamente a conseguir caracoles con Daniel. Que niño tan amorosoSe repetía Hermione una y otra vez. Daniel le recordaba mucho a Harry cuando estaba un poco mayor, es decir cuando lo conoció. Igual de amables y valientes, y despistados.

-Claro, simplemente tenemos que agitar la varita. Luego se ahoga, y Harry la rescata, y le da respiración boca a boca y listo, ella caerá rendida por él.

-Está perfecto Eva- Las dos rieron maliciosamente.

-¿Qué estarán tramando estas?

-Yo creo que debe ser algo para que quedes hagas algo con Harry. ¿Te gusta verdad?

-Nunca voy a conseguir la paz.

-Lo siento... no quise molestarte.

-Ay por supuesto que no me molestaste chiquito, me he puesto a analizar esto bien, y pues ya no sé que es lo que realmente siento hacia Harry. Siempre hemos sido tan buenos amigos... No quisiera arruinar esa amistad, velo a él, parece tan tranquilo...

-Pero no lo van a saber si no lo intentan.

-Mira no más, estoy poniéndote mis problemas de adulta en la cabeza. Eres un niño muy maduro, vas a ser todo un galán cuando seas grande.

-Pero yo lo único que espero es encontrarme con una mujer como tú.

-Ay ven acá- Hermione le besó la frente- ¡Qué tierno eres!

-Vénganse, vamos a comer algo.

-Y no tengo hambre- Replicó Hermione escuchando que Harry decía lo mismo, todo señalaba que quería hablar con ella, y bueno, ella también necesitaba hablar con él. 

         Pero mientras ellos se miraban, Eva y Ginny se hacían unas señas. Los dejaron solos. Carol no dejaba de gritar, quería estar con sus padrinos, pero dejarían que hablaran, de verdad lo necesitaban, o aquella situación se iba a poner más tensa.

         Hermione miraba como ellos se alejaban, dándole la espalda a Harry. Pero eso no seguiría así por mucho tiempo, Harry tocó sus hombros con sus manos frías y mojadas. Ella no se sorprendió, por algún motivo tenía miedo de hablar con Harry, temía por que eso terminara con su amistad... O tal vez temía que Harry le fuera infiel luego después de un tiempo.

         Pero antes de comenzar a hablar Hermione sintió como si algo le agarrara la pierna y se la jalara hacia abajo. Poco a poco se fue hundiendo. Harry trató de jalarla hacia él, pero el movimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ella no lo pudo soportar más y se hundió completamente. Harry viendo que no volvía a subirse bajó a buscarla. No era muy bueno aguantando la respiración pero algo tenía que hacer. 

         Rebuscó dentro del agua hasta que la encontró, tuvo que volver a subir porque no había tomado suficiente respiración. Volvió a bajar, buscando las piernas de Hermione, encontró sus brazos que estaban tratando de safarse de las algas que le amarraban las piernas. Harry buscó una piedra o algo así para ayudarla pero no aguantó más y tuvo que volver a subir. Esperando que resistiera volvió a hundirse, pero ella ya no luchaba más por quitarse el alga, ya no había aguantado más, Harry temiendo lo peor rompió las algas lastimándole un poco el tobillo por la rudeza con la que lo hizo. La llevó a la superficie esperando que pudiera resistir.

         Se encaminó a la orilla, Draco, Ginny y Eva se dieron cuenta de eso por lo que corrieron hacia a ellos preocupados (Por supuesto Eva y Ginny ya sabían que había pasado). Harry comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca. Luego le presionaba el pecho pero ella no respondía. Continuó haciéndolo, hasta que llegaron los otros. Muy pronto se fueron acercando muggles por doquier. Ella reaccionó botando agua hasta por los oídos, la primera persona que vio fue a Harry, quien le sonreía satisfecho.

-Santo cielo Hermy, me diste un susto- Hermione no tuvo otra reación que abrazarlo fuertemente. Le había salvado la vida, bueno una de tantas, pero esta vez le parecía más especial. Mucho más especial.

-OH Dios mío ¿Está bien señorita?- Algunos muggles comenzaron a preguntar pero ella los ignoró, sólo veía a Harry con eterna felicidad- Que bueno que estaba su novio para ayudarla ¡Qué horror!

         Hermione radiaba de felicidad, no se le ocurrió nada más que besar a Harry, pero cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo un grito la atormentó, bueno, en realidad los atormentó a todos.

-¡Caaaaaaaaaaaaaroooooooooooooool!

         Era Draco, Carol tenía en su mano una botella y la había arrojado hacia el suelo, bueno la arena. 

-Oh ¿Se lastimó Draco?- Harry corrió hacia Draco. Hermione le siguió por detrás, mientras Ginny corría más adelante aún. 

-¡Demonios!, Era la única botella que teníamos para brindar.

-¡Malina!- Ella corrió hacia los brazos de Hermione.

-No, estoy muy brava contigo, te portaste mal- Hermione no recibió su abrazo, pero no pudo resistirlo, ella ya comenzaba a llorar- Ay, pero mírenla no más, está llena de cerveza de calabaza. Venga que te lavo chiquis.

-Es una cuchura total, igual que Harry- Eva acompañó a Hermione.

*

         Ya casi se iban de la playa, no habían podido hablar aún.

-Harry... Yo...

-No necesitas decir nada, ellos sólo jugaban.

-Pero yo sólo...

-¡Chicos! Vengan que a nos vamos.

         Bueno, ella estaba destinada a no decírselo ese día, que más podía hacer...

Notas de la autora.

Que tal???????????? Que les pareció?????????????? Espero sus reviews, no se retrocedan antes de dejarlo.

Les arruinaste el momento Carol. Jajajajaja

Les explico.

Una tarde completamente tranquila, Mariale (Una amiga súper lok), Carolina (Ustdes la conocen muy bien, a esa lok d Karolyna) y yo, dibujando. Todo estaba en paz, hasta el profesor estaba allí ayudando a mariale a hacer una bendita mano. Ya comenzaba nuestra hora de receso (Se me olvidaba decir que estábamos en mi casa) Todo bien, ahí comiendo epitos y todas esas porkrías. Pero de repente, así sin darse cuenta, Carol que estaba en la parte de atrás de la tasca sentada, pateó (Mientras se reía) sin querer una botella y PLAFFF cayó todo aquel, no me acuerdo que era, Q era?, bueno pongamos el vino. Se regó todo y todos nos reímos pero a la hora de limpiarlo, eso quedó hecho un pegoste, y olía.............. Bueno el caso es que desde ese día lleva diciendo que me lo va pagar (Ay por favor Carol, no hac falta) y bueno, ahora que se fue al quinto carrizo, aún lo dice. Esa fue la historia de la botella que se cayó. Gracias.

La chica lavigne: Gracias por tu review tit, sigue dejándolos, jejejejeje.

Hermione de Potter: Jejeje Bueno tuviste romance interrumpido, échale la culpa a Carol.

Carol: Bueno Carol, te respondo todo lo que quieras por el msn. Es que ahorita toy apurada porque me tan pidiendo la compu. Te gusto interrumpir?

Vane: Gracias por decir q tengo imaginación, ojalá no se me acabe, no me dejes más reviews nombrándome al ron hermione plisssssss

Ginny: Que bueno que te gustó y viste que si apareciste??

Vane: Menos mal que te gustó, porque tu punto de vista siempre es muy complicado.

Alpa: Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capi jijijijijiji


	6. Las apuestas

**Infidelidad o amor.**

****

**De lis.**

****

**Las apuestas.**

****

-Aoooooooooooooooo.

-Ush Harry, pareces un bebito.

-Duele.

-En parte es por tu culpa Eva.

         Las dos chicas se miraron amenazadoramente. Harry seguía allí tendido en la cama de Hermione con un terrible ardor en la espalda. Eva y Hermione trataban de refrescarlo, pero era inútil. Harry parecía dormirse entre tantos masajes. Hasta que una lechuza tocó dulcemente la ventana, era Gyb, la lechuza de Draco y Ginny. Tenía las alas grises con pequeñas manchas negras, y unas cuentas blancas, era pequeña  muy ágil.

         Harry abrió la carta, era una invitación al centro comercial muggle que habían inaugurado. Tal vez fueran magos, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido a ciertas cosas muggles. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue "Con esta espalda ni loco", pero a las chicas parecía encantarle la idea, así que Harry no tuvo otra opción que complacerlas... Bah...

-Adoro esos... como les llamen. Tienes tantas cosas que uno llega a marearse, además que los muggles no están tan mal. A lo mejor me encuentro a mi alma gemela- Eva dio saltos alegres.

-Eva, vamos a ver tiendas y al cine, olvídate de hechizar muggle para que salgan contigo, eso está prohibido por el ministerio de magia, acaso lo olvidas- Hermione continuó peinándose.

-Chicas ¿me pasan una toalla?- Harry estaba tapado por la puerta de baño, con el rostro todo mojado.

-¿Y por qué no sales así?

-¡No lo hagas Harry!, yo sé muy bien que ustedes dos solo tratan de hacer que me termine muriendo.

-Calma Herms, no pienso salir, porque afuera hace mucho frío.

-Es decir que solo lo haces porque afuera hace frío...

-Sí... Puede decirse- Harry ataja la toalla- Gracias Eva- Volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Los hombres de hoy ya no tienen vergüenza.

-Nah Herms, los hombres siempre han sido así, vete acostumbrando porque cuando te cases con Harry lo verás todos los días- Eva soltó una risa larga.

-Si sigues te mando a casa de Harry para que duermas allá.

-No, no querrás que te quite el novio ¿O sí?, Porque allí sí que no me controlo estando sola con ese galán, y la verdad no quisiera que nos peleáramos por culpa de eso Herms. Te lo voy avisando, no me controlo.

-Y si no te controlas qué tiene que ver conmigo. No me gusta Harry, él y yo sólo somos amigos Eva, amigos, métetelo en tu cabezota ¿Eh? A-M-I-G-O-S

-Aja Eva, no hagas enfadar a Herms- Harry se frotó los cabellos dándole su aspecto normal.

-Y ahora qué eres Harry, ¿mister oído?

         Harry soltó una risa, que ciertamente Hermione adoraba. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y Eva la miró, se notaba perfectamente que el mundo podría derrumbarse sobre ella, pero ella no se daría cuenta sino seguiría mirando aquella sonrisa embobada.

-¡Ginny!- Eva la dejó pasar. Tenían que planear algo para que esos dos se confesaran de una buena vez.

-Eva, creo que hoy no vamos a poder hacer nada- Ginny lamentó un poco.

-¿Y Carol dónde está?- Harry preguntó curiosamente a Draco.

-Dejamos a Daniel y a Carol en casa de Molly- Draco se fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua.

-Vámonos de una buena vez ¿Sí?, se va a hacer tarde- Hermione apagó las luces y salió.

-Está apuradita Harry, porque ya quiere sentarse en el cine contigo para tomarte el brazo y gritar de miedo- Draco empezó a reírse alocadamente.

-Amigo, te hace falta ir a un manicomio- Harry salió del apartamento.

-La que va a necesitar un manicomio voy a terminar siendo yo, si estos dos no se juntan de una buena vez- Eva siguió a Harry, seguida por Draco y Ginny.

        Las chicas fueron visitando tienda por tienda, mientras que ellos estaban cansados de tanto cargar bolsas. El lugar no estaba tan lleno a pesar de ser una inauguración, pero sí era muy confortable, sobre todo en un domingo. Harry y Draco se sentaron en un banco a esperar a las tres chicas que estaban en la tienda de al lado, viendo "objetos de la suerte". 

-Harry, ¿tienes alguna bolsa de dulces?- Draco estaba hambriento y entre tantas bolsas tenía que haber algo de comer.

-Si quieres galletas dietéticas están a la orden- Harry y Draco se rieron y luego se quedaron viendo. Fue un gran error ir a ese lugar.

-Herms mira. Son vestidos de novia, tú eres la más próxima en casarte ¿No es cierto eso Harry?

-No me has dicho con quien estás ahora Hermy.

-Ush Harry, Eva está mintiendo, por supuesto que no me pienso casar, aún me queda tiempo para eso, tengo veinticuatro años.

-Pero aún así, ven vamos a probarte la ropa interior de novia, para tu luna de miel- Eva la tomó del brazo sin importarle la quejas de la chica.

-Pobre Herms ¿No Harry?- Draco entró detrás de las chicas.

-Sí... pobre Herms... – Se fue detrás de Draco también, después de todo no había otra opción ¿O sí?

         Eva rebuscó en cada rincón de la tienda dándole a Hermione cada vez más ropa. Ella estaba que se caía del peso. Ginny en cambio buscaba para ella (N/A: Nah, siempre pensando en uno...) Eva llevó a Hermione al probador con aquel ropero (N/A: La compadezco, si hay algo que odio es probarme tanta ropa -______-) 

-¿Qué les parece? – Eva sacó a Hermione para que todos la vieran. La pobre estaba sonrojada hasta el tope (N/A: Quien no, salir con ropa interior de bodas en frente de todo el mundo)

-Pienso que es muy sexy – Ginny miró a Draco enfadada por el comentario – Digo... (N/A: aja Carol, aquí ta)  Estoy diciendo lo que Harry piensa – Miró a Harry con cara de "sálvame de esta" ¿Verdad Harry?

-¿Qué? Emmm OH sí, por supuesto, lo que yo pienso – Harry le dio una palmada a Draco – Claro mujer, es que Draco siempre adivina todo lo que estoy pensando.

-¿De verdad lo crees Harry? – La chica de cabellos marrones se sonrojó aún más.

-Sí... Es color rojo te va muy pero muy bien Herms.

-Y también te parece sexy no es cierto Harry – Eva lo miró penetrantemente como diciendo "Si dices no te mato"

-Sí, es muy sexy, te hace ver una gran figura – Harry se quitó los lentes limpiándolos un poco para n hacer tan incómoda aquella situación.

-Entonces Hermy, comprada – Eva volvió a meter a Hermione en el probador.

         Harry y Draco se quedaron un poco apenados. Sobre todo Draco porque Ginny se le había quedado viendo un poco molesta. El regaño que le esperaría en la casa, eso era lo malo de tener una esposa de tal carácter como lo era Ginny. De resto estaba bien. Y el pobre de Harry, se sabía que él nunca haría un comentario de esa clase y menos enfrente de todo el mundo, Draco le debía bastantes a él, y él a Draco... No.

         Siguieron esperando a que ellas terminaran de comprar. Que mujeres tan lentas... Harry se compró un helado de chocolate y Draco un banana split, y aún así, después de terminarlo, aún así no terminaban de comprar. Al borde de la desesperación Draco fue a la tienda de nuevo dejando a Harry casi dormido en la mesa de la tienda de helados.

         Al poco rato llegó con las chicas, y éstas cargaban unas cuantas bolsas. Faltaba una hora para la película y si no se apuraban en meter las bolsas en el carro, tenían que empezar a olvidarse de las palomitas y el refresco. Como siempre, las mujeres compran, los hombres cargan, los dos chicos tuvieron que cargar la mayoría de las bolsas nuevas más las que ya tenían. Los brazos casi se les caían del peso.

         Pero eso no era lo peor de todo. El carro estaba en el último sótano y el ascensor no servía. Tuvieron que bajar trescientos cincuenta y tres escalones, para luego lamentablemente tener que volver a subirlos. 

         Las quejas eran terribles, pero no por parte de ellos que tuvieron que bajar trescientos cincuenta y tres escalones con casi quince bolsas cada uno. No, sino de las chicas, que si "Los zapatos me molestan" "Huele horrible" "Se me están ensuciando los pantalones". Un típico " ¡Cállense! " Provino de Draco, sino lo hacía de él, no lo hacía nadie. Había que poner seriedad en el asunto.

-Ya no soporto seguir subiendo – Eva se recostó sobre una pared.

-Sigue Eva – Harry le insistió.

-No quiero.

-Entonces – Harry la cargó- Tendrá que ser así.

-Pero que galón – Eva rió entre dientes, no había dicho galán sino galón.

         El pobre de Harry siguió subiendo pero ahora con Eva en los brazos, la muchacha pesaba una tonelada, pero sino lo hacía no podrían llegar al cine. Continuaron con su rumbo.

-Por in, en las puertas del cine. ¡Aire acondicionado!

-Eva parece muggle – Ginny se tapó la boca- Ups, jeje sé que no debía decir eso, este es un lugar... Ups, cierto...

-Yo ordeno – Draco se fue a la cola, seguido por Hermione.

-Yo te acompaño, mientras tanto ellos agarran los puestos.

         Cuando miró a Hermione se dio cuenta de algo, se recordó que no habían tratado de juntarla con Harry en ese día, así que se le ocurrió una idea, un poco más de diversión no afectaría, además a las chicas le encantaría que él colaborara con ellas. Sí, definitivo, iba a hacerlo.

-Oye Herm, ¿Te gustan las apuestas?

-No, me parecen estúpidas.

-Lo dices porque nunca ganas – Draco sabía como convencer a Hermione fácilmente, cuando la hacías pensar que era mala en algo enseguida lo hacía.

-Claro que no... A ver... ¿Qué es lo que quieres apostar? – Hermione lo miró con desconfianza, que clase de apuesta puede hacerle un hombre a una mujer.

-Es muy ultra sencillo. Si besas a Harry en la duración de la película ganarás.

-Pero... Eso sólo lo hacen los enamorados, olvídalo, además iagínate lo que puede pensar luego Harry de mí – Hermione negó con la cabeza – Olvídelo señor Malfoy, no lo haré.

-¿Ves? Sabes que vas a perder. Pero también puedes ponerme la apuesta que quieras, anda.

-Ush, por qué... Está bien, de verdad ¿La que yo quiera? – Hermione le miró maliciosamente, pero como Draco era tan lanzado estaba bastante confiado.

-La que tú quieras...

-Bien, después de la película tendrás que quitarte tu camisita enfrente de too el mundo – Draco le miró encantado. Pero después pensó en otra cosa.

-Un momento, Ginny me mataría...

-Eso te pasa por decir que podíamos apostar lo que sea – Hermione comenzó a ordenar unas palomitas y chocolates.

         El chico se quedó pensando, a él no le importaba hacerlo, pero a Ginny... Si Hermione besaba a Harry entonces él tendría que hacerlo porque no iba a perder. Pero pensándolo mejor, si él se la quitaba, Ginny no sólo lo mataría, sino que lo enterraría allí mismo. De paso que ya estaba molesta por lo que había pasado en la tienda de bodas.

         Hermione traía consigo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, iba a disfrutar el regaño que se iba a calar Draco si se quitaba la camisa. Conocía a Ginny muy bien, y si su esposo hacía una cosa como esa, le enterraría vivito y coleando. Tenía ganas de ver eso, después de tantas escaleras la diversión hacía falta.

-Apúrense, se están perdiendo de los comerciales – Harry tomó unas palomitas y comenzó a tragar (n/a: Sorry, a comer)

-¿Cómo se llamaba la película? – Draco tomó otras palomitas.

-Pasajeros del viento (n/a: Uyy es que adoro ese libro^^) – Hermione tomó su refresco.

         La historia trataba de dos hermanos rivalizados. Uno legítimo y otro ilegítimo, trata sobre el odio que le profesa el legítimo (Sylvaner) al ilegítimo (Justin), por el hecho que su padre lo quiera más (A Justin). Después Jstinse embarca en un barco que va hacia China (El sabe hablar chino gracias a que su niñera lo era) Sylvaner aprovecha esa oportunidad para matar a Justin, pero este se salva gracias al primer amor d su vida Samantha (N/A: Por cierto, Samantha tiene las característica de Harry solo que no tiene una cicatriz, ni lentes y es medio rellena. Jo, casi nada, y Justin tiene el cabello rojo y ojos azules o.O, me recuerda un poco a Harry/Ron) Después unos piratas secuestran el barco, lo hunden, le roban la mercancía (Droga) que llevaban. La dueña del barco pirata era mujer, y decidió utilizar a Justin como esclavo. 

«Después de unos años se muestra a un Justin de dieciséis años, padre de una criatura (N/A: Pobre de mi Justin, tan chiquitico jeje) que era hija de la famosa pirata y de él.  Sylvaner creía que Justin estaba muerto... Pero eso no era cierto»

-Harry... – Hermione murmuró hacia el oído del chico.

-Sí ¿Dime?

-Es que verás – Draco apuntó su oído en dirección a ellos – Draco y yo hicimos una apuesta, y era que yo tenía que besarte y...

-¿Aquí? – La chica asintió – No hay problema.

-Que bueno porque no quería perder la apuesta y... – Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Draco lo presenció todo pero lamentablemente...

-Lo siento Herms- Draco le murmuró en bajo, pero Hrry también escuchó  - Perdiste porque se lo dijiste, y eso es trampa.

-¿Qué qué? – Hermione le miró destrozada, tanto esperar para nada. Bueno y ¿Qué quería? ¿Que se le lanzara a Harry a besos? – Bueno no importa, era solo una estúpida apuesta.

         Siguieron viendo la película. Resultó ser muy corta para Hermione por estar pensando en otras cosas, pero había sido muy buena (N/A: Y súper pasadita, yo no podría verla ^^ pero ellos tienen 25, eso es otra cosa)

-Ahora yo no tengo que hacer la apuesta porque ya perdiste, es decir, ya gané, que es decir que tienes que hacer algo que yo te diga – Draco la miró maliciosamente – Solo quiero que... Beses a Harry, más nada.

-¿Y te parece poco? El ni siquiera es mi novio – A Draco se le ocurrió una buena apuesta con Harry, podía pedirle que le pidiera a Hermione que fuera su novia.

-Lo siento Herms, perdiste, paga las consecuencias.

-Hermy no me lo hubieras dicho, no habría pensado nada malo de ti – Harry le sonrió, pero con lo que ya importaba eso ahora.

-Me las pagarás Draquito, la próxima apuesta será muy riesgosa si quieres dormir bien esta noche, sin ser... Regañado – Hermione jaló a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y le plantó un beso salvaje. Le dejó un poco de maquillaje en la boca así que le ofreció un pañuelo. Luego se volvió a maquillar un poco.

-Bien, cuál es, antes de que llegue Gin del baño.

-Tú tendrás que... Ves aquel night club, bien, a una de esas bailarinas quiero que le metas esto – Le mostró diez dólares – En el sostén o en su hilo. Tú decides, Ah, y realmente lo siento, pero ya dormirás mañana, porque cuando Ginny vea eso, no te va a dejar ni dormir.

-Herms, ¿no exageras un poco? – Harry observó como se reía malévolamente.

-Bien Herm, pero lo mío será peor. Yo tendré que meterle dinero pero tú... tú tendrás que bailar.

         Los dos miraron a Draco sorprendidos.

-Y creo que será más fácil que te ponga el dinero a ti, después de todo, también eres bailarina. Creo que tendré una gran pelea con Gin pero tú también la tendrás con ella.

-¿Por qué Drac? – Ginny se le paró enfrente – Ya escuché su pequeña apuesta, y créanme, les doy permiso, pero 0 manoseos Draco, porque ya tenemos una conversación pendiente esta noche.

         Hermione y Draco miraron a Ginny sorprendida, tal vez tenía un plan. O simplemente no le importaba. O sino... ¿Qué era? Bueno... Finalmente llegaron a aquel night club.

-Señor quisiera bailar esta noche lo más pronto posible ¿Es acaso eso posible?

-Primero tendría que audicionar, luego se le asignaría el día y si gusta del público tendrá su trabajo.

-Pero es que yo solo quiero hacerlo hoy verá...

-Lo siento señorita, pero ya todo está reservado para hoy.

-Escuche, sólo necesito unos malditos cinco minutos en esa porquería de tarima y listo, la tendrá de nuevo, le prometo que al público le gustará.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo – El señor se le dio la vuelta.

-Señor, Taina se enfermó, ahora no tenemos una bailarina para el segundo tiempo – Una muchacha llegó de pronto con una voz ronca y cansada – Necesitamos a otra.

El señor vio a Hermione de reojo.

-Al parecer está usted de suerte señorita. Mónica, llévatela y arréglala.

-A su orden.

-Vaya, al parecer Draco va a perder esta vez.

-Eva... Crees que él se va a quedar de brazos cruzados... – El chico de lentes suspiró un poco – Como se ve que no lo conoces.

-Y menos cuando la bailarina seré yo.

-¿Ginny? – Todos soltaron el mismo nombre al unísono.

-Es decir... T-Tú ca-cari-riño va-as a-a ba-bailar? – Draco se puso aún más nervioso.

-Sí cariño, así que ya no tienes por qué ponerle dinero a Hermione.

-Pero no puedo permitir que bailes de esa forma, no sería buen esposo...

-Tampoco fuiste buen amigo con ella entonces, además de qué te preocupas, acaso preferías ponerle dinero a Hermione que a tu propia esposa. Vaya, pensaba perdonarte.

-No cariño, no es eso, sino que me pondría muy celoso si bailaras así para todos estos hombres sedientos de sexo.

-No te preocupes Draco, creo que ella solo tiene ojos para ti.

-¿Por qué lo dices Eva? – Draco pidió otra bebida.

-Simple. Porque si no, no haría eso.

*

-Y ahora les presentamos a... ¡La dama de negro!

         Algunos hombres se extrañaron, quien era esa tal dama de negro. Existía la dama de rojo, la de blanco, pero no la de negro. Draco estaba nervioso, no quería ver como se iba a vestir su esposa, y mucho menos como esos hombres le iban a gritar. Harry en cambio parecía muy tranquilo bebiendo un poco de cerveza y hablando con Eva. Ésta parecía emocionada, nunca se le pasó por la mente que algún día podría ver a Hermione bailando de aquella manera.

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh  
huh.

-Oh demonios – No era más nadie sino por supuesto Hermione. La dama de negro... Ni modo, sombra de ojos negra, labial negro, ropa negra, botas negras, guantes negros y cabello negro. No quería ni imaginarse a Ginny vestida de aquella forma, y además que nombre se pondría ella.

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

         La dama de negro, vaya nombre. Hermione estaba coqueteando con todos los hombres, pero sobre todo con uno y no era precisamente Draco. De la nada apareció Ginny vestida igual que ella pero en rojo, las dos empezaron a "cantar y bailar juntas" El pobre muchacho de ojos grises no encontraba el momento preciso para salir de su apuesta, tenía tanto coraje que ya casi ni se recordaba. Pero tenía que hacerlo y ella le dio una oportunidad.

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

         Draco aprovechó el momento en que su esposa se acercó para meterle el dinero en la "camisa" y salirse de una buena vez de eso. Pero no, entonces ella se bajó a su lado y comenzó a besarlo. Todos los que estaban allí gritaban. Al parecer los dos jóvenes ignoraron todo y se siguieron besando (N/A: Uy Carol, no seas malita, no me mates...)

-Buen beso caballero.

-Vamos Gin, ya puedes salir de la tarima.

         Hermione continuó cantando, dejando a todos los hombres impresionados. Así que los dos habían ganado la apuesta, al menos estaban a par. Terminó su número y recibió muchos aplausos, le pedían que volviera pero ella no pretendía hacerlo de nuevo, ya había sido una vergüenza total aquello que había hecho. No tenía cara para ver a Harry ahora, qué pensaría de ella.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Herms – Harry le dio un gran abrazo. Ella se sorprendió completamente por aquello. Se sonrojó hasta el tope notando que estaba casi semi-desnuda porque aún tenía puesta la ropa del baile. Enseguida después del abrazo miró hacia el suelo toda avergonzada.

-Vaya... Gracias Harry, en realidad... No fue nada.

-A mí me pareció que lo hiciste estupendo.

-... – Quería cambiar el tema pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada – Y... ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Y Ginny... y Eva?

-Jaja, Draco y Ginny están en un camerino disculpándose y bueno... Haciendo otras cosillas, y Eva está afuera hablando con un muchacho de veintiún años.

-Esa Eva, siempre buscándose a los jovencitos – Los dos rieron juntos.

-Sí que sí. Vamos a aquel restaurante, escuché de parte de Sam que era un lugar muy reconfortante y que servían una comida como para chuparse los dedos.

-¿Sam? ¿Quién es Sam?

-Ah, sabes, el chico con quien habla Eva, por cierto, quedó en verse con él mañana, van a salir desde la mañana, así que será un día tranquilo. Al menos para ti, porque mañana empiezan de nuevo las clases.

-Entonces mañana iré contigo a la escuela, tengo ganas de ver a las niñas. Supongo que mañana me tomaré el día de nuevo libre, he estado muy floja ultimadamente, pero ya sé de qué voy a escribir esta vez, de la infidelidad de los hombres, puedo exponer mi caso y...

-Pero Herms, así nunca vas a olvidar el asunto de ya sabes quien. No quiero que me andes toda triste.

-Bueno Harry, cuando viva con amor te prometo que escribiré uno de ello, por ahora sería bueno aprovechar las circunstancias, ya que lo viví, quisiera representarlo en un libro.

-Bueno... sí tienes razón, pero nada de los derivados de Lágrimas ¿eh?

-Está bien. Nada de derivados de Lágrimas.

         Salieron de aquel camerino para encontrarse con Eva y Sam, hablaban de las relaciones amorosas que habían tenido en su vida, Eva tenía que haberle tomado mucha confianza para contárselas. Ginny y Draco aún no salían, así que dejaron a las parejitas hablar y aclarar y se fueron solo ellos dos al restaurante.

         Tenía luces por todos lados, una suma grande de plantas de todos los tipos en la entrada y dentro, una tasca y aproximadamente diez mesitas. Por el fondo se escuchaba una suave melodía que muchas parejas hacía bailar. Tenía razón aquel joven, era un lugar reconfortante y además muy tranquilo, podía sentirse la paz en el ambiente.

         Los dos chicos pidieron algo ligero de comer para continuar hablando. La comida que les trajeron era exquisita. Pidieron dos cafés luego (N/A: jeje, lo puse porque ahora estpy tomando café con leche) y unos dulces para probarlos. Pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que en la mesa de al lado estaban sentados Sam, Eva, Ginny y Draco, escuchando de lo que hablaban. Mientras, Eva le explicaba a Sam que entre esos dos existía una barra amorosa muy poderosa. Draco comía un dulce de chocolate y Ginny uno de fresa.

-¿Ven? – Eva empezó de nuevo con sus suposiciones – Están tan entretenidos juntos hablando que ni se han dado cuenta que estamos aquí.

-Eso es verdad – Sam asintió – Nunca había visto dos personas que parecieran tener tanta química como ellos dos, hay que armar un plan para juntarlos.

-Parece cariño que Eva se encontró a la pareja perfecta.

-Uy sí, ya lo creo nena.

-Vaya Harry, hace tiempo que no sentía tanta paz.

-Ni yo... ¿Bailamos?

-Me encantaría – Hary tomó de la mano a la chica. Los espías profesionales (N/A: jaja, así los denominé) observaban con atención la escena. A Draco se le ocurrió una idea, o mejor dicho, otra apuesta.

-Oye cariño, Gin, ¿Una apuesta?

-Ay Draco, te me estás volviendo un apostador, a ver, cuál es.

-Si Harry besa a Hermione o viceversa, o si se besan los dos yo gano, si simplemente se abrazan o se susurran palabritas estúpidas tú ganas – Draco miró maliciosamente, Ginny empezaba a entender la razón, porque si había hecho aquella apuesta era porque tenía sus intenciones.

-De acuerdo, pero qué a cambio. 

-Draquito se libra de su castigo en la noche y a cambio recibe la mejor noche de todas – Sonrió.

-Uy señor Malfoy, conque la mejor noche, pues si yo gano vas a tener que bailar para mí ¿Qué te parece?

-Apuesta hecha.

         Visualizaron a Harry y a Hermione para ver quién ganaba. Esperaron un poco más porque eso no tardaría en suceder, Draco se reía para sus adentros, mientras Ginny reía porque sabía que aquella apuesta era la más insólita de todas. Por supuesto que Draco iba a ganar, esos dos no solo se iban a besar, iban a terminar siendo novios.

         Sus piernas se movían solas al compás de la música. Hermione dejó de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y este dejó de acariciarle el cabello. Se miraron tiernamente y fueron acercando sus labios. Draco saltaba de la gloria. Los unieron en un beso que más tarde se volvió apasionado. Sentían como ciertas miradas les veían encantadas, pero no les importó, en aquel momento no les importaba nada. Se separaron.

-Guao – Hermione se llevó los dedos a la boca, sintiendo aún aquel beso como si se lo siguiera dando.

-Eso fue... ese fue – Harry trataba de encontrar palabras perdidas, pero su corazón no lo dejaba hablar. Latía aceleradamente, sentía que explotaba – Ese fue el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida.

-Harry yo... tenía que decirte...

-JAJAJA soy es amo de las apuestas – Draco saltó de su silla y se montó en la mesa – Me libré del castigo, lalalala

-Por favor caballero, podría tomar asiento.

-Sí claro, disculpe señor – Ginny lo miró avergonzada.

-Ahora no Draco, ahora te quedas con castigo para la mañana.

-Pero Gin...

-Ay por el cielo mismo Draco, ¿Por qué he de castigarte? Ni que fuera tu mamá, lo que pasa es que piensas que si me molesto contigo se va a derrumbar el mundo, qué dulce eres, por eso te amo.

-Entonces... no... digo... ¿Bailamos?

-Con mucho gusto.

         Hermione aún tocaba sus labios, podía sentir aún como Harry la había besado. El corazón del chico paró de latir, pero su cabeza solo tenía mente para algo en ese momento y el resto de la noche, solo para un nombre... Hermione.

Notas de la autora:

OMG, no puedo creerlo, por fin lo terminé, ¿Saben que es eso? Hace añales que lo había empezado y hoy cuatro de Enero del 2003 a las 2: 49 PM lo termine, Yupiiiiiiii, jejeje espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen por haberlos hecho esperar, pero bueno ya saben, no se acostumbren a que escriba rápido porque tengo muchas cosas que continuar, por cierto visiten mi pag web ^^ http://mx.geocities.com/lissy_hhr4ever/ y mándenme sus fics, y también a mi comunidad de fics http://groups.msn.com/HarrPotterfics/ y mandenlos, no solo se unan para leer -____- bueno también para eso^^

Estpy escribiendo tres fics más, ya los verán pronto. Cuando los termine los publico, tengo que asegurarme de terminarlos para publicarlos y no andar con una carga. Muy pronto el capi del sentimiento más fuerte.

Se despide

Lis Jade Black Malfoy ^^


	7. Mala suerte

**Mala suerte.**

         Ya los dos días libres se habían ido. Llegó el lunes día de trabajo, cuando todos comenzaban la semana. Había tenido que preparar ese día una clase especial, ya que el sol lo estaba dejando con dolor de cabeza. Tomaba y tomaba agua, pero por más que lo hiciera, no podía soportarlo más. 

         Desde las siete de la mañana las niñas habían comenzado a llegar, a esa hora, el calor ni se notaba, pero aproximadamente como a las nueve y media tuvo que invocar un hechizo para que no terminaran por asfixiarse. Después había llegado Hermione con una camisa manga larga y por supuesto, sofocándose. Ese día se había comprometido con él para ayudarle con la clase.

-Bien niñas... Hoy tendremos una clase diferente gracias al nuestro amigo el calor. Saquen d sus casilleros sus trajes de baño porque hoy algunos van a aprender a nadar – Harry las ordenó en fila para que se fueran en busca de su ropa. Luego les dirigió una mirada a Jorge y a Daniel - ¿Ustedes tienen trajes de baño?

-Yo tengo dos, le puedo prestar uno a Jorge – Harry movió la cabeza en señal de "De acuerdo" y los dos niños fueron corriendo a cambiarse.

-Tranquilo Harry, yo también tengo... Se ve que el calor te afecta bastante. Vete a cambiar, yo voy a ayudar a Rosa a preparar el desayuno ¿Sí?

-Está bien, pero vienes a ayudarme, porque yo no soy profesor de natación – Los dos se sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia su deber.

         Sería un día algo extraño.

         Tomó su bañador y se lo puso. Agarró una toalla y se la guindó en su hombro izquierdo, supuso que estaba listo, era hora de refrescarse un poco. Al salir del vestidor se encontró con Draco y Ginny, quienes cargaban a Carol animadamente. Ya había llegado a pensar que ese día no la llevarían. Les mandó a ponerse sus bañadores, mientras más personas mejor.

         Salió al patio de la escuela. Las niñas saltaban y se perseguían, y los dos chicos jugaban con la pelota. No había hecho nada y sin embargo estaba agotado. Al verle, todas corrieron emocionadas.

-Harry – Gritaron al unísono.

-Bien niñas, ahorita cuando llegue Hermione se preparan para entrar en la piscina, luego...

-Oye Harry, una pregunta, ¿Por qué tu te ves tan fuerte, y Daniel y Jorge no? – Al escuchar la pregunta, lanzó una risita. Cristina lo miró extrañada.

-Porque ellos aún son pequeños, pero ya verán que cuando crezcan lo serán.

-Entonces tu sigues siendo el más guapo – Intervino Vanesa. Todas acordaron.

-Sí, obviamente que sigue siendo el más guapo, pero es mío, porque Harry solo se fijaría en alguien como yo – Erika soltó una risa – Y no en unas tontillas nacas como ustedes. JAJAJA.

-Ay, no seas mala Erika, sino, vete a juntar con Liliana y Mariana – Comentó Verónica.

-Uy sí, nos quitarías un gran peso de encima, anda, vete de una vez – Concluyó Andrea.

-Niñas, niñas, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué le dicen esas cosas a Erika? – Harry no parecía enfadado, pero tampoco le parecía que aquella era una situación muy cómoda del todo.

-Lo que pasa Harry es que ellas son unas envidiosas, porque yo me voy a quedar contigo y ellas no – Erika les casó la lengua a todas.

-Ay, no seas mentirosa, aquí nadie te tiene envidia de ti. Lo dices como si Harry nos enseñara a ser envidiosas – Erika fulminó con la mirada a Vanessa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no digo nada malo de Harryto! Con permiso, debo ir al tocador – Y se marchó a paso firme.

-Ojalá que te quedes allí todo el día – Fue lo último que se escuchó por un buen rato.

         A los pocos minutos llegó Hermione. Le avisó a Harry que todos comerían a las diez y media, pero que ya estaba preparada la comida. Entonces decidieron comenzar la clase. Hermione la colocó a todas fila y les dio unas cuantas instrucciones. Cristina estaba muy asustada, decía que el agua no era su fuerte.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé Harry – Comentó la muchacha.

         Sin embargo, las niñas estaban poniendo mucho de su parte. Solo Cristina y Verónica prefirieron quedarse en la piscina pequeña. Harry las vigilaba cuidadosamente, tener tantas niñas en una piscina casi lo volvía loco. 

         Casi llegaban las diez y media. Sólo habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que habían empezado a "nadar". Al menos algunas ya sabían y otras solo necesitaban refuerzos.  Después de todo no había sido tan difícil...

*

-Draco, tengo una gran idea – Su esposo la miró curioso.

-Y se puede saber ¿Cuál? – La respuesta no se hizo esperar. La escuchó atentamente, era un buen plan para que por fin se declarasen el amor que se sentían aquellos dos – Es una gran idea, pero tiene que verse accidentalmente, así que trata de fingir bastante, deja que ponga a Carol en su piscina.

         Ginny se quedó pensativa, podría resultar divertido, mientras no se enteraran que no fue planeado todos quedarían bien. Tenía que hacer algo para que por fin se lo confesaran, lástima que Eva no estuviese ese día allí, juntas podrían lograrlo más fácilmente.

*

-Bien, niñas, ya pueden salir – Avisó Harry. Todas corrieron hacia las escaleras, no era mentira que la piscina daba hambre, estaban ansiosas de comer. Comenzó a tomar notas de cómo había estado todas ese día. Hermione pasó tras él y se permitió ver lo que él escribía. Los dos estaban muy cerca del borde d la piscina y de espalda, una situación muy provocadora para un chistosillo. Ese era el momento perfecto.

         "Sin querer", Ginny empujó a Draco, que estaba tras de Hermione. Esta sintió que algo se le venía pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente para voltearse y reaccionar, entonces sintió un ligero empujoncito y comenzó a resbalarse. Draco la sujetó para que no cayera (Para que no se notase muy sospechoso) pero en vez de tomarla por un brazo, se sujetó de las tiras de la parte de atrás de su traje de baño. La chica cayó sobre Harry, y juntos cayeron en la piscina.

         Draco soltó un pequeño "Ooops". Tenía la pieza de arriba del bañador de Hermione colgando de las manos. En realidad no lo sentía, aquel plan había salido a la perfección, ahora había que ver cómo hacía Hermione para arreglárselas si quería salir de ese gran charco de agua.

         A los cinco segundos, Harry y Hermione subieron hasta la superficie. Estaban estupefactos. Frente a frente. Sus respiraciones se agitaron, entonces Hermione comenzó a ruborizarse hasta el tope, que hasta Harry lo pudo notar. No era precisamente por la cercanía de sus rostros, más bien se podría decir que era porque cierta parte que cubría cierta parte íntima estaba en las manos de un hombre que estaba aproximadamente a tres metros de ella.

-Harry no te muevas, no te atrevas – Harry no abrió la boca para decir nada. Aquella situación estaba resultando ser muy incómoda, no sabía qué debía hacer, y menos qué decir. Lo único de lo que estaba enterado es que Hermione casi reventaba de la vergüenza.

-Tranquila Herms, no me moveré, lo prometo –Luego dirigió una mirada a Draco – ¡Hey Draco! Pásame esa tela que tienes en la mano – El chico soltó una risa fingidamente nerviosa, luego contestó:

-Emmmmm... lo siento Harry, pero está rota – Le mostró que una de las tiras estaba suelta, mientras se miraban había tenido tiempo de terminar de quitársela. Harry trató de no mirar hacia abajo para pensar.

-Bien Herms, entonces tendremos que salir de otra manera – Visualizó como Ginny mantenía entretenidas a las niñas, éstas ni cuenta se daban de la situación – Bien, ahora que las niñas no están viendo, podemos salir. Voy a nadar hasta la escalera y por ningún motivo tienes que separarte de mí ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió. Harry comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla cuando Draco hizo un comentario.

-¿No prefieren que vuelva la piscina lodo? Así ni Harry podría verte Herms – Soltó una carcajada. Los dos chicos al imaginarse aquello, soltaron un gran y típico "NO", al que Draco respondió quedándose callado. 

         Al llegar hasta las escaleras se quedaron pensando. ¿Cómo iban a subir?

-Bien Harry... Ahora qué... – él no pareció atender a ese comentario, simplemente siguió pensando.

-Bueno Hermy, pon tus piernas a mi alrededor, voy a cargarte – Hermione lo miró atónita e hizo un gesto alo extraño.

¿Qué que? Estás tratando de decir que haga prácticamente como si me estuvieran tomando fotos pornográficas – Al escuchar aquello, Draco no pudo contenerse más y se echó a reír como loco.

-No Herm, es decir, se verá así, pero nadie va a tomarte fotos.

-uuuuu Esa es una buena idea Harry – Draco alcanzó el bolso de su esposa que estaba al lado. Había traído la cámara para tomarle fotos a su hija. La apuntó hacia ellos y les tomó una primera foto – Ya verán, pronto tendrán esta foto en el mejor marco de su casa.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Draquito – Soltó Hermione satisfecha, sabía cuánto Draco odiaba que le dijeran "Draquito"

-Bien, sólo hazlo Herms, no creas que esto no es raro para mí – Ella aún un poco dudosa, decidió hacerlo. Colocó sus piernas alrededor de Harry y éste cargándola subió las escaleras. Hasta ese momento todo había salido bien, pero justo cuando pisaron tierra, el pobre Harry, atareado con el peso y con el charco del agua, se resbaló.

         Se vio como el flash de la cámara apareció varias veces para captar el momento. En pocas palabras, Harry había caído sobre Hermione, quien había recibido un gran impacto contra el suelo. Un ruido fuerte acompañó el momento, todos se quedaron observándolos. No había movimiento alguno, ni mucho menos palabras.

-Ao – Soltó Hermione dolorosamente. Enseguida Harry trató de levantarse pero ella lo retuvo – ¿Acaso olvidas mi situación?

-Lo siento Herms, lo había olvidado completamente – Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos más.

-¿Sabes que con el agua tus ojos se ven más hermosos? – Harry sonrió ante el comentario.

-Y tú sabías que tu sonrisa se ve tan radiante cuando la haces... – A pesar de la extraña posición en que estaban, Hermione logró llevarle un dedo a la boca.

-Shh, no digas nada – Acercó su rostro lentamente y cerró sus ojos. Harry hizo lo mismo, tratando de no moverse para que la situación de Hermione no fuera notable. El primer contacto de sus labios fue totalmente inocente. Pero sentían que querían más, sin importarles que los viesen, sin importarles nada. Al instante sus lenguas se entrelazaron, y el beso comenzó a volverse mucho más apasionado (N/A: Ok, yo no soy buena para estas cosas así que 0 quejas. Lo siento Carol ^^u), Draco sinti'p el deber de decirles que se detuvieran porque tenían público menor de diez años, pero un momento como ese era difícil de querer estropear.

         Harry se separó de ella medio violentamente. Como buen profesor no podía estar haciendo esas cosas frente a sus alumnas. Hermione entendió enseguida, sin que él le dijera nada. Para no hacer el momento más vergonzoso, Draco le pasó una toalla a Hermione, que al instante se la colocó alrededor como bata de baño. Las niñas voltearon pretendiendo que no habían visto nada. En la piscina flotaban las notas de Harry, a quien no le pareció de importancia.

         Acompañó a Hermione hasta el baño, y le pasó una camisa. A los dos minutos salió de éste y se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente. Él no sabía qué decir, ni que pensar de aquello que acababa de ocurrir, pensó en hablarle, pero las palabras no le salían. Sólo se atascaban en su garganta, algo que prácticamente nunca le pasaba.

-Harry…, yo… Yo quisiera decirte que… - Aunque no le habían transmitido ningún mensaje aquellas palabras, sin embargo parecía entenderlas. Su única reacción fue besarla. Simplemente besarla.

-Harry… Hermione – Pronunció Ginny. No sabía que en ese preciso momento ellos podrían estar, de alguna manera, confesándose su amor. Los dos se separaron inmediato y se volvieron hacia la chica – Lo siento… yo no sabía…

-Oh, no, no te preocupes, no era nada importante.

-No mientas Hermione, sé que esto es importante para ustedes, miren, si quieren puedo decirle a las niñas que ustedes comerán aquí adentro.

-No Gin, nosotros vamos a comer afuera, de verdad no te preocupes – Y dicho esto, Harry salió tomado de la mano de Hermione.

         Se sentaron juntos en la mesa. Habían hamburguesas, pura comida muggle. Ninguno decidió a hablar, comieron en silencio, algo que para las más chicas, fue totalmente aburrido. Erika le susurró a Gabriela algo, y ésta enseguida se lo pasó a las demás.  Verónica, como gesto de broma, tomó la salsa roja y la exprimió en el aire. No había sido su intención darle precisamente a Harry.

         Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Harry había cerrado los ojos en señal de furia, las niñas echaron unas risas nerviosas. Draco escupió el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca y comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente.  Su esposa, en cambio, miraba nerviosamente a las chiquillas. La pequeña Carol soltaba risitas cortas y graciosas. Y finalmente Hermione, que se había quedado algo impactada, comenzó a soltar unas risas entrecortadas. Harry la miró asombrado, con una mirada que decía algo como "Con que te parece muy gracioso" Al todos ver esa mirada se callaron, pero ella seguía riendo. Entonces el chico de ojos verdes tomó la salsa blanca y se la exprimió a ella en plena cara.

         Ninguno se imaginaba tal reacción. Hermione enfadada se lanzó más salsa roja, y posteriormente Harry le arrojó papas fritas. Las niñas se levantaron de sus sillas al recibir un poco de su propia medicina por parte de Jorge y Daniel. Entonces cada una tomó, por decir, sus "armas" y las lanzaron en contra de sus dos amigos. Allí empezó una gran guerra de comida, sólo que ciertas personas se la tomaron diferente.

         Después de recibir varios bombazos de comida, Harry, que tenía el rostro completamente lleno de salsas de todos los sabores tuvo una gran idea.

-Creo que este ataque te va a gustar más Herms – Y con estas palabras, Harry se abalanzó sobre ella. Asustada y demás, no intentó escapar. Harry comenzó a besarla, ambos sentían ese sabor a salsa, pero no les importó, continuaron besándose apasionadamente. Con Hermione en sus brazos, Harry decidió jugarle otra bromilla, poco a poco se encaminó hacia el borde y la tumbó. Pero la broma no le salió del todo bien, porque ella se agarró de su brazo. 

-Bonita broma Harry – Sonrió ella. Él le dirigió una mirada traviesa. 

         Después de terminar esas palabras, notaron como todos se abalanzaban sobre la piscina, que quedó hecha un desastre. Toda llena de comida y salsas. Se llevarían un gran trabajo para limpiarla, o simplemente darían un pequeño toque a sus varitas.

*

-Estoy agotado… - Harry se lanzó contra el mueble más cercano. Ya sólo quedaban Andrea y Daniel. Y por supuesto, Draco, Ginny y Carol. 

         Hermione entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Harry, pudo notar que estaba muy tenso, pero mucho más tranquilo. Apenas hacía media hora que habían terminado de recoger los desastres de ese día. Se devolvió a buscarle un poco de té, y regresó luego. Le miró tiernamente y se sentó a su lado. Se veía como un ángel cuando dormía. Le plató un pequeño beso en la frente y posteriormente la acarició.

-Herms…

-Ten. Esto te va caer bien – Dijo alcanzándole la taza de té. Él la tomó agradecido – Hoy a sido un día agotador, si quieres puedo dar las clases mañana.

-No… Preferiría tomarme el día libre…

-Bueno, por eso precisamente – Él la calló.

-Pero quisiera pasar ese día contigo… - Hermione entendió. Sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno, eso lo cambia todo. Harry, yo quería decirte algo... Es que yo lo he estado pensando bien, y creo que… Que… Que sí quiero adoptar contigo a Dan. Creo que me hará mucho bien tener compañía en casa, después de todo, Eva ya se va.

-Perfecto, entonces qué te parece mañana. Así aprovechamos…

Hermione se llevó una mano a la espalda.

-Me duele, esa caída me va a sacar un morado.

-¿Quieres que te dé unos masajes? – Hermione se negó.

-No, no creo que sea nada grave que una buena noche en el mundo de los sueños no pueda curar, quédate tranquilo.

-¿Entonces mañana?

-Claro – Se quedaron callados. Miraban hacia el suelo. Entonces escucharon unos cuantos pasos. Al instante, allí estaban Andrea y Daniel.

         La muchacha llamó al pequeño, le abrió sus brazos y él corrió a abrazarla. Ya se habían tomado mucho cariño. El niño pareció entender el mensaje. Harry que también entendió, decidió dejarlos solos. Se llevó a Andrea, pero ésta antes se despidió con un pequeño pero dulce beso en la mejilla a Daniel. Los dejaron solos.

*

**Tres semanas después.**

         Una chica de cabellos marrones despertó exaltada. Su reloj marcaba las ocho en punto, y se suponía que debía llevar al colegio a Daniel a las siete. Se paró rápidamente de la cama, y al posar los pies fuera de ella se resbalo con todos los papeles que tenía tirados allí. Eran los reportajes que había estado escribiendo hasta la madrugada. 

         Había caído de nuevo de espaldas, y ésta le dolía aún más que hace tres semanas. De paso se había dado un gran impacto en la mitad de su frente. Al caer se pegó por la parte de atrás de su rostro con la mesita de noche, que al recibir el golpe hizo que la lámpara se tambaleara y finalmente cayera sobre su frente. Ahora aparte de un gran chichón, tendría una marca en plena frente.

         Su hijo al parecer había escuchado el escándalo y acudió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella. La ayudó a levantarse y la sentó en la cama. Luego recogió los papeles y los puso en orden sobre el escritorio. Hermione, que por el golpe parecía perdida, no hacía más que sobarse la cabeza. El niño llegó enseguida con el desayuno en las manos. Se lo colocó enfrente y le ordenó que se lo comiera.

-No, no, tengo que llevarte al colegio, Harry me matará –El niño también negó.

-Ya le avisé a Harry que no iría, dijo que no importaba, que descansaras – Hermione le miró seriamente.

-Mmmmm, dime lo que en verdad le dijiste Dan – El niño no objetó, se dignó a responder.

-Simplemente le dije que anoche habías tenido mucho trabajo, y que solo habías dormido dos horas. Entonces me dijo que te cuidara. Eso fue todo.

-Gracias Dan – Su madre le besó la frente con dulzura – Eres un gran hombrecito.

-Mami... ¿Por qué tú y papi no se confiesan que se aman – Ella le miró dulcemente.

-Porque por ahora nos bastamos como estamos. Mira, tu papi y yo estamos pensando cómo podría resultar nuestra relación... No sabemos si estamos preparados para dar un gran paso, nosotros hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y si llegáramos a pelear o algo así, lo nuestro se podría romper muy fácil.

-Pero ustedes se aman. Cuando estoy en casa de Harry sé que sueña contigo, y piensa en ti. Lo sé mami, lo sé.

-¿y cómo lo sabes? ¿Menciona mi nombre? – Curiosa, Hermione esperó su respuesta.

-No, pero mira de esa manera que sólo hace cuando te ve. Y sonríe cuando duerme.

-Pero eso no significa nada guapo – El niño la miró. Su mirada indicaba un "Sabes que sí"Luego desapareció de su vista. Se quedó pensando en eso que le había dicho, tal vez fuese cierto. Amaba a Harry, ya eso no lo podía negar, pero se veía a ella misma, y se ponía a pensar, que amar a sus dos mejores amigos había sido un gran error. Su relación con Harry podía resultar igual que la suya con Ron, entonces sus dos amistades se verían arruinadas. Pero no podía resistirse ante Harry, se enamoraba cada vez más

         Decidió dormir un rato más, casi no había descansado. Esos golpes le empezaban a doler. Se tocó la herida de la frente y resultó estar sangrando. Fue directamente al baño y se la limpió un poco, pero enseguida tocaron el timbre, y tuvo que ir a abrir. Salió de su cuarto y se echó una apuradita, pero el piso resultó estar mojado porque Daniel lo estaba limpiando, y por segunda vez en esa mañana, se resbaló. Sólo que esta vez detuvo un poco la caída con su brazo derecho, que por el impacto, se le dobló.

         Daniel abrió la puerta y se encontró con Eva y Sam, muy sonrientes. Los dejó pasar, y al instante se encontraron con la imagen de Hermione en el suelo. Eva la levantó y la recostó sobre el mueble. Hermione mareada simplemente se desmayó.

-Dios mío, ¿Cómo ha pasado? – Sin obtener respuesta, observó como Daniel iba al cuarto de su madre y traía de nuevo consigo la bandeja de comida.

-Últimamente ha tenido muy mala suerte, desde la caída en la piscina – Contestó el chiquillo. Sam, que había estudiado un poco de medicina muggle, reconoció la fractura en el brazo.

-Creo que sería mejor llevarla con un doctor – Comentó el hombre.

-Yo también creo que sería lo mejor. Pobre Herms, cuando le llega alo malo, le llega todo a la vez. Debería tomarse un tiempo libre – Eva parecía preocupada.

-Vamos a llevarla con un amigo, y así los vas conociendo – Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Eva. Los dos habían quedado fascinados, y habían empezado a mantener una relación. Y con solo tres semanas ya se conocían muchas cosas en común.

-Entonces le avisaré a Harry – Se fue.

         Tomo el teléfono, que normalmente su madre sólo lo utilizaba para llamar a sus familiares, y marcó el de Harry. Escuchó varios repiques, nadie atendía. Tuvo que volver a marcar, hasta que por fin se escuchó la voz de su padre. Le comunicó el accidente de Hermione, y respondió que se iría ya a la casa donde estaban. Trancó y volvió a la sala. Eva se había llevado el cuerpo inconsciente de Herminio para cambiarla al menos de ropa.

         Mientras esperaban a la llegada de Harry, decidieron jugar un poco de ajedrez. Desde que Harry le había enseñado a Daniel a jugar, éste no paraba de hacerlo, y en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase, sacaba su tablero.

         En aproximadamente media hora, Harry ya estaba en el apartamento. Notó que Hermione aún no despertaba, por lo que la cargó y se fueron rumbo al hospital.

         Era un hospital cercano, por suerte. Apenas entraron, Sam preguntó por su amigo, pero por mala suerte, ese día no trabajaba, así que tuvieron que dejarla con otro doctor. Pero resultó ser que no habían doctores libres, así que con ayuda de una enfermera ellos tendrían que tratar a Hermione. Con lo que sabían todos de medicina, al menos Sam tenía una idea.

-Bien – replicó la enfermera – Pónganla allí, ya vengo, me voy a tomar mi café – Todos la miraron extrañados, vaya enfermera, su café...

-Ven Harry, déjala aquí – Harry la colocó en el borde de la camilla. Eva salió corriendo de esa habitación, los hospitales le producían náuseas. Sam y Harry se pusieron a buscar un poco de alcohol para poderla despertar.

         Mientras buscaban se escuchó un ruido fuerte, precedido por un fuerte grito. Se voltearon inmediatamente y encontraron a Hermione en el suelo, con el cuello doblado. Enseguida reaccionaron y por tercera vez en el día la colocaron de nuevo en la camilla.

-Oops – soltó Harry.

-Creo que la dejaste muy en el borde. Pobre, va a terminar echa una momia – Por más que fuera una extraña situación no pudieron evitar reírse. Al menos, Hermione ya había reaccionado, y quién no, con ese golpe que se dio.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién diablos son ustedes? – Todo le daba vueltas, ni siquiera podía ver bien a aquellos dos hombres, veía borroso.

-Somos nosotros Herms, Harry y Sam – Enseguida reconoció la voz.

-¿Harry? ¿No se supone qe debes estar dando clases? – Ya parecía estar volviendo en sí.

-Emmmmmm, sip, pero estoy aquí porque ellos me llamaron – La chica soltó un "Ah"y se recostó de nuevo en la camilla.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, el cuello y el brazo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Harry? – El chico intentó no soltar una risa, simplemente le contestó lo que sabía, y Daniel que entró en la habitación lo completó - ¿De verdad? ¿y cómo es que no he muerto?

-Porque eres fuerte – Los tres chicos estallaron en risas. A Hermione no le parecía nada gracioso toda la mala suerte que había tenido en el día.

-Estás salada Hermione – Comentó Sam.

-Ja,ja, yo no le veo lo gracioso – Dijo Hermione con enfado.

         Los tres se quedaron en silencio. La verdad era que Hermione estaba teniendo muy mala suerte ese día. Si le pasaba algo más sería el colmo (N/A: entonces el colmo será), pero es que era imposible no reírse, ella tenía que admitir que era bastante gracioso.

-Bien, ya regresé – Dijo la enfermera con un tono superior – Supongo que necesitarán de mi ayuda ¿No chicos?

-En realidad... Sí, y sería bueno que comenzara ya, por alguna extraña razón creo que también se rompió la pierna – Comentó Sam.

-Ya volví – Eva traía una bolsa de mareos – Ya estoy bien... sí, ya estoy bien – Se acercó a la bolsa y volvió a vomitar.

-Sí... muuuuuuuuuy bien – Dijo Harry con sarcasmo y cierto tono de asco.

-Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa Eva, no creo que el hospital te haga mucho bien – Harry concordó con Sam.

-Es mejor que se vayan. Yo me quedaré con ella, cualquier suceso nuevo les llamo – Los dos aceptaron y fueron saliendo de la habitación despidiéndose de Hermione.

         La enfermera comenzó a enyesarle el brazo. Harry observaba las muecas de dolor de Hermione, estaba sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. Habían tenido la oportunidad de decirse que se querían, pero se sentían un poco distantes, como si después de una posible relación fuese imposible ser como antes.

*

-Gracias por traerme a casa Sam, fue muy dulce de tu parte – Le susurró la chica.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo estoy para ayudarte.

-Uy, que lindo – Dijo acercando sus labios, plantándole un tierno beso – Vamos entra, tal vez pueda prepararte algo de comer.

         Sam aceptó la invitación. El apartamento estaba lleno de sábanas, todas cubrían los muebles. Hacía tiempo que Eva no iba allí, pero después de la adopción de Daniel, prefirió irse para no causarle molestias a Hermione. Tendría que hacerle unos cuantos arreglos, pero pronto estaría listo. Eva dejó pasar a Sam, tomando su brazo. Se veían muy felices juntos, tal vez esa relación de verdad fuera a funcionar.

-Sam... No sé si es que estamos yendo muy rápido con lo nuestro...

-Es posible. Pero es que ya no sé que haría sin ti.

-Si apenas me conoces Sam... – Se dibujó un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sólo me bastó verte una vez para saber que tú estabas hecha para mí y yo para ti.

-Qué cosas dices...

-Sólo la verdad.

-Mentiroso.

-Es verdad. Tus ojos me dicen que piensas lo mismo.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber? – Eva lo miró curiosamente.

-No lo sé, simple conexión.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, es en serio.

-Te lo digo en serio ¿Por qué no puedes creerme, a ver?

-Emmmm... No lo sé.

-Entonces nos quedaremos sin saber.

*

         Draco se encontraba jugando con Carol. La pequeña movía sus colores de un lado a otro por el papel. Lo hacía muy bien para sólo tener dos años y medio. Tenía sus dos coletas amarradas a los lados, y le caían uno lindos bucles. Cada día se parecía más al padre, sobre todo en los ojos.

-¿Tla bonitlo papi? – Draco la alzó y se la colocó sobre las piernas.

-Está precioso Carol. ¿Vamos al parque? – Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Siiiiiii, al palque, con mami.

-Ok, entonces vamos a llamarla princesa.

-Ylo la llamo, yo slé. ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – Y así salió corriendo en busca de su mamá. Él la observó irse, crecería muy rápido. Sentía como si hubiese sido ayer que había nacido.

         No cambiaría su vida por nada.

*

         Después de un rato, Hermione se encontraba en la misma camilla llena de vendajes. Tenía un yeso en el brazo derecho y uno en la pierna izquierda, un collarín y un terrible dolor de espalda, y por supuesto faltaba los dos moretones que tenía en la cabeza. Mientras, Harry se encontraba leyendo.

-Hermione... creo que te irían bien unos calmantes – La chica lo miró.

-De acuerdo, pero si los vas a traer hazlo ya, porque me estoy volviendo loca – Observó como Harry salía de la habitación.

         Regresó a los pocos minutos con dos pastillas muggle en la mano. Se las alcanzó pronto a Hermione quien enseguida tomó un vaso de agua y se las tomó. Al ingerirlas, pensó que se sentiría mejor, lo pensó...

-Gracias Harry.

         Esperó como un "de nada", un tierno beso, pero eso se lo reservaba sólo para su imaginación. Por unos minutos creyó sentirse bien, pero luego comenzó a sentir unas grandes ganas de tener su cita con el inodoro, bueno, con el baño. Intentó moverse, pero al primer movimiento la espalda se le dobló. Harry no parecía notar la incomodidad de Hermione, ésta tuvo que mencionar su nombre para que él le quitara los ojos a la lectura. Apenas la vio, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Si te digo que esos malditos calmantes me revolvieron el estómago y que intenté moverme pero se me dobló la espalda y ahora no puedo enderezarla te es suficiente? – Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor al tratar de enderezarse. Harry se levantó a ayudarla – Vaya, gracias, no soporto este dolor. Sería bueno que me dieras esos masajes que me ofreciste la otra vez.

-Creo que ahora será más difícil, con tanto yeso – Comentó con sarcasmo.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Harry, de verdad me duele, y ya no soporto las ganas de ir al baño, por favor, ¿Me ayudas a ir?

-¿En tu condición? – Se rió y luego negó con la cabeza – Aah, aah, los enfermos usan – Dijo sacando un pote rosado – Éstas.

-Nooooooo, no pretenderás que yo haga... haga... haga MIS necesidades en este potecito y MENOS, contigo enfrente.

-No digo yo, gracias por el ofrecimiento de estar presente cuando expulses los calmantes, pero la verdad, creo que no me iría mal un café muggle – Hermione lo miró con gesto gracioso.

-¿Te crees muy graciosillo, o no Harry? – Volvió a reírse (Harry)

-Algo... je, je.

         Se marchó de la habitación. Hermione se quedó sola con el pote.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...

^^

-¿listo Herms? – Ella asintió con tranquilidad – Mira, te traje un poco de frutas... pero ahora que lo pienso no creo que te sean buenas si estás floja del estómago, lo siento – Esto último lo dijo mientras se las empezaba a comer.

-Pero... ahora quiero vomitar – Dijo en tono llorón. Harry le alcanzó una de las bolsas que Eva había dejado – Gracias Harry, tu siempre tan amable.

-A la orden.

-¡¿Podrías decir "de nada"de otra forma?!  - Harry la miró desconcertado.

-¿Cómo lo digo entonces? – Preguntó.

-Nada... olvídalo... – Hizo un gesto que muy bien trataba de decir "De acuerdo" y volvió a las frutas y la lectura. Hermione miraba hacia todos lados aburrida, en ese momento tenía unas ganas terribles de escribir – Harry...

-¿Sí? – Preguntó atentamente.

-Vaya, estás muy atento ¿Seguro que estás leyendo, o estás pensando en alguien?

-¿Alguna alternativa para ese "alguien"? – No sabía que responderle.

-Bueno... no sé, eso sólo lo sabes tú. El caso es que, quiero pedirte un favor. ¿podrías ir a mi apartamento para traerme mis papeles? Quiero escribir.

-Está bien, allá voy – Harry se le acercó. Miró su rostro por unos segundos y sintió deseos de rozar sus labios – ¿Me das un regalito como recompensa?

-Depende.

-¿Puedo besarte? – Al escuchar esas palabras se quedó pasmada. Nunca se imaginó que fuera a decir eso. Deseaba ese beso, entonces ¿Por qué negarle?

-Déjame pensarlo – Se puso unos dedos en la barbilla – De acuerdo, ya lo pensé, sí.

         Fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella. No quería ser ningún salvaje y lanzársele como una bestia, quería que el beso fuese dulce, después si el destino lo permitía, la besaría con mucha más pasión. Rozó sus labios tiernamente, por parte de los dos, el beso era más que correspondido. Apenas sintieron ese contacto, sentían que querían más, Harry le tomó la mejilla con su mano izquierda y continuó besándola. Iban bien hasta que se escuchó un ligero...

-Aooooo – Hermione se llevó la mano libre al cuello. Eso sí que era el colmo de la mala suerte, justo cuando Harry la besaba le vino tremendo dolor de cuello.

-¿te duele mucho Herms? – Harry le levantó el rostro hasta su nivel. Hermione tenía los ojos aguados.

-Obviamente Harry, siempre he odiado los dolores de cuello. Bueno, tu tranquilo, sólo ve a buscar las hojas – Dijo secamente. Había sido el peor día de su vida, tenía mucho coraje. Supuso que lo de los accidentes era una gran casualidad, pero eso ya era el colmo. Uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, arruinado por una bendita mala suerte.

         Él se fue. Siguió pensando en que su mala suerte no podía empeorar, lo único que faltaba era que comenzara a dolerle la cabeza. No tardó mucho en ocurrir, le vino una terrible jaqueca que la dejó con ganas de dormir.

         Sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de la llegada de Harry. Al entrar, notó que ella estaba dormida, decidió no despertarla, sabía que había tenido un mal día y lo mejor era descansar. Dejó la hojas a un lado y volvió a su lectura, pero antes le dio las buenas noches a Hermione con un dulce beso en la mejilla, ya que en la frente era imposible, gracias a la lámpara que le había caído en la mañana.

         Al poco rato entró Daniel. Todo ese tiempo se había perdido. Notó que su madre estaba dormida así que decidió hacer silencio. Se sentó al lado de su papá quien le sonrió paternalmente. Los dos adoraban a ese niño, haberlo adoptado había sido una muy buena decisión.

-¿Dónde estabas Dan? – Preguntó curioso.

-Conociendo ancianos. Cuando estaba en el orfanato, me cuidaba mi nana, desde entonces les tengo un gran cariño, me parecen que son personas muy dulces y sabias, se aprende mucho de ellas – Harry le sacudió un poco el cabello liso a su hijo.

-Me parece algo muy lindo de tu parte.

-¿Cómo está mamá?

-No creo que bien, pero ya se le quitará el estrés.

-¿Se lo dijiste? – Preguntó en voz baja, pero dando a entender que aprovechaba la oportunidad.

-¿Qué si le dije qué? – Dijo respondiéndole con otra pregunta.

-Ya sabes... que la amas pa. ¿A poco no? Habrá que echarles una manito, prácticamente hace tres semanas se lo dijeron ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé Dan... Es que ni siquiera sé que es lo que siento... Bueno, estos aún no son temas para usted jovencito – Dijo en un tono muy parecido al que normalmente adoptaba Hermione – Espérese unos cuantos añitos más.

-Ohhh, vamos pa. Debes decírselo, ustedes se aman...

-Es que es algo un poco repentino, Hermione acaba de salir de una relación dolorosa, entonces enseguida ya quiere estar conmigo, no creo que eso sea muy educado de mi parte. 

-Y que tal si... si siempre han estado enamorados pero no sabían. ¿Que tal si mi mamá pensaba que amaba a Ron pero en realidad te amaba a ti? 

-No lo sé... Un momento, ¿Cómo es que tu sabes tanto de estas cosas Dan?

-Simplemente es lógica. Eso creo... Tal vez es que leo mucho.

-¿Lees novelas de amor? – Rió Harry.

-Nop, nunca he leído una, no me parecen interesantes... No lo sé.

-Bueno, si quieres leer una hay muchas en casa de tu mamá – Los dos se sonrieron.

-Sí, ya las he visto, pero ya te dije que no me llaman la atención ¿Qué estás leyendo papá?

-Quiddich, mi pasión. No encuentro otro libro de mi agrado.

-Enséñame a jugar Quiddich Harry, quiero aprender.

-Te enseñaré, pronto. Cuando cumplas los nueve te enseño – El niño asintió contento, tenía muchas ganas de aprender a jugarlo, siempre le había parecido un deporte formidable - ¿Y qué quieres ser?

-Quiero ser buscador – Harry sonrió.

-Entonces me suplantarás en Hogwarts, ganarás todos los partidos que se te atraviesen, serás el mejor jugador de todos.

-Eso espero... Oye Harry, ¿Sabes qué me gustaría? Una hermana.

-¡¿Una hermana?! – Harry le entendió la indirecta a Daniel – No, olvídalo Dan, yo no tengo hijos hasta los treinta, y para eso, faltan cinco años.

-Pero me tienes a mí.

-Pero tú eres algo diferente a un bebé, por ahora no estoy dispuesto a levantarme a las tres de la mañana.

-Además de que no tienes novia. 

-Además de eso – Se rieron en voz baja para no despertar  Hermione.

-Pero podrías tenerla, tan solo tienes que decírselo, Oh, vamos Harry.

-Dan... No insistas, además que aunque seamos novios no pretendo casarme. Aún me queda tiempo para esa decisión.

-Bueno, pero para que hayas dicho que sí es posible que te cases, es porque está habiendo un graaaaaan progreso ¿O no?

-Bueno, eso es cierto, si hubo un gran progreso, pero igual... Dejemos la conversación, sé que irás  contárselo a Draco para que tenga más motivos de jugarme bromas.

-Puede ser... sólo que ésta vez, yo lo ayudaré.

-Ah ¿Sí? Vaya, entonces hasta mi propio hijo va a estar en mi contra.

-No, estoy de parte de tu subconsciente, porque tú no le haces caso.

-Creo que lees mucho.

-Pero no leo nada de amor.

-Sí... entonces eres... Eres un tipo de Hermione, claro que hombre.

-Supongo.

         Hermione comenzó a moverse de lado a lado. Al parecer no encontraba comodidad por ningún lado. Pero después se quedó tranquila. Harry la observó fijamente. Sintió tantas cosas a la vez que no pudo distinguir ninguna. Eran muchos sentimientos mezclados, una serie de confusiones, pero se sentía sin embargo muy bien.

         Se quedó un rato en silencio. Asintió para sus adentros, ya estaba más claro que el agua.

-Si Dan, creo que de verdad la amo... y mucho...

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, la primera nota es para beli, y es que trnquis, sí voy a poner lo que dijiste pero en el prox. Bien, ahora ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi impresión o fui demasiado rata con Hermione... Jeje ^^u, bueno, de eso se trataba el chap. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews, tal vez en el que viene se los responda. Lo que pasa es que son las 11:30 pm y me están regañando pa que me acueste. Bueno.. que más... Ah, sí, Lo siento carol.

T_T lo siento muchoooo, sé que fue mucho Draco/Ginny para ti, pero es que me gusta . y a la gente que lo lee también, pero bueh, trataré de disimularlo, pero no quiero que te tomes en serio lo que dije de un posible divorcio, porque en tal caso te vas con Ginny, y yo no creo que prefieras eso ¿O sí? Jeje, bueno, tú decides. Mentira, NO los voy a divorciar ni lok.

Bueno, si lo leyeron y les gustó, dejen su review, y si no... ¡TAMBIÉN! Jeje, en serio déjenlo, que no les cuesta nadita.

Bueno, ahora sí me despido, ah, pero antes si quieren pueden visitar mi nueva galería, la hice anteayer.

 http://www.angelfire.com/comics/jade_fanarts/

Pronto pondré todos mis dibujos, lo que pasa es que no me rinde el tiempo ^^u

Espero sus tarjetas el 23 porque es mi cumple XDDDD, mentira vale, pero sí espero un carro, una casa, cien mil dólares... jejeje XDDDDD

Byes, byes, byes.

Lis Jade Evelyn Black Malfoy Lupin Fowl

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Interrupciones

**Interrupciones.**

Hace varios días que habían vuelto a la casa. Hermione se encontraba mucho mejor, los golpes seguían doliendo pero no con tanta intensidad. Estaba pasando muy malos ratos, y los seguiría pasando por un buen tiempo. Sin embargo no le estaba yendo del todo mal, tenía a Harry para ella sola (N/A: Jaja... XD), bueno, y también estaba el pequeño Daniel, los dos sirviéndole como esclavos. Pobres...

Era una mañana muy tranquila, como normalmente estaba siempre... Despejada. Dormitaba tranquilamente en su cuarto, esas eran prácticamente las horas de descanso de Harry, cuando Hermione dormía, y no era para más, todo el día haciéndole favores, incluso llevándola al baño, claro que ese... ese era otro proceso. Pero claro, como siempre se atraviesa el pero en esta ocasión no iba a faltar, tenía que preparar el desayuno... y con lo bueno que era él cocinando, hasta su hijo lo hacía mejor.

- ¡Papá! ¡Se te están quemando los panes! – escuchó esto desde lejos, se le había olvidado completamente la comida. Estaba descansando en el mueble de la sala. Salió corriendo lo más veloz que pudo y se percató que de la entrada de la cocina salía un ligero humo. Olía horriblemente a quemado, y lo peor pasó luego, cuando del cuarto de Hermione provino un gran grito.

- Daniel, saca esos panes de ahí, voy a ver que es lo que le pasa a Hermione – Atravesó el pasillo rápidamente y se encontró con la habitación de Hermione. Entró y la encontró en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó Herms? – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡Demonios! Odio todos estos malditos vendajes, detesto mi estúpida vida -  pronunció con cierto tono.

- ¿Puedo decirte a qué sonó eso?

- No.

- Ok – Dijo Harry entendiendo el enfado de Hermione. Pasó unos segundos sin decirle nada, hasta que ésta atormentada por la ya común mala suerte, se dignó a hablar.

- Harry... Qué... es... ese... ¡olor! – Dijo pausadamente pero muy exaltada.

- Emmm... Bueno, este... es que yo... Ya vuelvo – La chica lo detuvo con un frío "**No**"

- Quédate. Necesito ir al baño, tengo hambre y ganas de escribir. Ya puedo escribir un gran reportaje sobre la mala suerte, o incluso un libro del estrés...

- Creo que con ese libro no harías más que estresar a la gente... – Recibió un ligero pero firme "Cállate". Quien no odiara el carácter de Hermione cuando estaba molesta o estresada era un verdadero loco.

- JA, JA, bien ya me reí, ahora llévame al maldito baño... – Harry le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

- Herms... Tranquilízate, tienes un carácter horrendo. ¿Existe algo que yo pueda hacer para calmarte? – Hermione le respondió con otro ligero pero firme "no". Pero después pensó «_Tal vez si me dijeras que me amas...»_

Harry la condujo hasta el baño. La dejó a un poco más adentro de éste, para que no tuviera dificultades, realmente era un momento muy incómodo. Esperó afuera por unos minutos, mientras escuchaba como Hermione se lavaba la cara y se cepillaba los dientes tranquilamente. Empezaba a preocuparle el comentario que le había dado el doctor, y es que era como para eso, después de todo unos cuantos meses más con esos yesos y el que se terminaría por volver loco sería él. El humo que provenía de la cocina lo extrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Hermione... Voy a la cocina... se está...

- No Harry, ya voy a salir, no te preocupes, ya vamos a comer...

- Es que... es que...

- No Harry, ya te dije que te esperaras un poco... Dios mío, hombres, hombres, todos son iguales, me imagino como serás en otras cosas...

- ¿Qué otras cosas Herms? Mira que últimamente tu mente está más negra...

- Nada Harry, olvídalo... – Dijo soltando una risa.

A él no le resultaban gracioso los comentarios de su amiga, o bien podría decir su "futura" novia. Bueno, claro, podría haberlo sido desde hace tiempo si se hubiese armado de valor. Ellos dos eran prácticamente pareja... Era sólo que... que ninguno se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos. Pero pronto lo haría... un pronto algo lejano.

Hermione salió del baño con una sonrisa en su rostro. Directamente le ofreció su mano a Harry para que la ayudara a salir, el cual la tomó con mucha delicadeza y obedeció sus pensamientos. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Aquellos eran esos momentos en donde el silencio lo decía todo, donde las palabras no importaban, donde las miradas hablaban. Cuando por fin entraron a la cocina se encontraron con su pequeño hijo haciendo el desayuno. Éste les sonrió a los dos alegremente y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

- No puedo creer que mi hijo sepa cocinar y yo no... – Comentó el hombre – Pero bueno... si es así mejor.

- Ay Harry, tú si sabes cocinar... Sólo... sólo necesitas calcular mejor el tiempo, ya sabes... para que no se te quemen las cosas – Dijo tiernamente la mujer.

- Quien entiende a las mujeres, primero tienen un humor y luego, luego enseguida cambian... Vamos que te llevo a la mesa, no vaya a ser que te vuelvas a caer y te pongan otras venditas, entonces yo tendré que quedarme aquí cuidándote un año más.

- Harry... – Después de mencionar su nombre él la tomó de manos y se la llevó a la mesa a esperar el desayuno.

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que llegara Daniel a poner la mesa. Hermione y Harry le miraban asombrados, cómo era posible que un niño de esa edad supiera hacer tantas cosas. Sin embargo no era imposible, y menos aún si lo estaban viendo. Tenían puestas en cada plato dos tostadas y un huevo. Hermione adoraba la comida muggle, y no era para más si su madre la cocinaba todo el tiempo. El niño se sentó en silencio y procedió a comer. Ninguno de sus padres habían empezado, se le quedaban viendo encantados, al sentir las miradas de su papá y su mamá no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca había sentido que nadie apreciara tanto lo que hacía como ellos.

- Creo que nunca había hecho tan buena elección en mi vida como fue adoptarlo Harry ¿A ti qué te parece? – El comentario de su madre le hizo ruborizarse aún más.

- Pienso igual que tú Herms.

El pequeño no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa.

- Y yo no pude haber caído en manos de unos mejores padres 

*

- ¿Podías traerme un vaso de agua Harry? Está haciendo un calor infernal – Le pidió Hermione al chico de cabellos negros.

- Sí, claro... – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Enseguida regresó con un vaso de agua en las manos. Hermione lo recibió con un simple "gracias" y continuó escribiendo. Mientras tanto, Harry leía. El mismo libro de Quiddich que estaba leyendo en el hospital. De tantos favores que le hacía a Hermione no había logrado terminarlo.

- Harry... ¿Ves aquél paquete de hojas que está allá? ¿Podrías pasármelo? – Preguntó amablemente.

Optó por no responderle y enseguida actuar. Una vez más interrumpió su lectura para hacerle otro favor a la chica. Para no atormentarse con esos favores pensaba un poco en lo que pasaría dentro de unos días. A Hermione le quitarían los yesos, el collarín, se le iría el dolor de espalda y él regresaría a su casita a dormir en paz... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, apenas dejara de cuidar a Hermione tendría que cuidar a los pequeños demonios de sus alumnas. Ya no sabía qué era peor.

- Aquí tienes Herms... – Dijo poniéndole el paquete en las manos.

- Gracias Harry.

«Gracias Harry, es lo único que me ha dicho durante toda mi estadía» Pensó.

«Harry si es amable conmigo, quizás debería dejar de pedirle favores... No, ahora que lo pienso debería aprovechar esta oportunidad»

Ninguno salía de sus pensamientos. Se veían fijamente pero no hablaban, solo pensaban lo que les gustaría decir y que no se atrevían.

- Hace un poco de calor ¿No crees? Podrías... – Harry no espero que ella terminara la oración, abrió un poco la ventana para que entrara aire fresco. Luego volvió a sentarse y de nuevo los dos se callaron.

_«Debería decírselo ahora... Es la mejor oportunidad, estamos solos y ella está amable... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Aquí el único que está amable soy yo, Hermione lo único que ha hecho es pedirme favores...»_

_«Si tan solo me dijera ahora que me ama... Es que los hombres ahora son más cobardes que nosotras, después nos llaman el sexo débil, quiero ver quien es más débil entre él y yo. Claro, si hablamos de cuerpos, obviamente el de Harry es más fuerte... A comparación con el mío... Dios mío, pero qué me pasa, ahora estoy pensando en otras cosas...»_

- ¡Basta! – Pensó en voz alta. Harry volteó a verla extrañado. A Hermione se le dibujó en grande la palabra nervios por todo el cuerpo. Soltó una risa nerviosa e intentó salvar la situación – Je, je, basta, claro, basta... así... así... así voy a llamar mi libro. Je, je, ¡Basta al estrés! ^^u

- Ah... – Murmuró y se sumió de nuevo en su lectura.

«_Por poquito... Ush... Hermy, te estás pasando, quita tus malditos pensamientos de Harry y trata de escribir»_

_«Qué le estará pasando a Hermione... Pobre... me imagino que debe ser horrible estar tanto tiempo con esos yesos»_

- Pa... Ma... – El niño legó sacándolos de sus pensamientos. Se exaltaron cuando lo vieron puesto no se esperaban tal susto - ¿Qué les pasa?

- Emmm...

- Nada – Pronunció enseguida Hermione.

- No, si ya veo... Voy a bajar un rato, Jorge me está esperando – Y con esto último se fue.

- Harry, ¿estás seguro de que abriste bien la ventana? Sigue haciendo mucho calor aquí... – El hombre se levantó de nuevo y abrió un poco más la ventana.

- ¿listo?

- Supongo.

Volvió a tomar asiento. Su paciencia le indicaba que había llegado al límite. Estaba cansado y lo que quería era echarse una larga siesta de veinticuatro horas. Todo un día para descansar... Eso no le vendría nada mal, ni a él ni a nadie. Pero no obstante, al paso de un rato Hermione volvió a utilizar la palabra "Podrías".

- Harry... ¿Podrías abrirla un poco más? Es que de verdad está haciendo mucho calor – Llegando más allá del límite de su poca paciencia, o bien podría decir, de su buena paciencia, se levantó a abrir la ventana, sólo que esta vez la abrió completamente para que Hermione no tuviera que quejarse de nada, lo que resultó ser la peor idea de todas puesto que apenas lo hizo un viento circuló por toda la habitación haciendo volar todas las hojas de la mujer y dejando escapar algunas por la ventana.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, ciérrala! ¡Por favor! – Pedía.

- Quizás cuando se salgan todas puedo pensar en esa propuesta.

A ella no le parecía nada gracioso el comportamiento de su amigo, pero a éste no parecía importarle mucho, a lo mejor hace tiempo que quería hacerlo. Esperó un rato más para que el viento se calmara, lo que duró lo suficiente como para dejar salir a la mayoría de las hojas. Al instante en que cesó, Harry la cerró completamente. Observó a Hermione cuidadosamente y notó que no estaba enfadada.

- Lo siento Harry, sé que ya estabas un poco cansado... yo...

- Te entiendo Herms, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Si yo hubiese sido tú también hubiese aprovechado la situación.

- No... No lo creo... Bueno, para estar a par te debo un favor, ¿Qué quieres?

- Que me beses – Pensó, pero se ahorró las palabras de nuevo – Cuando piense en algo te lo diré.

- Está bien. Ahora, creo que tendremos que recoger un poquito.

Charlar siempre se les daba muy bien. Su relación se estaba volviendo mucho más íntima, después de que a Hermione se le fue la mala suerte y los dolores. Harry sólo la visitaba ahora de vez en cuando, puesto que ahora su trabajo con las niñas la había vuelto más fuerte. Era sábado por la noche, habían salido al Callejón Diagon con Daniel para que lo conociera por primera vez. Cuando pasaban por las tiendas de Quiddich, el pequeño mostraba mucho interés en los artículos, Harry terminó por comprarle una estatuilla de la snitch. Al regresar a casa se encontraban exhaustos, ya que habían caminado mucho en su paseo. 

Daniel se había echado a dormir antes de cenar, así que Harry y Hermione tuvieron que cenar solos (N/A: ush qué crimen ¬¬ cualquiera cree...). Después de cenar Harry se dio un baño mientas la chica escribía, o pensaba en él. Ansiaba que él le confesara que la amaba, soñaba con ese día, que podía estar más cerca o más lejos de lo que creía. Sin embargo nadie le quitaba las esperanzas. Y cuando lo pensaba le parecía muy extraño, puesto que Harry nunca había sido cobarde con las mujeres después de Cho.

Creyendo que ya Harry había terminado de darse su baño y vestirse, se acercó al cuarto que antiguamente era de Eva, tocó la puerta dos veces y entró. No esperó encontrase con un Harry semidesnudo, pero efectivamente, él apenas acababa de bañarse. Se quedó un momento sin palabras, y murmurándose para sus adentros lo estúpida que había sido al no haber esperado respuesta cuando tocó la puerta.

- No te preocupes Harry... yo no vi nada y... Bien, me taparé los ojos y tú te vestirás – Dijo volteándose al lado contrario del hombre.

- Está bien – Dijo sin importancia.

«_Que torpe, que torpe, y mil veces que torpe. ¡Ao! Y ahora me duele la espalda de nuevo, cuando me pasa algo me viene todo seguido. ¿Ya se habrá vestido? Pero qué estoy diciendo, si apenas me he volteado. Es que yo también parezco mensa, cómo me voy a quedar aquí, en vez de salir de la habitación... Ay bueno... ya no puedo hacer nada, o más bien, corrección, no quiero hacer nada»_

- Ya Herms, ya puedes voltear – Ella se volteó haciéndole caso al hombre.

- Pero... Harry, pensé que había dicho que te vistieras.

- Bueno, me vestí. Sólo me falta la camisa – Dijo con calma.

- Pero... pero... ¡Para eso te hubieses quedado con toalla hombre!

- Bueno, yo hice lo que me pediste. Por cierto, Eva no se llevó ninguna de sus cremas para el cuerpo, están todas puestas en el estante.

- No trates de cambiarme el tema de conversación.

- No le des importancia. Simplemente es una camisa, imagínate que estamos en la playa, porque de paso hace un calor infernal.

Hermione trató de mentalizar eso, pero no podía, ver a Harry así le provocaban ganas de besarlo, de sentir sus brazos alrededor de los de ella... Bueno, la verdad era que todo el tiempo sentía ganas de eso, pero esta vez eran más fuertes. El chico la invitó a sentarse junto a él en la cama para hablar. Él se recostó frescamente mientras ella permanecía sentada e inmóvil.

- ¿Daniel está dormido? – Preguntó sabiendo que era algo estúpido.

- Sí... Desde que llegó...

Ninguno sabía qué decirse.

Harry miraba fijamente el techo, mientras tarareaba una canción. En cambio Hermione no daba ni señal de vida, simplemente estaba allí sentada y con las mejillas rosadas. Por ningún motivo parecían querer cruzar sus miradas, y no era especialmente en señal de odio... Más bien era más como **pena**. 

- Mañana vienen Draco y Gin acá, ¿vas a venir? Me van a dejar a Carol – Le preguntó amablemente.

- Sí, claro que vengo Herms, hace tiempo que no veo a... – Ella le interrumpió.

- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas? Para que n tengas que venir de nuevo en la mañana – Le sugirió.

- Pero Herms... Tú sabes que ya me la he pasado mucho tiempo en tu casa... ¿Qué van a pensar los demás? – Pronunció con cierto tono de timidez.

- Ay Harry... ¿De cuándo acá te importa lo que piensen los demás? Vamos, quédate – Suplicó la mujer.

- Bueno, si tanto quieres e insistes... Me quedo.

En lo dos se dibujó una tierna sonrisa enamorada. Por su parte, Hermione estaba encantada de dejar a Harry dormir en su casa, y por el lado de Harry... Pues le daba pena pero si se lo suplicaba ¿Por qué negarse?

- ¿Y qué has escrito de nuevo? – Le preguntó saliendo del tema. ¿Por qué los dos tenían que hacer preguntas tan tontas?

- Mmmmm... «_Si le digo nada, qué pensará que estaba haciendo cuando me hacía favores... Y estos días... Ush, es que así no me puedo concentrar, me la he pasado todos los días pensando en él...»_ Bueno no mucho, es que mi concentración está fatal... Sabes... ahora me gusta estar más atenta con Daniel... hacer que se sienta bien aquí...

- Sí... entiendo... Herms... yo tengo que preguntarte algo – Al escuchar estas palabras se entusiasmó – Tú... tú... 

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estás arrepentida de haber... de haber adoptado a Dan? Dime la verdad.

- ¿Era eso? – Se le salió – Digo... Harry... obviamente que no. Adoro a Dan, es más, creo que es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida.

- Que bueno... Me preocupaba.

- Bien, ahora yo te diré algo... – Dijo propuesta a decirle lo que sentía – Tú... Tú me... Yo te... Ush, lo que quiero decir es que... Tus ojos lucen más brillantes hoy – Harry la miró extrañado «_Estúpida, idiota, mensa, tonta, tonta, y mil veces tonta»_

- Pues... Gracias.

- ¡No! ¡no Harry! Eso no es lo que quería decirte... lo que yo quería decir es que... que yo...

Como un impulso, Harry chocó sus labios con los de ella. No aguantó más la tentación de hacerlo. Hermione pareció un poco impresionada al principio, pero no le costó nada corresponderle. Él la presionaba cada vez más hacia sí, ella movió sus brazos hasta colocar sus manos en el cabello del chico, se lo revolvía graciosamente y él le acariciaba tierna pero a la vez apasionadamente la espalda. Cada vez se adentraban más uno con el otro, sus lenguas captaban el dulce sabor de ambos labios. Estaban entrando más al lado de la pasión. Harry comenzó a juguetear con las tiras de la camisa de Hermione, y de vez en cuando le acariciaba el cabello. La recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- ¡Harry! – Escucharon una voz proveniente del pasillo. Enseguida se levantaron y se arreglaron un poco, y a los segundos llegó Daniel.

Al verlos, Daniel sonrió.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – Preguntó con cierta mirada pícara.

- No... ¿no-nosotros? – El niño asintió – Bien... pues... pues es que Harry... Harry me estaba... me estaba dando unos... (N/A: ¬¬ Besos)

- ¡Masajes! Es que a tu mamá le volvió a venir ese dolor de espalda y yo... pues yo le di unos masajes.

- No sabía que los masajes se daban en los labios – Los dos le miraron extrañados – Papá, tienes lápiz labial por toda la cara.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Harry se pasó una mano para limpiarse. 

- Si quieren me voy y siguen con lo suyo.

- ¡no! ¿Quieres cenar verdad? Ven que te preparo tu cena.

- Pero... pero... Ma... yo... yo sé cocinar.

- No, no y no, yo te cocinaré, ese es el deber de una buena madre – Y salió de la habitación con Daniel y guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

El muchacho se quedó solo en la habitación. Pensando. No sabía bien si lo que acababa de hacer estaba bien o mal, solo sabía que cada vez se enamoraba más de esa mujer.

*

El reloj comenzó a sonar de una forma desesperante. Marcaba las seis y cuarto de la mañana. Se levantó de un golpe. Tomó la camisa que curiosamente estaba en la mesita de noche y corrió al baño. Sabía que había soñado algo pero no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que había sido, aunque de alo sí estaba seguro, había sido con ella. Bueno, el hecho de soñarla ya lo hacía un hermoso sueño... ¿Qué estaba pensando? A eso se le llamaba estar enamorado. Salió de la habitación y se fue en dirección a la cocina. De allí provenían unas voces, supuso que eran las de Hermione y Daniel. Más cierto imposible.

Animadamente entró, saludó a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, al cual Hermione respondió con una sonrisa, y a Daniel le puso la mano en el cabello y se lo comenzó a agitar. El niño también sonrió. El pequeño y ella notaron la curiosa felicidad de Harry, quien ni parecía enterado de su propio estado, simplemente se sentó en una silla cercana y ofreció ayuda.

- ¿A qué se debe esa felicidad? ¿Teniendo lindos sueños Harry? Cuando fui a tu cuarto a dejarte tu camisa estabas sonriendo. Cuéntanos – Harry no sabía qué responderle, después de todo de lo único que estaba seguro era que había sido con ella.

- Eso es o más gracioso de todo. No recuerdo qué soñé – Dijo riéndose.

- Mmmm... Yo creo que sí te recuerdas papá, yo creo que sí – Comentó su hijo.

- No Dan, es en serio, no me acuerdo.

Para su gran alivio el tema se cortó allí. Hermione los mandó a los dos a la mesa porque la comida a estaba lista. Los dos obedecieron y se fueron directamente.

Después del desayuno, Harry y Hermione se quedaron esperando a Draco y a Ginny, mientras tanto, Daniel jugaba en su cuarto. Después de lo de la noche anterior, las conversaciones se volvían más fluidas, pero de todas maneras ninguno se atrevía a decir "Te amo". Aunque al parecer lo preferían así.

- Herms... Con respecto a lo de ayer... – Sabía que de alguna manera él sacaría ese tema, y eso era precisamente lo que quería.

- Harry yo no quiero que pienses que eso fue... fue un... – Estaba apunto de pronunciar la palabra "error" pero él no la dejó terminar.

- Espera, escucha. Sé que pensarás que soy un tonto por haberte besado en esas circunstancias.

- Pero Harry... Yo no – Él volvió a interrumpirle.

- No Herms, primero escúchame. No quiero que pienses que yo me estoy aprovechando de ti ni nada de eso... sólo... – Esta vez ella lo interrumpió.

- Escucha primero lo que yo tengo que decirte. A mí no me pareció que fuera ningún err. – Volvió a cortarla.

- Ya sé que vas a intentar desmentirme... Pero te conozco Herms, sé que después de lo de ron para ti no se te hará fácil una relación...

- Pero Harry.

- Espera te digo... Yo sé que necesitas tiempo y todo eso, así que no quiero que creas que te estoy...

- Harry...

- Aguarda un segundo. No quiero que creas que te estoy presionando... porque sabes... yo...

- ¡Harry! – Dijo mientras comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Ya voy a terminar, mira... Yo... lo que yo quería decirte es que...

- ¡Harry, basta! ¡Por favor! – Dijo por fin tratando de no alterarse mucho.

- Demonios... – Él también estaba alterado, nunca podía terminar de decirle que la amaba. Llegó a tal punto su desesperación que volvió a besarla incontroladamente. En el mismo punto en que sus labios se unieron, su estado de alteración completa se fue. Se sentían como en el cielo. Los dos s disponían a hacer de ese beso algo más que simple. Sin embargo...

- Ding dong – Sonó la puerta. Enseguida salió Daniel disparado del cuarto a abrirla, pero antes no pudo evitar notar que sus padres estaban unidos en un abrazo y con los labios casi unidos, puesto que ni el impacto del timbre los pudo separar así de rápido. El pequeño en vez de asombrase, sonrió y salió de la sala para abrir la puerta.

Mientras lo observaban irse, mantenían su postura. Enseguida después de perderlo de vista se separaron. Los dos estaban severamente sonrojados. No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que Draco y Ginny entraran a la sala y los encontraran todos avergonzados. Sin embargo no pudieron dejar de notar que Daniel le susurraba a Draco algo en el oído, y que al escucharlo sonrió ligeramente y gritó y bien exclamado "Aleluya", a Ginny no le hizo falta escuchar lo que decía Daniel para saber de lo que todo eso se trataba. Bajó a Carol de sus brazos y la dejó caminar hasta ellos.

- Palino y malina zlon novlios, palino y malina zlon novlios – Dijo repitiendo una y otra vez. Draco no aguantaba la risa, y Ginny... Bueno, ella también echaba unas cuantas carcajadas – Palino y malina ze van a casal – Comenzó de nuevo a repetirlo una y otra vez.

- Carol... ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? – Le preguntó Hermione con los colores subidos – De quién más... – Dijo echándole una mirada a Draco.

- ¿Qué es eso de no saludar, ah? – Preguntó Harry colocándola sobre su pierna derecha - ¿Qué es lo que se hace para saludar a una persona?

- Vlesito – Respondió dándole a su padrino un beso en la mejilla – Ahola zalula a malina con vlezito.

Draco, Ginny y Daniel estallaron en risas.

- Pelo a malina con vlezito en la bloca poque es tlu novlia.

Harry le echó a Draco una mirada amenazadora, la cual él captó enseguida y comentó:

- La tengo entrenadita ¿No es cierto Harry? – esta vez todos se rieron, incluso Harry.

- Ay Carol, el papá que te ha tocado... – Le comentó Harry a la pequeña.

- Uno muy guaplo – Le dijo Carol respondiéndole al comentario.

- Dios mío, ¿hasta eso le has enseñado decir?

- No... Es primera vez que le oigo decir eso. Ha!, para que vean que no sólo es mi impresión, soy guapo hasta para los ojos de mi hija.

- No empieces Draco... Se te están subiendo los humos – Le dijo Harry, pero él no pareció estar interesado en su comentario.

- Ven acá con papá Carol – La niña de bajó de las piernas de Harry y se fue corriendo a los brazos de su papá. Todos suspiraron encantados. Quién iba a imaginarse a Draco Malfoy tan paternal.

**Notas de la autora:**

Sí, ya sé... Está muy corto, y blah, blah, blah, pero bueno, lo importante es que hubo Harry y Hermione ¿O no? ¬¬ eso va contigo Andre, pa que no digas que yo siempre te hago sufrir... ^^uuuu bueno, sólo un poquito. A ver ¿qué les pareció. Le debo mil gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, jeje, gracias  ustedes llegué a los setenta en este fic, y espero que esta vez me dejen llegar a los ochenta muajajajajajaja muajajajaja. Sorry por la redacción del chap. Y ya sé que soy terrible describiendo besos ¬¬ eso va contigo carol... Pa que no me vayas a decir que puedo escribir un fic como el tuyo de San Valentín.

Jeje, entren a mi page de fanarts ^-^ 

Gracias: Fér Páramo, Vane Radcliffe, Titina, Karol (Gracias por tu review taaaan largo ^^), Vengalone86, Miércoles Radcliffe, Beli Potter de Radcliffe (Muchos de radcliffes eh?) Mariale, Gabyta, Nenela, Samy malfoy, Damaris, Kaolla y NIA_POTTER.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Gracias a Vane Radcliffe por haberme ayudado en cierto punto del fic, y a Nathaly por haberme ayudado también.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así dejen reviews, y sino ¡También!

Por cierto Andre ¬¬ Me debes review ¿Eh? Este era el que me debías y se me había olvidado, así que, ejeeeem ^^uuuuuuuu Mentira vale.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**V**


	9. Cita formal

Infidelidad o amor.

**Cita formal.**

N/A: Bien, antes de que lean este chap quiero que sepan que ya pasaron unos meses, bueno tal vez sólo uno, X, el caso es que ya pasó un tiempo ;) ya pueden empezar su lectura XDDDDDDDD

Sábado, por la mañana. Parecía ser un día estupendo, incluso el clima favorecía. Normalmente ese sería un... un día normal, pero no lo era obviamente. Después de semanas de timidez, por fin iban a salir juntos, en una cita formal, dejándose ya de rodeos y frases tontas. La decisión ni siquiera había sido de ellos dos, más bien fueron sus amigos (Eva y Sam) los que los ayudaron a formalizar una cita. Era extraño que les costara tanto admitir sus sentimientos cuando habían sido amigos por más de diez años. ¿Acaso temían perder una buena amistad?

Otro día más que se quedaba en su casa, hasta parecía que vivía allí. Pero era inevitable, se quedaba hasta tarde con Daniel, o si no era con él, con Hermione. Así que por las horas, Hermione terminaba por pedirle que se quedara de nuevo. Era siempre así los fines de semana, de resto tenía que dar clases, su trabajo era muy importante, aunque bien podría vivir de su fama. La fama... Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía problemas con ella, incluso los rumores que antes solían salir, incluso esas barbaridades ya no daban señal de vida. Al parecer los periodistas se hartaron de perseguir a Harry y no encontrar más que una vida normal.

Siempre se levantaba tarde los sábados, para él eran los días más preciados de toda la semana, para él y para muchos. Pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a hacer el intento de no levantarse después de las once, así que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y con lo primero que se encontró fue con un reloj digital que marcaba perfectamente las diez y media. «_Al menos es media hora antes_» Pensó, aunque no era mucha la diferencia. Con un gran bostezo fue colocando los pies sobre el suelo, y grande fue la impresión al tener contacto con ellos, el piso ya casi parecía una pista de patinaje en hielo. Eso lo despertó por completo. Se fue en dirección al baño, donde duró más de diez minutos lavándose los dientes, la flojera que tenía no se la quitaba nadie.

Dando pasos de un centímetro por minuto se fue acercando a la cocina, de donde provenían las comunes voces de Hermione y Daniel, las dos personas más madrugadoras que Harry conocía. Ella al parecer sintió sus pasos, y salió de aquella sala para saludarlo, le ofreció un pequeño beso en los labios y una hermosa sonrisa que despertaría hasta a los muertos. Luego salió Daniel con la comida en manos, servicialmente colocó la comida sobre la mesa y los invitó a comer. Se sentaron todos juntos y comenzaron a consumir los alimentos en completo silencio. Harry y Hermione se dirigían ciertas miradas cariñosas, no podían evitar ruborizarse un poco, en cambio Daniel encontraba muy graciosa aquella situación. Sin embargo esas miraditas no tardaron mucho en acabarse, pues inmediatamente llegó una lechuza negra con una carta atada en las patas. Harry la tomó y le pasó un ojo por encima, observó y analizó la caligrafía de la carta, enseguida la reconoció, era la letra de Sirius. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se comunicaban. Terminó su jugo y se decidió a abrirla. Pasó velozmente los ojos de lado a lado por todos los extremos de la carta, y terminó por sonreír. Según aquella hoja, habían buenas nuevas.

- ¿A que no adivinas Herms? – Hermione colocó su servilleta sobre sus piernas y le devolvió la sonrisa. 

- No... ¿Qué? – El chico se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió al de ella. Se ubicó detrás de la muchacha y le pasó la carta por encima de la cabeza. Hermione leyó sorprendida y luego preguntó asombrada.****

- ¿De verdad va a casarse? – Harry hizo un gesto de afirmación – ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin! ¿Y no conoces a la afortunada?****

- Nah, debe ser una de esas mujeres que conoce en sus viajes, sólo espero que esta vez no se retracte. ****

Hermione ayudó a Daniel a recoger la mesa, mientras Harry le escribía a Sirius. Por alguna razón que desconocía, la carta le había inspirado confianza, estaba seguro de que esa vez era la definitiva, su padrino iba casarse. No tenía idea de cómo redactar la carta, así que prefirió esperar para buscar una de esas tarjetas muggle que dan felicitaciones. Pero como no quería dejarlo sin respuesta, le colocó unas felicitaciones y una fecha para encontrarse. Antes del matrimonio quería conocer a la mujer, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba hecha como para Sirius.

- Dan.. tú no conoces a Sirius. Dentro de poco te lo presentaré, es mi padrino, te va a caer muy bien. Pero no le hagas mucho caso a sus consejos, va a querer hacer de ti lo que no hizo de mí – Harry le guiñó un ojo y se fue a ver que estaba haciendo Hermione.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y se encontró con ella. Estaba tranquilamente tarareando una canción mientras limpiaba la losa. Se le acercó graciosamente por las espaldas y la vio mientras trabajaba con aquellos platos y vasos.

- Entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó sacudiéndose los cabellos y dejando al descubierto su cicatriz en forma de rayo.****

- Pues arreglarme tontito. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que tenemos una cita? – Le respondió jalándolo de la oreja. Los dos se sonrieron dulcemente y se quedaron mirando. Hermione movía la esponja contra el plato haciendo el "intento"de lavarlo, aunque fijándose en Harry no lograría mucho.****

- Hey ma... Ma! MAAAAAA!!!! – Decía en voz alta su hijo - ¡Hermione! H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E – Deletreó resaltando cada vocal y cada consonante. Después de esto, ella no pudo evitar notar la presencia de Daniel en la cocina. Soltó una risita nerviosa, y comenzó a sentir como unas frías gotas de agua se deslizaban hasta sus pies.****

- Ma... El agua... Se está chorreando – Dijo el pequeño, señalando directamente a sus pies. Hermione volvió la mirada hacia el desastre que estaba haciendo. El agua del lavaplatos se estaba desbordando libremente por las esquinas y el centro. Todo por culpa de su distracción... Bien ya podía llamar a su distracción "Harry"****

Su centro de distracción se dispuso a ayudarla, aunque no fue de mucha utilidad ya que lo único que logró fue que la pobre de resbalara con la misma agua. Mientras más se movían, más deslizamientos y golpes habían. Daniel no paraba de reírse, hizo el intento de ayudarlos pero terminó con la misma suerte que ellos. Los tres acabaron en el suelo y muertos de risa.

- Oh no... – Dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a l espalda – Oh no...

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntaron los dos al unísono.****

- Es ese dolor de espalda... otra vez... Yo... no... moverme... – Harry y Daniel se levantaron enseguida para ayudar a Hermione a pararse. La mujer no podía moverse, ni de un lado ni del otro. La enderezaron, pero con malas consecuencias, porque después de ello escucharon uno de los gritos de dolor más escandaloso que hayan podido escuchar en todos los años de su vida.  Luego de aquello, el chico de la cicatriz no podía imaginarse a Hermione en otras situaciones... Como... Dando a luz. Pobres los doctores que atendieran su parto. Era en esos momentos cuando agradecía ser profesor... Sólo en esos momentos.****

- Vamos a llevarla al cuarto Dan... Además ya debo irme... Tengo una entrevista con unos padres, les espera alumna nueva. Luego me veré con Draco y Ginny. Paso por ti a las siete, así que estate lista a esa hora, sin retrasos – le comentó cariñosamente.****

- Aunque ya no sé cómo voy a vestirme en estas condiciones...****

*

Llevaba dos horas allí sentados escuchando a los padres de la nueva criatura. No podía negar que tenía las ganas más grandes del mundo de largarse de ese lugar, incluso ya hacían quince minutos en los cuales permanecía con la intención de rechazar a la pobre.  En primer caso estaba la madre relatando toda la vida por cada año,  y en segundo estaba el padre defendiendo a su hija cuando su esposa se exaltaba y comenzaba a decir barbaridades. La noción de las palabras se le había esfumado... No entendía nada de lo que los dos le decían.

- Entonces... Ese año ella tuvo su primer corte de cabello. Yo no quería cortárselo, lo tenía muy bonito, pero entonces ella insistía, me harté y le di el permiso, porque resulta que éste señor aquí presente no hacía más que darle la razón a su hija, como siempre lo ha hecho... – El esposo objetó - ¡Es cierto! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON MENTIRAS FRANK! ¿Qué le parece a usted eso señor Potter?

- ¿Ahhh? ¿Qué? – Harry reaccionó al escuchar su apellido. Tenía acalambrados los pies y las manos de tanto apoyarse en ellos. Se frotó un poco los ojos para despertarse, pero aún así seguía un poco adormitado.****

- ¿No me estaba escuchando? ¡¿Y usted pretende que así inscriba a mi hija en este colegio?! ¡Por los cielos! ¡¿Quién le dio el puesto de profesor?! – Preguntó muy exaltada, saltando violentamente de su asiento.****

- Señora... Cálmese por favor. De verdad fue un gran honor que viniese a esta entrevista, yo le mandaré una carta si queda espacio para...****

- ¿Cómo que SI QUEDA ESPACIO? – Preguntó aún más alterada.****

- Emmmmh... Sólo... – Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso.****

- Cariño... Vámonos... lo único que has hecho es crear un alboroto. De verdad lo siento señor Potter, mi esposa está un poco alterada.****

- ¡No! ¡No se preocupe! ¿Pero podría llevársela? – Preguntó sin discreción alguna. Hay veces que lo discreto no se aguanta  - Yo los llamaré... Digo, yo les avisaré por escrito – Y por consiguiente los fue sacando de la habitación.****

Apenas los sacó de la oficina suspiró aliviado. De ninguna manera iba a aceptar otro contacto con esa familia de locos, uno peor que otro. Se imaginaba a la pequeña, la unión de aquellos gritos, y aquella defensa continua, lo único que podía producir era un desastre natural tamaño año. Se tiró sobre el mueble de su oficina y se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Busco con la mirada alguna señal de hora, pero no encontró ningún reloj, así que tuvo que levantar su brazo y ver la hora (N/A: Ha! Vaya esfuerzo XDDDDD) Marcaba las cinco y quince. Al principio simplemente lo vio y volvió a recostarse, después de procesar la información reaccionó.

- - ¡¡¡¡¿Las cinco y quince?!!!! – Se levantó apresurado a salir del colegio. Tenía que arreglarse y encontrarse con Draco y Ginny. Tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo al auto. Pero con mala suerte salió tan acelerado que tropezó con Rosa y le tumbó todos los papeles que ésta llevaba en manos.

- ¿Harry? ¿Por qué tanto apuro? – Preguntó la muchacha muy relajada. Harry optó por no responderle y mejor ayudarle a recoger rápido todo ese papeleo.****

- Listo – Dijo satisfecho al poner todos los papeles juntos pero en perfecto desorden – Por cierto... ¿Qué es todo esto Rosa? – La chica rió.****

- A eso venía. Aquí están las cartas y las fichas de algunas otras alumnas, hay varios padres que quieren hablar contigo para inscribir a sus niñas y otros que simplemente mandaron una ficha con los datos... Necesito que me ayudes a elegir, no podemos con tantos niños y...****

- De verdad, me encantaría ayudarte, bueno, no tanto como encantarme, pero el hecho es que tengo una cita dentro de dos horas, tengo que arreglarme y encontrarme con alguien, así que no me queda mucho tiempo – Y mientras decía esto, la ayudó a levantarse, le puso los papeles sobre los brazos y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla - ¡Deja los papeles en mi oficina! – Y dicho esto desapareció de vista.****

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el auto, miró de nuevo el reloj, ésta vez marcaba las cinco y veinticinco.  Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, y como la forzó tanto, la alarma comenzó a sonar «_Maldita sea, odio estos malditos aparatos muggles_». Mientras seguía sonando, el registraba por su ropa el lugar (Que no recordaba), donde curiosamente había dejado sus llaves, que por una razón desconocida, había olvidado para qué servían. Buscó incluso en sus zapatos, pero ni un rastro de ellas.  «¡_Al demonio con el estrés, dejé las llaves!»_, y de la furia que tenía, pateó el carro por la rueda, logrando únicamente que le saliera madre morado en el pie. Ahora con esas condiciones sería más que imposible correr a buscar las dichosas llaves.

Tratando de calmarse, caminó cojeando hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio, lo cual le tomó exactamente diez minutos. Al entrar se encontró de nuevo con Rosa, quien al notar su presencia se acercó a ayudarle. Hizo miles de preguntas, pero Harry sólo le respondía con gemidos y respiraciones agitadas. Así fue el transcurso hasta su oficina. 

- Llaves...  – Dijo tan cansado, que casi ni se le escuchó. Intentó decirlo de nuevo, pero sólo lograba hacer gestos para que Rosa le ayudara a buscarlas.

- ¿Llaves? ¿Qué llaves? – Harry se recostó una vez más en aquel mueble e intentó tranquilizarse para poder hablar.****

- Las llaves... de... mi... auto... – Logró decir finalmente. Rosa rió, como era costumbre de ella. No era la primera vez que Harry olvidaba sus llaves.****

- Ahhhhh, tus dichosas llaves – El chico la miró seriamente, no le encontraba lo gracioso al agite que llevaba. Rosa cesó su risa apenas notó el enfado que cargaba, el normalmente siempre estaba alegre, pero cuando no... No hay quien lo aguante.****

Los dos se pusieron a registrar cada centímetro de aquella oficina. Mientras Harry sacaba todo de los lugares más insólitos, Rosa hacía el intento de acomodarlos por cualquier lado, porque terminaría por quedar todo hecho un desastre natural. Desesperado y totalmente estresado cesó su búsqueda, atareado por los sucesos, se apoyó sobre el escritorio y se quedó un rato allí muy pensativo. Ella podía jurar que trataba de buscar la calma, pero lo que no sabía es que el pobre casi se estaba derritiendo el cerebro tratando de recordar en dónde había metido las llaves.

- Bien Harry... ¿Cuál fue el último lugar donde las viste? – Le preguntó la mujer, también agotada de buscar sin encontrar nada.

- En... en... ¡Mi chaqueta! – Rápidamente registró la chaqueta que cargaba en manos, primero buscó por el bolsillo izquierdo, pero después recordó que las había guardado en el derecho. Metió la mano y extrañamente sus dedos atravesaron hasta más allá del final de bolsillo, quedando al aire libre – Esto... no... es... una... buena... señal – Pronunció lentamente tratando de conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba.****

- Tranquilo... tranquilo. Debe haberse caído por los pasillos...****

- ¡¿Tranquilo?! ¡Estoy enloqueciendo! Primero escucho a los padres más insoportables de todo mundo, contándome toda la vida de su hija, desde la primera vez que fue al baño, hasta nuestros días. Luego me pasa por la mente el hermoso recuerdo de que tengo una cita y que tengo que encontrarme con Draco – Dijo acelerando cada vez más el paso de sus palabras – Entonces resulta que es tarde ¡Vaya! Salgo corriendo de la oficina y me tropiezo contigo, pierdo diez minutos recogiendo y finalmente cuando llego al carro se me olvidaron las llaves.  Y ahora... lo que faltaba... Mi chaqueta tiene un hueco en el mismo bolsillo donde estaban las llaves. Sinceramente eso no significa para nada la razón de mi estrés.****

- Venga Harry, busquemos. Deja el estrés que ya pareces viejito.****

*****************************

- Ma! ¡Trata de calmarte un poco! Te ves bien... – Daniel no podía hacer más nada para tratar de calmarla, era casi como imposible, estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

- Dan... Ve a vestirte que tengo que llevarte con Eva. – El niño asintió obedientemente y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Hermione deslizaba el peine sobre su cabello una y otra vez, por más que fuera imposible desheredárselo más de lo que ya estaba. Ajustaba de vez en cuando las tiras de su vestido, y le pasaba por encima la mano para alisarlo. Era un vestido muy simple, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un escote por la espalda. Era negro al igual que sus zapatos, le gustaba bastante como le lucía el color negro. Llevaba un maquillaje muy sencillo, no debía exagerar mucho con eso porque podría terminar pareciendo un payaso de circo.

De nuevo entró Daniel a la habitación. Sólo se había colocado los zapatos, y se había arreglado un poco el cabello. Alegremente le dijo un "Estoy listo", pero la verdad era que ella no se sentía nada lista para ir a aquella cita. Sabía que debía relajare, pero en esos momentos eso era casi como que misión imposible. Se miró en el espejo, y se retocó algunas cosas. Trató de sonreírse a sí misma y pensar en positivo, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, recordaba las horribles cosas que podría que pasasen en su cita. ¿Y si se ponía muy nerviosa? ¿Y si hablaba de puras bobadas? «_Oh, vamos Herrms, ésta no es la primera vez que vas a una cita… Sí... ya sé, pero ésta es distinta, porque es Harry, y Harry no es una cita normal... ush, qué voy a hacer con éstos malditos nervios, además ni que fuese un desconocido… Es Harry... el mismo con el que has pasado casi toda tu vida… pero es que... es que…»_

- ¡Hermione! – La voz de Eva la sacó de sus pensamientos, en ningún momento había escuchado la puerta abrirse – Reacciona mujer, pareces embobada... Herm... Hermione... ¿Estás allí?

- Uy, sí, perdón Eva... Es que no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa – Se sentó sobre su cama y se quedó allí un rato. Eva se le acercó y trató de tranquilizarla, pero ningunas de sus palabras parecía consolarla, cada vez aumentaba su miedo por la cita.

- Por Dios, es Harry, ¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces? Yo creo que hasta lo conoces mejor que a mí, vamos Herms... Trata de conservar la calma, todo va a salir bien, a ver... ¿Qué puede salir mal? – Le preguntó.

- Pues... no sé, pero es que… - Antes de que prosiguiera, su amiga le ayudó a levantarse. La tomó de manos y le hizo un gesto de confianza.

- Serénate, que te va a ir estupendamente bien. Cuando llegues vas a ser la novia de Harry, y no tendrás que pasar de nuevo por éste mar de nervios que tienes ahora, ahora relax mujer, la vida hay que tomársela con calma – Hermione sonrió, Eva siempre tan emotiva – Ahora, inhala y exhala...  – La muchacha obedeció – Bien, ya estás lista, así que me voy con Dan.

- Pero, espera a que llegue Harry... No quiero quedarme aquí sola...

- Tú tranquila, que apuesto a que la noche no la pasas nada sola. Chao, chao, vente Dan que ya nos vamos. Nos vemos 'Mione, Dan y yo nos vamos al cine.

- Está bien pero no lo lleves para una película de censura... – Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, los dos, Daniel y Eva, ya habían salido del cuarto, dejándola a ella hablar sola – Bah... con lo que importa eso ahora...

Miró el reloj. Eran las seis y media, media hora más y legaba su supuesta "causa" de "nervios". Sin saber qué hacer durante ese lapso de tiempo, prendió la televisión y se quedó un rato viendo las típicas novelas muggle, aquellas imágenes dramáticas que lo que producían era risa. Precisamente en la novela estaban pasando a una pareja en una cita formal, como la de ella, pero no le estaba yendo justamente como ella esperaba que le fuera, pero no iba a dejar que ese video le arruinara su supuesto "buen humor". Esperó un rato más, paciente, pero la paciencia no le alcanzó durante el resto de rodaje.

***********

- Maldita sea, maldita sea... mierda – Se murmuraba Harry una y otra vez mientras Rosa seguía buscando. Algunas veces le decía a Harry que se tranquilizara, pero él se alteraba más cuando se lo decía, así que no lo dijo más.

- Bien... Harry, vete en mi carro, me estás desesperando y créeme que eso no es lo que necesito hoy. Yo seguiré buscando tus llaves cuando pueda. Vete tranquilo, que yo termino de arreglar los papeles.

- Pero... y cómo vas a irte... – Ella le interrumpió.

- Olvida eso y vete, sino harás que me arrepienta – Harry se puso de pie, y se despidió de nuevo, con un beso en la mejilla, de Rosa.

- Gracias, eres mi diosa.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, no podía negar que Harry era muy guapo, y que cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar con él.

****

- Ginny, cariño, Harry llegó. Ve a abrirle que estoy en el baño –Se oyó gritar a Draco.

- ¿Qué tanto haces en ese baño? No me digas que intentaste de nuevo utilizar la afeitadora muggle. Ay Draco, no es posible que después de la última vez vuelvas a repetirlo... 

- Tú sólo ve a abrirle a Harry, que se ve que el pobre está desesperado, por la forma en que toca el timbre... – El ruido de aquel timbre les retumbaba a todos los oídos. Se escuchaba el llanto de Carol a lo lejos. Las dos cosas junta hacían un gran alboroto.

Ginny se aproximó lentamente a la puerta, y la abrió con cuidado. Harry estaba recostado de la pared, con las manos sobre el rostro. Ella lo invitó a pasar con mucha amabilidad, pero él entró bruscamente buscando a Draco. Él era el que lo había llamado para que fuera a su casa, y el pobre no tenía ni idea de para qué era, pero esperaba que no fuera una razón de pérdida de tiempo, porque ya bastante había desperdiciado.

- Draco, Draco, dónde estás, me estás desesperando... – Ginny lo jaló del brazo y lo sentó en el sofá más cercano. Le ordenó quedarse allí mientras buscaba a su esposo, y le traía un vaso de agua.

- Espérame aquí – Y así se fue perdiendo de vista.

«_No me va a dar tiempo, no me va a dar tiempo, y definitivamente voy a llegar tarde… Maldición, qué me pasa, para que vine aquí… Hermione no va a querer saber más nada de mí si la dejo plantada, ¡Rayos! Todo me pasa, nunca nada me sale bien…»_

- Hey!, ¡Harry! Pensé que ya no venías. ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó ignorando su "mal humor", pero no fue muy buena idea, porque Harry simplemente le respondió con una mirada matadora.

- ¿Cómo te parece que estoy? – Preguntó sarcásticamente – Ja, ja, ja, pues muy bien ¿y tú? Bin, ¿verdad?, que bueno, ahora dime para qué diablos me mandaste a venir acá, sino quieres que se me acabe la POCA paciencia que me queda. 

- ¿Por qué tanto ajetreo? Lleva la vida con... – Harry lo fulminó con la mirada de nuevo – Bueno, está bien, es que te quería pedir un favor, Ginny y o vamos a una cena, ¿Podrías cuidar a Carol? Lo que pasa es que...

- NOOOOOOOOOOO – Harry negó con la cabeza – Olvídalo Draquiño, no estoy apto para favores, tengo una cita hoy y se me hace tarde.

- Por fin hombre, hasta que te decidiste, ya decía yo que te estabas volviendo gay, me asustaste por una temporada… ¿Y quién es? ¿Es bonita? ¿La conozco? ¿Tiene las tetas grandes? ¿Es alta? – Draco parecía más emocionado que Harry con respecto a la cita, y comenzó a llenarlo de preguntas tontas.

- Ejem, la cita es para ti o para mí ¬¬

- Naaaah, es sólo por curiosidad curiosa, anda, dime quien es – Le suplicó.

- Pareces un crío, hombre. Es Hermione, voy a una cita con Hermione, vaya novedad. Me voy, antes de que comiences a darme tus "buenos" "consejos" de amigo. Adiós – Se despidió Harry encaminándose hasta la puerta.

- No, tú no te me vas de aquí antes de tomarte este té, porque así no me vas a ninguna cita con Hermione.  Venga Harry, siéntate. Mira no más, estás todo sudado, Draco busca la ropa de Harry, tenemos que ayudarlo o sino no llegará a tiempo.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes que tenemos una cita? – Preguntó el chico.

- Ahhhhhhhhh, ya ves, Herms me lo contó todo, ahora metete a bañar que ya pareces puerquito en barro. Vamos, eso es moviéndose – Y mientras Draco se quejaba, ella empujaba al otro hasta el baño.

- Pero... no me va a dar tiempo de llegar a casa de Harry y traer la ropa. Cariño... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no va él a buscarse su ropa?...

- Draco... tienes magia, usa un _accio_ y no sigas discutiendo que el pobre de Harry de veras que no va a llegar. Vamos, coge tu varita que yo voy a buscarle una toalla.

- No es justo, siempre me toca lo más difícil...

- Aja, luego no olvides vestirte y vestir a Carol para irnos a comer por allí, porque hoy no pienso cocinar, estoy demasiado cansada. 

*********

    Estaba muy intranquila, eran las siete y cuarto, y aún Harry no había llegado, comenzaba a asustarse, miles de pensamientos le cubrían la mente. «_Y si Harry no viene... no creo que me haga eso, él no es de esos ¿o sí? Ush, por qué los hombres serán así Dios mío. Si no llega dentro de quince minutos más no lo espero. Esa cuerda de irresponsables, porque todos son iguales, no he conocido un hombre que sea diferente… Bueno, creía que Harry lo era, pero ya me estoy quitando esa idea. A ver, cuando he visto que Harry actúe de forma irresponsable... Ay, no sé, pero ahora lo está haciendo,  eso que él siempre ha sido tan puntual… Cuando llegue sabrá que me debe una gran explicación_»

Sin más nada que hacer, sacó de su cartera un espejo. Se miró una vez más para ver si el viento le había arruinado algo, pero no había ningún cambio. Ya su nerviosismo estaba pasando a aburrimiento. Mientras esperaba observaba a sus vecinos, y a los hijos de sus vecinos. Los niños corrían por todas partes, incluso frente a ella, jugaban todos alegremente, se pasaban la pelota y gritaban furiosos cuando perdían, sin embargo eso no la animaba mucho. 

- ¡Herms! – Escuchó a lo lejos. Miró a los lados y no encontró nada «_Bien, ahora probablemente me estoy volviendo loca»_

De pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás. Esos pasos… reconocía esos pasos, sonaba ilógico, pero sabía que eran los de Harry. Sólo esperaba que eso no fuese producto de su imaginación. Lentamente se fue volteando a ver si era cierto que Harry ya había llegado, pero no se encontró precisamente con él.

******__

- Arréglate la camisa Harry, no te apures tanto que vas a llegar más que retrasado, desarreglado. A ver, deja que yo te arreglo ese pelo – Ginny tomaba a Harry por las orejas y lo jalaba para que se sentara, Draco lo único que hacía era reírse y jugar con Carol, varias veces su esposa le había reclamado, pero él poco caso le hacía y seguía mimando a su hija.

- Apito, quielo il a baño – Dijo Carol con un tono posesivo.

- Está bien, ya te llevo, y después vamos a comer un helado a la cocina – Cargó a su vista y desapareció de vista con su hija después de que ésta dijera unas últimas palabras.

- Pelo tlu tienes qlue quedate afuela poque io oy una ñiña y tlu un homble, y no me pedes ve – Esta vez fue Harry el que estalló en risas, sabía que eso no era más que influencia de Ginny, porque una niña de dos años no dice esas cosas.

- Bien, ya estás listo, ahora vete que ya es tarde.

*****

- Ron... ¿Qué haces aquí? Cómo... cómo... 

- Ya sé Herms, sé que estás enfadada, pero yo necesito aclarar las cosas contigo, esto de estar así peleados no me gusta…

- Ah ¿en serio? Pues eso te lo buscaste tú, no yo. Además qué propones, ¿Que corra a tu casa y hable todos los días contigo como si nada hubiera pasado? Mira, te lo voy aclarando yo a ti Ronald Weasley, te pedí que más nunca en tu vida me hablaras, y espero que eso hagas sino quieres llevártela peor conmigo. Ahora vete a llorar con tu amante.

- Mariale y yo rompimos, lo nuestro no fue bien después de que nos peleamos tú y yo.

- ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que te consuele? Que te crea el cuentito de que tú no me pudiste olvidar después de ese día, y por eso tuviste que cortar con ella.

- Pero es cierto, por más que intento no puedo olvidarte, es algo imposible, yo te amo.

- Ah, claro, ahora sí me amas. Ron... lo tenías todo, y fíjate, ya no te queda nada. Dime ¿qué necesidad tenías de engañarme? ¿No podías simplemente romper conmigo e irte con la otra? ¿Sabes lo que pasó? Que yo para ti era solo un capricho – Ron la miró extrañado – Como todas las cosas que tiene Harry, al igual que Cho, ella se volvió un capricho para ti porque era de Harry. Ya ves lo que hace la envidia… ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? Que tú tenías cosas más importantes que él. Tenías una familia, un padre, una madre y hermanos, pero para ti eso no valía nada. Tú solo me deseabas porque no querías que Harry de paso de quedara conmigo, pero no te sirvió de nada, porque yo ahora lo amo a él, perdiste tu oportunidad, y para tu información, no me importa lo que te pase.

- Tú no eres ningún maldito capricho para mí, yo de verdad te amo, y no le tengo envidia a Harry, si me gustó Cho, pues qué podía hacerle…

- Nada Ron, olvídalo, en tu vida estás tú de primero, de segundo y de tercero, siempre será así, mientras salgas ganando qué con los demás. Lástima que no me di cuenta de eso antes. Ahora si me permites, creo que voy a subir.

- ¡No! ¡No te vayas! – Le gritó una voz y no era justamente la de Ron – Herms... Lo siento, no quise llegar tarde, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes...

- ¡Harry! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Ya tenemos que irnos ¿Cierto? Buenas noches Ron – Y con estas últimas palabras, agarró fuertemente a su cita de la mano y se la llevó lejos para no tener que verle más a cara  a su ex.

Llegaron hasta el carro sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Al llegar, Hermione se dio de vuelta para que Harry no pudiese verla, pero éste se colocó preocupado frente a ella. Como lo sospechaba, elle estaba llorando, soltaba unos gemidos casi mudos y le miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero no soportó verlo por mucho tiempo, sabía que le estaba arruinando su noche, entonces bajó la mirada al suelo y se quedó así un buen rato. Él no sabía bien qué hacer al respecto, pero algo debía, así que ligeramente de tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Comenzó a acariciarle dulcemente el cabello, el cual llevaba recogido con una media cola.  Ella lloraba cada vez con más ganas, le estaba empapando toda la camisa, pero no parecía importar. 

- No me gusta verte llorar – Le dijo separándose cuidadosamente de ella, la trató con tanto cariño tal cual como si fuese una cajita de cristal fácil de partir – Y menos quiero que lo hagas por él que no lo merece. Mírame. Él no lo merece.

- Harry... – Dijo alzando la vista – Perdóname… no quería arruinar esta noche de esta forma, pero no puedo evitarlo, es un imbécil, cómo se atreve a hablarme de nuevo.

- Vamos Herms, no te me arruines la noche así, vamos a cenar que la vamos a pasar muy bien. Ya verás – la invitó entonces a entrar al carro. Ella aceptó decidida a dejar de llorar, pero se extrañó mucho cuando se fijó bien en el carro que había traído.

- Harry ¿Te has comprado un auto nuevo? ¿En qué momento? ¿O no es tuyo? – Harry soltó una leve carcajada ante la pregunta de la muchacha.

- Eso es una larga historia, entra que ya te la cuento.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Arribaron pronto hasta el restaurante. Por apariencia se veía muy bien, pero como se dice siempre, _las apariencias engañan_. Entraron muy animados con la intención de pasar una buena noche juntos. Era un lugar muy a la antigua, pero muy bonito. Era un sitio árabe con puras mujeres danzando alegremente por los alrededores. Llevaban todas ropas muy peculiares, eran faldas largas pero muy abiertas, cargaban velos en las manos y cadenas, pulseras y adornos en exceso. Hermione se halaba fascinada en aquél lugar, nunca le había negado a Harry su atracción e interés por esa religión, y menos iba a negar ahora que había escogido el mejor lugar para cenar.

Tomaron asiento aún curiosos y mirando hacia todos lados encontrándose cada vez con algo distinto. Maravillados, esperaron que llegara alguien que les tomara la orden. No pasaron más de dos minutos, cuando llegó un hombre alto y flaco a entregarles el menú y esperar a que se decidieran. Entre tantas cosas con nombres extraños, no sabían que elegir, pero terminaron por escuchar las recomendaciones del hombre que les estaba atendiendo. Cuando se marchó, se quedaron en silencio esperando que alguno diera señal de vida, pero la pena se los estaba comiendo enteritos, así que terminaron un buen rato callados y cabizbajos.

- Hermione… Es cierto eso... eso que le dijiste a Ron… Ya sabes… Tu de verdad me… me… - Harry no sabía bien cómo explicarse.

- ¿Tú… tú lo… lo escuchaste todo? – Preguntó algo temerosa, y esperó desesperadamente una respuesta rápida.

- Pues sí… es que llegué justo cuando estabas hablando de… - Hermione no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores, eso sí que era pasar vergüenza.

- Eso es... eso era… eso es… Eso es verdad – Culminó aliviada, se sentía mejor después de habérselo dicho, ya se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Harry le agarró las manos tiernamente y le besó con cariño la derecha. La miró fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada que sólo él sabía dar, y poco a poco, ya sin miedos, se fue acercando a ella. Hermione sentía que su mundo comenzaba a tomar otro rumbo, y lo que había pasado recientemente con Ron ya lo había olvidado. Rozaron sus labios a un principio con mucha simplicidad, muy tranquilos. Tener el contacto de sus labios ya les hacía sentir en otra galaxia, los hacía pensar que no existía nada que los pudiese separar. Entonces muy lentamente, Harry fue pidiendo más acceso al igual que la muchacha, y sin importarles lo que los demás pudiesen pensar, comenzaron a besarse con mayor pasión. Muy despacio se fueron separando, mantenían los ojos cerrados, y conservaban el sabor del otro como si fuera lo mejor que hubieran probado en toda su vida.

- ¿No se suponía que éste era el final de la cita? – Preguntó Hermione un poco atontada aún por aquél beso.

- Sí… pero dadas las circunstancias, aquí están las consecuencias – Le respondió el chico.

- Júrame que no estoy soñando – Le dijo mirándolo con ternura.

- ¿Te lo demuestro de nuevo?

- De acuerdo, pero más tarde.

Mientras esperaban la comida, se pusieron a charlar sobre toda las veces que habían hecho el intento de confesarse, pero siempre había una interrupción. Tardaron lo suficiente como para que les trajeran los alimentos  tuviesen que callarse para comer. Las continuas miraditas eran cada vez más visibles, se sonreían dulcemente y volvían a lo suyo. Así duraron en la trayectoria de la parte alimenticia de la cita.  No tardaron nada en terminar, pero quedaron muy satisfechos, además que el sabor de la comida era exquisito.

- ¿De qué se habla normalmente en estas citas? – Le preguntó Hermione a su chico, soltando unas risitas a escondidas.

- Pues, "supuestamente" tú debes, o yo, preguntar en qué trabajas, y todas esas cosas. Bueno… tú sabes… - Harry parecía estar riéndose también.

- Bueno, profesor, ¿en qué trabaja usted? No tengo ni la mínima idea de donde trabaja profesor. ¡No! ¡Ya sé! Voy a sacarle provecho a ésta oportunidad Harry, voy a hacerte las preguntas que nunca me pasaron por la cabeza, o tal vez sí pero nunca te las hice. A ver…

- Ya sé que me vas a preguntar, que cuando perdí la virginidad ¿No es cierto? Eso era lo que me ibas a preguntar – Le dijo Harry como tratando de adivinarle los pensamientos.

- Pues, algo así. Pero ya que pones el ejemplo… Ves siempre lo he dicho, los hombres no saben pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo.

- Tal vez… - Hermione le insistió para que respondiera – Bueno, está bien, fue con Cho en sexto, pero fue una experiencia muy desagradable (N/A: muajajaja, claro que lo fue si fue con la Chola Chancla esa…) Aja, pero ahora que tú preguntaste yo tengo el derecho de también saberlo.

- Ha-ah – Negó Hermione – Yo no pregunté, fuiste tú. Pero para que veas que no soy mala, te respondo. Fue con el degenerado ese de Ron, Dios, como le encantaba a ese hombre hacerlo, estuve apunto de separarme de él por eso, es que lo de él ya no era esa típica curiosidad, era adicción.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas puras.

- A ver… otra pregunta…

- ¡Que no tenga que ver con mujeres, porque bien sabes que hace años que no formo una pareja formal! – Le reclamó graciosamente Harry a Hermione.

- Pero si eso es lo divertido Harry… Vamos, no pudiste haber estado tan mal en tus relaciones, Sirius se la pasaba buscándote novia, has, de seguro, tenido unas cuantas, o más que unas cuantas.

- Bueno sí… pero igual, se supone que es mi vida privada… Nah, qué importa, a ver qué quieres preguntarme…

Hermione estuvo apunto de abrir la boca para hablar, pero antes se escuchó el ruido de una silla, que curiosamente parecía haber sido deslizada con mucha rabia.  Escucharon a una mujer decir muy en alto "Vámonos".  Trataron de pasar las cabezas de las personas que estaban delante para ver de quien provenía esa voz tan conocida, pero no lograban ver nada.

- Espera… yo sé de quien es esa voz… No es la voz de... – Comenzó a decir Harry sospechando de alguien.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bieeeen! Me tardé muchísimo terminando este chap, pero es que estaba terminando otras cosas pendientes. Jeje, el caso es que sé que no está del todo bueno, pero bueh, tenía que terminarlo ya. 

Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews! Sigan dejándolos y así me animan a continuar.

Saludos a Miércoles Radcliffe, (No me acuerdo tu otro apellido) Gracias por tu mail, jejejeje, eso me animó a terminarlo hoy.

Jeje, estoy escribiendo otro fic! Va a estar muy bueno, lo prometo, pero lo que no puedo prometer es que estará en línea pronto, porque lo dudo.

Dejen **reviews**.

^-^ Lis Jade Black. 


	10. La separación

            Infidelidad o Amor.

**La separación.**

- Esa voz, me parece conocida- Dijo Hermione afinando sus oídos- Creo que es de...

- Vamos Draco, párate de ahí ¿O a poco también vas a seducir a la bailarina frente a tu hija?- Ya a ninguno le cabía duda de quien era aquella mujer. A lo lejos vieron a Ginny algo, o mejor dicho, muy exaltada, algo muy común en ella.

- ¡Pero Gin! Te juro que no la estaba seduciendo, ella simplemente estaba... – Su esposa no siguió escuchando las excusas de su marido y tomó a su hija la cual daba pataditas murmurando cosas inexplicables.

- No hay ningún pero, tu siempre  poniendo los ojos en donde no debes, pensé que ya se te había acabado la manía de verle a las mujeres, hasta los huesos, pera ya veo que no- Carol chillaba llorando exigiéndole a su madre con sus movimientos, que la bajase de sus brazos- ¡Quédate quieta Carol!

- Vamos Gin, no me digas que tú no vas a otros hombres, si bien he visto como...- Draco observó a Harry a lo lejos, éste se acercaba junto con Hermione a ver de cerca aquel escándalo. – A... a ¡Harry! Sí que todavía te gusta un poco, aún sientes atracción.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tal barbaridad? ¡A mí ya no me gusta Harry! Si me gustara ¿Por qué estaría casada contigo? – Dejó a Draco un poco pensativo.

- Porque estabas embarazada de Carol. Sabes que nos casamos cuando supiste que estabas encinta, recuerdo que lo decidimos para que tus padres no pensaran mal de nosotros – La mujer quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que te casaste conmigo sólo por Carol? ¿Acaso no hay amor? Te desconozco... No entiendo...

- Bien, la he metido bien feo No, no es eso Gin, escucha cariño, si alguna vez estuve con otra, nunca sentí lo que siento contigo. Tú y Carol son mi vida, no me malinterpretes – Ella se le acercó y le dio una bofetada.

- ¿Me estás aclarando que me has sido infiel? Draco Malfoy... – Suspiró – te odio – Pensaba acabar la conversación en ese momento, pero él no quiso.

- ¡Claro que no! Quiero decir que antes ninguna me había hecho sentir como tú... No me estás entendiendo. Mira, ésta muchacha sólo cumplía su trabajo de danzar, eso hacen en los restaurantes árabes, así como me lo hizo a mí y la vi, pudo hacérselo a cualquiera... yo no tengo amantes, entiéndelo por favor. Te amo... – Él le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

- ¡No me toques! ¡No te me acerques! No sigas mintiendo, no te va servir de nada – El hombre parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

- Que mierda, a todo le buscas problema. Me largo de aquí – Se volteó y se fue dirigiendo a la salida.

Harry y Hermione que observaban de lejos los miraban atónitos. Ginny parecía retener sus lágrimas, como siempre, no le gustaba mostrar su tristeza, y Carol parecía asombrada, se llenó de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Harry que ya estaba cerca la retuvo entre sus brazos mientras que consolaba con palabras a la mujer. Por su lado, Hermione se hallaba confundida, nunca había visto a esa pareja pelear de aquella manera. 

- Gin ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- le preguntó amablemente el hombre que tenía al lado.

- No gracias, voy yo sola, no quiero arruinarles la cita. No se preocupen por mi ni por Carol, estaremos bien, nos vamos a la casa – Y reteniendo su furia le arrebató al chico su hija y encaminó a la salida. 

Los dos esperaron silenciosos a que la mujer saliera del restaurante. Luego aguardaron un rato en silencio y se dirigieron a su mesa. Aún estaban un poco impactados por el reciente suceso, jamás imaginaron que eso pasaría, sabían el carácter de los Weasley, pero eso nunca. Se sentaron tranquilos tratando de no expresar con miradas y gesto nada de lo ocurrido. Así se quedaron hasta que Harry la tomó de la mano cariñosamente y se la besó. Ella le sonrió y bajo la mirada tímidamente. 

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos también? – Le susurró en forma de pregunta. Ella asintió dulcemente aceptando la propuesta.

Se levantaron después de pagar la cuenta, tomados de la mano se fueron caminando hacia el carro. No separaban sus miradas, los deseos de besarse se volvían cada vez mas intensos, era una pasión indescriptible, algo que carece totalmente de sentido pero era tan bonito. Dos enamorados son como flores frescas, abiertas y alegres, expuestas al sol y a la lluvia en su debido momento. 

Cuando por fin entraron en el auto no pudieron aguantarlo más, acercaron sus labios y los juntaron apasionadamente. No hacía falta pedir paso, ya era como una reacción, sus lenguas se habían acostumbradas así de rápido a aquel dulce sabor. Sin control alguno, Harry tiro de ella hacia la parte trasera del carro. En seguida después del acto soltaron unas risitas, simplemente era gracioso. Él comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su cintura y ella a alborotarle poco la camisa. De pronto, se vieron con unas terribles ganas de despojarse de todo, de sus ropas, preocupaciones incluso del mundo. Querían una noche solos en el mundo.

Comenzaron a pasar sus besos por todas las partes de sus cuerpos, no llevaban control sobre sus acciones, estaban, de hecho, teniendo relaciones en un aparato muggle y no parecía importarles. De la nada se encontraron un poco desarreglados y peor aún, apenados. Pero no era pena por el estado en que estaban, pena porque los estaban viendo, bueno, a decir verdad sólo era un oficial de policía quien golpeaba la ventana débilmente reclamándolos la escenita que llevaban montada ahí dentro. Claro que en vez de lamentar, reían como dos pequeños niños que acababan de hacer una travesura. Rápidamente,  Harry se pasó a la para la parte delantera, dejando a la muchacha atrás. Encendió el carro y comenzó a rodarlo sin hacerle caso a las señas que hacía el policía para detenerlos. Ni preguntó a dónde quería ir, sólo se fue en dirección a su casa.

- Harry, debiste haber parado, pobre oficial – Hermione no podía evitar seguir riendo – Mmm, ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A donde quieras – Hermione lo hizo detener en plena carretera, por suerte no habían carros circulando. Jaló de él hacia atrás y lo volteó. De nuevo empezaron a besarse, esta vez en una posición ciertamente incómoda. Pero nada que ver, su primera vez juntos de esa manera de ninguna forma sería en un carro y mucho  menos uno ajeno, porque bien se sabía Hermione el cuento de lo antecesor de la cita. No pudo evitar que todo aquello le causara gracia, aunque ese no fuera el caso. La decisión estaba tomada, para algo privado se necesita un lugar privado. Esta vez se hablaba de intimidad, eso no era un tema cualquiera, para tratarse de cualquier forma.

Así que decidieron dejar eso para otro momento, no había apuro, el amor hay que disfrutarlo. Se acomodaron y condujeron hasta un lugar tranquilo. Total terminaron por encontrarse en un parque algo solitario. Las hojas caídas se revolvían en el suelo, parecían estar vivas, jugaban junto con el viento a volar. Eran aproximadamente las diez, el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro, pero apenas se asomaban unas estrellas. Por doquier había silencio, solo se oía el murmullo del aire, el sonido de los árboles moviendo sus ramas y golpeándose unos con otros, y el ruido de sus pasos. Hasta que él se detuvo, al no oír ella mas que sus pasos le imitó, se quedo parada esperando que él dijera algo.

- Herms... – La mujer le miró fijamente – Te amo – Ella no pareció aguantar las ganas y corrió a sus labios para besarlo. Amaba a ese hombre, con un amor intenso, más fuerte que ella misma. 

Él le correspondió con el mismo cariño. ¿Cómo ese amor había dado frutos tan pronto? Había sido algo de un momento a otro, un día sintieron atracción y el siguiente ya todo había sido amor, o no, o era que aquello había empezado antes... bien no sabían, pero algo si era obvio es que estaban tan enamorados como Romeo y Julieta, y también dispuestos a lo que fuese por no perder ese sentimiento. Sus besos, siendo tan pocos, ya que se tornaban tan apasionados, era algo nuevo para los dos, algo hermoso, algo inexplicable. 

- No quiero que esta noche se acabe – le dijo Hermione al oído – Vamos a quedarnos juntos hasta que amanezca... 

- Júrame que esto no es mentira – La mujer se rió dulcemente ante el comentario, después sonrió y le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Claro que no tontico. Esto es mas real, imposible.

- Muéstramelo a ver, que tan real es... – Hermione lo miró pícaramente, le sujeto de la mano divertidamente y salió corriendo, claro primero quitándose los zapatos porque con esos tacones se le haría imposible.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – Se imaginaba mas o menos a donde, pero quería asegurarse, de todas formas ella no le respondió. 

Siguieron corriendo, atravesando todo el parque, estaban yendo hacia la playa, una pequeña y tranquila que estaba por allí cerca. Siempre estaba solitaria, un lugar perfecto para una cita. Era más bien perfecto. Con la velocidad que iban llegaron rápido, estaba tal cual como todo el tiempo. Vacía. Apenas pisaron arena se encontraron cansados y agitados, respiraban irregularmente y sentían como el calor azotaba cada extremo de sus cuerpos. A Harry no le parecía muy graciosas las bromillas de su novia, ya de por si su día había sido bastante agotador. 

- ¿Con qué quiere jugar, eh? – El muchacho se abalanzó sobre la chica lanzándola contra la arena. Él cayó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas alocadamente. Hermione no paraba de reír.

- ¡Basta Harry!, ja, ja, en serio, ja, ja, basta. Sabes que odio las cosquillas – Trataba de huir de Harry pero no lograba mas que moverse entre sus brazos, y cada vez que hacía ,mayores intentos de escapar él la retenía con más fuerza, haciéndola reír a viva voz.

- No te dejaré, me encanta oír tu risa – le dijo también muerto de la risa. Estuvieron así hasta que se cansaron.

Hermione quiso seguir jugándole bromillas a su novio, pero no sabía que hacer. Aguardó un rato pensativo, y luego, inconscientemente  se levantó y se metió en el agua. Lanzó un leve gritito pues el agua estaba realmente muy fría, después de eso Harry no sabía bien si meterse o no. Pero cuando la chica comenzó a llamarlo no dudó más y corrió al agua, dejando sus lentes en la arena. La salpicó bastante para que le cayera a ella, aunque a la vez estuvieran congelándosele todos los miembros de su cuerpo. Más fría no podía estar, estaba apunto de salirse cuando Hermione se le acercó a hacerle un poco de cariños.

- Ven acá – Le dijo ella abriendo sus brazos con una vocecita mimosa – Ven para que te mime. Desde hoy vas a ser mi bebé pequeño.

- ¿Entonces hasta Dan va a ser mayor que yo? - Le preguntó con ternura. Ella lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello, alborotándoselo también.

- Sí, tú eres el más chiquito. Es que mírate esa carita que tienes, pareces un angelito, sólo que tienes un poco de pelitos en la cara, y en los brazos... Y... y en quien sabe que más lugares. Eres entonces mi niñito prematuro – Le plantó un beso en la frente y luego se rió divertidamente – Y por ser un bebé debo cambiarte los pañales, a ver, dame tus pantalones.

- Hey, hey, hey, eso lo que es, es una mami corrupta – Hermione no lo dejó continuar y con movimientos rápidos pudo lograr sacarle los pantalones a Harry. Cuando ya los tuvo entre sus manos hizo que él se resbalara y cayera el agua de espaldas. Aprovechó esos momentos para salir corriendo con la ropa del chico hacia cualquier lugar que estuviese cerca.

Le costó un poco salir del agua después de haberse resbalado. Cuando por fin pudo levantarse, y ya se hubo sacudido el agua de los ojos, visualizó a Hermione haciéndole señas. Ya estaba fuera del agua, no podía verle bien puesto que no llevaba sus anteojos, pero sí podía sentir un frío terrible en ese mar de hielo en el que estaba, y aún más ahora que no cargaba puesto su pantalón. Se movió un poco para calentarse porque no quería salir en ese estado, esperaba que Hermione terminara por entrar y devolverle su ropa, pero ésta no parecía tener esas intenciones, así que no tuvo otra opción que salir con aquel frío.

- Dámelos Herms... – Ella lo miró juguetonamente y siguió alejándose de él poco a poco. Pero de pronto se vio tan cerca de él que tuvo que comenzar a correr.

Harry comenzó a perseguirla. Era una escena ciertamente graciosa, él detrás de ella, corriendo y en interiores. Realmente eso era lo que Hermione quería lograr, diversión, claro que de esa diversión se podían sacar provechos, o mejor dicho, podía sacar provechos. Se alejaban más y más del parque, eso implicaba también al carro y eso quería decir que hasta podían perderse. Pero no pensaron en ello, simplemente siguieron jugando a "Atrápame si puedes" por toda la playa. No se hallaron muy agotados hasta que recorrieron más de la mitad. El primero en detenerse fue Harry, no soportó y se paró en plena persecución. Ella también se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasó Harry? ¿Tan pronto te cansaste? – No se molestó en responderle, le dirigió una mirada amenazadora la cual ella enseguida captó. La seguiría persiguiendo hasta atraparla, sólo eso podía significar.

- Ya verás como te atrapo.

Ya no había más lugares hacia donde correr, estaban aproximándose al fin de la playa donde habían algunos árboles, así que no podían pasar.  Sin salida alguna, Hermione comenzó a buscar con la vista un lugar donde esconderse, pero por encima no encontró nada. Harry ya estaba prácticamente a su lado cuando logró ver escondida lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió hasta allí seguida por el chico. A simple vista parecía estar abandonada y eso esperaba, porque más que pena le daría entrar de esa forma. Pero es que, sinceramente no creía que nadie viviera ahí, con aquel aspecto.

No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña para ser una cabaña, le recordaba mucho a la de Hagrid en aquellos tiempos de Hogwarts. Apenas pudo abrió la puerta de un golpe y se encontró con una gran cantidad de sábanas y telas que bien se veía que cubrían la mayoría de los muebles. Lo más extraño era que no se sentía polvo por ningún lado, como si  la casa hubiera sido abandonada la noche anterior. No tardó sino unos tres segundos en llegar Harry,  por su respiración se podía reconocer su agotamiento, pero también sin embargo que no parecía querer rendirse ante el asunto. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella y se quedó así un rato hasta que dejó de jadear.

********

Odiaba que todo lo que hacía fuera símbolo de problema, en verdad no le hallaba lógica a los rollos constantes que tenía con Ginny, para él todo iba perfecto, pero para ella... Los celos parecían llenar más espacio que el amor que sentía, eso le molestaba, y más que eso, le hacía perder la paciencia, ya bastante había soportado.

Lo primero que quiso hacer fue irse a un lugar donde pudiese olvidarlo todo, quería tomar, beber le hacía olvidar. Se acercó a un bar, cualquiera estaría bien, para él todos eran iguales, después de todo terminaba siendo  haciendo lo mismo. Buscó a alguien que le atendiera en la barra pero casi no había gente que atendiera. Un poco cansado, se apoyó contra sus brazos y se quedó así un buen tiempo. Los minutos corrían y corrían y él parecía estar quedándose dormido, no sabía que realmente quería, tomar o dormir, o quizás ninguna de las dos, eso fue hasta que se le acercó una mujer a ofrecerle un trago, pero no era precisamente a una que trabajase allí, sólo era una chica común y corriente. 

Su tez era pálida al igual que la suya, llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño que en ciertas partes dejaba caer unos bucles perfectamente formados. Era de color castaño claro y en las puntas tenía un poco de amarillo. Iba vestida de rojo y negro, una ropa muy sencilla pero al mismo tiempo bien combinada y delicada. Cargaba unos tacones altos y varias pulseras al igual que anillos. No tenía ni la mínima idea de quién era aquella mujer, pero le resultaba terriblemente atractiva y mientras fuera por el camino de las copas no dudaba que pudiese terminar en un hotel con ella.

- ¿Draco Malfoy, no? – Preguntó dejando al chico sorprendido. Si le conocía era porque seguro era una bruja.

- Sí y... ¿Tú eres? – La muchacha le sonrió amablemente y sacó una tarjeta donde salía su apellido y nombre, Draco acercó su vista al papel pues no veía bien la letra de lo medio dormido que estaba.  

- Zara Foxworth – Leyó notando aquella letra perfectamente hecha a máquina. Su nombre le parecía conocido, se quedó allí analizando un poco y tratando de recordar, cuando volteó a verla, ella ya tenía dos tragos en la mano y llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Soy periodista, supongo que mi nombre te pareció conocido y por eso lo andas pensando. Fue una gran casualidad encontrarte aquí, pensé que los magos no asistían a éste lugar porque yo normalmente vengo mucho pues escribo sobre muggles y nunca vi a nadie conocido.

- ¿Tú eres la que escribe los reportajes sobre el comportamiento de los muggles? Ah, con razón tu nombre me sonaba conocido. Pensé que tú investigabas de otra manera... no asistiendo a bares – Ella le miró curiosa y acercó el vaso a sus labios. Tomó un sorbo y luego volvió a mirar para hablar.

- ¿Y cómo pensabas que lo hacía entonces? – Él tomó su ejemplo y también tragó un poco del líquido que tenía en manos.

- Pues qué sé yo... en libros... periódicos, revistas, no sé. Jamás me figuré que sería así – Recibió de la mujer una mirada dulce que le hizo sentirse de alguna forma muy bien.

- Supuse que dirías eso... Es lo que normalmente haría, pero me gusta ver las cosas por mí misma, guiarse de los rumores no muchas veces es bueno... sabes, la gente suele mentir, entonces creo que prefiero asegurarme de lo que escribo – Se detuvo un momento y le echó una mirada al anillo que el chico tenía puesto - ¿Te peleaste con tu esposa?

- _«Como carajo ésta mujer sabe eso...»_ Emmm pues sí ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Ella asintió levemente y echó una risita.__

- Es que es muy obvio. Mira, tienes un anillo de bodas en tu mano y estás solo en un bar tomando, y hablando con una mujer que ni conoces y que crees que es con quien terminarás por pasar la noche. Pero si no estuvieras peleado con tu mujer, estarías o en tu casa o aquí pero con ella – Cuando finalizó Draco se quedó con una expresión llena de sorpresa fijada en el rostro. No sabía que una persona pudiera analizar tan fácilmente a otra apenas conociéndola.__

- ¿Te gusta analizar bastante verdad? Me imagino que es por tu trabajo – Pero al finalizar la frase la mujer negó con la cabeza.__

- No... más bien es porque siempre me ha gustado relacionar todo, me parece muy interesante.__

- Y te hace ver interesante – Concluyó el hombre.__

- Sí... puede ser, si eso te parece.__

Nunca, en toda su vida, había establecido una conversación tan agradable con una persona desconocida. No sabía como iba a terminar aquello, pero algo le decía que ella iba a jugar un papel importante en su vida... o quizás no en la suya pero sí de alguien cercano. De eso estaba seguro.

Mientras aguardaban silencio, Draco pudo sentir como la muchacha lo veía fijamente y investigaba cosas que no hacía falta decirlas con palabras, algo así como las miradas que dicen más que mil palabras. De pronto notaba la mirada de él sobre la suya, entonces se volteaba y tragaba otra porción del líquido que  tenía sobre la mesa. Así pasó unas cuantas veces seguidas hasta que uno de los dos se dispuso a cortar el terrible silencio que los embargaba. Y eso en realidad tomó su tiempo.

¿Cómo había sido posible un encuentro tan casual? Mientras permanecía sin transmitir palabra se quedaba pensando en algunas sospechas, pero lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba ese asunto de las sospechas. Hablando en serio, la razón de sus "sospechas inexplicables" era que no tenía en qué pensar y definitivamente no quería poner en su mente el tema "Ginny Weasley", porque más coraje que el que tenía no le hacía nada de falta.

- ¿Quieres otro trago o algo? – Preguntó amablemente Zara cortando el silencio. Draco levantó la mirada y trató de responder con ella.

- Claro, pero ésta vez yo invito. No es justo que las mujeres estén pagando por hombres despechados, es en este momento cuando nosotros debemos gastar nuestro dinero en tonterías.

- Vaya forma la de ustedes de ganar dinero. Yendo a bares y emborrachándose. Yo me sigo preguntando, ¿Será que ustedes no pueden vivir sin tragos, mujeres y sexo? Parecen un ciclo, siempre repiten lo mismo – Él quería responder a su pregunta, pero no tenía bien ordenada la idea.

- No lo sé... Tal vez no o tal vez sí – Ella lo interrumpió.

- Por lo menos tú Draco, yo te veo a ti como esos hombres que necesitan de una mujer que los mime y les complazca en todo ¿A que sí? – Finalizó.

- Figúrate que sí. Antes no era así, antes no necesitaba de nadie que me ayudase, ni que me amase, simplemente era yo de tercero, segundo y primero. Era un _yo-yo_ como quien dice... No me importaban los demás, me gustaba la soledad, o creía que me gustaba ¿Pero a quién puede gustarle? Muchas veces nos juramos que nunca sentiremos o haremos algo pero acabamos haciéndolo. Es como una regla incontrolable. Nos traicionamos a nosotros mismos a veces pensando así – Se detuvo – Y también me encanta que me complazcan y es que ¿A quién no? Siempre solía abusar de los favores, pero considero verdaderamente que he cambiado... No es imposible cambiar, sólo es cuestión de proponérselo.

- ¿Te sientes solo ahora? Me imagino que no ha de haber sido nada fácil pelear con tu pareja, ¿No tienes a nadie quien te apoye en estos momentos? Sabes, un amigo.

- Sí… tengo un amigo, pero él está muy ocupado esta noche en su primera cita formal después de varios años. Eso pasa ¿quién dijo que todo era como queríamos? – Paró de hablar para pedir dos tragos. Luego dejó que ella prosiguiera.

- Sí... claro eso pasa. Sin embargo, ¿No hay otra persona? En estos momentos lo mejor es hablar con alguien, quedarse con las cosas adentro es lo peor que se puede hacer. No te llenes de problemas.

- Cuando uno no busca problemas ellos vienen a ti. Toma eso como una regla de toda tu vida.

****

¡Todo aquello parecía estar pasado tan rápido! De pronto Harry ya había vuelto a comenzar a besar a Hermione apasionadamente. Parecían máquinas de besos de tantos que se daban. No sabían si era porque creían que habían perdido tiempo de amor o porque estaban tan enamorados que llegaban al punto de desesperarse. Ahora sí, ahora sí que no deseaban aplazar ese momento que en antiguos casos quisieron aguantar, ya no soportaban la pasión que se desbordaba de sus cuerpos. Aquello era mucho más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad. Era un momento en que dejarse llevar era la única opción para saciar el deseo.

Aún empapados por el reciente baño que se habían echado prosiguieron besándose y haciéndose cariños. Harry se fue hacia la espalda de su novia, y lentamente, mientras bajaba las tiras del vestido, rozaba sus labios con la piel que después de estar ocultada salió al descubierto. Una gran satisfacción llenó el rostro de Hermione al sentir ese sueva roce, entonces ella deseó también hacer lo mismo. Pero dejó que continuara pues no quería que se detuviese. El hombre rodó su boca por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha hasta que terminó de bajarle el vestido. Ese día ella no llevaba sujetador de ningún tipo puesto que el vestido no requería de uno, además de que se vería mal.

Al encontrar de nuevo sus miradas se dijeron todo. Los sentimientos, todo lo que sentían se transmitió a través de sus miradas, no hizo falta comentar, simplemente quisieron seguir besándose y continuando con lo que ya antes habían empezado. Harry, que aún conservaba su camisa y su ropa interior, se apegó al cuerpo de su novia y poco a poco lo fue dirigiendo hacia el mueble cubierto que tenían al lado. No la lanzó salvajemente a él pues no quería parecer desesperado, sólo la dejó caer débilmente. Después de que ella ya se hallaba sentada entre aquellas sábanas blancas, tomó su mano y la acarició tiernamente, luego la atrajo a sus labios cuidadosamente y esperó que después de ello sonriera, y así lo hizo. Allí dejó de moverse y hacer gestos lindos para con ella, porque luego la muchacha quiso hacer algo. Divertidamente desabrochó los botones de la camisa que aún él cargaba puesta y la tiró hacia un lado. Volvió a verle y ésta vez muy sensualmente. Sabía que él no podría resistirse a esa mirada, y efectivamente, después de eso los besos se volvieron extremadamente incontrolables.

No pasaron muchos más minutos para que ya se hallaran completamente desnudos. El tiempo había pasado volando, en vez de sentirse los minutos como horas, sintieron las horas como minutos. No querían darle fin a ese momento, se sentían tan bien juntos que comenzaban a desconocer la palabra "separación". Aún pasaban sus manos alrededor de sus cuerpos, como aprendiendo cada vez más sobre la piel del otro, como si la piel tuviera un lenguaje que sólo los amantes enamorados podían descubrir. Estaban agitados y cansados, pero eso no les hacía querer dormir, mejor dicho, lo único que ellos querían era que la noche fuera infinita, que por más que pasase el tiempo la noche no.

Pero de igual manera sabían que todo se acaba, y que de una u otra forma ya pronto sería hora de que regresaran a sus respectivas casas. ¿Pero cómo podrían sentirse bien al despertar y ver que no estaban juntos? ¿era acaso eso posible? Ya no se sentían capaces de eso, pero sin embargo debían hacerlo porque por muy enamorados que estuviesen ninguno parecía tener la intención de casarse e incluso pensar en matrimonio. Claro que también estaba la opción de vivir juntos, pero apenas estaba recurriendo su primera noche juntos, ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello, _hay que vivir todos los días como si fueran el último_. 

Dieron final con un beso. Otro de muchos, pero cada uno más especial que el otro. Éste sin embargo fue más calmado. Apenas unieron sus labios se quedaron un rato tranquilos tratando de memorizar el sabor de sus bocas, para que en el resto de la noche no lo extrañaran. Y así fue, durante toda la noche recordaron aquel dulce sabor, y en la mañana pudieron asegurarse de que todo había sido verdad.

*********

   Entró en la casa silenciosamente. Dejó las llaves a un lado y fue en busca de un vaso de agua. Sin hacer ruido se sirvió un poco y trató de hacer café, pero nunca había aprendido así que terminó por hacer un desastre. De paso estaba completamente borracho, así que de nada le serviría intentar algo. Al tomar el vaso se le resbaló de las manos y eso hizo un gran sonido que obviamente los que estaban en la casa lo escucharon. Se agachó a recogerlo y luego lo botó.

- Coño – Pronunció en voz alta – Que mierda de vasos tenemos en esta casa... Ahora lo que me falta es que llegue Ginny...

- Vaya… Llegaste – Escuchó decir a una voz que se acercaba - ¿Dónde estabas Draco? – Su voz sonaba triste y llena de furia.

- ¿Te importa mucho? Supongo que lo debes saber, seduciendo mujeres por todas las calles y bares. Me acosté con cinco a la vez ¿Qué te parece? Y vaya que lo disfruté, mientras tú estabas cuidando de Carol, yo estaba disfrutando de sexo, sexo y más sexo – Comentó sarcásticamente.

- Ya veo. Vaya crianza para tu hija, aprenderá a ser la mejor puta de todas, ni siquiera lo pongas en duda. ¡Eres un hijo de perra, ¡¿cómo carajo fue que creí en ti?!, Debí suponerlo, eres igual a tu padre. ¡¡Te odio!! – Se le acercó y le plantó una gran bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

- ¡Con lo que me importa que me odies! – Se fue aproximando a la salida de la cocina y salió de ella sin decir más.

Ginny le persiguió amargamente, con pasos definidos y lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca llegó a imaginarse que tal cosa pasaría, pero pasó. Draco entró en la habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama ya deshecha, se colocó una almohada sobre la cara y se quedó allí sin querer escuchar más nada proveniente de su esposa.

- ¡No seas cobarde! ¿No te da vergüenza? Piensa en tu hija… Pero ¡no! ¿En tú hija? ¿Qué hija, verdad? Si tú no tienes una hija porque resulta que ella se hizo sola por obra de un milagro. Para qué pensar en alguien que no existe ¿Cierto? Ni siquiera te pido que pienses en mí, sino en tu hija Draco, no sabes lo que ella te adora y no creo que a ella le guste que su padre ande revolcándose por ahí con cualquiera.

- ¿Qué dices? Ni sabes de qué hablas. Carol ni siquiera sabe que significa matrimonio. ¿Quién puede asegurarte que yo me acosté con otra mujer? ¿Por qué piensas que me conoces tanto? ¿Crees que no quiero a mi hija? ¡Pues te equivocas y mucho! A esa niña la adoro, no hay nada más en el mundo que quiera más que a Carol, ¡Por supuesto que pienso en su bienestar! Y he allí el problema, yo no he hecho absolutamente nada para darle un mal ejemplo, porque resulta que tú crees que lo hice, perola verdad es que no. No siempre se tiene la razón, deberías comenzar a tomar eso en cuenta.

- ¡Por Dios Draco! Llegas a la casa a las tres de la mañana, borracho y con el peor aspecto en que te haya visto. ¿Qué coño piensas que voy a creer? ¿Que jugaste muñecas con unas chicas? ¿Que fuiste a una fiesta de pijamas? No me creas tan imbécil, porque lo fui al creerte, pero ya no será así.

- No me he acostado con nadie, pensé en hacerlo pero no lo hice, fíjate que llegué a ser más imbécil que tú al creer que si llegaba aquí hablaríamos y todo se solucionaría, pero no, siempre estás tú ahí para tener la razón de todo. Ser la sufrida en todo. ¿Sabes qué? Eso yo no me lo aguanto más. Eres una celosa, no sé cómo rayos no me di cuenta de eso antes. ¡Todo es un problema!

- ¿Una celosa? ¡Pues lo soy, está bien! Pero entonces no me niegues que tú eres un mirador de primera clase. Te la pasas con un ojo en mí y otro en el culo de la otra, ¿De veras crees que no me doy cuenta? ¡Hasta a la novia de tu mejor amigo miras!, a veces pareciera como si tuvieras esposa ni hija. ¡A lo mejor, lo mejor hubiese sido que no nos hubiésemos casado! Pero claro, como siempre el maldito pero… Nos pasamos de irresponsables y que surgió de eso, ¡Carol!, porque resulta que a ti tampoco te gusta usar ningún tipo de protección, ni siquiera una poción.

- Te equivocas, estás diciendo en pocas palabras que Carol fue un gran error, y no es así. Me siento demasiado orgulloso de tener una hija y sobre todo una como Carol, así que la culpa no la tiene ella. Yo me casé contigo porque te amaba, no inventes tonterías. Además ni hables porque tú tampoco usabas ningún tipo de protección. Ah, porque ¡Claro! Los hombres son los que siempre deben usarla. Al diablo contigo. Incluso te olvidas de que existió "amor", porque después de que peleas conmigo te olvidas te todo lo que yo hago por ti, es como si entre tú y yo lo único que hubiese habido es puro SEXO.

- ¿Pol qie glitas papi? ¿Y qie es seso? – En ese preciso momento entró Carol con una expresión confusa y casi llorona - ¿Estlan peleandlo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Carol? – Preguntó su madre – Me haces el favor y te me vas ahora mismo a dormir. Esto es entre tu padre y yo.

- No le hagas caso tu madre Carol, ven a dormir aquí conmigo – Ginny negó con a cabeza desaprobando. Luego cargó a la pequeña y la mantuvo en sus brazos.

- No Draco, esto lo solucionamos ahora, además no quiero que ella presencie esta pelea, no es bueno ni correcto – Por fin decidido, se levantó y se aproximó a su mujer, haciendo que ésta no tuviera más remedio que soltar a la niña.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que dejes de chillar? Para la pelea, esto no nos va a guiar a más nada que gritos, y eso no es bueno para Carol, ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿El bien de Carol? Entonces dime, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Ella permaneció en silencio – Tal vez que… ¿Que eres la mejor mujer del mundo? ¿O que no hay nadie más atractiva que tú? O quizás prefieras que te lo demuestre.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella dijera, la atrajo salvajemente hacia sí y comenzó a besarla descontroladamente. Ella en parte cedía y en parte no. Arrancó sin ninguna delicadeza su camisa de dormir y la lanzó hacia un lado. Carol aún estaba allí, presenciando aquello muy impresionada. Su madre se dio cuenta por lo que empezó a gritar "¡Basta!", pero Draco tampoco le hacía caso. Y no era para más si estaba completamente ebrio. 

La mujer le hacía señas a su hija para que se fuera a su cuarto, pero la pequeña no se movía, permanecía estática viéndolos. Él besaba el cuello de su esposa con mucha pasión, mientras ella sólo lloraba sin saber cómo actuar. ¿De verdad deseaba aquello? ¿No quería acabar con eso de una vez? Tenía tantas dudas, y ninguna verdaderamente definida.

- ¡Basta, por favor Draco! ¡Basta! – Ella lo separó de su cuerpo, empujándolo hacia atrás – está tu hija...

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? No puedo hacer más nada, y mucho menos milagros, tal vez si te equivocas de persona, lo que tú necesitas es ser reina, para que en todo se te complazca. Bueno, vete preparando porque te tardarás bastante en serlo.

- ¡Detente! Deja de herir tanto con tus palabras, déjame en paz, yo no necesito nada de ti, y tampoco creo que tú de mí. Lo que quiero decir es que yo quiero…

- ¡Dilo de una vez! A ver si te callas por fin y no haces tanto escándalo, anda, ¡Dilo! – Draco parecía estar suficientemente estresado, la cabeza le daba vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas, lo que él quería era dormir tranquilo.

- No sabía si decir eso… ¿Y si estaba equivocada? Pero... ¿Cómo saberlo si no hacía nada? ¿Se quedaría toda su vida preguntándose lo mismo? No podía saber si estaba  en lo correcto o no si no decía o hacía nada. Pero le daba miedo. Miedo a dañar algo que puede ser que no estuviera mal. A lo mejor nunca debió casarse, o a lo mejor sí y esto no era más que un capricho. Quizás él no era para ella, ¿Quién puede saberlo? ¿Quién podía aconsejarla en un momento así, si era ella misma la que tenía que tomar la decisión? Nadie puede escoger la vida de los demás, cada quien toma sus decisiones, porque quien no lo haga no es más que un cobarde.

- Yo quiero… quiero… quiero el divorcio Draco.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muajajajaja! ¬¬ ¿El divorcio? Jejejeje. Me tardé bastante como de costumbre con este chap, de veras espero que así no sea con los demás, pero lo dudo ahora porque tengo muchísimos exámenes. ¿Qué tal el chap? Jijiji Bueno esta vez como no tengo nada que decir responderé reviews.

Gracias a Beli por ayudarme, y a Mariale y titina ¿Me faltó alguien? ¬¬

**Nenela:** O_O waaaaao, (Lis está demasiado sorprendida) Waaaao, no puedo creer que de veras me dejaras tantos reviews, uno por cada chap. Muchísimas gracias! Gracias a ti pude llegar a los cien.

 **Damaris:** Hey! Pues mucha gracias. A poco y te pones a llorar? Vaya, me halagas mucho, ¡Gracias de veras! ^^ De pana que menos mal que se decidieron, pero bueh, quien sabe que depara el futuro de este fic.

**Nati:** Por fin! Mi review! Lo que me debes por tantas ideas que te doy siempre, porque osea! Sí ¬¬ Dan es muy pila, por lo menos más que tú XDDDDD jajaja, ahora déjame TODOS mis reviews de los chaps que vaya escribiendo ¬¬ sino olvídate de los tuyos.

**Beli:** Por qué pensaron que era Chola???? Jejeje pues nop, era Gina, jajaja Gracias por el review! Y por ideas también.

**Tina:** Muy expresiva tú en tu review! XDDDDD de todas formas muchas gracias!

**Vane Radcliffe:** ¿Y ahora tú enumeras lo que vas a decir? Tramposa, como se ve que es pa que los reviews se te vean más largos. Después te quejas de que los míos son demasiado cortos. Jajaja. Gracias.

**Karolyna Silver:** Wao... tu eres otra… Lok, cada vez el tamaño del review se alarga ¿No te has dado cuenta? A lo mejor y terminas haciendo el review del mismo tamaño que el capítulo. Jejeje me tardaría mucho respondiendo todo tu review, así que solo te doy las mil y un gracias por los mejores reviews que recibo!!!!!

**Miércoles Radcliffe:**  si... sé que me tardé bastante con el chap, pero bueno, ahí estaba, y aquí está este. ¿por qué le dio asco acostarse con chola? ¿Todavía te lo preguntas? Jejeje Gracias por el review.

**Titi Potter:** jajaja XDDDD no era chola, lero lero, muajajajaaja no acertaste! Veamos si hhr siguen siendo una pareja oficial jejeje, de todas formas HHr4eva, ya sabes el próximo chap tú me lo revisas.

**Vegalone-****elrnia**: o.Ô ¿Cuándo te pusiste eso tan enredado de Elrnia? Jejeje, lok! Tanto tiempo! XD que bueno que te gustó el chap. Gracias por tu reviewm y que se repita XDDDD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ 

Pero ahora no se olviden de dejarlos.

Hasta el próximo chap.

Es decir, hasta el año que viene XDDDD

Lis Jade Black 


	11. Cambio de vidas

**Cambio de vidas.**

**Lis Jade Black.**

**(N/a: Buenop, antes que nada les digo que este capítulo será corto y no tendrá mucha acción que digamos, simplemente es un descansito para lo que viene luego muajaja. Espero que lo disfrute ^^u)**

- ¡Ven Carol! Llegaremos tarde si no te apuras – Las pequeña salió de su cuarto dando saltitos de alegría. Sonreía abiertamente y lanzaba grititos de felicidad.

- Palque, helaos, todlo pa mi sola – Draco la cargó y lentamente se acercó a Ginny para despedirse, pero antes lo hizo primero Carol - ¿No quieles il con nochotlos ma?

- No cariño... Yo voy al cine con tu padrino y tu madrina, vamos a celebrar sus dos meses de noviazgo, tú ve y diviértete mucho con papi ¿Ok? Te quiero mucho – Y con éstas palabras se despidió de su hija, precediendo el acto con un beso en la frente. Cuando ya se hubo la pequeña despedido también de su madre salió corriendo hacia la puerta – Cuídala Draco, mantenla en vista, no vaya a ser que se caiga de cualquier aparato o qué sé yo.

- No hace falta que lo digas, no olvides que _también_ es mi hija. No voy a permitir que nada malo le pase. Que te vaya bien Gin – Le dio un beso en la mejilla – Felicita a Harry y a Herm de mi parte.

Salió de la casa sin más preámbulos. Carol no quiso que le cargara, así que la dejó saltar hasta llegar al carro. Parecía muy feliz. No se daba cuenta. _Era tan inocente_. Después de la separación no parecía notar ninguna diferencia, seguía estando tan feliz como siempre, con su gran sonrisa en labios y con las canciones que había aprendido en boca. Tarareaba y tarareaba, según los dos cantaba muy lindo, sobre todo para sólo tener dos años. Se acercaba su cumpleaños, dentro de poco tendría tres años, tantas cosas podían demostrar lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Parecía como si apenas ayer se hubiesen casado. Y cuando nació Carol, ¡uy! Ese día se sintió tan nervioso, pero después de verla, después de cargar a su hija todo aquello de fue, sintió un cariño tan fuerte por esa pequeña criatura que se movía cuidadosamente entre sus brazos. En ese momento supo que no había nada más importante que su hija.

La miraba… Una y otra vez. Crecía. Muy rápido para su gusto. Hace unos instantes ni hablaba y ahora no paraba de hacerlo, los cambios eran tan repentinos, pensó que siempre sería así, chiquita y débil, pero crecía. Ya caminaba, hablaba, corría, dibujaba y saltaba. Hacía tantas cosas que antes ni se imaginaba que existían. Y pronto… Pronto sería toda una señorita, querría ser independiente y se enfadaría con cualquier comentario o permiso no concedido por parte de sus padres. Obviamente para eso faltaba su buen tiempo, pero eso terminaba por pasar volando, tan así que uno ni se daba de cuenta. Había que aprovecharlos, a los hijos había que aprovecharlos en todas sus fases. Una de las mejores satisfacciones de una pareja es ver a sus hijos crecer, en salud y paz. Pero a veces no resulta, como le había pasado a él.

Carol se subió al carro animadamente y encendió la radio como se le había enseñado. Se puso a cantar nuevamente mientras movía de un lado a otro sus piernitas. Le impresionaba la forma tan veloz en que su mente trabajaba para aprender letras de canciones, tenía una gran memoria, algo que sinceramente él sentía carecer en lo absoluto. Se sonrió a sí mismo, nunca se había sentido más orgulloso en su vida. Jamás se arrepentiría del nacimiento de Carol, adoraba a su hija más que a su propia vida.

- Papaíto, ¡quielo elao! – Reclamaba la niña una y otra vez. Draco la tranquilizaba ofreciéndole caricias en el cabello, la verdad era que los dos se adoraban mutuamente. 

- «Qué sería yo ahora sin Carol… Lo más seguro que nada bueno» Ya dentro de poco vamos a llegar y podrás comer todo el helado que quieras. Y verás a Zara, ella de seguro ya está allá esperándote – Eso la animó aún más, pudo notarlo por la hermosa sonrisa que colocó en su rostro al escuchar la noticia.

- ¡Zala! Wuiii ya quielo llega... – Desde ese momento se quedó más quieta, por lo menos hasta que llegaron al parque.

Se apearon del carro y compraron rápidamente las entradas. Carol saltaba de la emoción y cada vez reía más, repetía a cada rato que quería helado y que quería ver a Zara. Hace tiempo que no notaba tanta felicidad en el rostro de su hija, eso le animaba ya que últimamente se encontraba siempre deprimido. La separación no había sido fácil, después de que te adaptas a algo es muy difícil hacerlo con otra cosa. Ahora estaba solo, bueno, no completamente porque estaba su hija, pero romper una relación como la que tenía, vivir junto a una mujer y ahora hacerlo solo le costaba un poco... a decir verdad un poco mucho.

Apenas entraron se encontraron con Zara, quien recibió sonriente a Carol que corría hacia sus brazos. Las cortas dos semanas que llevaban conociéndose habían bastado para crear un gran cariño mutuo. Para Draco eso le había sentado de maravilla, porque normalmente los niños se oponen mucho a las relaciones de sus padres si no son entre ellos. En cambio Carol parecía muy conforme con ello, incluso hasta más alegre.

- ¡Zala! ¡Vamos a comel elaos! – La mujer la mantuvo en sus brazos y aceptó. Después de dirigirle una mirada encantadora a Draco se encaminó a la heladería interna que tenía aquél parque. Eso hizo que él se ruborizara un poco, el encanto de la mirada era uno de sus factores débiles, de muchos por supuesto.

- ¡Espérenme las dos! – Dijo por fin al ver que éstas se alejaban lo suficiente como para pronto perderse de vista. Corrió hasta alcanzarlas, lo que no tardó mucho en hacer.

- ¿De qué lo quieres Carol? – preguntó amablemente Zara, recibiendo una respuesta rápida.

- Yo quielo de limon... – Su padre la interrumpió y le terminó el pedido.

- Que tenga limón al fondo, mantecado arriba y pedacitos de chocolate – Carol asintió y abrazó a su padre. – Bueno... que sean dos iguales.

- Como se nota que son padre e hija.

Enseguida fue a pedir los helados dejando a la pequeña y al hombre solos esperando. Draco miraba a Zara de reojo una y otra vez, después le echaba una mirada a Carol que le enternecía el rostro. Por una parte estaba triste gracias a la separación reciente que había tenido con su ex, pero por otra se sentía bien por Zara.

Al poco rato llegó la mujer con una bandeja de helados en mano. Se sentaron cerca y comieron en silencio. Draco y Zara se miraban a cada segundo, mientras que la pequeña prestaba toda su atención en el helado, como si su fin fuera consumirlo entero. En cambio los adultos no hacían más que darle vueltas al helado con la cuchara y dejaban que se derritiera en sus bocas hasta transformarse en pura agua con sabor. Terminaron por dejar los dos la mitad de sus helados. Carol se lo comió todo y quedó muy satisfecha.

- ¡Cabalitos! Yo quielo cabalitos – Exclamaba la niña una y otra vez – ¡Quielo montalme en lo cabalitos! – Los dos la complacieron, siempre terminaba por ser una niña consentida. 

- Allá vamos Carol.

- ¡wuiiiiiiii! -^o^-

Se quedaron esperándola en el banco que estaba cerca. Se sentaron y la vieron divertirse por un buen rato. Lo que habían hablado desde que llegaron había sido prácticamente nada. No eran sólo las razones personales, la verdad era que no sabían que decir. Algo les indicaba que querían hablar de sus vidas, sus problemas, sus angustias, en fin, todo, pero otro algo les decía que preferían mantener silencio. Como sino existieran. El problema es que si existían.

En un segundo... En un simple segundo encontraron sus miradas, sin evitar la expresión de sorpresa que les produjo aquél choque de ojos. Sintieron deseos. Deseo de amar y ser amado, deseo de borrar el pasado y comenzar algo nuevo, algo maravilloso, algo inexplicable. Sus corazones parecían querer salir de sus cuerpos. La respiración de ambos se oyó. Estaban agitados, agitados sin hacer realmente nada. En ese mismo segundo no supieron qué hacer, pero luego... las ganas que desconocían se mostraron. Así, poco a poco descubrieron que ese primer paso podría ser un futuro probablemente no muy lejano. Después de todo los besos, mayormente no son sólo una unión para el placer de la persona, también es una demostración de afecto y amor.

Pero llegó la pequeña... tal vez eso fuera una demostración de que lo más seguro es que hubieren cantidad de obstáculos.

- Papi... ¿Pol qué tu ya no quieles mas a mami? – Había llegado inoportunamente, justamente en ese momento estaban descubriendo una pasión desconocida, pero si las cosas pasan por algo esa no ha de haber sido la excepción.

- Cariño… Carol… Espera a que seas más grande y te explicaré.

Le dolía. Le dolía tener que privarla de conocimientos por el hecho de no verla sufrir. No lo entendería, y quién sabe que locuras podría lograr cometer. Pero ella estaba ahí, con sus ojitos suplicantes buscando una explicación lógica al cambio de su vida. Como si los niños no se percataran de nada...

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo, o comer algo? Vamos Carol, no pongas esa carita, vamos a disfrutar el día – Le propuso Zara, la niña parecía no rehusarse pero tampoco aceptar.

- Te prometo que lo entenderás pronto Carol... Sólo espera un poco más – Le suplicó su padre.

- Ta bien... pelo no me has respondio la plegunta. ¿Tu quieles a mami? ¿Me quieles? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en parte temiendo a l respuesta.

- ¡Pero qué tonterías! ¿Quién te ha dicho que no te quiero? Yo te amo Carol, nunca dudes de eso. Y también quiero a tu madre... sólo que las cosas no pueden ser como antes. Ahora, venga, quita esa cara que vamos a comer algo rico.

******

- ¿Estás lista Ginny? Ya nos vamos – En respuesta a su pregunta recibió un ligero "no" ahogado. Se estremeció un poco y fue a ver qué le sucedía.

- No me pasa nada Harry... es sólo que no me siento muy bien que digamos, eso es todo... – Harry entró a la habitación y la encontró algo deprimida, supuso... bueno, supo que era por la separación que había tenido hace poco, pero no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. No había pasado por tal situación.

- Fue mi culpa... – Comenzó a decir ella – No debí haber aceptado casarme con él tan pronto... Aún teníamos tiempo de reflexionar el asunto... Pero no, tuvimos que tomar la decisión obvia y estúpida... Me odio... he sido una estúpida.

- Oh, vamos Gin, hoy es un día para divertirse. Ve el lado bueno, eres de nuevo soltera, podrás tener muchas citas más, podrás voltear a ver cualquier hombre, podrás babear por ellos...

- Tengo la ligera impresión Harry  - Comentó Hermione – De que estás confundiendo tú sexo con el nuestro. No creo que nosotras babeemos por un hombre, nos puede gustar pero los que babean son ustedes.

- Ja, ja, creo que sí Herms, tienes razón, porque mira que yo me le he tirado el ojo a muchos y por ninguno he babeado... Ah! Pero por las estrellas de cine... Esos están para...

- ¡Eva! ¡No quiero escuchar tus comentarios! Por favor, evítalos, resérvalos para tu mente. ¿Dónde están Dan y Andre? Hace poco estaban en la sala... 

- Ayyyy Hermione, tu hijo te salió lanzadito, porque eso de andar por ahí paseando y escondiéndose con la novia... 

- ¡Por los cielos Eva! ¡Tiene nueve años! Hazme el favor de guardar silencio por un segundo. Voy a buscarlos. Creo que están en el balcón.

Fue a buscarlos mientras Harry seguía consolando a Ginny. Para eso estaban los amigos, para los buenos y malos momentos (N/A: ¬¬ ésta escena no quiere decir ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, nada va a pasar entre ellos, sólo lo digo para aclararlo ¬¬). Ginny se aferró a su brazo y se echó a llorar. No pensó que se sintiera tan mal al separarse de Draco. No se acostumbraba a estar sola. Quería que él volviera, pero sabía que no funcionaría, tal vez lo mejor era dejar pasar un tiempo, que cada uno viera cómo era su vida sin el otro.

- Bien – Anunció Harry – El plan de hoy es... Iremos al cine, pero antes nos encontraremos con Sirius y su novia, para por fin conocerla, pues ya falta poco para la despedida de soltero y él quiere que la conozcamos.

- Ohhhhh SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Gritó Eva dando saltos de alegría - ¡Hay una despedida de soltera! Yo, yo, yo, yo quiero hacerla, YO. ¡Será lo mejor de lo mejor! Ayyy ya me veo yo viendo a esos papitos bailar, oops, se supone que eso debería ser una sorpresa – Rió nerviosamente.

- ¬¬ ¡no! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca podría Eva hacer una fiesta de soltera! Pobre la mujer, la traumatizarías antes de la boda y terminaría por no querer casarse – Opinó Hermione.

- ¬¬ Yo más bien creo que deberías preguntarle a Sirius... Incluso a su novia, no puedes incluiste a los planes de una fiesta que ni sabes si serás invitada. Así que espera – Observó Harry.

- Jo! Yo lo convenzo no te preocupes, que si no es por las buenas será por las malas... malas mmmuuuuy malas. Muajajajajajaja! – Después de una larga risa no pudo evitar ver las caras de sus amigos.

-Harry: o.Ô

-Hermione: u_uUUUUUUU

-Ginny: ^^uuuuu

-Daniel y Andrea: Ô_Ô

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó inocentemente al final.

- Nada Eva... Vámonos antes de que saques otra idea. Vamos salga ya todos. Y vengan ustedes dos, Dan y Andre, que los tengo que levar a donde Erika.

Y obedeciendo a Hermione salieron en hilera por la puerta principal.

********

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el centro comercial. Supuestamente todos se encontrarían en una cafetería cercana al cine, pero según lo que veían sus ojos a simple vista no se hallaban por ningún lado. Ni Sirius, ni su novia... Aunque pensándolo bien si no sabían cómo era su novia, cómo iban a saber si estaba o no allí. Pasearon un rato mientras los buscaban, había mucha gente, y por doquier habían tiendas y más tiendas amontonadas. Eva lo encontraba todo muy "adorable", incluso tuvieron que entrar en varios lugares para que ella se probase "ciertas cosas" que en realidad eran... mínimas por no decir nada malo.

- ¡Miren! ¡Una tienda de tatuajes! ¡Yo quiero uno! – Dijo exclamando como una niña pequeña. Terminaron por entrar y preguntar cuánto costaba la gracia de los tatuajes. No resultó ser muy caro, ya hasta lo estaba pensando.

- ¿Qué miras Harry? – Preguntó viendo que Harry miraba interesadamente hacia un estante. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde se hallaba la de él, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa muy pícara - ¿Quieres comprar condones? – Dijo señalando la estantería que él estaba viendo – Uuuy pero ni pierdes tiempo hombre.

- ¬¬ Eva, no estoy viendo los condones, estoy viendo las fotos de hadas que hay al lado. No estoy tan desesperado como otros hombres – Dijo él mostrándole a la muchacha de la caja que no dejaba de pasar la misma mercancía una y otra vez. ¿No te parecen reales éstas hadas?

- ¿Qué? ¿Los condones? Sí, son muy reales, y parece que muy recomendables porque bastante gente los compra. Tal vez me lleve unos...

- ¿Me estabas prestando atención? -_-U naaaah, qué remedio contigo. O.O ¿Ah? ¿Qué te vas a llevar unos? Pero si tu no tienes... no... emm mejor me callo. Vámonos de aquí que de seguro nos deben estar buscando.

- Si tú quieres... Oye, ¿No te ibas a llevar unos?

Ignoró su pregunta y siguió su camino, en verdad, "¡Qué remedio con esa mujer!". Total que a la final todos llevaban un paquete de compras de Eva en manos, y eso que no se habían ni encontrado con Sirius. Pobre el futuro esposo de ella... tendría que ser millonario, porque hasta a la cosa más insignificante la encuentra graciosa e interesante. 

Media hora después fue que encontraron a Sirius, claro que en una situación muy romántica con su novia, los dos estaban escondidos en el pasillo de los baños. Se estaban besando... bueno, muy apasionadamente. Era la primera vez que la veían,  ésta se veía bastante joven. Tenía los cabellos hasta la mitad de su espalda, eran lisos y de un color castaño claro. No podían llegar a ver más pues su cara estaba tapada con la de Sirius. Al ver típica escena de novios Eva no pudo evitar hacer comentarios, le encantaba echar sus bromas de "buen gusto".

- Uyuyui, búsquense una habitación, por algo existen los hoteles ¬¬. Claro que si me dejan hacer las despedidas de soltero y soltera les puedo hasta dejar hacer eso mismo en medio del centro comercial.

- O.O ¿Qué dijiste Eva? – Dijo Sirius al reconocer esa típica voz - ¿Dijiste que tú la ibas a organizar? ¡NO! ¡Ni que Dios lo quiera! ¡Qué idea más loca! ¡Jamás! – Después se detuvo en palabras – Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? Les presento a Lys, la futura señora de Black.

- Con el tono con que lo dices pareciera como que estás ansioso, ¿O me equivoco? – Harry estaba en lo cierto, lo cual en absoluto negó su padrino. Estaba muy ansioso.

- Estás en lo correcto Harry. Ahora, ¿A dónde vamos? – Los cuatro respondieron "Al cine" al unísono. – De acuerdo ^^u

Mientras caminaban hacia las salas de cine cada cual tomaba su opinión personal acerca de Lys. La verdad era que sólo las chicas hacían sus comentarios para sí mismas sobre si ella se merecía a Sirius o no, porque Harry sólo pensaba en lo loco que fue al no invitar a otro hombre, porque estar con Sirius entre muchas mujeres es como no estar con nadie. Y no le molestaba el hecho de estar entre puras mujeres, de hecho le agradaba (N/A: A qué hombre no le gusta, este... weno... sin comentarios XDDD) pero no entre tantas como ellas.

- Entremos a ver... – Dijo Sirius tratando de elegir – Esteeeeeem... algo gracioso...

Entraron a la sala a ver "Legalmente rubia". Sirius no paró de reírse durante toda la película, pero no como normalmente lo hacía, sino muy sonoramente. Harry y Hermione no pararon de besarse durante todo el rodaje y Eva lo único que hizo fue hablar con Lys y tratar de convencerla de que la dejase hacer su fiesta de soltera. Al final terminó por acceder.  Eva saltó de felicidad y todos los que estaban en el cine la mandaron a callar.

- Jeje ^^u, perdón – Dicho esto se sentó. Aguardó silencio hasta que se le pasó la vergüenza y decidió volver a hablar.

- ¿Y hace cuánto que sales con Sirius? – Preguntó para cortar silencio.

- Emmm bueno, hace más o menos dos años... Sí, creo que fueron dos años – Eva sonrió de tal manera que hasta a oscuras de veía.

- Ohhh, pero Siri te tenía escondida porque no nos hablaba de ti en ningún momento – Lys le devolvió la sonrisa y comentó luego:

- Es que teníamos en parte una relación medio escondida, tu sabes, al principio sólo era una especie de aventura, pero ya ves en lo que se transformó, ahora hasta nos vamos a casar.

- ¿Viste a Harry y a Hermione? No han parado de ejercitar esas bocotas que tienen, Dios, no se cansan, desde que están juntos no han parado de darse besos en todos lados. – Les echó una mirada, y luego se rió. - ¡Vaya! Y pensar que los dos parecían tan tímidos...

- Así siempre pasa... Bueno, los dos se desataron, ahora no hay quien los detenga – Rieron juntas un rato, mientras la situación de los demás seguía igual.

Al lado de Lys estaba Ginny, ella, aparte de Sirius, era la única que prestaba atención a la película, tratando de que ésta mejorara su humor, pero en realidad no le era de mucha ayuda, algunas partes incluso le deprimían o le hacían recordar esos buenos momentos que había pasado junto con Draco. Aunque sus amigos habían hecho el intento de mejorar su ánimo no lo habían logrado. Bueno... lo que valía era la intención. 

- Vamos Gin, cambia esa carota, fíjate en ese hombre que está en la película, es rubio y ojos azules. ¿No es una belleza de hombre? Me recuerda a alguien... Espera, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua – Ginny interrumpió a Eva.

- ¿No será por casualidad a Draco? – Preguntó con tal tristeza en sus palabras que casi parecían romperse.

- Este... mejor olvida lo que yo te digo ¿Sí? «Uy, siempre la meto feo X_X Boba seré» - Después se volteó y decidió no abrir su gran pico durante un buen rato.

- Harry… - Éste no la dejó continuar y enseguida siguió besándola. Como siempre iniciaba con un simple beso inocente, que poco a poco se volvía más intenso. Besó sus mejillas y sus orejas, creían que más nadie estaba en aquella sala, cuando en verdad muchos andaban de curiosos observándolos.

- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás hoy? – Preguntó dulcemente a su oído.

- No, pero puedes decirlo más seguido – Y después de decir esto, se recostó sobre su hombro y ambos se quedaron observando la película hasta que acabó.

***********

- Fue un gran día, de veras muchas gracias Zara. A ver si hacemos esto más seguido, necesito bastante distracción, últimamente ando en otro mundo – La mujer sonrió ante el comentario y luego echó una mirada a la pequeña que dormitaba en los brazos del hombre que estaba a su lado.

- Fue un placer. Si quieres podemos salir el lunes, ya que debes aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana con tu hija – Acarició tiernamente el cabello de la niña y luego le dirigió una mirada a Draco.

- De acuerdo, entonces el lunes a las siete paso por ti y vamos a comer algo por ahí – Le guiño un ojo y la dejó apearse del carro. Pero antes de eso no podía evitar dejarla ir sin recibir un beso.

Lentamente se le fue acercando temiendo a que ella no accediera, pero todo parecía indicar que sí así que simplemente se dirigió a sus labios y los rozó suavemente con un poco de miedo a que éstos le rechazasen. Pero no fue así, ella dejó que le besara, los dos probaron el sabor casi desconocido de sus labios, y descubrieron que muy dentro había una llamita que estaba apunto de crecer, hasta formar un gran incendio, o más bien, un gran deseo. Le avergonzaba saber que había acabado con una relación y comenzado con otra enseguida, pero tenía una gran oportunidad por delante y no iba a desaprovecharla sólo por vergüenza y ser buen niño.

Al separarse se miraron cariñosamente, se dijeron muchas cosas sólo mirándose. Nunca había visto a alguien que le expresara tantas cosas con sólo mirarle. Eso se lo dijo todo, le dio la razón a su presentimiento. Definitivamente ella sería mucho más que alguien importante en su vida. Porque de alguna manera iba a marcarla. Después de todo iba a tener un gran cambio de vida, al igual que Ginny.

**Notas de la autora:**

^^uuuuu buenop, nada interesante el chap, ya lo sé jejeje, pero bueh, aquí está, más rápido que los anteriores. ¿Vieron? Voy a casarme con mi adorado y bello Sirius!!!!!!!! (Todas: ¬¬ ejem, por qué habría de elegirte a ti si tiene tantas?) Muajaja, porque es mi fic XDDDDDD jijiji, bueno, otra vez voy a responder reviews. Aquí voy... Ah, y gracias a mí por planificar todo el capítulo, esta vez no necesité ayuda de nadie, muajajajaja!!!!! U_U estoy mal...

**Hermione de Potter: **Hi lokis! Gracias por tu review. Bueno, iba a ponerte el Daniel y Andrea en este chap, pero no me salió así que... jeje confórmate con que estuvieron juntos XDDD, bueno... eso de que puede que peleen... no te puedo decir que no ni que sí, así que espérate un poco y respondes tú misma tus preguntas. Te do lástima Ginny? o.O ¿A ti? Ho entonces si fue triste XDD. Bueno Herms, ya se separaron, no hay nada que hacer... o tal vez sí. Gracias de nuevo.

**Karolyna Silver: **Gachas por tu review lok. XDDD mujer, que típica forma de escribir. En realidad no creo que se repitan, no creo que vayan a discutir ya separados jejeje, o quien sabe, eso depende de mis ideas pa los otros chaps. Bueno Carol... no te pude cumplir lo de tu papaíto... pero bueh, na es perfecto. Jijiji así que aguanta a tu madre Muajaja

**Miércoles Radcliffe: **Gracias -^^-, ojalá sea cierto que cada día me supero n_n ¿De veras te pareció bueno? Que raro que no te gusta el draco/Ginny jejeje. Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews. Saludos.

**Damaris: **También gracias a ti por tu review ^^... bueno no puedo cumplirle a todos lo que quieren, pero tranquila que ese divorcio no será tan malo... ^^UUUU bueno la verdd es que sí. Me seguiré demorando en actualizar -___- creo que eso no cambiará.

**Cindy Potter: **Gracias! ... es cierto, una situación de divorcio debe ser terrible, pero los fics rosa en donde siempre estén feliz no son un poco aburridos? Jejeje, tenía que pasar algo... 

**Titi Potter:** Jajaja, gracias por tu review titi. Se nota que estás disfrutando ese divorcio, después de todo el odio que le tienes a Gina... No es para menos. Que weno que te gustó el chap. ¬¬ No dejes reviews con tanto espacio porque por encimita se nota que es cortico XDD

**Andy:** Has leído sólo el principio? O.O o todo? Jeje, es que como dejaste el review en el primer chap que es la introducción no sé XDDD... Gracias por el review.

**Beli:** Echita marre, otra que le encanta esa pareja., pero tranquilas todas, a lo mejor cambio de opinión. Que wenop que las partes hhr gustaron jej, aprovéchenlas, ese es mi consejo. XDDD Gachas!

**Prongs:** Ohhh, Prongsie dejó un review :o jijiji puesh gracias hombre. Buenop, el principio del chap no fue exactamente así, pero ese hecho existió aunque no lo haya escrito. Déjame pensar si separo a hhr o no... XDDD ¬¬ y ya no puedes matarme porque ya me mataste, siempre lo olvidas ¬¬

**Mariale (la niña atrasada):** XDD eso te pasa por atrasarte en los reviews XDDD Si te digo que tu primer review en la mía se ve corto que me dices? Jajaja Lok, tus reviews dicen muchas cosas y estoy apurada porque me teno que ir a estudiar. Así que muchísimas gracias y que tu review se repita.

**Paulina Gryffindor:** Bueno... ya me presioné bastante en terminar este capítulo jejeje, te pareció buena idea que se divorciaran? Vaya, pensé que a nadie le gustaría excepto a Karolyn. Graxias por el review!!!

Muxas gracias a todas por seguir el fic, digo todas porque todas son mujeres (Prongs: ¬_¬ como que todas?) jeje, wenop ^^u excepto Prongs y ¿Andy? No soy wena para clasificar nombres

Byes, y hasta la proxima actualización.

**Reviews.**

**Lis Jade Black.**


	12. Adiós libertad

**Infidelidad o amor.**

**Adiós libertad.**

- ¡Dan! – Gritaba su madre a viva voz - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya estás listo? – Corrió hasta el cuarto de su hijo y lo encontró dormido – Dan despierta, ya es hora de irnos.

- ¿Ah? ¿Ya estás lista ma? ¿En qué momento? – Parecía completamente desubicado, se había quedado dormido mientras su mamá se arreglaba. 

Hermione le ayudó a levantarse y le guió hasta la puerta principal donde le esperaba su papá. Llevarían a Daniel a la casa de Andrea, ya que ésta se había ofrecido. Después Harry lo pasaría buscando en la mañana. Al menos eso es lo que tenían en acuerdo. Ahora si Harry no lograba levantarse en la mañana por las seguras copas que se tomaría... bueno, allí cambiaban las cosas.

- Ya sabes Dan, te me comportas muy bien, no quiero enterarme de que has hecho alguna travesura, mira que estás en casa ajena y... – Daniel asintió.

- Si mamá, ya sé. No voy a hacer nada malo, sólo tranquilízate y disfruta de la fiesta. Yo estaré bien.

- Gracias a Dios que eres obediente – Le besó la frente.

****

Ya habían llevado a Daniel a casa de Andrea. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era despedirse uno del otro puesto que iban a fiestas diferentes. Querían irse pero a la vez no separarse. La fiesta de Lys sería en casa de Ginny, y la de Sirius en la casa de Remus. No se imaginaban que harían durante toda la noche, sólo esperaban pasarlo bien. Bueno... tenían que pasarlo bien, después de todo era una fiesta.

- Te deseo buena suerte – Le dijo Harry cariñosamente al oído – Porque las fiestas de Eva no son muy normales que digamos.

- Estoy segura de que no hizo ninguna locura – Rozaron sus narices con ternura y luego se dirigieron unas lindas sonrisas.

Lentamente acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un beso. Uno muy corto y suave. Él le acarició el cabello y le besó el cuello, a lo que ella le respondió con una linda sonrisa. Ambos se miraron por última vez en la noche y se volvieron a besar. Después Hermione se bajó del carro, y le lanzó a Harry un "adiós" a lo que él le respondió con lo mismo.

- ¡Herms! – Gritó Eva cuando ya hubo llegado a la entrada del apartamento - ¡Por fin llegas! Pensé que no vendrías. Debiste haber sido la primera en estar aquí para ayudarme ¿Qué te parece la decoración? – Le preguntó con entusiasmo, muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

- Estemm, bueno, está muy... sexy – Comentó dudosa observando los globos con las figuritas de algunos hombres... Algunos hombres. Y escuchando la música que bien combinaba con los bailes sensuales de todos los hombres que se hallaban bailando en la tasca.

- ¡Quedó maravilloso a mi opinión! ¡Todas están encantadas! – Hermione le dirigió una mirada a las otras muchachas para asegurarse de que éstas estaban felices, y efectivamente, estaban bastante. 

- Que bueno Eva... Ahora si me lo permites, quisiera saludar a las demás – Y después de decir esto se fue a saludar a las otras.

Estaban riendo mucho, se veía que estaban pasando un buen rato. Gracias a Dios Eva no había hecho una fiesta tan anormal como... otras veces. Por ejemplo su cumpleaños. Cundo cumplió veinte años aquello fue... Mejor es no decirlo. Se unió pronto  la conversación justo luego de terminar de saludar. Sentadas en una mesa estaban Ginny, Lys, Eva y Parvati, la cual resultó ser sobrina de Lys. También estaba Lavender puesto que era la mejor amiga de Parvati y conocía a Lys.

- Toma Herms – Dijo Parvati ofreciéndole un poco de alcohol – Siéntate que vamos a hablar un rato sobre la vida...

- Gracias – Dijo tomando el vaso que ella le daba.

- Entonces, sigamos hablando – Dijo Lys – Estábamos en...

- La mejor revolcada que has tenido – Le recordó Eva – Que yo recuerde... todas han sido buenas.

- No, yo creo que la mejor fue... Con Seamus – Comentó Lavender recordando. Todas se veían muy pensativas, tratando de recordar o "clasificar".

- ¡No! – Negó Parvati - ¡Seamus es muy salvaje mujer! Él más dulce fue Harry, pero si buscas a alguien salvaje... entonces sí puede ser Seamus. Tranquila Herms, que lo de Harry fue hace muchos años ^^U

- Me lo suponía – Agregó Hermione riéndose – La mejor vez que yo tuve... fue con Harry también.

- Osea que no hace mucho, ¿Cómo era Ron en eso? – Preguntó Eva curiosa – nunca me hablaste de ello, anda, di.

- Ay Eva, no quería recordar eso hoy... pero bueno... No era ni malo ni bueno, sólo que era un poco salvaje.

- La mía fue con un muchacho llamado Chris. Era súper romántico – Comentó Lys aún fascinada – Era tan tierno...

- Uuuyy, ¿Te gustan los tiernos? ¿Cómo le hizo entonces Sirius para embobarte? – Preguntó Eva con una sonrisa picarona.

- Aunque no lo creas Eva, él es muy tierno también. Con sus palabras y actos... Y otra cosa que me encanta es su sentido del humor. En fin... es un ángel – Todas suspiraron encantadas.

- ¿Pero la vez con Chris fue tu primera vez? – Le preguntó Hermione, haciendo que Lys riera un poco.

- ¡No! ¡Nada que ver! Mi primera vez fue la peor de todas – Todas rieron juntas. 

- La mía también – Comentó Lavender muy decepcionada – Pero qué decepcionante fue en verdad... u_u

- Creo que todas podemos decir lo mismo. 

Todas reflexionaron la conclusión de Parvati y después asintieron. Se levantaron y juntas se fueron a servir más bebidas. Mientras tanto, Eva se acercó a los hombres que estaban bailando y los invitó a bailar pero con las mujeres. Todas bailaron un poco hasta que se cansaron menos Ginny. Ella parecía aún desanimada para cualquier cosa, y por más que las otras intentaran subirle el autoestima, ella parecía negarse a cualquier tipo de ayuda. Simplemente permanecía sentada bebiendo y bebiendo.

Hermione se le acercó para hablar un rato con ella, por fin Ginny accedía a hacer algo, últimamente se había estado descuidando mucho, incluso a Carol. La pequeña también se veía a veces muy triste, como si sintiera, a pesar de su corta edad, el cambio de vidas que habían tenido sus padres. Draco y Ginny estaban muy equivocados si creían que prestándole menos atención a Carol ella se sentiría mejor, al menos el padre estaba un poco más apegado a ella, pero la madre no hacía más que pensar en su reciente divorcio y lo vacía que se ve su vida sin Draco, en vez de pensar que su vida debía continuar y que él no era el ultimo hombre de la tierra.

- Ginny... ¿Por qué no bailas un poco? Cambia esa cara, estás de horror – Hermione le ayudó a levantarse – Vamos, has algo.

- No Herms, me siento un poco mareada – Aclaró ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Nah, eso es la bebida, ahora muévete que aquél que está allá te está viendo.

Se fue alejando lentamente, dando pasos extremadamente cortos, como quien no tiene ganas de hacer nada. Las demás volvieron a sentarse para charlar, un poco prendidas por las copas que se habían tomado. Aparte también felices, al parecer hacía bastante tiempo que ninguna asistía a una fiesta.

- A ver Lys, ¿Qué es lo que menos te gusta de Sirius? Debe tener algún defecto – Lys miró a Parvati sin saber qué responderle.

- Bueno... creo que... lo que menos me gusta es que muchas veces habla dormido, y me asusta – Todas rompieron en risas.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¡Pero vaya hombre que te agarraste! – Exclamó Lavender.

- ¿Y a ti Herms? ¿qué es lo que menos te agrada de Harry – Todas voltearon hacia Hermione para ver qué respondía a la pregunta de Parvati.

- Emmmmmm, pues no lo había pensado... – Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, y luego contestó: - Creo que es que él nunca dice lo que piensa... Odio eso. Pero de resto más nada ^-^

- Bien... Que bueno que más nada XD, ahora tú Eva... Eva... ¡Eva! – Gritó Parvati hasta que ella escuchó.

- ESTEMMMM, no sé, jeje, él es perfecto por todos lados – Todas la miraron raro, era imposible que fuese perfecto, y menos siendo hombre.

- O.Ô No mientas, eso es imposible ¬.¬ - Comentó Hermione – O es que... no hablas de su personalidad, y sólo es su físico... 

- ¿No preguntaron por físico? O_O ^^U – Rió nerviosamente y señaló el baño – Ya vengo chicas, ando perdida, esperen.

- ¿Qué le pasará? Está más en su universo que en el nuestro, y eso es muuuy raro – Aclaró Hermione – Voy a hablar con ella.

La persiguió hasta el baño, acelerando el paso porque Eva iba muy rápido. Escuchó de sus labios unos ruidos muy parecidos a los del llanto. Ella casi nunca lloraba, sólo por muertes y tragedias, pero ¿En una fiesta? Algo extraño le pasaba. No le gustaba ver a su amiga del alma llorando, más si casi nunca lo hacía. Enseguida la alcanzó y le dio de vuelta. Efectivamente. Estaba llorando, y parecía muy dolida, tanto así que se lanzó a sus brazos. Era tan raro... Hace pocos minutos estaba tan feliz.

- ¡No puedo aguantarlo más Herms! Ni mucho menos ocultarlo. Me siento tan triste... tan deprimida. – Se aferró más a su amiga – Lo voy a extrañar mucho...

- ¿A quién Eva? – Preguntó su amiga con tristeza - ¿por qué no habías hablado de esto conmigo antes? Te sentirías mejor hoy.

- Es que tú estabas tan fascinada con tu relación con Harry que yo... No quise arruinarlo como siempre hago con todo – Dijo con voz cortada.

- ¡Pero si eres mi amiga! Eso no afectaría mi relación para con Harry... Oh, vamos, dime qué sucedió – Le suplicó Hermione, sufriendo por su amiga.

- Es Sam... Se va Herms, me dejará sola... tiene que irse a otro lugar para trabajar permanentemente. No regresará nunca... ¡nunca! – Rompió más en lágrimas, se le rompió el corazón al verla así. La abrazó y mientras buscaba palabras con qué consolarla, le susurraba muy bajo que _todo estaría bien._

- Cálmate Eva... Debes seguir adelante, si has criticado tanto la actitud de Gin, debes también hacerlo con la tuya. La vida continúa, Sam no es el último hombre con quien estarás. Hay tantos que desearían estar contigo...

- Pero yo lo quiero a él Herms, no quiero a nadie más, sólo a él. Antes lo decía porque no sabía lo que se sentía, _uno no aprende hasta que le pasa_, créeme que es así. Apenas me lo dijo hace dos días... Pensé que no me dolería tanto, pero ya no me creo capaz de acostumbrarme a vivir sin él. Es increíble ¿Verdad? Sabes que eso nunca me ha pasado con un hombre, y menos con uno que conozca por tan poco tiempo... Pero es que no puedo. Me acostumbré a él como nunca lo había hecho con nadie... ahora me es imposible sacarlo de mi vida.

- ¡Eva! ¡Nada es imposible! No pretendo que lo olvides, pero sí trata de mejorar, sigue adelante, no te quedes allí parada sin hacer nada. Con eso no logras más nada que dañar tu propia vida.

- ¿Qué harías tú si Harry tuviera que irse para siempre? – Con esa pregunta le dio justo en el blanco. Se quedó en blanco, no podía imaginarse que eso pasara... simplemente le daría un infarto o quién sabe qué.

- Eva... No me hagas esas preguntas... Ven – Dijo abriéndole los brazos de nuevo – Te ayudaré a secarte esas lágrimas y luego irás allá y actuarás bien, no puedes arruinar todo lo que hiciste, y mucho menos la felicidad de Lys. Mañana iremos tú y yo a comer por allí, y hablaremos del asunto ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien.

Le ayudó a limpiarse las lágrimas, y luego sacó de su cartera un poco de maquillaje para arreglarle los rastros que habían dejado en su rostro las lágrimas. Eva le agradeció en voz baja, enseguida recobró la sonrisa. Admiraba mucho a Eva, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios... Lo que le había dicho acerca de Harry... No podía imaginarse su vida ahora sin él. Recordaba cuando hace poco él le había prometido nunca dejarla.

****Flash back****

_Estaban juntos, acostados en la cama. Dirigiéndose una tierna mirada, expresando todo lo que querían sin palabras. Ella cerró sus ojos y sólo sintió entonces la respiración de él sobre su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan amada en la vida. Y ahora que lo sentía podía sentir una gran satisfacción, saber que alguien quería que viviera para estar con ella la hacía sentirse deseada, le hacían sentir más ganas de vivir. **La hacía querer vivir.**_

- _Prométeme Harry que nunca te irás de mi lado... Por favor, prométemelo – Dijo abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de su novio._

- _Te lo prometo... Nunca te dejaré, arriesgaría mi vida por la tuya, sabes que te amo, no lo dudes ni un solo segundo – Se acercó para besarla. Lo hizo muy despacio, mientras le acariciaba los hombros desnudos._

- _Yo también te amo._

_Guardaron un momento de silencio, y luego ella notó en él una expresión de preocupación._

- _¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó inmediatamente._

- _Ahora tú prométeme algo... – Su voz pasó de dulce a seria – Prométeme que nunca me engañarás Herms... Que aunque alguna vez tu amor por mí se acabe no me engañarás y sólo me lo dirás. No lo mantengas por lástima... Sabes que no quiero repetir esa situación, y menos proviniendo de otro de mis mejores amigos – Hermione se quedó pasmada._

- _¡No voy a engañarte Harry! ¡Te lo prometo! – Exclamó recordando a su amigo y ahora novio en los momentos que sufrió por la traición de Ron._

- _Gracias... ya me siento mejor._

_****Fin del flash back****_

Después de recordar esa promesa se sintió más aliviada. Salió de nuevo junto con Eva a donde estaban todas las demás mujeres. Éstas aún seguían riendo, pero esta vez parecían estar contando chistes. Se integraron pronto y Eva enseguida quiso contar algunos.

- A ver, miren este.

"¿Sabes a qué se levantan los hombres en la noche?  
Un 20% se levanta a tomar agua.  
Un 30% se levanta a hacer pipí.  
Y un 50% se levanta para irse a su casa"

- Ayyy, ¡Eva! – Exclamó Parvati – ¡En parte hay mucha razón en eso! Ja, ja.

- ¿En parte? – Preguntó Lavender con sarcasmo - ¡Por Dios que es cierto!

- Ahora éste... a ver... "¿En qué se parece un hombre a una botella de cerveza?  
En que del cuello para arriba los 2 están vacíos" 

- Ja, ja, ja, ese está más real aún – Dijo Lys riendo un poco – "Se encontraron dos amigas en el centro comercial y una le dice a la otra:  
-Te ves más delgada  
-Si estuve haciendo dieta un mes y ya vez los resultados; ¿y tú te ves igual?.  
-No creas, me quite un gran peso de encima.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque me divorcié de mi marido..."

- Jajajaja, ¿Qué haces tú contando eso si apenas te vas a casar? – Preguntó Hermione – a ver, "¿En qué se parece un hombre a una escoba?"

- ¡En que muchas no sirven bien! – Exclamó parvati.

- ¡No! – Le devolvió Hermione - ¡En que sin palo no son nada!

Todas estallaron en risas, incluso Ginny que estaba sentada allí también.

- A ver, ahora díganme todas con quién fue su primera vez... – Todas miraron a Eva con una sonrisa, sabían que algo tendría que preguntar de eso.

- Ummmh – Pensó Parvati – Creo que fue con Seamus...

- Estoy absolutamente segura de que fue con Ron... Antes de que estuvieran juntos Herms ^^U – Agregó enseguida Lavender.

- De él no me hubiese extrañado que pasara mientras era mi novio. La mía también fue con él... Qué gran lástima...

- ¡No! ¡La mía fue...! – Gritó Eva emocionada. De repente se detuvo a pensar. Luego se sentó y se quedó un buen tiempo callada – Fue... fue... – Se volvió a quedar pensativa.

- Con un muchacho llamado Ethan ¿Cómo no lo recuerdas? – Le preguntó su primera amiga, recibiendo como respuesta una risita bien nerviosa.

- La mía fue con Colin – Contestó Ginny sin melancolía – A mí no me pareció tan mala...

- Bueno, ahora sí, ¡Bailemos de nuevo! – Gritó Eva a todas – Vamos, párense, a disfrutar un poco.

Todas se levantaron, sin excepción alguna. Preferían hacerlo antes de que Eva las obligara. Colocó otro tipo de música más movida (Digna de la ocasión) para que se animaran a bailar. Porque por lo que se veía como que la idea no les había agradado mucho que se diga.

Ginny también se animó, pero enseguida se le presentó un problema. Salió corriendo al baño, seguida de Hermione y Lys. Antes de que pudieran llegar a ver lo que le pasaba, escucharon el desagradable sonido de "vomito". Ella estaba vomitando, y parecía también estar muy pálida. A las dos le preocupó mucho, estaban preguntándose la razón de ese mareo.

- De seguro es la bebida... Siempre le ha caído mal – Recordó Hermione – Tranquila Gin, ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

- ... – No le dio oportunidad de responder porque volvió a vomitar. Se puso casi morada.

- ¿Crees que hay que llevarla a un hospital? – Preguntó Lys preocupada.

- No... Creo que es mejor que descanse un poco.

- Ya se me pasará chicas... – Dijo Ginny muy débilmente – Siempre me pasa esto cuando bebo en exceso.

Regresaron juntas después de dejar reposar a Ginny. Ella se incorporó pronto junto con las demás que se hallaban bailando. Se puso a bailar también con un hombre. El mismo con quien había estado hablando hacía poco.

De nuevo todo se encontraba bien, al parecer seguían marchando bien las cosas. De pronto se abrió la puerta del segundo piso, nadie se dio cuenta, pero allí estaba la pequeña Carol con su osito en manos. Tenía los ojos llorosos, parecía que se había despertado por tanto ruido. Estaba apunto de reventar en lágrimas porque no encontraba a su mamá, pero como nadie se daba cuenta que la pequeña estaba allí, nadie la ayudaba. Eso era lo malo de ser tan chica.

- ¿No escuchas como una voz de bebé?  - Le preguntó Lys a Eva entre el alto sonido de la música.

- Ayyy Lys, tú como que quieres bebitos ya. Hasta escuchas voces ¡Vaya! Pues ojalá que seas madre muy pronto ^^ - Le dijo Eva dulcemente.

- ¬¬ No es eso... En serio, parece una voz de bebé.

Eva ignoró el comentario de Lys y continuó bailando.

Eso fue hasta que Ginny se dio cuenta. Mientras estaba "jugueteando" un poco con aquél hombre, volteó su mirada y allí estaba Carol, con su osito y toda llorosa.

- ¿Carol? o.O – Todos miraron a la niña – Oh... Dios... mío...

******************

Todos estaban completamente fuera de sí, borrachos y alocados. Sirius aprovechaba cada segundo que le quedaba de su soltería echando bromas y metiéndose con Severus. Tenía que aprovechar que éste había aceptado asistir. 

- ¿Por qué tú lo tienes tan pequeño Severus? – Preguntó Sirius con una voz poco entendible.

- ¿Cómo? O_O – Severus era el único que parecía mantenerse un poco en su sitio.

- JAJAJAJA, DEBE SER PORQUE NUNCA LO USA XD – Exclamó Draco a viva voz.

Los que estaban allí rompieron en risas.

- Dime algo Severus... – Sirius se acercó a él – Aquí entre nos. ¿Eres gay?

- ¿Yo? NO, no soy GAY, soy BISEXUAL, muajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA. – Reventó en una risa malévola que dejó a todos pasmados.

- Todos: o.Ô????????????????????????

- Mejor hagamos otra cosa... A ver Harry... – Sirius se quedó pensando – Oh... se me ha olvidado que iba a decir... Bueno, no importa, contemos unos chistes. Yo doy el honor. "¿Cuáles son las etapas de un chiste?" A ver, díganme... cuáles son.

Mientras penaban, el futuro esposo no paraba de reír. Se veía que allí ya nadie tenía cabeza para pensar. Ni siquiera Severus que era el que había tomado menos. Sirius no esperó más de un minuto para darles chance a contestar y simplemente dijo:

- 1)Alguien que lo cuente.

2)El que lo oye

3)Una mujer que diga "No entendí"

- Mierda Sirius, ¡eres una rata podrida! – Exclamó Draco cuajado de la risa – Ahora yo, a ver. "¿En qué se parece una mujer a una parrilla?"

Draco tampoco esperó mucho tiempo para que respondieran, y ya que ninguno lo hizo él contestó por ellos. Parecía haberse olvidado completamente de su divorcio con sólo un par de tragos.

- En que las dos sirven para calentar el chorizo – él y todos rieron vivamente.

- ¡Ahora yo! Bien... – Harry se quedó pensando – Aja, "Un hombre llega y se sienta a comer y su mujer le dice:  
¿Te sirvo?  
Y él contesta:   
A veces.

- ¡Yo le diría que nunca! XD – Rieron del comentario de Draco, a veces él y Sirius podían parecerse tanto...

- "Estaba un borracho en la cantina y llega otro y le pregunta:  
¿Por qué toma?  
Y le contesta:  
Para verme más bonito.  
¿Tomando te ves más bonito?  
Sí, cuando llego a mi casa mi vieja me dice: "¡Que bonito!" 

- ¡Entonces habrá que estar bebido siempre Remus! – Le gritó Sirius – Miren este otro "Entra un borracho a su casa todo manchado con lápiz labial por todos lados hecho un desastre, y la mujer le pregunta:  
¿Hombre que te pasó?  
Y el borracho le responde:  
¡No me vas a creer, me peleé con un payaso!"

- ¡Por favor! ¡No tan malos! – Exclamaron todos al unísono.

- Bien, y uno más... "Va un borracho en moto y choca con una señal de tránsito. Entonces llega el policía y le pregunta:  
¿Señor, no vio la flecha?  
El borracho responde:  
Ni al indio que me la tiró"

- ¡Viva el Rey de los chistes malos! – Gritó Draco - ¡Nada más y nada menos que... mi alma gemela!

Se quedaron un rato más tomando, nunca habían tomado tanto en su vida, o tal vez sí pero no estaban muy cuerdos como para recordarlo. Se quedaron un rato viendo a las mujeres que bailaban para ellos. Aparte de estar borrachos y prendidos, también estaban recalentados por las mujeres y sus "pocas ropas". Al menos Remus, Harry y Severus no hacían más que observarlas, pero Sirius y Draco... Esos dos eran otro caso, aparte de verlas... jugaban un poco.

- ¡Miren!... – Harry miró su reloj – Son las cinco y media de la mañana... Tengo que dormir al menos dos horas... Más tarde debo buscar a Dan... y mientras llego a la casa...

- Tenía que ser mi ahijado bueno... – Le dijo su padrino. – No te vayas Harry... la estamos pasando bien...

- Yo también me voy entonces – Agregó enseguida Draco – No quiero cometer más locuras, fueron suficientes con las cosas que dije esta noche.

- Bien... ya todos se irán... Pero antes, ayúdenme a recoger...

********

Carol miraba a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Aquél hombre con quine estaba su mamá no era su lindo papaíto al que siempre había vista hacer eso con su madre. Gimió y luego se puso a llorar:

- ¡Eche no es mi papaíto! – Exclamó con furia - ¡Quiero a mi papito! – El hombre vio a la tierna niña y con amabilidad se agachó a hacerle cariños.

- ¡No me toques! – Gritó la pequeña.

- Es preferible que no lo hagas – Le recomendó Ginny – Carol tiene un gran carácter...

******Flask back.******

- Bien Carol, escucha bien esto – Comenzó a decirle su padre – Cuando un hombre, osea, por ejemplo aquél que está allá...

- ¿Palino? – Preguntó confundida.

- Si, palino – Dijo señalando a Harry – Si él te toca por aquí, o por aquí, o por allá atrás tú lo único que vas a hacerle es pegarle justo aquí – Señaló su entrepierna y lueo la miró - ¿Entendido?

- Chi papito, entendío – Declaró Carol con firmeza.

- Bien, entonces enséñame lo que has aprendido – Le dio una palmadita en su parte trasera a Carol, entonces ella, obedeciendo lo que él le había dicho, llevó su patita al aire y le dio justo en la entrepierna ya que éste estaba sentado.

- Ao, au, ao, au, aooooooo – Draco saltó de su sitio con una sola pierna – Era sólo para que me lo dijeras Carol... Bua duele – Saltando se sentó en el mueble más cercano.

- ^^U peldon papíto...

- Ya vengo – Dijo levantándose – Voy... voy al baño «_Mierda, como duele, duele, duele... T_T»_

**Fin del Flash back.**

Copiando el ejemplo que le había dado su padre, esperó a que el hombre se descuidara y ¡Zas! Le metió una patada justo en el blanco. El grito se escuchó a unas cuantas casas más allá, pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue la rabia que agarró.

- Ya verás pequeña diabliña – Salió corriendo detrás de Carol, la cual ya le llevaba bastante delantera.

- Homble malo – Gritó Carol. Después observó como éste se resbalaba con un líquido que estaba tirado en el suelo – Lero, lero – Dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Ja! Eres mía – Se lanzó un poco más allá y la atrapó – Jajajajaja, ya no tienes escapatoria niñaaaaaaa Muajajajajaja!

Carol lanzó un gran grito que dejó a casi todos sordos, y luego, cuando ya todos estaban aturdidos, comenzó a pegarle con el osito que aún llevaba en manos. Le daba y le daba golpes hasta que en uno de ellos se lo metió por la boca y el pobre cayó hacia atrás ahogándose como un tonto. La pequeña comenzó a reírse graciosamente, aunque ciertamente a él no parecía causarle ni una pizca de gracia.

- Creo que es mejor que te lleve a dormir Carol – Le dijo su madre, cargándola – Estas no son horas de estar de ambulante.

- Gin, yo creo que es mejor que todas nos vayamos, Carol se despertó y tú te ves muy mal... En lo que terminemos de recoger te vas a dormir... O mejor ve ya, nosotras lo hacemos – Hermione le sonrió y la guió hacia su cuarto.

De verdad Ginny debía estar realmente cansada, porque no se negó en ningún momento a descansar de inmediato. Luego de dormir a Carol, se puso a recoger junto con las demás. Eva fue la única que flojeó y terminó por dormirse. Después de acabar con los vasos sucios continuaron con los pegostes que habían en el suelo. Acabaron agotadas y con unas grandes ganas de dormir.

- Ya yo me voy muchachas – Anunció Hermione – Estoy que me caigo del cansancio.

Salió de la casa sin más palabras. Su cabeza casi explotaba, tenía ganas de lanzarse contra el piso y dormir allí sin preocupaciones, pero no podía. Debía llegar a su casa y esperar a que dentro de unas horas más llegara Harry con Daniel. Deseaba saber como había terminado la despedida de soltero, de seguro todos muy borrachos.

Apenas llegó al edificio se colocó una chaqueta negra, de repente le había dado un frío terrible, y como su vestido no era tan tapado... Se bajó con cuidado para no resbalase con los tacones que llevaba. Estuvo apunto de quitárselos, pero se arriesgaba a que algún vecino la viera así, y a esas horas no tenía muchas ganas de pasar pena. Así que terminó por calarse el fastidio un  rato más. Sufrió más que un poco para subir las escaleras antes de llegar al ascensor.

Cuando por fin pudo tocar el elevador, resultó ser que como siempre, éste se estaba tardando años para llegar. No tenía ninguno intención de subir todas las escaleras hasta el piso once, incluso le causaba risa pensar en eso ¿Ella en ese estado subiendo once pisos seguidos? Prefería incluso permanecer allí hasta el día siguiente.

De repente se abrió. Sus ojos se iluminaron, pronto estaría en su cama con los ojos cerrados y soñando con los angelitos... o con Harry. Pero cuando se adentró en el poco espacio que había adentro se encontró con la mirada fija de Draco. Le sorprendió verlo allí, aún no se lograba acostumbrar que él se había mudado al mismo edificio y al mismo piso, era una gran casualidad. Su cabeza dio vueltas y creyó estar loca al verlo justo ahí, no recordó que él vivía allí esa vez, ni que solía estacionar el carro en el sótano de abajo... así que terminó por creer que era un efecto de las copas.

- Hola Herms – Saludó con mucha naturalidad – Que coincidencia que lleguemos al mismo tiempo... – Su voz parecía cortada, se notaba que él también estaba muy cansado y algo tomado.

- ¿Draco? – Preguntó tontamente – Vaya... pues sí, que gran coincidencia. ¿Cómo les fue en la fiesta?****

- Bien... supongo.****

Después de eso ambos callaron. Hermione quería preguntarle acerca de Harry, pero qué podría él decirle, no más de cinco palabras "Creo que la pasó bien", entonces prefirió mantenerse en silencio. El ascensor iba muy lento, parecía como si se parase en todos los pisos, como si le costara mucho subir. Miró hacia el suelo y se encontró con la figura de Draco, fue subiéndola lentamente hasta encontrarse con la de él que aún permanecía fija en ella. Cuando le vio sintió que éste la examinaba, como si explorara a través de su mente. Entonces pasó.

De una pasión jamás reconocida, se encontró con los labios de aquél hombre. En aquél frío y pequeño elevador, Draco la besó. Algo que nunca había sucedido, jamás había sentido aquél contacto tan suave y salvaje a la vez. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, creía por un momento estar soñando. Él colocó su mano en una de las paredes del ascensor, con cierto are posesivo, como si a partir de ese beso ella le perteneciera de alguna forma. Hermione se quedó simplemente inmóvil, deseando que él continuara besándola pero mucho más apasionadamente.

Entonces se desató, el beso que simplemente pudo ser una equivocación se estaba convirtiendo en mucho más. Draco comenzó a jugar traviesamente con la lengua de la mujer, esperando que ella le enseñase que tan dulce podía ser su sabor. Ambos quisieron más, allí fue cuando él la abrazó, atrayendo sus cuerpos para formar parte de un solo ser. Ninguno sabía cómo había podido ocurrir eso, pero tampoco les dio tiempo de pensarlo, puesto que el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas justo en el momento en que casi de decidían a detener esa locura.

Copien y peguen.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muajajaja!, se los dejo allí, jejeje, ¿Qué les pareció, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews. Se suponía que debía terminar el capítulo ayer pero me entretuve hablando y hablando, pero bueh, igual ya está. Me tardé menos ¿a que sí? Jajaja. Bueno lo único que puedo decirles es que por favor dejen sus lindos reviews ^^

Respondo ahora. Pero antes gracias a Mariale y a otras, hasta ahora la única que recuerdo que me ayudó fue ella.

**Caro Radcliffe:  **Muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno, no puedo realmente prometerte nada. No voy a matar a Zara, por lo menos aún no lo he decidido... XDDD

**Karolyna Silver:** O_O, ok, responderé tu testamento, digo, review. Jejeje ya sabía yo que te encantaría el principio XDDD y como no, creo que deseas ver escenas así en todos los fics. ¬¬ Si Carol, tú eres lo mejor en su vida. En realidad no sé si tu papaíto de veras sabe tu sabor preferido de helado, después de todo fui yo la que lo escribió XDDD (Karol: ¬_¬ Eres o te la das?) ^^U ¿No te convence el nombre? Jaja, pues a mí no me convence el mío ¿Qué tal? Jaja. ¿Yo tu mami sustituta? O.O no me lo imagino, mejor se tú mi mamá XDDDD yo no voy a estar cambiando pañales ni atendiendo nada... ¬¬ Carol... cuando escribes reviews ¿te desatas un poco cierto? O tal vez se te sube el gafo jajaj, teletubbies!!!!! O_O XDDD ¿HARRY Y Ginny? ¿QUÉ HA PASADO POR TU CABEZA?!!!!! QUE WENO QUE AL MENOS SABES LO QUE VOY A CONTESTAR. Weno loca, no sé que más decirte, sólo sepa usted que vuestros reviews son los mejores ^-^

**Paulina Gryffindor:** Muajaja! Si, sirius se casa es CONMIGO muajaja. Ummmmm no creo que se casen, es un adelanto para todas. Y si regresan... emmm no puedo tampoco responder eso. Graxias.

**Ana_Sofia: **O_O ¿Harry Potter diálogo central? ¿Qué página es esa? Weno, x, muchas gracias por ese comentario!, de veras me alegra mucho. Bueno, la separación era necesaria, sorry de verdad. No creo que Harry y Hermione lleguen a casarse pero eso no significa nada que conste.

**Civenus:** Ya seguí!!!!! XDDD, y ya veré si le pongo un novio a Ginny jejeje, gracias por el review.

**Miércoles Radcliffe:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! ¿De dónde salió Zara? De la estadía en un bar jaja, relee el capítulo 10. jaja, lo de Siri es cierto! Estoy colaita como dices tú XD. Bueno, a Sinichi le falta un poco mucho, creo que ha estado muy ocupado.

**Ginny:** loca! Que weno que terminaste de leer, gracias por tus reviews. Bueno, no creo que ya sea necesario describir a Sam U_U sorry por esoque te hice pasar en el fic, pero bueno, te lo recompensaré.

**Titi Potter:** ¬¬ deberías empezar a dejar los reviews más rápido, que weno que te encantó, espero que este también te haya gustado, aunque lo dudo por el final. Bueno tú eres una de las que le gustó la separación de ellos, una de las pocas jejeje graxias.

**Mariale:** ¿Tú quieres a Carol bebé? Weno, cásate con Draco y quítale la patria potestad a Gina XDDDD ayyy loca, a mí me encantó Zara como personaje... ¬_¬ no teno más na que decil. Graxie

**Beli:** aja! No lo habías dejado eh????? Jeje de todas formas ya lo dejaste así que muchas gracias. Y sí, debes escribir, vas muy atrasada lokita.

**Con eso finalizo T_T byes byes no se olviden de dejar reviews.**


	13. Amar y engañar

Infidelidad o amor.

Capítulo 12.

**Amor y engañar.**

****

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una señora mayor que cargaba a su gato en manos. Por un momentos ambos se habían asustado, podían jurar que era alguien conocido, lo que sería fatal. Arruinaría sus vidas, y sobre todo la de ella. Más aún si hubiese sido Harry... Pudo, puesto que tenía las llaves del edificio y el apartamento, pero por suerte no lo fue. Aquella anciana se les quedó mirando sorprendida, reclamando con la mirada aquellos actos "obscenos". Aunque era un simple beso... aunque uno que bien nunca debió suceder.

Salieron un poco ruborizados de la situación, también con un ligero dolor de cabeza que seguramente fue producido por las copillas. Caminaron firmes hasta el apartamento, pero antes de continuar, Draco se detuvo en el suyo. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta, recibió un jalón por parte de Hermione que le indicaba que se fuera tras ella. Él no entendía bien para qué, a lo mejor ni ella sabía, simplemente se vio impulsada a invitarlo a entrar a su casa. Así lo hizo, la siguió hasta que los dos entraron y a oscuras decidieron que esa noche cambiaría su relación.

Sin encender la luz en ninguna parte del apartamento, la mujer se encaminó a la sala siguiendo los rastros de la luna. Draco la perseguía vivamente, como un perro a su amo. Hermione se recostó sobre el sofá y esperó a que él diera alguna señal de vida, la cual tardó un poco en darse porque el pobre se hallaba bastante confundido.

Se agachó hasta estar en la altura de la muchacha, y le dirigió una mirada tímida, que a pesar de la oscuridad, se notó estar mirándola fijamente. Así permanecieron por unos instantes. Ninguno se dignó a hablar, sólo siguieron con el mismo juego de miradas. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? ¿Acaso todo era culpa de las copas que habían tomado, o era aquello real? Sintieron pena de lo que estaba pasando. Pero por un motivo desconocido, la vergüenza parecía no valer nada esa noche.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Preguntó el hombre con voz cortada - ¿Por qué me invitaste a pasar Hermione? ¿Qué quieres?

- No lo sé... – Contestó suavemente – Creo que... – Sus palabras parecieron desvanecerse – No lo sé.

Aquello había sonado muy provocativo a los ojos de Draco. De alguna forma Hermione se le estaba insinuando, y por más que supiera que no era nada suyo, sintió ganas de que lo fuera, por eso se le acercó salvajemente y la besó con furia. Reclamándole los actos de seducción a la mujer, enseñándole que es mejor no seducir a un hombre solo, mostrándole cómo debe comportarse. Pero ella no aprendió la lección, le siguió la corriente y continuó besándolo más apasionadamente. Poco a poco lo fue echando hacia atrás, hasta llegar al punto de yacer completamente, ambos, en el suelo.

Las ganas aumentaban, ella bajó hasta el cuello de Draco y lo acarició tiernamente con los labios, discutiendo su sabor. Él hizo lo mismo, la volteó al suelo, pero antes la miró, dándole a entender que aún podían detener ese horrible error. Sin embargo no quería... sólo faltaba la respuesta de ella. Entonces Hermione se levantó, soltó su cabello y bajó la cabeza fijando en el hombre una mirada fielmente seductora. Lo empujó por el pecho hasta la puerta de su cuarto, haciendo que éste esbozara una sonrisa pícara. Si de veras ella quería, y él también, y no había nada que interfiriera en su camino, más solo el futuro, ¿Por qué no seguir?

De un solo golpe, Draco bajó las tiras del vestido de Hermione, dando mucho que ver. La silueta de la mujer se divisaba perfectamente en la noche. Lo hizo sentir más deseos de besarla, de sentirla suya, por lo que la zumbó contra la cama y comenzó a tocar lentamente su cabello. Mordió levemente sus orejas, para luego acabar con un tierno beso en la boca, esto hizo que ella quedara totalmente enternecida, y decidiera tomar lugar en el acto.

- Sé que esto no es lo correcto... – Dijo ella aclarando la garganta – Pero... ya no podemos detenerlo.

- Prefiero morir ahora que acabar con esto – No se escucharon más palabras después de ese comentario. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión, y olvidaron todo lo demás.

La promesa que le había hecho Harry se había desboronado más rápido de lo que se había hecho. Ella ni se recordaba, parecía que su mente había borrado todo el pasado y que solo la decidió dejar con unos grandes deseos de acabar con aquello. Sucedería, por completo. Pasarían la noche juntos y a la mañana siguiente no tendrían como explicar el por qué del asunto. Entonces todos quedarían de acuerdo que había sido culpa de las copas.

Pero... ¿Acaso ya no amaba a Harry?, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de hacerle eso? Sobre todo sabiendo las malas experiencias que había tenido él con los engaños. Y peor aún, pasó con su mejor amigo... si ahora era con su mejor amiga y novia sería más que terrible. Le entraría una horrible depresión, y quién sabe qué podría hacer. Por otro lado... Estaba Draco. Le había provocado, lo admitía. Pero fue porque sintió ganas... necesidad de hacerlo. Fue como una especie de fuerza que la impulsó a querer besarle y abrazarle. 

Él recorrió todo su cuerpo con dulzura, ni se detuvo a pensar. Mientras que a Hermione le pasaban una que otra vez esos pensamientos extraños que la confundían enormemente. Sin embargo continuaron besándose. Ella trataba de mentalizar que no ocurriría nada, por más que supiese que sí... y que sería espantoso. No tendría el valor de ver a Harry después de eso, su novio le es fiel y le cree, y ella se va con su mejor amigo (De paso) a hacer "cositas". Algo no muy justo que digamos.

Después de todo transcurrieron las horas y ninguno optó por detener. A las siete de la mañana ambos estaban dormidos y ni pendientes del asunto. Ni soñaron, ni se despertaron a mitad de un gran sueño gritando arrepentidos. Se veían tan relajados... Como si no sucediera nada. Incluso Draco parecía estar sonriendo, de alguna forma.

A las nueve y media de la mañana, Harry pasó buscando a Daniel que estaba en casa de Andrea para llevarlo junto con Hermione a salir por ahí. Era una mañana bastante tranquila, el sol brillaba y había pocas nubes. En fin, un día perfecto para "compartir con la familia". Él pensaba hacerlo, se imaginaba una gran tarde libre de preocupaciones. Del colegio... de las niñas... Y después, por la noche una linda boda. A simple vista, algo perfecto.

- Pa... ¿Crees que Andre puede ir con nosotros a la casa? Digo... un día de estos, no hace falta que sea ya – Harry sonrió al escuchar a su hijo.

- ¡Claro que sí Dan! – Le dio un golpecito en la espalda – Cuando quieras, es más ¿Qué te parece el fin de semana que viene? Podemos ir a comer helados o algo. Invítala mañana.

El pequeño le agradeció con una sonrisa muy bien formada. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato.

- ¿Y ya la besaste Dan? – Le preguntó su papá con una sonrisa picarona.

- Bueno... – El pequeño se ruborizó – Pues... yo... sí...

- :O ¿tan pronto? O.O . Vaya niñez la de hoy por hoy.

- Pues sí... – Se sonrojó aún más – Fue... Ayer... Pero fue algo muy corto.

- Vaya, juré que ibas a decirme que no.

- ^^U Es que la quiero mucho pa'... – Mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿Qué tal Hogwarts?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. De hogwarts...  ver ¿En qué casa aspiras tocar? – Daniel no pareció muy seguro de su respuesta.

- Supongo que Gryffindor, aunque también me gustaría Rawenclaw. No sé, cualquiera estaría bien – Aclaró al final.

- ¿Hasta Slytherin?

- Pues, si allí es a donde pertenezco por qué no – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Dudo que toques allí, Dan. Lo más probable es que seas un Gry, pero por ahora no te preocupes por eso, faltan dos años para que entres.

- Sí, ya lo sé n_n

- 

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo y continuó manejando tranquilamente. Estaban apunto de llegar a casa de Hermione. La recogerían y saldrían por ahí, a lo mejor hasta invitaban a Draco, estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber cómo había dormido. Bueno, si es que estaba en su casa, porque quizás se había buscado una chica con quien... Y bien que sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

- Ya llegamos – expresó Harry sonriendo.

- Qué sorpresa se va a llevar mamá. Si está dormida ¿Puedo echarle un balde de agua? – preguntó inocente Daniel.

- Mmmm... déjame pensarlo... – Guardó silencio por cinco segundo y luego dijo – No.

- Hermione – Entró Harry al apartamento - ¿Estás despierta?

Lo dijo en un tono muy suave, prácticamente imposible de escuchar a distancias. Daniel penetró rápidamente y se dirigió a buscar a su madre. Hermione para ese pequeño era mucho más que una madre, era su adoración de todos los días. Sin embargo los problemas nunca dejan de hacer presencia en hogares felices. Y como todo, algo no duraría mucho.

- Ma' ¿Dónde andas? – Inquirió el niño con ternura. 

- 

«_Debe estar en su habitación durmiendo» _Fue lo primero que pensó, y por lo tanto lo primero que hizo fue irse directo a ese cuarto. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente para no despertarla y darle una sorpresa. Pero enseguida notó algo que no le agradó del mucho, y que estaba seguro de que a su papá tampoco le gustaría en lo absoluto.

********  
  


- ¡Carol! ¿Dónde estas? – Ginny parecía alterada y desesperada – Dónde demonios se mete esa niña... juro que hoy voy a volverme loca...

- ¡Mami! – Rió Carol – Carol quiele vel a papi.

- Ay, no me hables de él ahora Carol, ven para que te dé tu desayuno, que sino después te quejas, anda, vamos – Cargó a su hija y la llevó a la cocina.

- Quielo a mi papi – Repitió enojada.

- No me hagas perder la paciencia, hoy no estoy de humor.

- ¿Y cuándo lo estlás? – Cuestionó su hija molesta.

- Lo que me faltaba... Ahora tú me odias. ¿Qué quieres de comer? – Preguntó.

- Quielo vel a mi papi, pol favo mami, déjame velo – Lloriqueó a viva voz.

- Te llevaré a verlo, pero primero come ¿Sí? Por favor Carol... Me siento terrible de veras...

La niña obedeció. Se comió todo con rabia sin dirigirle una sola mirada a su madre. Incluso tiró al suelo su vaso con leche, partiéndose éste en pedazos. Ginny se molestó más aún y por eso la dejó sola en la cocina. Carol pataleó y gritó lo máximo que pudo, pero su mamá no le hizo caso.

Se quedó en la cocina, pero no sentada en su silla especial, se bajó y comenzó a hacer desastres. Rompió el florero moviendo la mesa, tumbó una silla, y ésta le dio a un estante de vidrio. Lo que estaba adentro cayó al piso, y los restos de vidrio se expandieron por toda el área. La pequeña terminó por asustarse gracias al ruido que el alboroto había logrado. Pronto, se escuchó la voz de Ginny exaltada.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho Carol?! ¡Vas a matarme de un susto, juro que casi me da algo porque pensé que te habías lastimado! – Llegó con una mano en el corazón y otra en la boca.

- ¡Quielo vel a papi! – Gruñó con bastante carácter.

- Está bien... Te llevaré a verlo, pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo así – Se recostó sobre la pared más cercana, y fue dejándose caer cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué tle pasa mami? – interrogó su hija con depresión.

- Nada... sólo estoy cansada... – Carol abrazó a su madre – Espera un poco a que me sienta mejor y te llevo con tu padre.

La chiquita asintió y salió corriendo a su habitación.

- Tendré que ir al doctor...

*******

- ¿Hermione? – Logró pronunciar el pequeño con la voz entrecortada. 

Su madre volteó a verlo, estaba llorando, fue lo que notó de primero, sin embargo cuando vio al niño abrió los ojos como platos. Impulsó todo su cuerpo hasta que se hubo sentado por completo. Se tapó con cuidado sus partes íntimas y miró a Daniel temerosamente. Las lágrimas ya no caían, estaba impactada, simplemente no tenía nada que decir, o quizás tenía muchas cosas que decir, no distinguía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo sentía una gran rabia consigo misma.

- Dan, ¿Está Herms ahí? – Escucharon ambos a lo lejos.

- ¡No pa, creo que ella no está en la casa! – Tardó en responder.

- Que raro, deja que voy allá...

- ¡No Harry! – Gritó el niño – Es mejor que nos vayamos, a lo mejor mamá está en casa de Ginny.

A Harry le sonaba muy extraña la actitud de su hijo, por eso no pudo resistirse a ver qué sucedía. Se encaminó a la habitación de su novia y entonces lo vio...

*********

Carol jugaba con sus muñecas mientras su madre descansaba en el cuarto. Pero la pequeña no aguantaría mucho tiempo solamente jugando con sus muñecas. Ella quería ver a su papá a toda costa, así fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Aquello no se quedaría de ese tamaño.

Dejó sus juguetes a un lado y se encaminó directo al baño de su mamá. Cogió unas tijeras y corrió hacia donde descansaba Ginny. Tomó un mechón de cabello y lo cortó sin saber muy bien cómo se manejaba. Vio como el pelo caía sobre la almohada. Se rió divertidamente y continuó cortando, hasta el punto de dejarlo todo disparejo.

- Jajaja – Rió con una vocecita muy tierna.

- Mmmmm – Ginny comenzó a despertarse - ¿Carol? ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Quielo ve a papi – Repitió una vez más. Su mamá sonrió débilmente y volteó para darle un abrazo a su hija, sólo que justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo sucedido – Qué rayos... ¿Qué haces con esas tijeras Carol? ¿Qué has hecho?

- Coltate el pelo ¿No tle gustla? – Preguntó con inocencia.

- ¡CAROL TE HAS VUELTO LOCA! ¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO! – Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró luego en el espejo y gritó espantada.

- Te quedló lindo mami – Comentó su hija con descaro.

- Carol... Dios mío... ¿Dónde está mi varita? – Comenzó a buscar por el baño - ¿La has visto?

- Ta debajo de la almohada – Dijo con seguridad – Donde siemple la gualdas.

- Sí, cierto... – Sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo para recuperar su cabello.

- ¿Me levarás ahora mami? – Cuestionó con dulzura.

- Sí, espera que me arregle y te llevo.

*******

Ninguno se movió. Permanecieron sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Harry y Hermione se miraban fijamente, como si no pudiesen desviar sus miradas hacia otro lugar. Ella se sintió terrible, veía la decepción de que se había llevado su novio a simple vista. Le había lastimado a pesar de que él le había dado tantas cosas. No se decidieron a hablar, era un momento ciertamente indescriptible...

En una noche ella había destruido lo que había tardado tanto tiempo en sembrarse. Sin intención... pero pudo detenerse ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿No amaba a Harry lo suficiente? Estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero una noche lo puso en duda, y no era que sintiese amor por Draco, simplemente desconfiaba de la idea de que quisiese a Harry si no había impedido que pasase lo que pasó.

- Harry... yo... – Dijo casi tragándose las palabras.

- Sí, ya sé que nada es lo que parece... Sólo voy a decirte algo Herms, esperé mucho más de tu parte... Creí que lo nuestro funcionaría, pero tal vez lo nuestro sólo sea amistad... Aunque ya para qué – Suspiró.

- Puedo... – Alcanzó a decir antes de que él la interrumpiese.

- Explicarlo, sí, eso también lo sé, pero dejémoslo para otro momento ¿Te parece? – No esperó esa respuesta, más sí la recibió.

- De acuerdo... Solamente te pido que me des una oportunidad de hablar contigo... Sólo eso...Por favor, sé que lo entenderás Harry...

- Sí... claro. Déjame tomar un poco de tiempo y luego hablamos – Hermione no supo bien si interpretarlo como una especie de sarcasmo o como un trato real.

- Dan... Después hablaré contigo – Dijo Hermione tímidamente.

- Sí Hermione... – Aquello le había dolido, Daniel sólo la llamaba así cuando estaba enojado, lo que casi nunca ocurría.

- «_Qué he hecho...»_

- Bueno, si me permites, me voy. Llevaré a Dan a comer algo – Dicho esto salió de la habitación. La dejó de nuevo a solas con su acompañante.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca e inició su llanto otra vez. Se sentía peor que antes. Horrible era poco. Soltó unos gemidos y volvió a echarse sobre su cama. En ese mismo instante Draco despertó, desubicado comenzó a formular preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido, que ella, obviamente ignoró por completo.

- Qué rayos... Oh no... No me digas Hermione... que tú y yo... – El llanto se hizo más pronunciado – Herms...

- Harry estuvo aquí – Fue lo único que dijo.

- Mierda... Esto nunca lo perdonará – Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, puesto que hizo que ella perdiese todas sus esperanzas de reconciliación.

A la mujer le extrañaba el comportamiento tan tranquilo que había tomado Harry, recordaba cuando éste peleó con Cho Chang. Se armó un gran lío. En cambio ahora... Y sabiendo lo herido que su amigo había quedado después de ese engaño fue capaz e hacérselo una vez más. Se hallaba más culpable mientras lo reflexionaba.

- Yo hablaré con él, es más, iré ahora mismo – Draco se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa con la mirada.

- No pierdas tiempo, él no querrá ni verte en pintura. ¿Recuerdas que somos sus mejores amigos? U olvidas que peleó con Ron y ahora es tú amigo...

- Claro que lo sé, pero tendrá que escucharme de igual forma, no permitiré que lo nuestro se arruine por locuras después de la bebida – Rápidamente cogió su ropa y la colocó bruscamente sobre su cuerpo – Te daré noticias sobre él, quédate tranquila, se va a solucionar.

- 

Salió del departamento sin preámbulos.

Se sintió entonces sola.

¿Acaso su destino era serle infiel a Harry? ¿Entonces no lo amaba? ¿Sabía distinguir entre la infidelidad y el amor? ¿Sabía lo que en realidad sentía?

¿Por qué habían tantas preguntas necesitadas de respuestas?

*******

- Pa, vamos a casa... – Sugirió el pequeño.

- Nah, no quiero arruinar tu día. Haremos algo divertido, necesito olvidar un poco – Sonrió débilmente.

Le costaba pretender que un engaño no dolía. Sobre todo después de ese golpe tan bajo que recibió de Cho. Parecía que estaba destinado a perder a todos sus amigos. O quizás sólo era una mala etapa.

Creyó que Hermione no llegaría a los extremos de serle infiel, sí estaba seguro de que alguna que otra vez tendrían riñas, pero jamás de ese tamaño. Las sorpresas que daba la vida. Lo menos inesperado puede suceder sin que te des cuenta.

- No vas a llorar ¿verdad? Aunque te estés desgarrando por dentro – Comentó su hijo.

- No, supongo... Siempre recuerda que nunca terminarás de conocer a una persona, ni tampoco a ti mismo – Volvió a sonreír.

- Pa, estoy seguro de que mamá tiene un buena explicación. Ella no haría eso por hacerte daño...

- Lo sé. Pero no quiero escuchar ninguna explicación, no por ahora.

- Pero a lo mejor si la escuchas, se soluciona pronto.

- Dan, te prometo que hablaré con ella, solamente dame un tiempo para pensar – Daniel asintió.

- Que conste que ya es una promesa Harry ¿Ok?

- Ok...

- No dejes que la rabia te venza.

- No lo haré.

************

- A ti te andaba buscando – Soltó una mujer pelirroja a pocos metros de distancia - ¿Vas a algún lugar? ¿Interrumpo algún asunto?

- ¿Gin? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo con Carol? – Era un gran coincidencia que se encontrase con su esposa justo antes de salir del edificio.

- Pues sí, no ha dejado de repetir que quiere verte. No me preguntes por qué, esta maniática últimamente.

Le dejó a Carol en brazos.  Ginny estaba pálida y se veía realmente mal. Draco lo notó enseguida, por ellos le colocó una mano en la frente para verificar si tenía fiebre o no.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Te agradecería que me ofrecieses agua... – Pidió.

- Claro, ven, sígueme – Durante el camino de regreso a su apartamento charló con su hija. La pequeña parecía mucho más tranquila.

- Te extlaño papi... ¿Tlu me extlañas? – Preguntó jugando con los botones de su camisa.

- Mucho, no te imaginas cuánto cariño...

- ¿Entonces po qué no vienes ya a casa? – Draco la miró nervioso.

- Espera a que seas mayor y tu mamá y yo te lo explicaremos. Ahora llevemos a t madre a descansar, mira que está muy pálida.

- Está embalazada – Concluyó la niña.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron Draco y Ginny al unísono.

- Bueno... mi mami vomita y se malea ¿No quiele decil eso que ta embalazada?

Los ex esposos se miraron impactados.

- No... no puede ser... – Negó Gnny con la cabeza.

- Gin ¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó el hombre preocupado.

- Pues sí... pero eso no quiere decir que yo esté... – Cerró los ojos y cayó débilmente. Draco la tomó entre brazos, dejando a Carol a un lado.

- Maldita sea...

**Notas de la autora:**

Jo, un mes y dos semanas sin publica QUE POCO jajaja :p capítulo malo, muuuuy malo jajaja pero bueh. Igual espero que les haya gustado. Respondo reviews. Ah, y gracias a los que me ayudaron con el capítulo... ya no recuerdo quiénes fueron... ^.^U

Le dedico este chap a... Todas las lokas que leen el fic jajajajaja

**Hermione de Potter**: Ok... tú, loca, sé que no leerás esto porque ya no leerás más, pero igual, si te nace XD Siento mucho que te haya decepcionado tanto el capítulo, jeje, pero es que el fic no puede ser todo de color de rosa. Tiene que pasar algo, además LEE el título una vez más n_un Y si en realidad eres mi fan #1 me hubieses perdonado, y seguías leyendo.

**Karolyna Silver: **TU, niña, que review tan largo!!!! GRACIAS, y mil veces te agradezco ese revie jojojo, te estás volviendo cada vez más loca cariño. No me debes nada jajaja. Me alegro mucho porque te contentaste con este chap juju, sino se complace a una, a otra sí. Bueno, si me pongo a responderte cada cosa del revie no termina're nunca, así que te digo MUCHAS GRACIAS KAROLOKA XDDDD

**Ces: **Jejeje, sorry, de verdad me tardé muchísimo, pero bueno aquí está. Graxie por su review espero que sigas leyendo!

**Ginny: **Graxias lokita por tu review XDDDD te lo compensaré, sí... tranquila y puedes soñar también.

**Beli: **Jajaja, sorry a ti también loca, pero bueno, algo tenía que suceder, no podía acabarlo así. Jeje bueno espero que ayas disfrutado el chap, lo que DUDO mucho.

**Prongs: **Jajaja yo te di el título de ñaño lindo, no copies ¬¬ De dónde saqué los chistes? De una página de chistes ¬¬ XD Un momento, ¿TU hermione? JAJAJAJAJAJA sí que me haces reír, sobre todo tuya. Jaja, de igual forma gracias por el review.

**Titi Potter:** Seh... ya seh tete que Hermione es na P.U.T.A. Que bueno que aparte de el final te haya gustado el capítulo jajaja. Graxie.

**Paulina Gryffindor: **Gracias! Me animas, que bueno que te guste loca! Jejejeje sigue leyendo! ;)

**Miércoles Radcliffe: **Tus reviews nunca faltan jeje Un gran saludo a tu hermana Miner que también lo lee jeje Graxias por el review XD

**Mariale: **Jajajaja, lalalala Graxie ñaña punketa, no tengo más na que decir, se me acabaron las palabras.

**Akari-Chan: **EPALEX SISTER II!!!!!!! Jajaja hasta que por fin terminas de leer jujuju Bueno, para ti no fue tanta la espera ¿O sí? XD Espero tus reviews ^_^

No se olviden de dejar reviews jejeje

**Lis Jade Black.**


	14. Tiene algún sentido?

**Infidelidad o amor.**

**¿Tiene algún sentido?**

Hermione abrió la puerta de su apartamento esperando encontrarse con Harry. Creía fervientemente que él podía escucharle, pero se equivocó. Eran solo Ginny y Draco que traían a Carol con una expresión desesperada. Enseguida les invitó a pasar, a lo que ellos se negaron. Dejaron a su hija en el suelo y se despidieron, claro, sin antes pedirle el favor de cuidar a la pequeña. No habían dicho por qué, sólo que era urgente.

Era la hora de desayunar para Hermione, así que sentó a Carol en la mesa y fue trayendo poco a poco la comida. Mientras lo hacía, la pequeña no desperdiciaba su tiempo y analizaba cuidadosamente el objeto que tenía en manos. Era muy parecido al que siempre llevaban sus padres a todos lados. Sin duda era la varita mágica de su madrina, y ahora era toda suya. Rió graciosamente sin emitir palabra, luego la agitó accidentalmente a la comida de la mujer que le cuidaba, y ésta, curiosamente no sufrió ningún cambio.

Después volvió su madrina y le sonrió débilmente, posteriormente le quitó la varita. Empezó a comer, ofreciéndole a Carol, la cual se negó rotundamente. Por alguna razón sabía que ese plato traía algo extraño aunque tuviese buen aspecto. Hermione lo ingirió como si nada, por su ignorancia a lo sucedido, y luego recogió todo con impresionante velocidad. Cogió a Carol y la llevó hasta el cuarto de Daniel, esperando encontrar algo con qué entretenerla, pero era muy difícil ya que la diferencia de gustos era terrible. Terminó por sentarla a su lado y hablarle.

- ¿A dónde iban tus papis Carol? – Preguntó con cierta melancolía en la voz.

- Mami ta embalazaá – Contestó viendo hacia la mesa donde hacía unos segundos había cometido una pequeña travesura. Hermione lo notó, y por ello enseguida le ofreció algo de comida.

- ¿Segura que no quieres nada? – La niña asintió – Bien... Entonces dices que tu madre está embarazada. ¿Ya lo sabía Draco?

- No. Mi papaíto se acaba de enterá ahora. Malina... quielo salí – Suplicó mirando tiernamente.

- Lo siento Carol... la verdad es que hoy no estoy de muchos ánimos.

Paso un buen rato, hasta que alguna diese señal de vida. Hermione parecía solo poder concentrarse en Harry… En cambio la pequeña de Carol no hacía más que buscar diversión. Su madrina siempre jugaba con ella, o juntas hacían algo divertido, pero esta ocasión pudo notarla triste, por más chiquita que fuera podía notar la diferencia de estar triste o no. 

Pero bien sabía la pequeña de qué le gustaba hablar a su madrina, por ello, con toda la intención de animarla, comenzó a preguntar por su padrino. La mujer no caía en cuenta al principio de la pregunta, pero cuando enseguida se percató de que aún vivía y tenía a su linda ahijada al lado, sintió mucha más nostalgia. Una simple noche se había vuelto en su peor pesadilla. Claro, que esta vez no despertaría si no era capaz de afrontar sus propios problemas. Y… he allí el problema… Afrontarlo era cosa de valientes.

¿Lo era ella?

A veces podía pensar que si… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cuántas veces le hacía falta preguntarse lo mismo para comprender que aquello no era un sueño? ¿Qué tanto estaba afectando la cruel realidad la visión acerca de su propia vida? De un momento a otro todo parecía confuso, y algo le impedía borrar esa niebla que le invadía poco a poco. Era una barrera que no le dejaba ver que había detrás de ese problema. En pocas palabras, su búsqueda de la solución más simple parecía en vano.

Pero la oportunidad se les daba a todos, a valientes y cobardes, quien no quisiera tomar ningún riesgo, ya eso era problema de la persona. Entonces… ¿Cuál era su decisión?

- Malina… ¿Qué te pasa? – Carol parecía preocupada, ya había visto a su madre de esa forma, y no le gustaba para nada.

- ¿Qué… Yo… Oh, lo siento Carol, estaba distraída Tu padrino está en su casa… con Dan. Ya los visitarás luego… - Su voz sonaba cortada y melancólica, sin embargo puso fuerza para que no se notase más de lo debido.

- Iremos juntas, ¿Pol qué no ahola? Anda… - Aquellas súplicas le dolieron tanto como cuando vio la expresión decepcionada de su novio.

- Es que… es que… él dijo que iba a salir con Dan. Quizás ya no esté en casa Carol… Será en otra ocasión "_Espero que sea cuando me reconcilie con él" _

- Ta bien… 

Una especie de mareos comenzaron a atacarle suavemente. Sin duda ya no los soportaría dentro de unos minutos. Se llevó una de sus manos a la frente y frotó con cuidado. Lo que le hacía falta ahora era sentirse peor… La pobre Carol iba a tener que soportarla ese día…

Corrió hacia el baño desesperada, no podía continuar reteniéndose, las ganas de vomitar le vencieron. Carol salió tras ella asustada, posteriormente quedó un poco asqueada. Su madrina estaba tal cual como su madre en aquella fiesta. Significaba acaso aquello que…

Inmediatamente después de culminar con la desagradable escena, se puso a llorar. La niña abrazó dulcemente a la mujer, la cual le correspondió con un beso en la frente. Había destruido su propia felicidad mucho más rápido de lo que la había sembrado. Por desgracia y misma culpa, cayó en la tentación de arruinarlo todo, y… ¿Exactamente para qué?

Quizás… ¿Volver a probar en amargo sabor del engaño? O simplemente el lamentable deseo de venganza. De vengar su propia inocencia, la inocencia que le llevó a cegarse ante un hombre. ¿No lo había superado? ¿Aquella historia de la infidelidad no acabo cuando entró Harry a su vida? ¿No había vencido su amor por Harry sus dudas acerca de ese dichoso tema?

Infidelidad… ¿Qué sentido tenía serle infiel a otra persona?

¿Por qué algunas personas son capaces de relacionar la infidelidad con el amor? ¿No se suponía que el amor también abarcaba el respeto mutuo? Para qué ver la necesidad de engañar, cuando más fácil es vivir en una verdad que en una mentira desleal… al final del caso ¿No hiere más la mentira al ser descubierta, que la más cruel de las verdades dicha desde un principio?

Bueno, estaba claro que la decisión de relacionar esas dos palabras, que de por sí son completamente distintas, quedaba e manos de todos. Lo correcto sería no unir dos cosas que pueden prácticamente destruirse gracias a los sentimientos tan contradictorios que se producen. ¿No arruinaba un engaño el amor existente entre una pareja?

- Malina… ¿Qué te ha pasao? ¿Tas embalazaá de mi palino como mi mamita?

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, comenzó a palidecer rápidamente… ¿Un bebé? ¿Un niño ahora, en esas circunstancias? Imposible…

Pero por qué imposible…

Sintió náuseas y mareos de nuevo. Volvió a vomitar, y quedó absolutamente convencida de que esa posibilidad era más probable de lo que creía.

- Carol… Iremos con tu mamá ¿Sí? ¿Sabes a que doctor fueron a ver? – La niña negó enseguida - Pues entonces preguntaremos…

Supuso que habían ido a consultar un médico mago, ya que ellos daban los exámenes mucho más rápido que los muggles. Si iban con el que había atendido el primer parto de Carol, perfecto, ya sabía donde encontrarlo. Eso era lo más probable… 

*****

Recordaba con exactitud dónde quedaba la casa de aquél doctor. Había acompañado a Ginny varias veces. No tardó mucho en llegar, y para su sorpresa, al entrar, notó que todo estaba exactamente igual. Los muebles continuaban puestos en la misma posición y las enfermeras resultaron ser las de antes. Eso le alegró bastante, pero de igual forma no se quitaba la idea de tener un hijo en esos momentos.

Miró hacia todos lados esperando que alguna se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero tuvo que esperar algunos minutos antes de que escuchara la voz de alguna enfermera.

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó una chica algo más joven que ella - ¡Por aquí!

- ¡Nathy! Que gusto verte de nuevo – Ambas se abrazaron amistosamente – Veo que nada ha cambiado por estos lados…

- Pues no… Óyeme, quién es esta adorable criatura ¿Te has casado? ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó mirando fijamente a la niña que Hermione cargaba en brazos. 

- ¡No! Para nada… ¿Acaso no la reconoces? Es Carol, la hija de Draco y Ginny – Aclaró la mujer con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! Está grande ya… Ellos andan por aquí, creo que justo ahora le están dando los resultados. Hay algo distinto en ellos ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Problemas típicos de pareja? No querían otro hijo de seguro…

- Sí, sí… algo así – La curiosidad de esa chica ya le estaba impacientando un poco – Oye Nat, necesito hacerme un examen urgente ¿Hay puesto para hoy?

- Sí, tranquila, enseguida Hill te atiende. Creo que ya Gin viene saliendo…

Enseguida logró reconocerla. Parecía más que todo molesta y Draco estaba algo fuera de sí. Cuando hubieron llegado a sentarse en el primer mueble que encontraron fue que empezó la discusión. Ginny fue la primera en estallar de rabia. Según notaba Hermione, ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de su hija, ya que de lo contrario no habrían comenzado a discutir allí.

- ¡Mierda Draco! ¡Siempre tienes que tomas las peores decisiones en los peores momentos! – Gritó a su ex esposo.

- Cálmate Gin, no debes alterarte, las cosas no pueden solucionarse de esa forma…

- ¡¿Y piensas que voy a relajarme?! Nos hemos divorciado pero ahora resulta que voy a traer al mundo otro niño con tu sangre ¡Maldita sea!

- Sabes que me responsabilizaré, y también sabes que jamás las dejaría, ni a ti, ni a Carol. El próximo no será la excepción…

- Draco… ¿Por qué… - Se abrazaron dulcemente.

- ¡Mami y papi se han reconciliado! – Exclamó su pequeña hija.

La antigua pareja se sorprendió bastante, cómo iban a imaginar que su niña estaba allí. Carol saltó a los brazos de sus padres. Estaba feliz, lástima que por una razón malinterpretada. Prefirió no entretenerse más y entrar de una vez a ver al doctor. Will la saludó amablemente y se despidió de Draco y Ginny a lo lejos. Carol se vino caminando sola hasta donde estaba Hermione y le jaló la falda para que la cargase.

- Bien… necesito hacerme unos exámenes de embarazo Will… Es urgente…

- ¿Has tenido muchas relaciones últimamente? – Preguntó el hombre de inmediato, haciendo que ella se turbara un poco.

- No creo que sea bueno tener a Carol aquí… - Respondió saliendo del tema.

- Ten, dale esto que la entretendrá – Dijo dándole unos peluches – Entonces, cu'entame, ¿Te has casado?

- No… en realidad no…

- El caso entonces es que has sentido algunos síntomas ¿No? Bien, como veo que te urge salir de dudas, terminaremos con la sesión de preguntas para pasar a la acción – Hermione le miró desconcertada – Tranquila, lo decía en broma. Toma asiento en aquella camilla, será una prueba sencilla. Nada de que preocuparse.

Ella obedeció. Carol permaneció sentada agitando los peluches en el aire y diciendo cosas sin sentido. Sin embargo reía a cada instante, lo fácil que era divertirse de niño… Esperó unos segundos a que Will llegase de buscar el material para después proceder con el asunto del examen. No podía dejar de pensar en la idea de tener un bebé… ¿Cómo resultaría en esos momentos? ¿Tan fatal como pensaba?

- ¿Lista?

La mujer asintió.

*******

Draco y Ginny habían decidido ir a un lugar más privado para hablar. Sin embargo el hombre no lograba concentrarse en nada de lo que le decía su ex mujer. Sólo pensaba en la noche anterior… Sabía que Hermione estaría peor, y ahora estaba mucho más preocupado ya que la había visto en aquél lugar… ¿Para qué necesitaría ir al doctor? Se veía sana, aunque un poco atareada.

- Draco ¡Por Dios préstame atención! No estamos hablando de cualquier cosa sino de nuestro hijo. Deja de comportarte tan tranquilamente, te recuerdo que un niño no es ninguna tontería más – Ginny perdía la paciencia rápidamente.

- Ya te dije que yo seré su padre, te daré dinero, pagaré por su educación y lo veré de vez en cuando, los fines de semana como a Carol…

- Oh… que sencillo, pero lástima que eso no sea lo ideal para la formación de un pequeño ¿No? – Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas – A veces te odio tanto… 

- Por favor, tratemos de solucionarlo lo más pacientemente posible. No creas que yo quiero que este niño se sienta rechazado por mí, es sólo que ya estamos separados Gin, no vamos a quedarnos estancados por ese niño, yo no puedo vivir en tu casa todos los días e irme a la noche, entiéndelo de una vez…

- Entiéndeme tú a mí… ¿Cómo se sentirá ese pequeño cuando sea más grande? 

- Si es por eso Carol también… Sin embargo tú también has decidido que lo mejor era separarnos, no toda la culpa puede ser mía. Creo que a veces eres una exagerada – Culminó Draco con amargura.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Soy una exagerada? ¿Para qué te casaste conmigo? Digo, ¿Viste alguna cosa buena en mí alguna vez? ¡Te odio!

- Te comportas como una niña pequeña que le tiene rabia a sus padres, basta de que juegues a ser la niña de antes porque ya NO lo eres. Ya formaste una familia, tienes hasta una hija, cambia esa actitud. Aprende que en la vida hay todo tipo de problemas, y que tú lamentablemente no serás la excepción de tenerlos. Ginny, yo me casé contigo porque te amaba, me parecías una chica excelente, muy tierna e inocente, quizás me equivoqué contigo, pero no estoy arrepentido – Ella le interrumpió secamente.

- ¡Pues yo si me arrepiento! ¡Y mucho! Debí saber que era muy joven para casarme y ser feliz. Tal vez tengas razón, soy sólo una niña ilusa…

- Ya eso es problema tuyo, te he dicho que yo no me arrepiento… Y las ilusiones no son malas, forman parte de la esperanza ¿Sabes? Y eso es algo que nunca debes perder – Él continuaba hablándole a su ex esposa, pero de igual forma era imposible que dejase de pensar en Hermione.

- Deja de actuar como un maldito psicólogo, no necesito uno en este momento, lo único que quiero es solucionar todo este rollo…

- ¡Pero si no te dejas!

- ¿Crees que me gusta estar discutiendo contigo?

- Por lo que parece, sí…

- ¡Lárgate Draco Malfoy! ¡No te aguanto más! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida! Ya yo me haré cargo de mis hijos.

- ¡¿Qué coño quieres que haga?! ¿Qué me arrodille a tus pies pidiéndote perdó.? ¿O que me case de nuevo contigo? ¡Te recuerdo que ellos también son mis hijos! Por lo menos hasta donde yo sé.

- Draco… déjame sola… ¿Sí? Haremos lo que tú has dicho, pero ya vete. Necesito tiempo para pensar…

- Está bien, de acuerdo, me largo.

No esperó una palabra más, ni siquiera se despidió, salió del apartamento lanzando la puerta bien fuerte tras de sí. Él tampoco quería saber más nada de Ginny. Estaba harto de sobrellevar sus rabietas, sus gritos, todo… Quería vivir en paz. La mente se le estaba llenando de puras preocupaciones, y la principal no era precisamente su nuevo hijo.

Por alguna razón que bien puede ser obvia, le era imposible olvidar esa noche. Y no sólo por el hecho de haber errado, sino por Hermione en sí. Quizás esas horas lo habían cambiado todo, incluso sus sentimientos hacia esa chica.

¿Podía haberse enamorado de ella solo por una noche?

¿Podía acaso perdonarse algún día el haberse acostado con la novia de su mejor amigo?

Se sentía como un completo imbécil.

*******

El examen se terminó en corto tiempo, sólo faltaba que las enfermeras le dieran el sobre de los resultados al doctor, para que luego este los comentara con la paciente en este caso. Sólo que esta vez Will decidió hacer algo mejor y tomar un poco de café con Hermione. Ella aceptó, a lo mejor eso lograba sacarla un poco de sus pensamientos. Dejaron a Carol en la oficina de Will y se sentaron en la sala de espera a conversar.

- Cuéntame Hermione, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Andas con alguien ahora, me supongo, ¿Lo conozco? – La mujer sonrió lo más que pudo.

- Pues sí… ando con Harry, pero hemos tenido una pequeña pelea, por eso no quiero hablar mucho del tema – Él asintió.

- Claro, lo comprendo. Pero ten calma, eso se soluciona. Ya verás como dentro de poco estás felizmente junto a él.

- Gracias… Eres muy amable.

- Y dime, ¿Quieres tener un niño? O más bien lo contrario – Ella sabía que Will sólo trataba de ser cordial, pero no era justamente en esos ratos que quería hablar sobre esos temas.

- Por ahora no sé qué quiero… Sólo sé que jamás he metido más hondo la pata en mi vida – Dijo con tristeza.

- Podrás solucionarlo, solo sé sincera contigo misma, piensa exactamente por qué has hecho lo que hiciste, así después podrás buscar la solución más apropiada, asumiendo apaciblemente tu culpa.

- Pero es que fui una estúpida, no sé por qué lo hice, la verdad es que solo lo hice… sin pensarlo. Y él no se lo merecía… Harry sería incapaz de hacerme algo así… sin embargo… 

- Las personas son capaces de hacer todo, pero algunas deciden hacer cosas que no deberían. No creas que Harry es un santo, es tan capaz como tú de errar así.

- Pero ya sabes lo que le ocurrió con su primera novia… Ella le hizo lo mismo, claro, que con la diferencia de que lo mío es más doloroso, ya que Harry y yo hemos sido amigos desde que empezamos Hogwarts.

- Todos erramos alguna vez en nuestras vidas, deja de culparte tanto, asume que tienes la culpa, pero deja de atormentarte con ello. Así o solucionarás nada ¿Cierto? – Hermione sonrió y le abrazó fielmente.

- Gracias Will… Creo que es mejor que vaya a asumir esos resultados de una vez – Ambos rieron – Además dejamos a la pobre Carol solita.

Se dirigieron a la oficina. Encontraron a la pequeña muy contenta, estaba sacando algunos papeles de sus respectivos sobres, y luego hacía un corto intento de leerlos. De resto simplemente seguía riendo. Hermione le ordenó que dejará esos papeles en paz y se quedase tranquila. 

La niña obedeció. Se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás y guardó silencio. Will revolvió por un rato los papeles que una de las enfermeras había dejado allí, y los que curiosamente habían divertido por un instante a la dulce Carol. Cuando por fin hubo encontrado el que decía en escrito "Hermione Granger", sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Ella sintió un ligero susto mientas él abría el sobre.

- Bien… el resultado es… - Hermione le miraba fijamente. De pronto Will se había quedado callado. La impaciencia casi se le desbordaba de la boca.

**********

- ¡Chicas! Digan presente cuando les llame – Gritó Erika lo suficientemente alto como para dejarlas a todas sordas. ¿Andrea?

- Presente… - Respondió esta con un suspiro.

- Uyyyyyyy, ese suspiro Andre… - Exclamaron todas a la vez.

- Bien, qué importa la lista. Las convoqué a una reunión urgente porque acabo de ver lo más espantoso de toda mi vida.

- ¿Un gnomo? – Preguntó Cristina, que odiaba a esas criaturas.

- ¿Una caca aplastada? – Bromeó Verónica.

- ¿O te viste en un espejo? – Lanzó Vanessa con una risita.

- NO, lo más terrible que todas podemos ver es… a Harry triste, es eso ¿Verdad Erika? NOOO ¡Pobre Harry! – Vanesa se tiró a llorar.

- Exacto, y gracias Vane. Y para la otra Vane, soy demasiado linda como para asustarme por verme en un espejo, quizás estés contando tus experiencias – La niña inició una risa frenética que las dejó a todas atónitas.

- Yo creo que debemos iniciar el plan inmediatamente. Y Andrea, nada de llamar a Daniel para preguntarle ¿Ok? Este es un club SOLO para chicas. Ahora… ¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó Verónica esperando una respuesta instantánea. 

- Bueno, según lo que YO escuché p-a-r-e-c-e que la culpable fue… - Todas le miraron ansiosas – Hermione…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Estás loca Erika! – Dijeron a la vez Verónica, Vanessa y Andrea.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó Cristina con su tierna vocecita – Nadie es de confiar para mi Harry, todas quieren hacerles daño, por eso yo debería ser su novia T_T Echito mi bello Harry, debe estar sufriendo tanto por esa… esa… esa zorra.

- O_O ¿Has dicho bicha? – Le preguntó Vanesa asustada.

- ¡A lavarle la boca! – Propuso Verónica riendo.

- ¡Eso que interesa! Piensen por favor, así no ayudaremos a Harry ¿Qué les parece si le echamos pegamento a su cabello? – Ideó Erika.

- ¡Mejor pintura! – Gritó Vanesa.

- ¿Por qué no las dos cosas? – Todas sonrieron ante lo dicho por Andrea.

- Hasta que por fin piensas en algo que no sea tú Dani, Andre – Las niñas rieron juntas por unos segundos. Verónica siempre con sus bromillas.

- Pero es que es tan tierno… *_* ¿No les parece? – Erika suspiró y se acerco a Andrea.

- Sí… te felicito realmente, escogiste a un buen chico – Se quedó callada por un minuto – Ahora… ¿Podemos terminar el plan? – Todas asintieron – Bien, hoy mismo iremos al baño de Hermione y le cambiaremos el contenido del pote de champú…

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a entrar a su apartamento? – Interrumpió Vanessa.

- ¿Pues como más? Le echaremos una pequeña visita. Nos repartiremos el trabajo, unas irán a animar a Harry y las otras a echarle la broma a Hermione ¿Entendido? – Asintieron – Bien, ¡Manos a la obra! Vanesa, Cristina y Andre irán al apartamento de Harry. Andre pídele a tu mamá que las lleve. Por el otro lado, Verónica, Vanessa y yo iremos donde Hermione con mi papá. ¿Listas?

- ¡SÍ! – Exclamaron todas con alegría.

- ¡A trabajar!

Las niñas se separaron en dos grupos, pero cuando estuvieron apunto de irse, Erika se detuvo. Enseguida las demás se dieron cuenta y también lo hicieron. Preguntaron al unísono algo molestas qué pasaba.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo lo del cabello?

- Pues… ¿Alguna otra idea? – Preguntó Vanessa con desgana.

- Moléstenla todo lo que puedan, olviden lo buena que ha sido algunas veces, ¿De acuerdo? Bien, ahora si podemos proceder.

**Notas de la autora.**

Eso ha sido todo por esta vez XD si, un poco aburrido y corto, todo eso, pero cumplí ¿No? Jejeje.

Bueno chicas, ya falta poco para el final de este fic EHHH! Celebremos! Quiero una linda fiesta llena de comida chatarra XD

**Akari****: Mi loka sister! I miss you! Gracias por el review lokita! En serio jeje y tranquila, a Dan le gusta estar corrompido XD**

**Miércoles Radcliffe: HEYYY! Que tal?? Gracias por ese review! Bueno, qué va a hacer Draco ahora?? Buena pregunta XD ahora que le he cargado algo más. Aún pienso en esa respuesta XD Que Harry se vea obligado a regresar con Herms por fuerzas mayores… Como ¿Un bebé? Juju :P JAJAJAJAJAJA XD Si, ya todos sabemos que Harry es un tonto (Fans de Harry: ¿Disculpa? Hermione de Potter: QUE HAS DICHO LIS????) Jeje, pues yo nada XD pero te apoyo loka. Espero tu próximo review jejeje**

**Titi**** Potter de Parry: Ojalá que ya te quedes con ese nombre, niña que indecisa! XD tu friend esta medio loca (Tete: como si ya no lo supiera ¬¬) Bueno, Hermione tiene el derecho de escoger su carrera verdad? Si quiere ser ATUP déjala XD es su decisión. Cualquier otra cosa que quiera decirte te lo digo por teléfono, me da fastidio escribir -_-U XD LALALALALAAAAAAAAA Luego te canto XD**

**Mariale****: Mi lok amiga. Hey! ¿Qué te impresiona tanto de Hermione? ¿Acaso te gusta? XDDDDDDD Vale, lo decía en broma, no te enfades ni te sientas insultada n_nU Si, yo creo que Carol es doctora prematura.. seh seh, lo que sea XD y Daniel si es un chico muy listo, eso lo sabe todo el mundo :D Y si quieres tener un hijo así empieza desde el principio a entrenarlo, y cásate con alguien inteligente, ningún punketo sin oficio OK? Y creo que si voy a desinflarme, pero no te preocupes, si como mucho me lleno de nuevo.**

**Ginny**** 9: Pues en este tampoco saliste loka! Sorry, pero es que quería enfocarme en los sentimientos confusos de Hermione. Gracias por el review y por recordarme que llevaba harto tiempo sin escribir XD me sirvió de mucho.**

**Kate****-Evans: Hey! Me agrada tu nombre :P, gracias por ese review ¿Y por qué esperaríamos que Gina esté embarazada de Draco? Lamentablemente ya están separados :P así que no serviría de más.**

**Beli**: Contigo termino XD se ve que la gente es floja pa dejar reviews, que malos. X, sorry por frustrarte mi fiel friend, pero tenía que cortar un poco esa felicidad. ¿Y por qué Draco tiene que quedarse con Ginny? ¿Por un hijo? Mmmm las cosas han cambiado XD Sí, tengo mala memoria pero recuerdo donde lo publiqué, tranquila.

Gracias a todas las lok@s que han dejado review, por qué será que siempre la mayoría son mujeres? XD Más escritorAS y más dejadorAS de reviews XD jajajaja -_-U

 Y Farol, ya sé que no dejaste review porque tas sin internex XD pero tranquila, ya me lo dejarás.

Dejen sus hermosos reviews n_n

Lis jade Black


	15. Lo inevitable

**Infidelidad o amor.**

**Lo inevitable.**

- Estás… estás… embarazada… - Culminó con un tono tímido, imaginando la decepcionante reacción de Hermione.

No tuvo tiempo de responder, su cuerpo se encargó de actuar. El impacto la llevó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, bloqueándole el paso a las lágrimas. Levemente mordió su labio inferior mientras se balanceaba en la idea de correr o soportar la verdad. Si su consejo para los demás era que afrontasen sus problemas ¿Por qué ella misma no lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía aconsejarles a las otras personas algo que ni ella misma aplicaba en su vida?

El doctor trató de consolarle pero ella no se dejó. Al abrir los ojos solo intentó localizar la puerta de salida. Carol la miró fijamente extrañada, no comentó nada hasta que vio a su madrina salir del lugar. Lloriqueó un poco enseguida  se aferró luego a los brazos de Will. Él la tranquilizó diciéndole que Hermione volvería en la tarde, pero la niña siguió quejándose a gemidos.

Apenas respiró aire natural, unas gotas de agua se desplomaron sobre sus hombros. Comenzaba a llover. Un clima perfecto para su humor… ¿Por qué un bebé? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Estaba ya destinado eso, o ella misma lo había destinado? Para qué preguntarse eso… ni que solucionase algo en ese momento.

Bueno… quizás sentirse mejor por tener una razón concreta ayudaría bastante.

Como puede ser que solo… la haría pensar que así pasaría.

El problema realmente era que no tomaba la situación con más calma. Por ello no lograba pensar con claridad, analizar algo de ese grosor no se trabajaba solo en tres minutos. Necesitaba alguien con quien comentar todo eso… Pero esa persona tenía que escucharle bien y ofrecerle una buena opinión, si le contaba todo eso a Eva se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba. Con esa historia de Sam…

A Ginny… Si le mencionaba el simple hecho de haberse acostado con Draco ella le asesinaría. Lamentablemente era muy poco probable que la reacción de su vieja amiga resultase agradable. Debía buscar ayuda con alguien que… no estuviese involucrado en todo aquello. Su madre sería perfecta… pero necesitaba alguien justo en ese instante.

Si nada entre ella y Harry hubiese sucedido ya estaría recibiendo consejos de él, pero si entre él y Hermione jamás hubiera existido una relación de amor no habría motivos para que esa pelea fuera llevada a cabo. Se complicaba cada vez más en vez de encontrar finalmente una buena medida. No tenía por qué desahogarse con nadie, tomaría su propia decisión sin importar nada más.

Se iba tomar un tiempo, un largo descanso libre de todas esas preocupaciones. Durante los meses de su embarazo permanecería sola. Vaya patéticos tiempos que le esperaban… aunque debía reconocerlo, ella misma estaba escogiendo ese camino. ¿Por qué lo escogía? Ni siquiera razón para eso tenía… ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse ante todo ese asunto?

¿Qué realmente pretendía hacer desapareciendo por unos meses? ¿Esconder la verdad? Pero… ¿Cuánto duraría? Era inevitable… Ocurriría, como a de lugar, todos se enterarían de aquella incómoda situación y ella quedaría peor. El solo imaginar la expresión de Harry al escuchar todo el problemita, le producía un mortificante temor. Temblaba. Bajo la lluvia enfermaría… Pero ya eso qué importaba.

¿Por qué las personas suelen creer que el fin del mundo llega apenas caen en el primer hueco? Qué tan difícil puede ser levantarse y buscar ayuda en los demás y uno mismo. Pues la verdad mucho más de lo que parece, porque así mismo como cualquiera lo dice, cualquiera lo hace. Todos solemos ser bastante embrollados, podemos decir una cosa pero hacer otra, como bien no temer al fracaso hasta que el fracaso nos alcance…

Pero cuando creemos que lo poseemos todo… y después sentimos que… todo se… derrumba… _¿Ahí que pasa?_

_¿Hacemos algo?_

Es difícil responder cosas que desconocemos. Hermione no sabía realmente si pensar que era el fin de su felicidad, o si pensar que habían esperanzas de que Harry la perdonase. A ella por su parte, si estuviese en la posición de él, no le animaría para nada siquiera dirigirle la palabra. No era para menos, mucho daño injusto.

El rocío del agua ahora se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Ya no sabía exactamente si lloraba o no, pero algo por dentro estalló, una tristeza amarga se desató… El corazón se le comprimió y poco a poco fue hundiéndose en su propia agonía. Ambas manos actuaban como rastrillos sobre la tierra, mientras que todo aquel sucio penetraba en sus uñas. Nada de eso importaba… por lo menos para ella.

El frío comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Estaba completamente helada, continuaba temblando. Castañeaba los dientes con poco ánimo. De pronto, como un simple instinto, llevó sus dedos al vientre, posteriormente abrazándose a sí misma, sintiéndose sola… muy sola…

*******

¡DING DONG!

Aquello lo escuchó unas diez veces más y prácticamente todo seguido. Corrió a abrir la puerta ya que Daniel estaba ocupado en el baño. Se sorprendió al ver la imagen de tres niñas sonrientes justo en un día como ese. Andrea, Vanesa y Cristina esperaban impacientes a que él les dejara pasar. Enseguida les dio permiso, lo que en realidad no hizo mucha falta, segundos antes de que cerrara la puerta, notó que todas estaban ya sentadas y acomodadas en la sala.

No recordaba haber dicho en clases que habría una reunión escolar o algo por el estilo. Quizás era una simple visita y se estaba preocupando de más… No… algo estaba claro, habían conspirado juntas y se hallaban apunto de proceder con ese temible plan. Antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, ellas saludaron.

- ¡HOLA HARRY! – Exclamaron a viva voz - ¿TODO BIEN?

Le pareció increíble lo coordinadas que sonaban… "_Ya está… éstas planearon alfo feo… y yo que me quedo como un tonto sin poner orden"_

- Niñas… ¿A qué se debe esta agradable pero curiosa visita? Digo, encantadora, bueno, a qué se debe… - Ninguna respondió – Sí… está todo bien…

- Ay que bueno Harryto bello, hemos venido a alegrarte el día – Vanesa rió hipócritamente esperando  que las otras le siguieran, desgraciadamente no fue así, tuvo que darles un pequeño codazo para que reaccionaran… Igual ya era tarde.

- Esas risas no me gustan… ¿Qué hacen exactamente aquí? – Interrogó su profesor con una ceja enarqueada y una sonrisa ligeramente sarcástica.

- Ya te dijo Vanesa, pero si quieres te "do" repito. Hemos venido para "alegarte" ya que nos "entedamos" que Hermione te ha hecho sufrir – Andrea y Vanesa abrieron los ojos como platos, como dos rayos le taparon la boca a Cristina y sonrieron nerviosamente.

- Que niña tan graciosa… ¿Verdad? No sé de dónde aprende esas bromas. Hemos venido de paso… solo eso Harry – Finalizó Andrea con los nervios de punta.

- Cómo lo… es imposible que lo… ¿Quién se los dijo?

- ¿Quién era pa´? – La voz de Daniel se escuchó desde las afueras del baño. De inmediato escucharon que aquellos mojados pasos llegaban a la sala, Harry desesperado no pudo advertirle a su hijo la presencia de las chicas, así que en solo fragmentos de segundos, el chico de encontraba en mitad de la sala con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- Oh… santo cielo, menos mal que son niños… solo niños Harry, no hay de qué preocuparse….

- OHHHHHHH – Soltaron Cristina y Vanesa al ver a su amigo. En cambio Andrea no logró más que enfadarse y ponerse celosa.

- ¡Dejen de verlo! Se supone Dani que no debes enseñarle lo tuyo a más nadie – Dijo celosamente con un tono molesto.

- Lo siento Andre… verás, todo fue una coincidencia, no sabía que estaban aquí, sabes que sería incapaz de coquetear con ninguna otra chica de esta forma, y menos teniéndote delante – Aclaró el niño dulcemente.

- ¿Cómo que lo tuyo? Son niños – Harry tragó saliva sonoramente – Eso de coquetear así con las chicas es para mayores… digo, no para mayores, sino que ustedes están muy pequeños para pensar de esa forma… no es que estén tan chiquitos, es que…

- No te líes pa´, voy a cambiarme y enseguida vuelvo.

Sin darse cuenta, había olvidado todo acerca Hermione. Esa visita había sido una de las mejores ideas de las niñas. Si lograba dejar a un lado el recuerdo de ella junto a su mejor amigo, podría descansar un poco del estrés que sentía. Vaya alivio… podía divertirse en esos ratos tan pesados.

Cristina rogó a Harry que la cargase, así tuvo que hacerlo, y una a una le fue distrayendo de una forma distinta. Al rato salió Daniel y pasó un corto rato con Andrea, el que ella aprovechó para explicarle el plan que tenían las tres. Él no les informó nada sobre lo que había hecho su madre, pero sí decidió unirse a la idea, después de todo, odiaba ver a su papá tan triste.

Buscaron varios juegos, era una suerte tener al pequeño "Dan" en la casa. Después de varias partidas de cartas, y matadores intentos de hacerle entender a Cristina cómo se usaban aquellos papeles, decidieron cocinar algo para tapar el hambre. Un chocolate caliente y galletas de varios sabores. Andrea resultó una experta en el asunto, bastante sorprendió a todos con el sabor de aquellas gustosas cosas.

- Dile a tu madre Andre que me mande la receta… Sinceramente deliciosas – Dijo Harry después de tragar una más - ¿Qué aparte de galletas sabes hacer?

- Emmm… Tortas… pero solo tres, no me he puesto a cocinar con mi madre mucho últimamente – Vanesa rió ante lo dicho por Andrea.

- Y claro, como no si te la pasas todo el día pensando en tu "Dan-iiiii" querido – Cuando finalizó aquella frase, solo pudieron escuchar la risa de Harry.

- No me lo creo… sinceramente JA JA JA JA – Se metió otra galleta en la boca para ver si se calmaba, pero lo único que logró fue ahogarse.

- Tú cállate y no hables mucho Vane, mira que ya sé de un tal…

- ¡SHHHH! ¡No vayas de sapa a decir nada!

- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? A mí no me lo dijeron – Cristina arrugó la frente y esperó a que alguna de las dos respondiera.

- Luego te cuento Titinita – Le contestó Andrea cariñosamente.

- Jo, chicas, es increíble… - Daniel suspiro - ¿Alguna quiere más chocolate caliente? Bien… entonces recogeré las cosas.

Las miradas se dirigieron encantadas hacia el niño. Él terminó de recoger y escapó rápido de aquellos ojos fijos en su persona. Las niñas siguieron charlando con Harry hasta que el pequeño volvió. Le pidieron que buscase otro juego, y así lo hizo. Pero por mala suerte no pudieron culminar el resto de la tarde con el supuesto plan, ya que alguien vino justamente a interrumpir tocando la puerta. 

- ¡Yo gané! – Gritó Cristina con alegría – ¡Wou! Soy la mejor ¿Verdad Harry?

- Sí… claro que sí – Respondió éste con una sonrisa - ¿Qué más quieren hacer niñas? ¿Les gusta el monopolio?

- No me lo conozco, pero por qué no, ¡Todo sea por la diversión! – Profirió la novia de Daniel.

- ¡Y la distracción de Harry también!

- ¡Cristina! – Vanesa y Andrea le echaron una mirada amenazadora, ambas se dijeron en sus mentes "Esto ya acabo", y efectivamente, la expresión de Harry parecía indicarlo.

¡DING DONG!

- ¡Segunda vez que se salvan! – Indicó Harry corriendo hacia la puerta.

- UFF… Mejor ya larguémonos que él nos descubrió. ¡Nos vemos Dan! – Se despidió Andrea. Las otras dos simplemente la siguieron hasta la salida, pero antes de entrar en el pasillo que se conectaba con la entrada principal del apartamento, escucharon la voz de su profesor manifestar sarcásticamente:

- ¿Qué haces exactamente tú aquí?

Prefirieron ni asomarse a ver la cara de Harry.

*********

Hermione regresó al consultorio de Will y ofreció disculpas por haber abandonado el lugar de esa forma. Tomó a Carol y juntas regresaron a su apartamento. La niña se quedó viendo algunas comiquitas en la televisión muggle mientras su madrina se preparaba un poco de té. Pasó fielmente una hora, y nada que hacían. La mujer comenzó a oír voces fuera, así que decidió averiguar qué sucedía.

Se asomó y enseguida encontró a Vanessa, Verónica y Erika. Cerró lo ojos con el fin de abrirlos y asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. Pero al separar sus párpados volvió a encontrarse con la misma imagen. Las tres saludaron y pidieron permiso para pasar. Hermione les abrió el camino y las persiguió hasta la sala.

- Hemos venido a animarte.

- Pero… Erika… no me pasa nada – Dijo Hermione con mucha tranquilidad. La niña rubia rió.

- Vamos… es obvio que te pasa algo. Tienes una cara… Por favor, somos amigas, las amigas se cuentan todo ¿No? Por qué no nos cuentas qué ha sucedido… - Las otras dos niñas asintieron.

- Porque… no me ha pasado nada grave, en serio niñas… ¿Quién les ha dicho…? ¿Acaso Daniel? – Todas negaron.

- Eso no importa, queremos animarte… ¿Me prestas el baño? – Preguntó Vanessa amablemente. Hermione asintió y continuó mirando a las otras dos extrañada.

Salió corriendo con su bolsito en manos y desapareció de vista. Las niñas tomaron a Hermione de los brazos y la lanzaron contra el mueble más grande. Carol las miraba divertida mientras jugaba con el control remoto, los canales apenas lograban mostrar colores llamativos. De pronto Verónica encendió la radio y subió el volumen casi hasta el tope, haciendo que las otras se estremecieran.

- ¡Bájale! – Gritó Erika, pero lo que hizo su amiga fue subirle aun más - ¡Basta! – Finalmente obedeció.

- Gracias… - Murmuró Hermione aliviada pero aturdida a la vez – Bien… niñas… ¿Quieren algo de beber?

- ¡NO! ¡No te preocupes por eso! Vero y yo nos encargaremos de las bebidas ¿Verdad? – No esperó a que su compañera respondiera, la empujó directamente hasta la cocina, y así Hermione volvió a quedar a solas con su ahijada.

- Vaya atrevidas que son… - Ella que no tenía ni la menos idea de lo que ellas planeaban sólo se limitó a reír.

Vanessa por su parte ya había logrado penetrar en la bañera. Se encontró con diversos enjuagues y jabones. Unos nuevos y otros casi al borde de acabarse, tomó esos últimos y los vació en la tina delicadamente. Extrajo de su bolso un pequeño pote de pintura negra, y con cuidado fue invirtiendo los contenidos. Al jabón le clavó unos pedazos de agujas, pero de tal forma para que no pudiera notarse.

Después regó un poco de jabón líquido por la parte inferior de la bañera. También cambio el enjuague por salsa de tomate y la crema para pieles por mayonesa. Cogió la toalla y la embarró con miel, culminando así con la parte del baño. Bajó el agua del retrete para que pareciese que realmente había ido por sus necesidades, y salió como si nada a la sala, murmurando para sí misma que lo había logrado.

Se sorprendió al no ver a sus amigas, pero no le importó mucho, ya estarían planeando algo interesante. Se sentó al lado de Hermione, la cual sonrió enseguida. Vanessa le devolvió la sonrisa un poco perturbada y permaneció callada. Carol continuó cambiando canales descontroladamente hasta que de repente el televisor de apagó. Su madrina entonces fue a revisarlo pero sin ningún éxito. Trató de no enfadarse, después de todo era sólo una pequeña, pero de todas formas tuvo que proferir un comentario.

- Se ha dañado Carol… Lo siento pero ya no podrás jugar más con el control – Se lo quitó de las manos y volvió a sentarse, ni siquiera se detuvo a poner un poco de música.

- BUAAAA, BUAAAA – La niña había iniciado un llanto bastante escandaloso, gritaba por el control, Hermione se lo dio de nuevo pero no sirvió de nada.

- ¿Qué sucede Carol? ¿Por qué lloras nena? – Le preguntó Vanessa dulcemente - ¿Quieres jugar de nuevo con el control?

- Demonios… esto no me puede estar pasando a mí… - La mujer se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y mantuvo la posición por un buen rato.

- Lo dañé… mi malina se puso blava, ya no me quele – Continuó lloriqueando malcriadamente hasta que Hermione la tomó entre sus brazos.

- No mi Carolita, no es cierto, no me he enfadado contigo, eso le pasa a cualquiera… tranquila, ya era hora de comprarme otro. Deja de llorar nena…

- Aquí tienes Hermione, un poco de chocolate caliente – Ofreció Erika amablemente. Carol de pronto se calló y todo quedó en silencio – Está muy, muy caliente así que cuidado.

Verónica se interpuso entre el camino de Erika y por ello hizo que aquel chocolate cayera "accidentalmente" en la blusa de Hermione. En el mismo instante en el cual el líquido hizo contacto con la tela, se escuchó un grito ensordecedor por parte de la mujer de cabellos ondulados. Resultó bastante torturante, todas quedaron aterradas y algo alteradas.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo quería darte las galletas! Tranquila, yo te limpio – Corrió a la cocina y volvió enseguida con un paño mojado - ¡Aquí está! – Colocó el trapo sobre el pecho de Hermione y lo sacudió procurando que ella se sintiese peor – Creo que es mejor que te quites la blusa…

- Vaya reflexión… Un poco tarde ¿No? – Rió Erika sarcásticamente.

- Quítatela, quizás tienes la piel quemada y hay que untarte una crema especial – La mujer se la quitó por instinto y se percató de que efectivamente se había quemado un poco.

- Ten Vero, aquí hay un poco de crema uso para hidratar mi piel, se la robé a mi madre jeje – Dijo Vanessa extrayendo un tubito de lo que parecía ser crema. Posteriormente lo exprimió y regó el contenido sobre la piel de Hermione. Ella lo sintió frío y relajante al principio, pero después de unos segundos empezó a sentir que un ardor la invadía.

- Uy, esto arde… ¿Qué es? – Gimió la mujer de ojos marrones – Uy, uy, ¿qué rayos es?

- Es mi cremita… o… ¡Ay no! ¡Es que he tenido dolores musculares y estoy usando esta también, fue un error, perdón… que tonta soy… ¡Ya sé! Creo que lo mejor sería que te dieses una ducha, seguro que eso sí te relaja.

- Sí… ya lo creo… - Miró su sujetador, curiosamente estaba manchado, vaya chocolate… No podía ser que regresase a tener la misma mala suerte de aquella vez.

Hermione se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta el baño. Escuchó la graciosa risa de Carol y los murmullos de las niñas. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? Y ahora que tenía un problema de admirable tamaño… Menuda suerte. Abrió la puerta y  penetró enseguida en la ducha, eso sí, antes se desvistió velozmente.

Apenas pisó, su pie se resbaló divertidamente, logrando que todo su cuerpo hiciera un giro extraño, quedando finalmente en una posición incómoda. Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la pared, y gracias a que se había agarrado de la cortina, ésta  se había caído completamente, logrando que todo acabase hecho un desastre. Adolorida, y olvidándose de la cortina, abrió la manilla de agua fría. Le sentó muy bien, permaneció así de aliviada por unos minutos.

- No sé de cuando acá los jabones se riegan solos… Será que yo de descuidada lo tumbé por accidente… Rayos… vaya día…

Después tomó tranquilamente el pote de champú y lo vertió contra su cuero cabelludo. Luego frotó delicadamente hacia todas las direcciones, ya se sentía muchísimo mejor. Dejó que el agua terminase de correr los restos de aquel líquido espeso y prosiguió con el enjuague. No se fijó en lo que se echaba en manos, simplemente lo pasó directo a su cabello. Finalmente cogió el jabón y lo restregó contra todo su cuerpo, solo que antes de tocar las partes íntimas se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Se estaba haciendo un ligero daño sin saber. Enseguida buscó evidencias, pero no lograba visualizarlo bien por tantas gotas y humedad.

Entonces se detuvo y…

Se fijó en ciertas partes de su cuerpo…

Percatándose de que… habían un poco de marcas y… podía decirse que… ¿Dolía?

- ¡AHHHHHHHHGGG! – Gritó Hermione mientras tocaba las partes heridas – Que mier… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué acaso ahora mi piel se autodestruye? 

Cerró el agua violentamente y tomó la toalla más cercana. La sintió un poco pesada, pero no le importó, se la colocó rápidamente alrededor de la cabeza, dejando el resto de su cuerpo al desnudo. Miró el espejo que tenía enfrente y notó unas manchas negras en su rostro, supuso que eso tampoco era algo raro. Más bien prefirió ignorarlo. Cogió la bata de baño que siempre usaba y se cubrió con ella.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró con las niñas. Miraban impacientes y algo nerviosas. Carol jugaba con Verónica a las escondidillas, por supuesto la única que se escondía era la pequeña. Vanessa rió apenas observó a Hermione, y no era para menos. Erika en cambio, intentó otra de sus actuaciones, se le acercó y le arrancó la toalla de la cabeza. Todas guardaron un silencio incómodo, atónitas por lo que veían. La mujer vio cada una de sus expresiones y concluyó que algo andaba mal. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo detalló detenidamente.

No recordaba que fuese tan oscuro…

O tan… combinado…

- Qué… qué… ¿Qué tiene mi cabello? – Preguntó temerosamente – Por qué está tan… tan extraño.

- Y pegajoso JAJAJA – Rió Verónica acordándose de la miel.

Caminó hacia el espejo más cercano y lo que notó le sorprendió muchísimo. Impactada y completamente horrorizada, se llevó ambas manos al cabello. Lo tocó repetidamente y cada vez con peor repugnancia. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? ¿Tenían que ver las niñas en eso? Sino… ¿Quién más? Los pensamientos se le enredaron y la dejaron muy confundida… Terminó cerrando los ojos y deslizándose hacia el suelo, quedando inconsciente. Así quizás pudiese imaginar que todo aquello no era otra cosa sino una pesadilla…

**********

- ¿Por qué demonios viniste? Pensaba olvidar todo ¿Sabes? No sé como pude creer que realmente habías cambiado.

- Calma hombre, no me has dejado ni saludar. Vamos Harry… por favor, seamos adultos, hablemos ¿Sí? – El hombre de gafas le dejó pasar sin más rodeos, que dijera lo que quisiese y rápido.

- A ver, ¿Qué excusa me tienes? ¿Te provoco tener un poco de buena diversión? O no… ¿Pensaste que era tu esposa?

- Yo ya no tengo esposa… Y no… estábamos ebrios, tú lo sabes, yo me regresaba de la despedida de soltero de Sirius…

- Oh, y eso ya es razón para que te acuestes con la novia de tu mejor amigo – Comentó con sarcasmo pero sin perder la cordura – Vaya principios los tuyos…

- Fue un maldito error… No acabes tu relación con ella por eso. Te ama y lo sabes perfectamente. Sólo se dejó llevar… ya sé que yo debí detenerme, pero es que… No sé qué me pasó… Ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que sucedió.

- A ver, déjame verificar si entiendo. Como estaban ebrios y se encontraron curiosamente solos en la noche, decidieron tener sexo pero no saben por qué… Sólo lo hicieron. Bien, creo que me convence lo suficiente – Terminó con ironía.

Las niñas salieron sigilosamente por la puerta de entrada ya que aún seguía abierta. Los dos hombres no se percataron y cerraron inmediatamente. Por suerte habían escapado del problema. Harry invitó a Draco a tomar asiento, éste lo hizo y permanecieron callados por unos minutos.

- ¿Lo pensaste Draco? Mientras lo hacían… ¿Pensaste que eso estaba mal? – El chico de lentes puso una expresión triste y sombría.

- Te dije que no lo recuerdo… Pero estoy seguro que ella si…

- No te estoy preguntando por _ella_ – Agregó enseguida – sino por ti ¿Es tan difícil responder? Si lo hicieron y lo disfrutaron porque quisieron ¡Solo dímelo!

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que, si lo disfruté, ahora eso no cuenta porque me siento más que terrible…

- El alcohol es una mierda, anota que lo eliminaré de  mi vida – A continuación, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se abalanzó contra el espaldar del mueble.

- Intenta perdonarla Harry, nunca me lo perdonaré yo si no lo haces. Sé lo mucho que les costó admitir que se amaban, sé que tú al igual que ella llevan años enamorados… y créeme, nunca he visto mejor pareja que tú y Hermione. Juntos parece que todo para ustedes es perfecto. No te miento amigo… Sabes que te envidio por eso…

- ¿La amas Draco? Dime que no…

- No quiero mentirte… La verdad es que no lo sé… En estos momentos no sé nada. Y ahora Gin está embarazada de nuevo… Todo se me está saliendo de control… igual ya nada sirve.

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Te casarás de nuevo con ella?

- No, ¿Estás loco? No funcionaría… ella está que no quiere ni verme, imagínate, a la primera que haga me mata. Apuesto que ni siquiera quiere que le dé mi apellido al nuevo bebé… Y Carol… Temo que estas situaciones le creen algún trauma o algo.

- Tranquilo… se solucionará.

- ¿La perdonarás?

- Tengo que pensar bien… No es fácil, imagínate estar por un segundo en mi puesto. Si sigo así, tendré que volverme gay… así ya las mujeres no me hacen más daño – Los dos rieron divertidamente.

- Nah… No vayas a hacer eso, ni loco, y menos por una chica.

- Hablaré con Hermione, solamente déjame pensar un poco más… 

- Pero no te tardes mucho… A propósito, me la encontré allá en el consultorio de aquel doctor que solía frecuentar Gin antes de tener a Carol… 

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Sus consultas son sólo para…

- Sí, fue por eso que me extrañó…

**Notas de la autora:**

Hello! Porfa, díganme que tardé menos… T_T hice lo que pude, en serio. Pal próximo no sé cuanto me tarde, después de este me voy a los otros. Así va la cosa… poco a poco n_nU Bueno… 10 hojitas, aquí están las correspondientes diez hojas de siempre :P Gracias a… quién me habrá ayudado pa este… ^^U si alguien me ayudó no lo recuerdo, pero de igual forma GRACIAS! Y si está muy patético, entiendan que es por la situación de los personajes… XD Ahora respondo reviews:

- Ginny: Gracias por el review loca! Y bueno, ahora me voy con Todo lo contrario así que no te puedes quejar ¿Eh? Falta poco… falta poco XD espero que te haya gustado. 

- Miércoles Radcliffe: Oh, Hullo! Jejeje, thanks por el review, bueh, de lo primero que te enteraste fue de la respuesta del doctorcito, así que… ya tas mejor ¿no? n_n saludos!

- Mariale: A ti me da lala contestarte XD mentira malala. Pero te agradezco que en el próximo review utilices mejor ortografía y menos abreviaciones. Bye! XD

- Karolyna Silver: Se nota que te gustó, y como no XD buenu, eso es importante, que haya quedado bien tu escena Draco/Herms, porque era para ti :P complaciendo amigas… XD n_n

- Gaya Lunae: Oh! Me encanta que nuevas personas me dejen reviews :D me alegro, en serio! No lo subí muy pronto… pero algo es algo ¿No? jejeje, besos y saludos, bye!

- Titi Potter de Parry: Aja! Te atrapé tramposiña, XD dejas muchos espacios para que parezca que en realidad escribes un review largo, pero nu es así! Muajajajaja! Y sí, eres tú y por eso hablas así, XD que ilógico.

- Jessica: Gracias por el review! Bueno, trataré de continuarlo más seguido, Saludos!

- Slayer Sephiroth: Upa, me gusta tu descripción de la posible muerte de Hermione, pero lamentablemente me matarían por eso… Imagínate si así fue con la separación de Draco y Gin, cómo será si le hago eso a Herms. Saludos y gracias por el comentario :D

- Alejandra: Tranquila, Dan no quedará traumatizado, es un niño fuerte y bello. Gracias por el review! ^^ 

- KR!S: Ajá! No habías dejado review! Jeje, bueno, me alegro de que lo hicieses, así voy viendo quienes siguen el fic, porque si gusta sigo escribiéndolo ^^ Yo también espero que se solucione XD

- Airam Akari: Gracias por ese review! Sinceramente me encantó, intento hacer lo mejor posible que los personajes parezcan preocupados, sobre todo me gusta demostrar las confusiones que se pueden crear en una persona al enfrentarse a un problema.  De eso se trata, de que enrede la historia y me busque una solución, no todo puede ser color de rosa, no? Y bueno, lo de Draco y Ginny, no creo que se solucione, realmente no quiero crear ilusiones, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor se me ablanda el corazón XD

- Karolyna Silver (Again): Jajaja, no puse yo Farol, he verificado que esta comp. Me corrije el Karol por Farol, en serio XD Gracias por las felicidades loka, siempre apoyándome (Lloremos todas *Lis saca el pañuelo) Oh, amigas x 100pre! (Karol: ¬¬U y ahora a esta que le dio) Debe ser el calor XD

- Marian Radcliffe: Gracias por seguir el fic, me alegro mucho. Dime que pusiste autores por equivocación y que en realidad querías decir autoras XD

- Joha: Contigo termino… XD gracias por haber pensado en dejarme un review mientras estábamos en informática, muy original, hablamos en el cole BYE!

Dejen sus reviews, porfas! ^^ Besos y saludos hasta el prox. Chap!

Lis Jade Black

Lissy n_n


	16. Mírame

Capitulo 15.

**Infidelidad o amor.**

**Mírame…**

- Uff, esta se murió – Soltó Vanessa "preocupada" - ¿Ahora qué decimos?

- ¡No seas tonta! – Exclamó Erika – Se ha desmallado por la sorpresa, ya se le pasará… ¿Y si nos vamos?

- No creerás que está tan loca como para creer que ella se hizo todo eso sola y en sueños… - Comentó Verónica con un poco de miedo a l a respuesta - ¿O sí? – Preguntó luego tímidamente.

- ¡Basta chicas! Me parece buena la idea Erika, ¡Escapemos! ¡Ya! ¡A las tres y llevo dos! – Gritó Vanessa – O no… esperen… Antes debemos hacer algo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ir al baño! – Las dos niñas miraron a Verónica extrañadas – Oh… bien… entonces ¿Qué?

- ¡Pues arreglar todo! ¿Qué nunca piensan? Si no dejamos rastro de nuestra visita tal vez piense que está loca y que todo fue un sueño… Sí… así como dijiste Vero…

- ¡Wui! ¡Vane ha dicho que he acertado en algo! – La pequeña dio unos saltitos de alegría, que rápidamente fueron detenidos por la mirada fulminante de Vanessa.

- ¡Shhhh! ¿Es que no sabes hacer silencio? – Pronunció con voz baja – Si se despierta nada funcionará.

- Bien, nosotras limpiemos la cocina Vero, y tú… pues arregla el baño – Después de escuchar el plan de Erika, las tres se fueron sigilosamente a terminar su misión.

Minutos después…

- Esperen un segundo chicas… 

- ¿Ahora qué Vane? – Suspiraron las otras dos niñas con obstinación.

- ¡Nos hemos olvidado completamente de Carol! Vamos a dormirla. Misión: "Hora de la siesta criatura indefensa" ¡Manos a la obra!

- ¿Qué se cree esta? – Se preguntó Erika elevando una ceja como de costumbre.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en arreglarlo todo. Estaba perfecto, como si ni la misma dueña hubiera entrado. Verificaron que Hermione continuara en su nube y prosiguieron con Carol. Al parecer esa niña odiaba una siesta, porque bien estuvieron casi media hora tratando de hacer que se calmara. Le suplicaron que no dijera nada de lo que había visto y que sólo pretendiera dormir con su madrina pacíficamente. La pequeñita "aceptó" la propuesta de sus "amigas" por unos cuantos chocolates y caramelos.

- Que bueno que siempre traigo caramelos en el bolso… – Comentó Erika con una sonrisita de satisfacción - ¡Chao Carol!

Carol se despidió con una risita, observó como las niñas salían cautelosamente del apartamento y después se acostó junto a su madrina. Saboreó lentamente los chocolates hasta que de lo empalagada y aburrida se quedó dormida. Así ambas durmieron el resto de la tarde sin ninguna molestia. 

************

Draco y Harry terminaron la conversación justo después de esa noticia, y se despidieron de una forma muy seca, después de todo aún estaban "algo enfadados".  Daniel salió de su habitación enseguida y vio a su padre fijamente, se apreciaba perfectamente que estaba muy confundido. Le preocupaba que aquello no se solucionase pronto, puesto que cualquiera de los dos, siendo adultos como eran, podían tomar decisiones bastante drásticas y necias.

- No sé que hacer Dan… Tengo unas ganas horribles de correr hasta ella y decirle que la amo, que la perdono… pero por lo que hizo no me lo puedo permitir… quiero… pero yo mismo lo impido – Harry se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró – Me pregunto si darme un tiempo es lo mejor…

- Para qué hacer algo después si sabes que puedes hacerlo ahora. ¿No crees que si vas y la escuchas, el dolor que sientes ya no será tan profundo? El perdón es liberador… ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – El hombre miró a su hijo desconcertado. Tenía razón, ¿Por qué no escuchaba lo que ella tenía que decirle?

- Lo haré… Pero esperaré hasta después de la boda de Sirius. Es mañana… además, hoy no siento más ganas de escuchar a nadie. ¿Qué tal si esta noche vamos por unos helados?

- Claro – Se callaron por unos segundos - ¿Qué me recomiendas que vista mañana?

- ¡Ajá! ¿Irá Andre, no? – Los dos rieron graciosamente – Pues a ver… Tiene que ser algo especial, porque seguro que ella va como una princesa. Mejor adelantemos la ida a comer helados y compremos de una vez algo para que te pongas mañana.

- Perfecto, iré por un abrigo.

Era un chiquillo inteligente, cómo podría arrepentirse de haberlo adoptado… El único problema ahora era Hermione. Porque… quién podría asegurar el destino de esa relación, hace tan pocos minutos parecía eterna y ahora…  ahora una pluma nueva le marcaba débilmente un posible final. ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil perdonar? Todos tenemos la capacidad de hacerlo. ¿Es simplemente orgullo?...

- ¿Sigues aquí pa? – Harry reaccionó al instante y sonrió a su hijo. Ambos salieron del apartamento sin palabra alguna.

Y de camino a la "ropa y helados"… menos articularon palabras…

_Pudo haber sido perfecto… estupendo… grandioso… Pero ¿Por qué acabo así? Sé que digo que las cosas pasan por algo… pero si al menos supiera cuál es el fin de esto… Realmente no quiero pensar que lo nuestro acabó pero… no veo otro final… y sé que parezco un ridículo pensando cosas así… Pero realmente ahora lo único que me preocupa es si… podré entonces dejar de amarla_

- Casi chocabas… - Soltó Daniel sin mucha importancia - ¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿Qué haces que no corres ya a sus brazos?

- Ya te dije hace un rato Dan que lo haré pasado mañana…

- Es que no puedo comprender por qué sigues pensándolo… Mañana quizás te arrepientas, y con tu terquedad serías incapaz de querer perdonarla otra vez… Cuando la veas en la boda de Sirius… ¿No te gustaría que ambos pudieran estar juntos? Haciendo esas cositas de besitos y eso… No es nada del otro mundo, sólo debes ir a su apartamento y decirle que estás dispuesto a escucharle todo lo que tenga que decirte – Mantuvo un tono serio pero muy amistoso, quería convencer por completo a su padre… pero éste se ponía cada vez más necio.

- No voy a arrepentirme, por favor Dan… Olvidemos el asunto por un rato y disfrutemos de la tarde… Mira… allá veo una tienda de ropa elegante… ¿Por qué no nos salimos de eso de una vez?

- Como digas… pero evadir no te llevará a nada – Juntos caminaron hasta el establecimiento – Bien… ¿Tengo que usar corbata, o puedo esperar hasta entrar a Hogwarts? – Su padre rió.

- Tendrás que usarla… Te verás como todo un pequeño príncipe, que tierno ¿No? – Harry soltó unas cortas carcajadas.

-  ¡No! ¡Sin cursilerías pa! – Exclamó su hijo – Creo que una azul marino estaría bien… no quiero llamar mucho la atención.

- ¿Ni siquiera la atención de Andrea? – Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa pícara – Bien, bien… dejaré de molestarte… - Agregó al ver la expresión del pequeño.

- Tú usa verde, compra aquello y vámonos… odio estar de compras… - A Harry le impresionó el comentario de su hijo, enseguida lo miró impactado y se aseguró de haber escuchado bien.

- ¿En serio? Pues vaya… que bueno – Cogió las cosas que le había señalado el niño y caminó hacia los probadores.

Se probaron pieza por pieza de los trajes, como afortunadamente todo les quedaba bien no tardaron mucho en decidir. Harry el verde y Daniel el azul. Pero lamentablemente no pudieron deshacerse de esa actividad tan rápido como pretendían, cuando llegaron a la caja notaron como cierta extensa fila de personas crecía y crecía cada vez más. Era extraño que en una tienda de trajes elegantes hubiera tanta gente.

Mientras buscaban la razón de tanta cantidad de personas, la hilera se hacía más y más larga. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de entrar en una, permanecieron tan embobados buscando explicaciones que olvidaron por completo que también tenían que pagar la ropa que habían elegido.

- ¡Mira pa! ¡En la entrada de la tienda dice que toda la ropa tiene un 50% de descuento! Por eso es que hay tanta gente… 

- ¡Oh…! Que… ¡Dan! Ponte en la fila de allá, yo me quedo en esta ¡Rayos! Ahora hay más personas… Creo que nunca llegaremos…

Cuando ya ambos estaban en las filas, y habían ya avanzado tres puestos, escucharon por el altavoz algo que… realmente no les resultó muy agradable… Ni siquiera a las demás personas: "Señoras y señores, tenemos un problema con el sistema, sentimos la molestia pero requerimos de unos minutos para arreglarlo, por favor sean pacientes… Gracias"

Quejidos y más quejidos resonaron entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Algunos se resignaron a esperar, así que los dos, padre e hijo, avanzaron bastante. Harry ya no sabía bien si era mejor seguir el ejemplo de esos "algunos", o esperar a que repararan rápido el problema. Su hijo le miraba impaciente cada cinco segundos, después miraba el reloj y marcaba en su rostro una expresión de desgana total.

No tardaron mucho en resolver sentarse en el suelo a esperar. Al menos era mucho mejor que estar de pie. Después de una hora en espera, por fin oyeron una señal de movilización: "Señoras y señores, les informamos que la caja 1 está ya funcionando, les agradecemos un poco más de paciencia…"

Era una gran lástima que Harry estuviera en la caja 6 y Daniel en la caja 4. Las personas que aún quedaban corrieron hacia la caja uno, arrasando con cualquiera que estropeara el paso, y la verdad era que entre esa multitud, ni padre ni hijo estaban incluidos. Ya parecerían bastante quedados y torpes a los ojos de los demás. Tuvieron que colocarse de últimos sin ninguna queja.

- Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí Dan… 

- Porque tenemos una boda mañana y necesitamos ropa.

- ¿Por qué no vamos con cualquier cosa?

- Porque es una boda importante y sería falta de desconsideración si vamos mal vestidos…

- Bien…

Continuaron esperando, un milagro quizás tan sólo para salir de allí. La hilera avanzaba un poco, pero no era suficiente una persona atendiendo, sobre todo para la cantidad de gente que estaba en la tienda… Pero… no había de otra, la mala suerte les acompañaba.

- El siguiente – Manifestó una chica casi en murmullo. Harry afinó su oído para comprobar que aquello era verdad.

- Es decir… ¿Nosotros? – Una luz parecía alumbrar el rostro del hombre, exponiendo libremente una sonrisa de plena satisfacción.

- Disculpe… señor, ¿Qué le sucede?

- ¡Nada! – Exclamó el niño – Es sólo que no ha dormido muy bien últimamente, ya sabe… cuestiones de trabajo…

- Oh sí… claro… ¿Van a pagar? – Preguntó la muchacha un poco distraída mirando sus uñas.

- Sí… Tenga, sólo esto – Aguardó hasta que la mujer terminara de pasar los precios y, posteriormente, sacó de la billetera de su padre el dinero que requería para pagar y largarse de una buena vez.

- Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto – Murmuró ella sin muchas ganas, aún observando sus uñas.

- Mmm de nada, vamos pa – Jaló a Harry hasta la salida y por fin pudieron cambiar de ambiente.

Se alejaron con velocidad de la tienda y caminaron un rato. Los pasillos estaban repletos de negocios de todo tipo, las personas iban y venían de todos los sitios, hasta que de repente los que ya eran más conocidos se desvanecían… y sólo para dar paso a nuevos rostros. Se detuvieron en una heladería, después de todo uno de los motivos de aquella salida era "comer helados".

***********

- Perdóname Harry… – Murmuraba entre sueños Hermione – Mmm qué… ¿Dónde estoy? Por qué siento que… uysh… me arde todo…

- ¡Malina! ¡Despertaste! – Exclamó su ahijada alegremente.

- ¡¿Pero qué mier…?! ¡Carol! ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Se despertó exaltada - ¿Por qué tengo todas estas rayitas y… - Miró fijamente el espejo que tenía frente a su cama – Oh dios… Oh… No…

Corrió hacia el espejo y miró de nuevo. No podía creer lo que su reflejo mostraba, ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Se había hecho todo eso ella misma?... Corrió al baño desesperada y colocó su cabello bajo el agua. Hacía el vano intento de quitar las manchas negras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba hecha un desastre, y los dolores musculares no la ayudaban mucho.

- ¿Ahora qué sigue? – Preguntó para sí en voz alta - ¿Me va a caer el techo encima o un huracán va a destruir el edificio? ¡No estaría nada mal! A ver si en la otra vida dejo esta mierda de mala suerte ¡Ush!

- No te pongas bava malina – Murmuró la pequeña – No me usta vete ashí.

- Ni a mí estar así Carol… Pero estoy que… ¡Ni yo misma me soporto!

Se dejó caer al piso, al igual que dejó rodar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas… Que fueron perseguidas por más y más gotitas de dolor. Algo no le convencía, pero no lograba recordar nada de lo que había sucedido antes de despertar. Carol le abrazó por detrás amigablemente, y se lo agradeció… quizás se lo agradecería de por vida.

- Vamos a salir Carol… ¿Sí? ¿Me acompañarás? Iremos a que me pinten el cabello y a comer unos ricos helados – La niña dio unos saltitos de felicidad y aceptó satisfechamente.

- ¿Y luego me leerás un cuento?

- Claro que sí nena, leeremos muchos cuentos – Trató de sonreír, y aunque no fue muy real la sonrisa, fue válida.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, cubrió todas las heridas de los brazos con una camisa manga larga negra, y eligió unos jeans no muy ajustados. Recogió su cabello en un moño y encima se colocó un gorrito bastante disimulado. Usó un labial rosa, pues no le gustaba el maquillaje en exceso, además no le iba tan mal estar al natural.

Salieron apresuradamente del apartamento. Hermione pretendía realmente que más nadie, apartando los que debían, la vieran con aquella pinta. Por ello tomaron con prisa un taxi y fueron camino a la peluquería. El hombre ya les miraba a las dos extrañado, y no era para menos, parecían dos locas… ambas.

- Muchísimas gracias – Agradeció Hermione al hombre del taxi – Espero que le hayamos asustado.

- No… para nada señorita ¿Quiere que la espere?

- No hace falta, creo que esto puede tardar mucho, de todas formas gracias – La mujer abandonó el taxi sin más preámbulos. Cogió la mano de Carol y caminó de forma veloz, pero que definitivamente no podía denominarse "correr".

- ¿Por qué tan rápido malina? – Se dignó a preguntar su ahijada muy inocentemente - ¿Te tas haciendo pis?

- Ya quisiera que fuera solo eso, ¡Mira! ¡Allá hay una peluquería Carol! 

Por más que intentaba no lograba pasar desapercibida, y la verdad era que su desesperación terminaba siendo un poco contagiosa. Podía sentir todas las miradas asaltándole, aunque bueno… no podía esperar que en esos momentos algo le saliera bien. No era por ser pesimista ni nada por el estilo, pero después de los sucesos recién acontecidos no lograba creer que la suerte estuviera de su lado, por lo menos no ese día… y muchos otros también…

- Buenos días señorita, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? – Cuestionó de forma muy amable una de las empleadas del sitio.

- Pues… Quisiera teñirme el cabello, pero realmente necesito que sea en un lugar apartado… Y si es posible que usted misma me atienda.

- Oh… Claro, pase por aquí, tenemos un cuarto donde puedo trabajárselo… Pero ¿Sabe qué? Aquel hombre es una maravilla con sus manos, y creo que es exactamente lo que usted está buscando – Hermione sonrió – Pase por aquí, enseguida le aviso que vaya.

- Muchas gracias – La mujer siguió el camino que le había indicado la chica, y con un suspiro de alivio miró a su ahijada – Ya Carol, después de esto… todo tendrá que ser diferente…

- Hola guapa – Saludó un hombre por detrás – Siéntate por favor linda, dime que deseas, ¿Un corte? Tengo muchas revistas llenas de modelos que pueden interesarte.

- Pues… no estaría nada mal un cambio total… - Propuso tímidamente mientras se quitaba el gorrito – Tuve un pequeño accidente con… supongo que pintura negra y…

- ¡Tranquila preciosa! Sé que te va a encantar lo que te voy a hacer, te verás como nueva – El hombre no esperó a que ella dijera algo más, simplemente tomó un cepillo, un secador y comenzó a trabajar.

Todo quedaba revelado ante el espejo. Le sorprendió ver su cabello liso en pocos minutos. Mechones y más mechones de su cabello en el suelo, estaba logrando definitivamente un gran cambio y aún no había culminado. Escuchó como pedía un tinte a una de las empleadas, y de pronto ya estaba vertiéndolo sobre su cabeza. No supo el color hasta que lo leyó en el potecito. "_Negro"_

Carol se divertía… Sí, como cosa rara lograba encontrarle el lado divertido a todo. Jugaba con una niña que estaba cerca, de la misma edad, ambas reían tanto que Hermione ni se preocupó por seguir vigilándola. Se concentró en observar como él cortaba, mejoraba y realizaba tantas maniobras efectivas con las tijeras. Se dio cuenta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya el hombre había acabado y ante el espejo se hallaba el reflejo de una mujer que… era muy diferente…

Y no… No se veía mal. Ahora su cabello estaba permanentemente liso y ondulado en las puntas. Era de un color negro brillante, y le descendía escalonado hasta los hombros. De hecho le gustaba mucho, se sentía como… ¿Nueva?

- ¡Quedaste preciosa guapa! – Rió el hombre, que ya parecía ser un poco… extraño – Pareces otra, ¿No te dije que te encantaría? Pareces una mariposita libre y…

- Emmmm, oh sí, muchísimas gracias señor, sí me ha gustado mucho pero tengo un poco de prisa… Si fuera tan amable de decirme donde cancelo… - Pidió Hermione tratando de evitar que él terminase su comentario…

- ¡Claro! Como no… Ve con Martita que ella te dirá cuánto es, ya sabes Martita, lo de siempre – Le guiñó un ojo a la chica, y ésta sonrió nerviosamente.

Mucho más aliviada, Hermione logró pagarle a la joven y continuar tranquilamente por los pasillos del lugar. Carol se había resistido un poco en irse, puesto que se estaba divirtiendo con su amiguita, pero por suerte la madre de la referida también debía irse, así que no hubo problema después de todo. Ahora las dos caminaban, y ciertamente la "madrina" mucho más tranquila.

- Te ves muy linda malina – Alegó Carol con un tono dulce – Pareces una pincesita de esas de los cuentos de hadas ¿Dónde ta tu píncipe?

- Ay… - Suspiró – Ya quisiera saberlo nena… Y quisiera saber si va ser capaz de rescatarme de mí misma ¿Crees que pueda perdonarme?

- Clalo que chi, tú eles su pincesa ¿O no? – El rostro de su madrina se entristeció un poco, y al notar eso, Carol agregó – No te peocupe malina, todo va a salí bien – Sonrió inocentemente.

- Sí… todo va a salir bien… ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? – Dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema - ¿Helados, no?

- ¡Chi! ¡Helaos!

Cerca distinguieron un establecimiento de helados, no dudaron en dirigirse enseguida hasta él. Se veían bastante provocativos. Carol saltaba animadamente pidiendo una y otra vez un helado de "limón".  Terminaron comiendo ambas sabor a limón. Vieron muchas mesas vacías, pero prefirieron sentarse en las butacas que estaban  puestas en hileras al lado de los helados, así podían seguir mirando los distintos sabores que tenían.

Mientras Carol seguía fascinada con todos los colores y sabores, Hermione miraba a las personas con un toque de melancolía. Escuchaba todas las voces, alegres, fuertes, débiles, ásperas, resonando en su cabeza, pero entre cada voz desconocida que lograba captar, se destacaba una en especial. Temía voltear y enterarse de que era lo que realmente pensaba.

- ¿Sabes Dan? Creo que después de esto podemos ir al cine, así la tarde terminará genial ¿No crees?

Su corazón pareció detenerse en seco, no pudo evitar que su mirada permaneciese inmóvil en un vacío sin fin. Sus labios se entornaban buscando una posición correcta, pero no conseguían adquirir una forma definitiva. Palideció. Empezó a sentir frío, mucho frío, esa voz no le permitía continuar en paz, pues zumbaba… y sentía la culpa en cada una de las palabras que ésta pronunciaba. Era uno de esos momentos en que reaccionar podía ser mejor un acto razonado.

**********

- Claro pa, también me parece una idea genial. Pero antes me gustaría…

Quién iba a imaginar que sería una tarde de tensión al final del caso. Todo en cuestión de segundos. El gritito agudo de una niña hizo que reaccionara rápidamente volteando hacia atrás, de donde creía haber escuchado provenir el sonido. Se encontró con una linda sorpresa, pero vaya sorpresa…

- ¡Palino! – La pequeña corrió a los brazos de Harry lo más rápido que pudo - ¡Dani lindo!

- ¡Nena! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Con quién has venido? – Poco a poco su mirada iba trepando por la carita de la niña hasta llegar a las piernas de una mujer, y por una razón que bien conocía,  no quería y le era muy difícil llevar sus ojos hasta el rostro de "ella".

Pero tenía que hacerlo… Y aunque no quería lo hizo. La miró. Estaba allí, realmente estaba allí sentada, con la mirada perdida en el laberinto de la suya.  Expresaba tantas cosas a la vez que no alcanzaba a distinguir cuál de ellas era verdad. Dolor, rabia, tristeza, sufrimiento, pérdida… pero sobre todo… _amor_. Mientras la miraba y apreciaba todos aquellos sentimientos mezclados, podía percibir la ternura que le pedía a gritos otra oportunidad. Y si las lágrimas no corrieron… fue porque no tuvieron razón.

No se fijó en su cambio, no le importó nada, sólo quería descifrar la verdad a través de ese gesto que ella hacía, el que le pedía por medio de miradas lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras "_Mírame… ¿Acaso crees que puedo vivir sin ti?". _Y sin embargo, aunque ya estaba deshecho ante el dolor de su… _novia… _Fue completamente incapaz de dirigirle una sola palabra. No sonrió, no movió sus labios ni un centímetro, sólo expresó en sus ojos la llama de rabia que aún… aún entonces seguía encendida.

- Carol… nena... Nos vemos mañana. Dani y yo entraremos al cine, estamos un poco apurados ¿Has terminado tu helado, hijo? – El chico asintió con debilidad, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar para evitar las lágrimas.

- Sí pa… Vayamos ya… - Y aunque no dijo nada, Harry pudo sentir el dolor en las palabras de Daniel.

_Mírame… ¿Acaso crees que puedo vivir sin ti?_

_¿Y crees tú que yo sí?_

- Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti… Hermione – Susurró muy bajito, con cierta nostalgia en cada palabra que conseguía proferir.

- Entonces eres un tonto. Estaba allí.

- Sí… yo era el que no estaba allí – Musitó – Las miradas encierran un gran camino que recorrer, y es muy difícil… llegar al verdadero final.

- Pa… perdónala por favor… No aguanto verla así, se me hace un nudo en la garganta y lo peor es que… no tengo el valor de consolarla. Además… ella no necesita el consuelo de nadie… Sólo que tú hables con ella. Si te las has encontrado aquí casualmente, debe ser por algo ¿No crees?

- Quizás… pero eso ya qué importa.

********

- Wao, que gran cambio… En serio te ves ¡Genial!, ¿A dónde fuiste? Pero no pareces muy alegre… ¿Sucedió algo? – Comentó su amiga con preocupación – Espero que Carol no haya hecho nada malo ni…

- No… no ha sido Carol, ella es un ángel. Más bien soy yo… sabes… problemas… confusiones, no debes preocuparte Gin – No sonaba muy convincente, pero se veía que le estaba pidiendo un poco de soledad, aunque no de una forma muy directa.

- Bueno… Te dejo sola. Nos vemos mañana Herm… – Se despidieron amablemente.

- _Sé que no hablaremos… porque ni él ni yo somos capaces de dar la iniciativa…_

Dicho esto, extrajo una pluma y un pergamino de la gaveta de su escritorio, y delicadamente inició una carta con su perfecta caligrafía.

_ AUTOTEXTLIST __Querido Harry:_____

_            Realmente no tenía intención de escribir una carta… pero dadas las situaciones y oportunidades que hemos tenido de conversar, y que… pues no se han llevado a cabo, quiero que leas esto… Si no eres capaz de escucharme._

_            Puedo entender que estés tan molesto, si yo estuviese en tu lugar también lo estaría… Sé que estás pensando que te escribiré "No es lo que parece"… Pues no, sé que esa excusa no me sirve, además te aseguro que sí lo era. Yo admito que estaba en mí cama acompañada por Draco… No te lo puedo negar, es más, no creo que llegue a conseguir un pretexto por haberlo hecho. Ni siquiera yo puedo entender como pude cometer semejante tontería… Pero es mí culpa… Porque… Pensé en ti… y no me atreví a detener el acto._

_            No sé si puedas imaginarte lo mal que me siento… Sabes que después de el engaño de Ron… pues odio eso de la infidelidad… y ahora yo he terminado siendo igual de descarada y desconsiderada contigo… por la misma razón. Mi intención jamás ha sido herirte, bueno, la verdad es que no sé como pude pensar en ese momento que esa no era mi intención… porque quién no terminaría lastimado al hallar a su novia con otro hombre._

_            Te doy todo el derecho de odiarme, de querer gritarme las mil y un verdades que merezco, pero no el de olvidar que, aunque ya no lo creas, te amo muchísimo. Sí… sigo haciéndolo… aún sabiendo que no merezco decirlo por lo que hice. No pretendo que con esto te sientas culpable… ni acabes por perdonarme… Sé lo difícil que es perdonar, pues yo no he logrado disculpar a Ron. Sólo quiero que sepas que… Pase lo que pase, me creas o no, te seguiré queriendo Harry…Y si lo imposible no existe ¡No importa! Porque sí es imposible que deje de sentir esto por ti. _

_            Y si piensas que… no he podido enamorarme tanto de ti en tan poco tiempo… Te equivocas. Porque yo no te quiero sólo como mi novio… yo te amo también y más que todo por haber sido mi amigo durante tanto tiempo... ¡sí! Lo sé… ¿Soy una tonta, no? Acabé con lo nuestro… con todo, destruí en un día lo que sembramos juntos por tantos años. Me odio… sí… Detesto comportarme como la propia idiota y lo hice.   _

_            ¿Sabes? Realmente jamás tendré en valor de decirte esto en persona…. Creo que para mí es mucho más sencillo expresarme por medio de la escritura… y aunque de seguro quieres que…_

- _Soy una tonta… sé que jamás podría enviarle esto… _- Unas lágrimas se derramaron sobre el papel, haciendo que la tinta, en algunas partes, se difundiera sin dejar leer algunas letras – _Dime Harry… ¿Podrás algún día perdonarme?_

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora:**

T_T snif snif, no puedo creer que por fin haya acabado esto. No sé cuántos capítulos faltan, pero sí, el final se acerca ^^ fiesta! Wuiiii xD Bien… ¿Qué les ha parecido el cambio de look de Hermione? ¿Se lo esperaban? Supongo que sí o.o Bueno… A ver que más pasó… o.o mmm ¿Saben? Jajaja iba a tumbar en este capítulo a Hermione por las escaleras MUAJAJA pero no lo hice o.o me puse buenita ^^ para que no perdiera a la pobre criaturita, porque sino JEJEJE 

Respondo sus hermosos reviews o.o

- **Hermione de Potter:** Esperen… Creo que todavía estoy enferma… *_* Leíste!! No puedo creerlo mujer o.o mmm ¬¬ pides mucho! Pero bueno… a ver si una de tus peticiones se cumple MUAJAJAJAJA Sigue leyendo!

- **Airam**** akari: Pues sí, por la escuela :P Pero muchísimas gracias por tus tres reviews, wow! ^^ No le puse mucha fuerza a esa conversación porque no se si te has fijado que Harry en este fic tiene una personalidad… Muy tranquila, aunque sí, herido si está :P Bueno, sigo, ya sé, todos quieren que los reconcilien, y siendo sincera aún no me decido. Pero algo les puedo decir, NO ES SEGURO UN HAPPY ENDING FOR EVERYBODY ^^U Ojalá sigas la historia!**

- **Gaya Lunae:** Saben? Creo que si soy mala xD Debe ser o.ó porque así parece… Este, sorry, es igual de corto u.ú pero es que como ya queda poco que narrar quiero dividirlo en más capítulos para que no se acabe tan pronto jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me gustó tu sugerencia, gracias! Me encanta que me ayuden! Pero la verdad es que ya tengo algo planeado MUAJAJA Ya verán jujuju

- **Valery Ryddle:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te haya encantado, en serio, me alegra mucho que guste el fic n.n

- **Miércoles Radcliffe:** Wuiii! Sus reviews nunca faltan! Gracias. Confieso algo… posi no se han dado cuenta… creo que no ha pasado mas de dos días XD Solo que el fic se ha demorado específicamente en esa parte… Y se sigue demorando! Espero sus reviews! Besos!

- **Titi**** Potter de Parry: Mi fiel amiga muajaja gracias por el review ¬¬ y sí, te perdono por no haberlo dejado XD pero que no vuelva a pasar**

- **Karolyna Silver:** Mamita… XD Tu review es muy largo para responderlo en un minuto, así que te doy las GRACIAS!!! Y tú como siempre… los reviews mas bellos n.n  THANKS AGAIN

- **Mane Black:** uff, gracias por tus dos reviews! Ya ves, le continué. Te digo. Puede que no todo se arregle, hasta ahí llego XD Sigue leyendo!

- **Faith****-Iris-Sukni: Gracias por el review! Dios, cuantas mujeres xD MUJERES AL PODER, a veces parece que los hombres ni existen… Sorry, respondiendo tu review, mmmm no sé… un final feliz? Quizás XD******

Por cierto, los que dejan mensajes en HA, muchas gracias también! Pero me gustaría que, si dejan mensaje de un fict en específico por favor me lo dijeran para poder responderles.

**Gracias por sus apreciados y hermosos reviews! No se olviden de seguir dejándolos n.n**

**Hasta la próxima actualización (Me voy de vacas)**

**Lis Jade Black**


	17. Cosas de novios

Cosas de novios…

**Infidelidad o Amor.**

Capítulo 16

La mañana estaba despejada. Era un hermoso día por dondequiera que se viera. Estaba prácticamente listo para el gran suceso. Con los nervios de punta, se había arreglado lo mejor que había podido, la verdad era que no se notaba mucho… pero no quedaba descartado el hecho de valorar el esfuerzo. Lucía un fino traje negro, con una corbata de rayas azules. Le sentaba tan extraño usar aquel traje… Habían decidido hacer la boda al estilo muggle por la familia de la novia, entonces tenía que actuar y vestirse como tal.

Se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez, verificando que todo estuviese perfecto. Su cabello se veía un poco más peinado, sí, había que admitirlo y en general, su aspecto transmitía elegancia. Ya iba llegando la hora de salir de casa, así que practicaba varias sonrisas simpáticas que le lucieran bien. Antes de ir a la iglesia, aprovechó para comer algo e ir al baño, mientras más precavido era, mejor se sentía, por lo menos era de gran alivio pensar que evitaba varias situaciones.

Cuando sonó la alarma que indicaba que era **la hora**, ya estaba completamente listo. Después de tragar saliva dramáticamente, salió de su apartamento. Un hombre cerró la puerta tras él y le comentó con una risita:

- Deja el nerviosismo y el trauma, todo saldrá bien.

- Sí… espero que sí Remus – Volvió a tragar saliva – No puedo evitarlo… ¿Recuerdas que en otros tiempos siempre decía que nunca iba a casarme?

- Claro, como para olvidarlo… 

- Pues en realidad no era porque creyese que el matrimonio era una especie de prisión… más bien era por miedo…

- ¿Te sientes mejor después de esa confesión?

- Sí… - Rió – Creo que s

- Lo imaginaba, ahora procede a bajar las escaleras, tenemos a alguien esperándonos abajo – Sirius obedeció a su amigo. 

Decir la verdad siempre quitaba un gran peso de encima…Claro que, con la arrogancia que le caracterizaba a los dieciséis era bien difícil permitirse ese lujo. Siempre había cuidado su imagen, él y James se habían parecido mucho en eso… Les gustaba presumir cosas que en realidad, a la final, siempre resultaban ser una tontería. Pero eso era a causa de su inmadurez, y quizás, malcriadez. Con los años, esa actitud se había reducido a un pequeño orgullo que no dejaría de conservarse jamás.

Cuando se subieron al auto que les esperaba abajo, los nervios de Sirius aumentaron de forma misteriosa. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse bastante, y tenía la impresión de que jamás había sentido tanto temor. Antes lo ocultaba con su orgullo, pero ahora era distinto… No sabía cómo calmarse y lo que menos quería era empezar a sudar.

- Hombre… Cálmate – Le repetía su amigo - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tantos nervios?

- Nervios de novio – Aclaró el conductor con voz ronca – Cada vez que se monta uno me doy cuenta que la mayoría sufre ese tipo de crisis.

- ¿Cómo puedo calmarla? – Preguntó Sirius como un niño pequeño.

- Pues… A ver… ¿Es acaso su novia muy exigente?

- Esteee… No, es muy dulce… tranquila… y adorable… - Los ojos se le iluminaron con el recuerdo de su novia.

- Está totalmente enamorado… - Rió Remus – Creo que eso explica los nervios.

- Sí… quizás… Practique esta terapia – Dijo el conductor mientras miraba a Sirius por unos segundos – Recuerde todos los buenos momentos que ha pasado con su novia.

- Bien… A ver… - El hombre se quedó pensativo por unos segundos – Bueno… desde que la conocí… vi su mirada… fue como si un ángel se me presentase recién llegado del cielo. Su sonrisa… recuerdo que cuando me sonrió por primera vez me embobé tanto que no me fijé que detrás tenía un bote de basura y tropecé… caí como un tonto y me llené por completo de basura…

- No entiendo como ella pudo acercarse a ti después de eso – Su amigo estalló en risas, recordaba a Sirius cuando se lo había contado por primera vez.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso, lo cierto es que agradezco esa caída… sin ella quizás Lys no me hubiera parecido tan encantadora. Se me acercó y me ayudó a levantarme. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso… como estaba de hermosa ese día… - Volvió a quedarse pensativo - ¡Aja! Y… bueno… me limpió la cara… Sin parar de sonreír… y reír… Su risa era tan…

- Tan hermosa, sí, ya imaginamos – Completó Remus, que aún le proporcionaba gracia aquel relato.

- Es que si la hubieses visto Remus, te apuesto a que también te habrías enamorado. El caso es que después de eso, le pregunté su nombre, y de allí, comenzamos a hablar y hablar. Tartamudeando como un tonto, como nunca me había pasado, la invité a tomar un café. Ella aceptó… sentí una emoción inimaginable, como nunca con otra chica. En la cafetería hablamos un poco más, me dio tiempo de preguntarle su número telefónico ya que… - Estuvo apunto de decir "ya que me supuse que ella no tendría una lechuza", pero omitió el comentario al recordar que el conductor era muggle.

      Bueno… Se lo pregunté y esa misma noche la llamé. Así continuamos saliendo, hasta que por fin, en la cuarta cita se me permitió un beso. Es lo que más me gustó de ella, su timidez y reserva… Pues, siguiendo el tema, ese beso fue completamente hipnotizador… creo que después de eso me hechiz

- ¿Quién iba a pensarlo, no Sirius? Tú, profundamente enamorado.

- Sí… Ni yo mismo me lo creía. Y cuando pasamos la primera noche juntos… Aquella fue una experiencia completamente nueva, no porque nunca lo hubiese hecho antes… - Aclaró. Enseguida notó como "Lunático" reía de nuevo – Eso hay que aclararlo Remus. Fue porque… ella resultó tan dulce, fue algo tranquilo pero apasionado.

- Bueno, ejem, creo que eso mejor te lo reservas un rato ¿No? Ni él ni yo tenemos ganas de imaginarte a ti así.

- Bien… je, je, me callaré un rato para recordarlo.

**Flash back **

- Siri… yo… yo jamás… - El hombre le besaba tiernamente el cuello, mientras deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de su novia.

- Tranquila… No te pongas nerviosa – Le calmó él con una sonrisa.

- No seas tonto – Rió ella – Tú también lo estás, mírate la cara.

- Bien, bien, lo confieso… sí estoy un poco nervioso… pero lo que quiero es que estés cómoda. ¿Lo estás?

- Bueno – Sonrió – Te explico, jamás he hecho esto en mi vida.

- ¿¿Nu… nu… nunca?? – Sirius tragó saliva – Es en… ¿Es en serio? ¿No estás bromeando conmigo?

- ¡No, tontito! ¿A poco crees que bromearía con algo así? – La mujer le plasmó un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Entonces… lo que quieres decir es que… no… ¿no quieres? – Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso – Se sonrojó un poco – Es sólo que… bueno… soy chica… y tengo un poco de miedo… Supongo que es normal.

- ¡Del todo! Tranquila… sí que lo es… lo que sucede es que… vaya… no lo sabía. Seré muy cuidadoso entonces.

- Bien – Lys sonrió cariñosamente – Te lo agradezco Siri… Porque con magos nunca lo he hecho… entonces no sé cómo…

- Ahhhh, ¿Dices que nunca lo has hecho con magos?

- Sí… ustedes los magos… lo… lo… ¿Lo hacen igual que nosotros? – Preguntó tímidamente.

- ¡Oh sí! – Rió el novio - Claro cariño, no te preocupes, no creo que haya diferencia… probablemente nada más en los métodos anticonceptivos. Me habías asustado… pensé que era tu primera primerita vez.

- No… Bueno, muy pocas veces lo he hecho… Pero… Que bueno, eso es de gran alivio – Se besaron tiernamente – Eres tan tierno… te quiero.

- Y yo a ti – Se abrazaron amorosamente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sonreía ante ese recuerdo. Aquella había sido una experiencia inolvidable. No sólo la deseaba, como en el pasado a otras chicas, realmente la amaba. El amor… jamás creyó poder amar, le parecía imposible el simple hecho de estar con una sola persona. Recordaba a James y Lily cuando habían decidido casarse, él al principio no se lo creía… Además que la noticia había llegado repentinamente.

- ¿Recuerdas Lunático… cuando… James y Lily decidieron casarse? – Volviendo a la realidad, miró a su amigo en busca de una respuesta.

- Claro… eso también es inolvidable.

- Yo pensaba… que lo de ellos era sólo un juego. Pero James estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

- Recuerdo perfectamente tu cara al escuchar la noticia. Parecía que te espantaba la idea. ¿Creías que ibas a perderlo?

- Pues sí… después de su matrimonio las cosas iban a ser muy distintas…

- Pero él estaba creciendo, no podías pretender que se quedasen jóvenes toda la vida.

- Ojala se pudiera… Pero ahora lo entiendo. Comprendo a James, me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo antes. ¿Por qué nunca hablamos de estas cosas antes?

- Porque eras demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que te dolía.

- ¿Para ese entonces lo era? – El hombre que estaba sentado a su lado asintió con la cabeza, y posteriormente volteó a ver por la ventana.

Cuando había empezado a salir con Lys, se había dado cuenta deque aquella relación tomaba otro rumbo, uno desconocido hasta entonces por él. Pero jamás imaginó que terminaría en una boda, y que posiblemente se decidieran a tener hijos. Hijos… ¡Si ya estaba muy viejo para hijos! Esa idea quedaba descartada… Aunque probablemente Lys desease tenerlos… Debieron aclarar eso meses antes… Pero ella… Nunca mencionaba el tema, así que…

Aunque pensándolo bien, una vez surgió el tema de los niños…

**Flash Back**

- Vamos Lys, ¿No querrás quedar embarazada, o sí?

- Pero es que… se ve asqueroso – Ambos rieron.

- Sí que debe serlo – Agregó Sirius al echarle otro vistazo al líquido.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo al método de nosotros? ¿Sí? – La mujer le miró haciendo pucheros.

- Claro, pero… ¿Son seguros? Porque… no quiero que luego…

- Siri… Si quedo embarazada es porque así debió ser, no te preocupes tanto. Adoro a los niños ¿Tú no?

- Bueno… me gustan sí… pero… tener hijos es algo que debe hacerse dentro del… del…

- ¿Del matrimonio? Pues sí… ¿No te gustaría casarte?

- Claro que sí – Sonrió. Pero a los segundos se percató de lo que acababa de decir, ni siquiera se había pensado esa respuesta, había sido automática – Yo… ¿Dije eso?

- Me temo que sí – Rió Lys con gracia - ¿Acaso has pensando más en lo nuestro?

- Yo… Lys… Eso es trampa, sabes que yo de matrimonios…

- Vale, despreocúpate, si te decides ya me lo harás saber ¿No? Pero… si llegase a quedar embarazada ¿Tú que harías?

- Esteee… Bueno – Notó como su novia cambiaba la sonrisa por un gesto de enfado – Te… te…

- ¿Dejarías el niño sin padre? Siri… No te creo capaz de eso, si no nos casamos bien… pero al niño no me lo dejes así.

- ¡Claro que me haría cargo de él! Y además… también nos casamos – Ambos se sonrieron y a continuación, unieron sus labios en un beso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cómo había olvidado esa vez… De sus labios habían salido libremente las palabras "nos casamos". Antes de continuar recordando, llegaron a la iglesia. Se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado sin que se diese cuenta gracias a los cortos viajecitos al pasado. Se lo agradeció mucho al hombre (Ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre) y después de pagar, salió del carro junto con Remus.

- ¿Más tranquilo?

- Ni que pensarlo… siento que los nervios se me suben a la boca. Ni lo hubieras mencionado… ¿Por qué?

- No sé, pero veamos como ha quedado la decoración, a ver si te olvidas.

Sirius lo siguió hasta la entrada de la iglesia. El portón estaba decorado con un gran arco lleno de rosas azules y blancas, daban sensación de frescura en el ambiente. En el interior, los bancos cargaban a cada extremo un arreglo bastante sencillo, también con rosas blancas con una azulita en el centro. Cintas se deslizaban divertidas a lo largo de los espaldares, encontrándose en un mismo punto para volver a caer. La luz que penetraba por los vitrales reflejaba una variedad de colores, cada uno de ellos dirigido hacia cierto lugar de la capilla.

La voz de Harry y Daniel le desconcentró la mirada, dirigiéndola ahora hacia los primeros invitados. Se saludaron animadamente, y después de las "Felicitaciones" entablaron una conversación que terminaría siendo el único entretenimiento para la espera.

Estaba alteradísima, desde que había despertado tenía la mente alborotada. A las siete y media había comenzado a arreglarse el cabello, y no fue sino hasta las nueve y media que terminaron de acomodárselo. Tenía que llegar a la iglesia en una hora, y la presión le torturaba cada vez más. Ginny y Hermione habían decidido ayudarle, llegaron justo después del secado para ayudarla con el vestido.

- Tranquila Lys… Llegarás a tiempo – Le repetía Ginny una y otra vez – Que vestido más hermoso.

- Sí… pero lo siento como más ajustado… ¡No me lo creo! ¡Engordé de ayer a hoy! ¡Esto es insólito!

- No… no engordaste… Es que… mira, se enredó un hilo, lo tienes ahí, mira, tú misma quítatelo – Le recomendó Hermione.

- Ya lo vi – Jaló el hilo con brusquedad, y efectivamente lo sacó, el único problema ahora era… - ¡Un HUECO! – Gritó asustada - ¡Se le abrió un hueco! 

- Calma… lo coseremos, todo tiene solución…

- Oh Dios… No puedo calmarme, ¿Dónde consigo un hilo blanco? – Las dos chicas le miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Acaso no tienes uno? – Preguntaron al unísono.

- ¡No! ¡Por eso el trauma! ¡Hermione, pídele a la vecina! – Le pidió la novia con desespero – Si no consigo hilo pues con grapa. 

- Pero… Esteee… ¿No tienes de otro color? – Preguntó la pelirroja, atónita.

- De ningún color, bueno, transparente, osea, NO, de ningún color, NO HILO en casa de Lys. Bueno, mientras ayúdame a terminar con el maquillaje.

Mientras Hermione iba en busca de hilos, Ginny ayudaba en lo posible. En pocos minutos, Lys ya tenía los ojos bien delineados con un poco se sombra blanca alrededor. Finalmente colocó un labial claro en su boca y dio por terminada su sesión de maquillaje. No se encontraba satisfecha del todo, pero su compañera le repetía que se veía muy bien así, por lo que decidió dejarlo de esa forma.

- Bueno… Encontré hilo negro… Lo que sucede es que… ¡Nadie tiene hilos en este lugar! – Hermione, enfadada, dejó el hilo sobre la mesa y continuó hablando – Realmente no entiendo como no pueden tener en sus casas algo tan elemental como eso…

- Hey, yo soy la primera que no tengo esa cosa – Comentó la novia, con un poco de gracia – La verdad es que soy un desastre es cuestiones de hogar y no me da nada de vergüenza admitirlo.

- Ahh, no creo que sea para tanto – Bufó la mujer de cabellos marrones – Además, eso con el tiempo se aprende.

- Supongo que me consintieron demasiado cuando era niña, ahora el resultado es una torpeza total para asuntos de hogar. Bueno, también hay que considerar que he mejorado mucho con el tiempo, por lo menos ya sé freír huevos.

- Sí – Rió la pelirroja – Me imagino que se los has freído mucho a Sirius.

Las chicas rieron.

- Vale… ¿Va eso con doble sentido? – Preguntó Lys aún riéndose.

- Póngale usted el sentido que quiera – Aclaró la mujer riéndose a lo mudo – Listo, está cosido, aunque… no se ve muy bien que digamos…

- No importa, esas cosas pueden disimularse – Agregó Lys, mirando los rastros de hilo negro que había a un lado del vestido.

- Sí, pues tendrás que caminar como un robot, sin mover el codo de aquí para que no se te vea. Menos mal que por ahí no es de donde te agarra el brazo tu padre – Culminó Hermione con una sonrisa – Ahora ponte los zapatos, que veo que parecen difíciles de usar.

- Ya lo creo, le dije a mi madre que eran muy altos, y que con y torpeza de seguro me caía, pero ella es necia e insistió. Ahora pregúntame cómo voy a caminar yo con estas cosas – Las tres se quedaron admirando la altura y finura de los tacones, negaron con la cabeza y dijeron juntas:

- Ni idea.

Seguidamente, las dos jóvenes que le acompañaban le ayudaron a colocarse los zapatos y levantarse. Apenas Lys pisó firme, cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo. Sonó un fuerte ¡PLAFF! que rechinó por toda la habitación. Hermione y Ginny miraron preocupadas a la novia, quien parecía bastante adolorida.

- ¡AUCH! ¡Mi culo! – Lloriqueó – Ahora si es verdad que no podré caminar con estos zapatos. Justamente hoy… ¿Cómo le explico a Siri que no me pase la mano por ahí hoy noche de bodas?

- ¡No pienses en eso ahora! – Exclamó Hermione – Vamos, debes tener una cremita o algo para ponerte…

- Oh Hermione… que ilusa eres… ¿Cuántas veces más quieres que te repita que soy pésima para mantener un hogar?

- ¡Precisamente por eso! – Agregó enseguida – ¡Debes andar haciéndote todo el daño del mundo a cada rato!

- No lo había razonado de esa forma… Pero no, no tengo. Ustedes ayúdenme a levantarme… Es que de paso la cola de este vestido no me ayuda con lo pesada – Cuando logró levantarse, profirió un grito de dolor que atormentó a las otras dos mujeres – AYYYY COMO DUELE, es que fue justo ahí, en el huesito…

- Vamos, tú finge que no sientes nada durante la ceremonia… y bueno… la fiesta… y la noche… Pobre Sirius… - Ginny se quedó pensativa, probablemente recordaba su noche de bodas y eso la entristecía – Bueno, basta de tonterías, nos deben estar esperando abajo.

Fue un poco difícil el camino hasta el carro, los chillidos de dolor por parte de la futura Señora de Black eran cada vez más sonoros. Apenas podía caminar, y los tacones se le doblaban a cada paso que daba. Cuando por fin se adentraron en el automóvil, los gritos de la mujer ya se habían hecho mudos pero el dolor más profundo.

Durante el trayecto Lys miraba obsesivamente el reloj, contando cada segundo hasta que se trasformaba en minuto, su mueca se iba volviendo cada vez más trágica y un pequeño manoteo contra el vidrio se hacía más repetitivo. Hermione y Ginny terminaban de arreglarse, puesto que con el atore nada más les había dado tiempo de ponerse el vestido y peinarse un poco.

- Basta Lys… Llegaremos a tiempo.

- Sí, sí… - Afirmó ella sin mucha seguridad, sin ni siquiera saber quién le había dado las palabras de consuelo.

- Hemos llegao "Eñorita" Iglesia de la Caraota (Aclaración: Caraota= Legumbres, habas)– El conductor se paró de pronto a mitad de calle, dejando boquiabiertas a las tres mujeres por lo que observaban - ¿Se van a bajá o quieren que les ponga la alfombra roja?

- Ca.. Ca… ¿Caraota? – Preguntó Lys sin creérselo - ¿Cómo… qué…?

- "í" "eñorita" ¿No sabe lo que son? Tendría que probarlas, "on" divinas, aquí las siembran y les rinden culto a las diosas caraotas… - Antes de que el hombre pudiese continuar, la novia la había echado el grito mundial.

- IMBÉCIL – Exclamó con toda la furia reunida – ¡LE DIJE IGLESIA DE LA COROMOTO, NO IGLESIA DE LA CARAOTA! ¿TIENE USTED IDEA DEL TIEMPO QUE ME HA HECHO PERDER? ¿SABE USTED QUE ME CASO DENTRO DE DIEZ MINUTOS Y POR CULPA DE SU SORDERA NO VOY A LLEGAR A TIEMPO? ¿ACASO NO TIENE USTED USO DE RAZ"N? PORQUE SI LA TIENE EXPLÍQUEME C"MO ES CAPAZ DE VERME VESTIDA DE NOVIA Y TRAERME A UN LUGAR DONDE ALABAN A UNOS GRANOS…

- Bueno "eñorita" io pensé que usted era de esas muchachas lindas que le hacen comerciales a las fundaciones como ésta…

- NO SIGA DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES, SI NO ME LLEVA A ESA IGLESIA EN DIEZ MINUTOS LO DEMANDARÉ CON LA "EAPDG"

- Tranquila "eñorita"… ¿Y qué es eso?

- "Estás arrestado porque me da la gana" – Aclaró la mujer con voz ronca – Ahora si es tan amable… - El hombre arrancó el carro enseguida. 

Lys, haciendo el intento de calmarse, sólo lograba agitar más su respiración. La rabia le brotaba por todo el cuerpo. Tenía ganas de ahorcar al hombre, pero sobre todo, ganas de llegar a tiempo. Ella podía verse muy calmada para otras cosas, ese solía ser su estado normal, pero situaciones como esa la ponían histérica.

Cuando todo parecía relajarse… ¡PAFFF! El grito de las tres reventó dentro del auto. El choque había sido del todo impactante. La limusina había golpeado con la parte delantera al carro que estaba al frente. Lys se dio un fuerte golpe a un al lado izquierdo de la frente, y las otras dos uno contra el techo. El conductor gritó inmediatamente una mala palabra al del frente, ya que según él era su culpa, igual decía el otro.

- ¡NO! – Gritó Lys asustada – ¡No puede ser! ¡Primero eso, después aquello y ahora esto! ¡Demasiada mala suerte! 

- Ahora sí que estamos muertas… 

- ¡¿Muertas?! ¡Qué dices Gin! ¡Yo soy la que me voy a casar! ¡El pobre Siri va a creer que lo embarqué! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Lys… podemos llamarlo… 

- ¡Como si tuviera celular! – Respondió ante el comentario de Hermione.

- Tranquila, le pediremos a otro que nos lleve, relájate, tanto estrés va a matarte mujer… y eso sería mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa.

- No puedo con tanta presión… Entiendo ahora por qué las novias y los novios huyen… voy a volverme loca… Necesito un descanso… yo… - Cerró los ojos y cayó sobre las piernas de Hermione quien estaba sentada a su lado.

- Ehhh, creo que ahora tenemos más problemas – Dijo ésta enseguida.

- Vamos, podemos arreglarlos – La pelirroja salió del auto y dio la vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaban Lys y Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera advertir algo… ya había ocurrido.

- Oh no… - Alegó la mujer de cabello castaño – El vestido… - Dijo con un tono más turbado – Está lleno de barro…

- Nos matará… ojala que no despierte hasta que lo hayamos solucionado, ten cuidado con el resto, ven, yo se lo sostengo, tú levántala.

Mientras las acompañantes hacían el intento de rescatar a la novia de su frustración, el conductor continuaba peleando con el hombre del carro del frente. Tuvieron que quitarle los zapatos a la novia, y entre ambas, cargarla. Cuando por fin estaban en perfecta posición, Ginny preguntó:

- Aja… ¿Y ahora qué?

- Pues… Creo que debimos parar un taxi primero… - Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa de mala gana.

- ¿Te digo algo? Ella pesa… - Definió Ginny con una mueca de cansancio.

- Que si no… Recuerda que el vestido ya pesa como cuarenta kilos por sí solo… Más ella… Nosotras que hacemos tanto ejercicio…

- Sí… estos son los momentos en que uno se da cuenta lo flojo que es… Creo que ya no lo resisto…

- Vale, vamos a ponerla sobre la maleta… así pedimos un taxi.

Así lo hicieron. Descansaron unos segundos y después buscaron un taxi con la mirada. No encontraban nada, y la verdad era que el esfuerzo que hacían era… "memorable". Sin ni siquiera dar señales de necesidad, pretendían que alguien adivinara la situación por la que estaban pasando.

- ¡Malina! ¡Mami! – Exclamó una vocecita desde el auto que tenían enfrente.

Las dos subieron la mirada, iluminadas como si de ángeles se tratara. Sonrieron abiertamente y enseguida dirigieron la mirada a Draco, quien no parecía comprender la situación.

- ¡Mi princesita! – Exclamó Ginny al ver de nuevo a su hija. Ésta cargaba un hermoso vestido morado claro, con unos lazos preciosos puestos en la cabeza. Estaba encantadora.

- Ha quedado preciosa – Comentó su ex esposo que miraba de reojo a su hija, sin poder voltear completamente por la fascinación que le producía ver la expresión maternal que cargaba Ginny en el rostro.

- Draco, por favor, llévanos a la iglesia… No sabes por cuántas hemos pasado… ¿Podrías cargar a Lys hasta el carro? – Pidió Hermione. Él asintió, saliendo de su embeleso.

El hombre se acercó a la novia y la colocó entre sus brazos como si de una muñeca se tratase. Sabía que cualquier tontería que hiciera podía arruinarle el día a la mujer, aunque lo cierto es que no sabía que ya estaba bastante dañado.

- ¿Qué… qué le ha pasado? – Preguntó enseguida, al ver el chichón que la casi "Señora de Black" cargaba en el lado izquierdo de la frente, y la tremenda mancha de barro que tenía en la cola del vestido.

- Es una larga historia – Respondió Ginny… ¿Sonriendo?

- Ya… - Agregó él estúpidamente, viendo fijamente a la madre de su hija.

- ¡Vamos! ¡De prisa que no llegamos! – Apuró Hermione – Draco… la has salvado…

Ya la mayoría de las personas habían llegado a la iglesia. Sirius se encontraba más nervioso que antes, y la multitud de familia que se le acercaba a hacer preguntas no le ayudaba mucho ciertamente. Remus hacía intentos para calmar la intranquilidad de su amigo, pero éste ya estaba en un estado crítico, y nada que le dijeran podía ser mejor calmante que ver a Lys ya presente en la ceremonia.

- Harry, tú tienes los anillos ¿No? – Preguntó Sirius con desespero.

- ¿Yo? ¿Los tengo? – Remus miró a Harry sorprendido – Digo… Dani… ¿Tú los tienes? – Le preguntó a su hijo.

- No pa… Nunca me mencionaste nada de anillos…

- Eso, eso… a mí tampoco… Creí que te tocaba a ti Remus – Culminó Harry.

- ¿A mí? Pero si yo tenía entendido que le tocaba o a Harry o Draco – Se defendió el hombre con firmeza.

- ¡Ahora nadie tiene los anillos! – Exclamó Sirius enojado, logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en él - ¡Ja! ¡Cayeron! ¡Era una broma! – Las personas rieron, algunas de verdad, otras sólo actuando.

- Tranquilo, aún no le hemos preguntado a Draco.

- ¡Pero qué esperanzas! ¡Que si no le hemos preguntado! – Prorrumpía en voz baja - ¡Necesito seguridad! ¿Qué acaso no entienden que estoy con los nervios de punta? ¡Se suponía que este día sería perfecto!

- No se nota para nada que estás nervioso – Rió Harry con sarcasmo – Vamos Sirius… de seguro Draco los tiene y tu estás aquí muriéndote de nervios.

- Lys ya se retrasó… ¿Ustedes creen que no va a venir? – Preguntó Sirius, asustado por la posible respuesta.

- Vale, deja el dramatismo, de seguro a tenido un pequeño inconveniente… siempre viéndole el lado negativo a las cosas – Le reclamó Remus a su amigo.

- Pero…. Es que yo…

­

- ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó Hermione con un tono fastidiado. Draco se había detenido drásticamente y no porque hubiera luz roja.

- Hay tráfico… diría que mucho hacia esa dirección y… Sorpresa… para allá vamos – Contestó éste con sarcasmo.

- ¡Lo que faltaba! Y Lys como que murió… no responde… - Ginny miraba preocupada a la novia, mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su hija.

- Tendremos que… tomar un atajo…

- ¿Atajo? ¿De cuando acá tú sabes de atajos muggles Draco? – Le interrogó Hermione irónicamente.

- Pues… No sé nada… Pero supongo que podríamos preguntar, porque a pie no iremos… Tendríamos que cargarla a ella y…

- ¡Claro que a pie no iremos! ¡Sería una locura! Además no llegaríamos a tiempo, necesitamos algo urgente… pero no podemos usar polvos flú ni trasladores… Oh, la magia tiene que funcionar… piensa Hermione, piensa…

- Tendremos que formar parte del tráfico… no nos queda de otra…

­­­­­­

Una mujer, alta y esbelta se encaminaba hacia la iglesia con una forma de caminar bien peculiar. Llevaba un traje rojo, pegado y corto, acompañado con una mirada altiva. Era rubia, sus largos cabellos se deslizaban hasta la cintura y eran completamente lisos. Algunas personas que habían alcanzado a verla la miraban con curiosidad, y entre ellas estaba la de Sirius.

- No… no puede ser… ¡Ocúltenme! – Ordenó el novio con  rapidez.

- ¿Qué sucede Sirius? – Preguntó Remus alarmado - ¿Has visto a la muerte?

- ¡No es de broma Lunático, mira al frente! – Si amigo obedeció, miró hacia el frente y rió.

- Ya veo… ¿Quieres que vaya a decirle algo?

- Sólo hazte cargo de ocultarme ¿Sí?

- Bien – Asintió – Pero si te ve ¿Qué harás?

- Yo pues...

- ¿Quién es ella Sirius? – Preguntó Harry a su padrino – Parece una modelo.

- Una larga historia Harry… sí señor… una larga historia.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¡Despertó! – Exclamó Ginny con emoción – Lys, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Ya me casé? ¿Estoy en el hospital dando a luz?

- ¿Dando a luz? – Preguntaron los tres asombrados.

- Está delirando – Aclaró Draco con una risita – Así será que quiere hijos… O quizás sea… ¿ustedes creen?

- Esta mañana nos dijo que estaba más gorda… Hermione… ¿Tú que crees? – La pelirroja se dirigió a su amiga, pero ésta parecía perdida entre pensamientos – Hermi… Hermione…

- _Por qué tuve que recordar ahora eso… ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Ginny, y en efecto la mujer reaccionó.

- No… no… ¿Qué decían? – Estaba perdida, se había prometido esa mañana olvidar todo lo ocurrido… pero ahora recordaba, cuando llegase a la iglesia tendría que ver a Harry de nuevo… y no quería… no tenía valor suficiente para verle a los ojos…

- ¿Estás bien? Decíamos que al parecer Lys está esperando un hijo ¿Tú qué crees?

- Yo… no lo creo… ya se lo hubiera dicho a Sirius – Opinó sin muchos ánimos.

- Sirius… ¿Ya viste al bebé? ¿Es bonito? ¿Se parece a ti?

- O bueno… - Agregó Hermione tras escuchar eso último – Quizás s

**Continuar**

**Notas de la autora:** (UNA ACLARATORIA IMPORTANTE; LEERLA)

(Lis Jade Black pide, suplica, que por favor no la llamen Liz, se excusa y se explica, "Liz" no es lo mismo que "Lis" Porque… No es lo mismo ser que estar, no es lo mismo estar que quedarse que… Sorry n_nU Bueno, el hecho es que esta humilde autora de fics de Harry Potter desea ser llamada Lis, no Liz… Muchas gracias… Si quieren más aclaratoria… me molesta un poco (MUCHO) que me llamen Liz)

Atte. LiS Jade Black (Pueden llamarme Lissy si lo desean, hasta Jade…) 

BUAAA No me lo creo!! He hecho este capítulo en dos días! Sí, sí, ya sé… se estarán preguntando si sólo me tomó dos días cómo es posible que les haya hecho esperar meses… Bueno, no creo que hayan sufrido tanto… Bueno, estoy satisfecha con el capítulo… ¿No me lo creen? Yo tampoco XD Sé que está corto, bueno, casi como uno normal, lo que pasa es que decidí dejarlo aquí… véanlo por el lado positivo, habrán más capítulos!!! Bueeeh, no lo había hecho antes porque estaba escribiendo Visiones, mi nuevo fic… que llevaba meses sin actualizar también. Ahora de éste me voy a Todo lo contrario, tengo una inspiración increíble… por lo menos estos últimos dos días. Agradecimientos especiales al CD de Linkin Park que me ha inspirado en cierta forma XD 

Respondo Reviews (De forma breve)

- Francys: Me alegra que te haya encantado! Ojala sigas la historia ^^ y realmente no son tan malvadas… pudieron ser mil veces peores, sigue dejando reviews!

- Gaya Lunae: Hola!!! Como tas loka?? Gracias por tus mails de nuevo, sobre todo gracias por recordarte de mi cumpleaños! Que emoción! XD Ignórame… Bueno, el pasado fue un poco triste, pero este no, probablemente después haya otro triste… Bueeeh, a ver qué sale, bye!!

- Karolyna Silver: Poposote!!! ^^ Amiga del alma! O.ó que largo… Bueno, te respondo brevemente, como he dicho, gracias por dejarme esos reviews tan lindos y grandes siempre ^^ y por seguir este fic tan fastidioso XD

- Pgranger: O.O wao, me impresiona que digas "no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento ahora que leí tu fic" Wao… gracias por eso, espero que te siga gustando n_n Sigue dejando reviews!

- Onag Radcliffe: Sí! XD Harry es un terco orgulloso, precisamente eso era lo que tenía que reflejar ¿Te gustó el cambio? Me alegra, es un poco raro sí, pero es diferente, a quien no le guste… pues me sabe XD Gracias por el review!

- Ginny9: Gracias! Tus reviews nunca faltan :P A ti también te ha gustado el look, me alegra ^^ Sigue con el fic que ya casi acaba! XD besos

- Marta Potter Granger: Que bueno que te parezca que el fic es bueno XD creo que no salió muy bien eso… El hecho es que… Gracias! Y sigue dejando reviews n_n

- Lavender_Brown: Porfaaas, no me llames Liz T_T Bueh, no actualicé pronto, pero aquí está. Gracias por el review! Sigue con el fic ^^

- Arabella-G-Potter-Black: ¿Tan intrigada te dejé? Me siento realizada! *-* XD Sorry… es que me impresiona que digas eso… Bueh, aquí tienes tu capítulo.

Ahora los de HA: 

- Elena: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cambio de Herm! Pero tienes razón… ¿Por qué no la tiré por las escaleras?

- Níniel: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que éste también ^^ sigue dejando comentarios!

- Kele_Potter: Es una lástima que no te haya gustado el cabello negro, pero bueno, ya tú te la imaginarás como te la imaginas, a mí me parece divertido y bien… De todas formas espero que sigas el fic ^^

-  H&H: Vaya! O_O Impresionante! ¿Sin aburrirte? Me siento más realizada aún! Gracias, me anima mucho! Me temo que no puedo responder a tu pregunta… pero te prometo que pronto lo sabrás. Te he mandado el mail! Espero que te haya llegado ^^

- Rebeca Potter: me imagino que te referías a este fic… es que si no me dices no sé cual es… Gracias!!!

- Melissa Grenger: Sorry por no continuar tan pronto... pero aquí ta… ^^

- Emma: Te referías a éste? Sorry por no agregarte ni nada… pero mi mail es lis_loveriol@hotmail.com, quienquiera puede agregarme sin problema.

- Piolina Palmera: (APLAUSOS ESPECIALES) Gracias!! En serio, gracias a ti me di cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar y me decidí a hacer el capítulo. 

- 

(Algo importante: XD Bueh, no es tan importante… pero digo… como ya no tengo a quién dedicarle los capítulos, elegiré a cualquiera de los reviews, esta vez se lo ha ganado… TATATATAAAAAAAAAAN XDDDDDDD Gaya Lunae!!!!! Porsiacaso no lees esto ya que no lees las N/Abajo te lo pongo)

**Capítulo dedicado a Gaya Lunae**

**Reviews!!!!!**


	18. Vuelve

**Infidelidad o amor**

**Capítulo 17**

**Vuelve…**

La voluptuosa mujer que se aproximaba por las escaleras echó unas miradas inmediatas a su alrededor. Enseguida la fijó en Remus, colocando una exagerada sonrisa en sus labios. Hizo un gesto en señal de saludo con la mano y prosiguió a encaminarse a él. Mientras más se acercaba, más miradas se fijaban en sus resaltantes curvas. Sirius suplicaba que ocurriese algo inesperado, pero el encuentro parecía ser inevitable.

- ¡Remsie! – Exclamó la mujer, dando a conocer una seductora voz – Tan tierno como siempre… ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

- ¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé? – Contestó éste con nervios.

- Vamos… No te hagas, Siri lindo, ¿Dónde está? ¡El descarado ese no me invitó ni a su boda! Hay que ver… que malagradecido, con todo lo que le ense

- Sí… de eso no tengo dudas… Mira… Sirius está… arreglando unos asuntos con el padre así que… por qué no esperas allá… porfa, ¿Sí?

- ¿Allá? ¿Alejada de la civilización? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso soy un estorbo?

- Sss… no… sólo hazlo, y te prometo que Sirius irá para allá – Dijo señalando de nuevo el lado izquierdo de las escaleras.

- ¡Después me presentas a todos esos guapos! – Exclamó mientras se alejaba.

- Claro… - Esperó que la mujer estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para dirigirse a su amigo, el cual estaba bien ocultado tras un matero.

- Shhh, no mires hacia acá… se dará cuenta – Susurró Sirius nervioso.

- No seas bobo, ya se alejó. Escucha… de esta no puedo sacarte, tienes que ir y ofrecerle lugar ahí dentro –Apuntó los asientos – Vamos Sirius… No es el fin del mundo.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! – Exclamó en susurros - ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡No es otra ex más! Es la mujer que dejé YO, no ella a MÍ, ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Es un monstruo!

- Oh vamos… siempre hay una primera vez. Ve y salúdala amablemente… es más, siéntala allí dentro lo más rápido posible… antes de que Lys pueda verte con ella. Eso SÍ podría ser un desastre.

El novio cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, suplicó que todo saliera bien y culminó con un suspiro la decisión de levantarse del suelo. Una vez de pie miró altaneramente todo su alrededor, casi preparado para… ¿Continuar de pie tras el matero?

- ¿Qué esperas Sirius? – Preguntó su amigo desesperado.

- Es que… ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? – La respuesta de Remus fue un simple jalón, que le impulsó lo suficiente como para quedar a los ojos de la misteriosa mujer.

- ¡Siri Siri! – Gritó ella inmediatamente.

- ¡Ho-Hola!... emm… jeje… - No le llevó más de diez segundos recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de… - Valeria…

- Sirius… - Nombró ella repitiendo el mismo "saludo" de su "ex" - ¡Eres un descarado! ¡Por qué no me avisaste!

- Es que yo… Sabes… olvido fácilmente… y pues lo olvidé. Además, en sus bodas los novios no anotan de primerito a sus ex…

- Sí, sí… ya entiendo ¡Pero de igual forma!, ¡Ahora somos amigos! ¿O no mi bebito? – Con una mano tomó la mejilla derecha del hombre y la jaló – Pero si sigues sin afeitadito… a mí siempre me querías raspar ¿Eh? Y bueno… yo no te decía nada porque era muy sexy… además me encantaba como se sentía cuando ya empezabas a bajar besándome por el vientre… ¿Recuerdas?

- Ehhhh… sí, claro… Nunca me lo habías dicho.

- No… Perdería la gracia, cosas que mayoritariamente diría yo tras una relación. Dime… ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Ok… de acuerdo… lo soportaré, pero TÚ tienes que escucharme primero. Como notas, ESTA es una boda muggle… ¿Captamos punto número uno? – Ella asintió – Perfecto… ahora, CERO hechizos o comentarios de magia… ¿Entendido punto número dos? – Ella asintió – Y por último… NI TE ATREVAS a acercarte a Lys, ni siquiera para felicitarla ¿Escuchado, captado, entendido y procesado punto número tres? – Terminó el novio con una mirada amenazadora.

- Bueno… No… no, no, eso NO lo puedo soportar, yo tengo que conocer a la LOGR" traerte al altar ¿Estás loco? ¡Y una muggle!

- ¡No grites! – Dijo él alzando la voz – Perdón… cállate. ¿Sí?, si te atreves a decirle algo… o abrir tu hermosa boca… les diré a todos…

- ¡No, no Siri!

- Les diré a todos que son falsas. Así de duro como lo oyes. Siéntate en la última fila.

- Está bien bebito…

- ¡Y quítame el bebito! – El hombre esperó a que Valeria obedeciera fielmente para poder librar un suspiro ahogado – Listo… Más nada puede ser peor.

- ¡La novia! – Profirieron varios invitados.

A Sirius se le iluminó la mirada, lenta y dramáticamente volteó su rostro hacia donde se encontraba "su chica". Lo primero que logró visualizar fue aquel hermoso vestido blanco. Ginny y Hermione ya habían salido del auto y se proponían a ayudar a la novia ofreciéndole apoyo en sus brazos. Lys llevó sus pies al suelo, y con el apoyo que tenía en las manos de sus amigas logró levantarse. Forzada y nerviosamente esbozó una sonrisa y procedió a dar el primer paso… o lo que se suponía que debería ser el primer paso.

¡PAFF!

- ¿Estás bien Lys? – Preguntaron sus amigas al instante.

- ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Era sólo una broma! – Rió Lys levantándose lo mejor que pudo, completamente adolorida – Estoy por cargarme a mi madre… estos tacones me van a matar antes de la luna de miel.

- Calma… Ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué harás con la mancha de barro? – Preguntó Ginny inocentemente.

- ¿Mancha de barro? – Respondió ella asustada - ¿Dónde?

- En la cola… - Contestó Hermione – Pero se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea. Lo cubriremos con los pétalos de rosa que tiene Karol. Aunque primero debemos llegar hasta la puerta, sino se te caerán…

- Bien – Aceptó Lys – Supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer…

Con delicadeza y lentitud, Lys logró subir todas las escaleras sin resbalarse. Claro, un poco de ayuda no faltó… Sirius le esperaba sonriente, dispuesto a besarla justo en ese momento. Cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo, Hermione y Ginny se le adelantaron, deteniéndole el paso. Rieron exageradamente y lo empujaron hacia el altar. Él no pudo rehusarse, dándoles el momento perfecto para cubrir la mancha con pétalos.

Trataron de hacer que quedase lo más disimulado posible, cubriendo la mancha en sí con un montoncito de pétalos pero distribuyendo unos pocos alrededor para que se viese parejo. Después de lograrlo procedió el músico a tocar el piano. Los padres de la novia la saludaron por detrás. Su madre, nerviosa, le ofreció unas sinceras felicitaciones y continuó poniendo todo en orden. Ya lista, esperó a que su padre le tomase del brazo. Sonrió abiertamente y dirigió su mirada al frente. Allí estaba Sirius, esperándola al final de un corto camino… eran pocos los pasos que tenía que dar para llegar a él.

Y cuando llegara… Por fin cumpliría eso que tanto anhelaba. Vivir y ser feliz junto a él.

* * *

Tras la feliz ceremonia, los recién casados tomaron asiento en la parte trasera de su correspondiente auto. Apenas cerraron las puertas suspiraron aliviados, ya lo más difícil había pasado. Al final, Draco sí tenía los anillos… Lys procedió a quitarse los tacones y hacerse unos masajes en los pies, mientras Sirius se desajustaba la corbata y el cinturón.

- Muchas gracias…

Le agradeció la mujer a su esposo, recostando su cuerpo en el hombro de éste. Él esbozó una tierna sonrisa y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. No podía creerse que había asumido aquel compromiso. Era cierto que las situaciones podían cambiar mucho con el transcurso de los años…

No esperaron más para volver a juntar sus labios. Se abrazaron fuertemente y fijaron sus miradas entre sí. Él parecía encantado con la belleza de su esposa, y ella detallaba lo mucho que se había arreglado su guapo Sirius. Ambos se deleitaban con sonrisas y hacían ver el momento un poco dramático. Decidido a besarla de nuevo, llevó una mano a la frente de la mujer, apartando el mechón que caía graciosamente por el lado izquierdo.

- ¿Qué… qué te paso, amor? – Preguntó Sirius asustado - ¿Te caíste de la cama?

- No… es una larga historia, pero nada bueno para contar hoy… Por qué mejor no… sigues con lo que ibas… - Propuso adquiriendo una mirada pícara.

- Ni que pedirlo…

Continuaron a mínima distancia durante la travesía hasta el salón de fiestas. Mientras sentían sus respiraciones tan cercanas y sus corazones latiendo precipitadamente, recordaron todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas hasta llegar a ese nivel. Su extraña forma de conocerse… el primer beso… su primera noche juntos… Todo pasaba por sus mentes como una película de amor.

De pronto… todo el pasado se transformó en una película de humor, las discusiones, desacuerdos, molestias… Ya estaban dejadas atrás. Aquel era un nuevo paso de sus vidas, y lo empezarían olvidando los malos momentos del pasado.

Sin fijarse, ya habían llegado al exacto lugar que habían elegido para realizar la fiesta. Los invitados ya estaban adentrándose al salón, todos vestidos elegantemente. La madre de Lys toqueteaba la ventana del auto repetitivamente para hacer entrar en razón a los dos enamorados, pero no lo logró hasta que el conductor bajó el vidrio que daba justo con el puesto de la novia.

- ¡Lys! – Exclamó su madre – Que te vengas a poner el vestido mi niña, mira que con ese ya no te puedes quedar.

- Oh… Sí, sí, claro… - Con tranquilidad abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó olvidando los zapatos - ¡Auch. Auch! ¡Piso quema! ¡¿Dónde está el baño?!

- Nosotras vamos a aquella puerta marroncita – La recién casada no esperó más argumentos y salió corriendo hacia el vestidor – Ya ves con quien te has casado ¿Eh? ¿No es un encanto?

- Ni dudarlo – Contestó Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Tú entra de una vez, ya te llevo a tu esposa.

El hombre obedeció enseguida. Caminó derechito a la entrada, y una vez dentro recibió unas merecidas "Felicidades" por parte de todos. El salón parecía bastante lujoso, pero en realidad era la decoración lo que lo hacía parecer. Vio a sus lados y se encontró con varias mesas colocadas estratégicamente ordenadas. En ellas había un tierno centro de mesa con un… ¿Oso de peluche blanco con bombones?

- Seguro que fue idea de Lys – Rió Sirius.

- Hey, bonito arreglo – Comentó su ahijado – Ustedes de veras hacen muy buena pareja. Me alegro mucho que por fin la hayas encontrado.

- Sí… yo no me lo creo. Oye Harry… Tú también la has encontrado.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sabes a qué me refiero. Mírala… Estoy más que seguro que ella esta esperando que le hables.

- ¿Por qué no lo hace ella? – Preguntó Harry con dureza, luego se alejo de su padrino a servirse una bebida.

Sirius esperaba impaciente a su esposa, pero de mientras se había tomado la tarea de observar las acciones de sus invitados. Un grupo de mujeres se había acomodado en una mesa, supuso él que para chismear… Por igual, los hombres habían formado un círculo pero todos de pie. Los encargados del servir los tragos y pasar por cada mesa repartiendo comida, salieron tranquilamente en hilera para posteriormente distribuirse, como se imaginó él, que habían acordado.

De pronto sintió unas palmaditas en la espalda. Sonrió enseguida, suponiendo que era su Lys la que le llamaba. Volteó murmurando tiernamente una palabra cariñosa, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarse con su ex "novia", la que había tratado de olvidar para no arruinarse la fiesta. Simuló estar sorprendido pero agradado… como que no le salió tan bien.

- Noto tu emoción al verme Siri… - Comentó con ironía - ¿Ya no te parezco atractiva?

- En lo absoluto, no veo a otras mujeres… - Lo siguiente lo dijo en un tono más bajo, tomando concentración cerrando los ojos – Soy un hombre casado… fiel… no tengo ojos para otras mujeres… MENOS para una ex… Fiel, Fiel… fiel…

- Relájate Siri, ya capté el mensaje. No voy a arruinarte la fiesta… Pero sí quisiera estar un rato contigo… Puede que sea nuestro último día juntos…

- ¿Juntos? Eso me suena a mucha gente. Mira… No quiero absolutamente NADA contigo, menos porque eres una mentirosa. Jamás me dijiste que…

- ¡Tía! – Exclamó Draco saludando desde lo lejos.

- ¡Ya voy allá Draqui! – Dijo ella respondiendo el saludo con una sonrisa. Su sobrino asintió.

- Que eras una Malfoy… pero debí suponerlo – Agregó fríamente.

- No te lo dije porque me hubieras roto de una vez, y tu me gustabas tanto.

- Mejor aléjate… No vaya a ser que Lys te vea conmigo y le entre un ataque de celos… quien sabe lo que hace.

- Que amargado te ha puesto esa mujer – Soltó ella cortantemente.

A lo lejos, Lys entraba con un hermoso vestido violeta. Bastante disimulado, pero bien marcaba una esbelta figura. Le llegaba hasta los pies, arrastrándose un poco. Su suave tela se deslizaba tranquilamente por todo su cuerpo, con unos toques brillantes. La sonrisa que imprimía le daba el toque perfecto. Feliz, buscó rápidamente a Sirius con la mirada, y que grata sorpresa se dio al ver a "esa" "desconocida" tan cerca y "confiada" con su esposo.

- Si será… - Una mujer le empujó desde la espalda, al parecer estaba caminando hacia atrás y no había notado su presencia allí – ¡Auch! ¡Eva!

- ¡Lis! ¡Feliz matrimonio! Digo… ehh… ¿Qué se dice en estas ocasiones?

- No sé… un felicidades estaría bien. Eh, no importa, oye Eva esto es un asunto de vida o muerte. ¿Tienes algún vestido de repuesto?

- Has acudido a la persona correcta. Tengo un atuendo perfecto para que te luzcas ante Sirius. Pensaba dárselo a Hermione para que… tu sabes, arregle sus rollos con Harry, pero veo que estás más necesitada entonces…

- Sí, sí, vamos. Afuera hay un vestidor.

Sin ver vista por más nadie, Lys empujó a Eva hacia la salida. Estaba dispuesta a ponerse ese trajecito rojo que su compañera guardaba en el bolso. Aquella rubia no podría ni competir con ella. Rápidamente se metieron ambas en el vestidor, y la novia sin perder tiempo se quitó el bonito traje que llevaba puesto.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – Preguntó Lys curiosa al ver los escotes – A saber a que tienda has ido…

- Bueno… Mi prima los vende, es una excelente diseñadora, ¿A que si? Apriétalo por aquí, sí… realzará tus pechos.

- ¿Te sabes ya todos los trucos?

- ¡Claro! Ya ni recibo lecciones, pero puedo darte muchos consejos. Aunque ya no necesitas nada, estás preciosa.

- Bien… lo único que deseo es que los ojos de Sirius sólo estén posados en mí.

- Pero que egoísta… Jaja, no vale… está bien, seguramente NADIE te los quitará de encima.

- ¿Crees que él se enfade?

- Tú lúcete… y ya – Rió Eva, jalándola del brazo para hacerla entrar de nuevo al salón.

La rubia continuaba al lado de Sirius, aquella vista la hizo querer ajustarse más el vestido. Entró como toda una modelo, y en efecto, la música pareció detenerse al igual que las miradas de todos los invitados en su "trajecito". Su esposo no llegó a verla, puesto que enseguida todos los _hombres_ que se hallaban alrededor habían corrido a "felicitarla". Sin ignorar las felicitaciones pero sí recibiéndolas con un poco de prisa, se alejó de aquel círculo. Su centro de atención era Sirius. Lenta y sensualmente se acercó a él, plantando en sus labios una sonrisa hipócrita hacia la acompañante.

- ¿Ly… Lys? ¿Qué… qué…. Qué es esa cosa? – Preguntó su esposo anonadado.

- Mi vestido cariño… Ahora tú respóndeme… ¿Quién es ESA?

- Tranquila chica, sólo soy una ex de toda la vida, su preferida claro está, pero ahora que está casado… como que me abandona un poco – Respondió Valeria con una sonrisa igualmente hipócrita.

- Con que… un poco… Que graciosa que eres ¿No?

- Sí, mi sentido del humor es una de las cosas que más le atrae a los hombres.

- Ya lo creo, supongo que la atracción nada tiene que ver con tus operaciones.

- Calma Lys… es sólo una amiga. Vamos a que te cambies ese traje, ¿Te parece? – Sugirió él tratando de aliviar la situación.

- ¿No te gusta, cariño? Si lo elegí por ti – Dijo poniendo pucheros.

- Me parece genial… de verdad, me gusta mucho, está muy lindo, pero no me gusta, es decir, sí que me gusta pero no… lo que quiero decir es que está precioso y muy sexy… además de que se te ve muy bien, pero realmente no creo, a pesar de lo guapa que estás, que sea conveniente que uses eso en esta fiesta. ¿Entiendes amor?

- No lo sé, creo que prefiero quedármelo… Ahora… ¿Por qué no bailamos un poquito tú y yo? Así JUNTITOS, sin más MOLESTIAS… Sólo TÚ y YO, ¿Sí?

- De acuerdo… Nos vemos ahora Valeria, quiero decir… algún día… o mejor… Nunca… bueno tampoco como nunca.

- Ay ya basta – Finalizó Lys jalándole hasta la pista de baile.

Al otro extremo del salón Eva conspiraba su maléfico pero simple plan para juntar a Harry y Hermione… y sin querer otros posibles arreglos, más bien un plan bastante productivo. Se acercó al chico de la cicatriz y le aconsejó que sacara a Ginny a bailar un poco, la pobre estaba sentada esperando algo qué hacer. Él no tardó en responderle que sí, y fue tras la pelirroja.

- Que éxito va a resultar – Se dijo a sí misma soltando una risita.

Después de hablar sola, se dirigió hacia Draco, el cual bebía tranquilamente y solo en una mesa apartada. Se acercó a su oído y le murmuró "Saca a Hermione a bailar y cuando yo diga…". Él sonrió misteriosamente y se levantó de la silla. Su antigua rival no estaba muy lejos, le sorprendió por la espalda y ella enseguida aceptó.

Esperó unos minutos y mientras todos bailaban animados subió a la tarima, donde unos músicos tocaban apasionadamente. Se acercó al anfitrión y le pidió el micrófono por unos segundos. Él no se lo permitió, pero entonces ella le pidió un favor al que no pudo negarse. Enseguida se escuchó un cordial saludo.

- ¡Hola a todos! Tranquilos sigan bailando, pero esta vez vamos a hacer un juego ¿Bien? Cuando yo diga ¡Cambio de parejas! ustedes van a cambiar con la pareja más cercana. Y luego la que yo diga pasará al medio a lucirse un poco, ¿De acuerdo?

Todos parecían de acuerdo. Hermione miraba a Draco curiosa, no sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos por él en esos momentos. Él en cambio le sonreía abiertamente, guiándola suavemente por la pista de baile. Al rato se escuchó por parte del anfitrión la señal de "Cambio de parejas", ella parecía distraída, pero Draco se encargó de todo. La empujó delicadamente hacia a un lado quedando ella en brazos de… su Harry.

- Vaya destino… - Pronunció él, pasados unos segundos.

No dio tiempo para más pensar. Las luces se apagaron y un foco dio directamente con ellos dos. Quedaron a la vista de todos, pero no lo sintieron… Parecían encontrarse en otra dimensión, la voz del anfitrión animándoles con un "Lúzcanse" parecía distorsionarse en sus oídos. Las miradas de todos sólo eran… vacío. Quedaban ellos dos, tan vacíos como todo, sin embargo, con tanto por dentro.

Harry la guiaba casi torpemente, ninguno sabía qué hacer… ¿Cómo había llegado a ocurrir eso? ¿Qué quería el destino? Lágrimas querían asomarse pero no había ventanas abiertas. Estaban atascadas dentro, haciendo aún más alboroto, creando un caos de sentimientos, luchando por salir a la luz.

Los comentarios entraban y salían enseguida. De pronto el foco ya no les alumbraba, la gente se movía a su alrededor, tantos extraños… sólo querían desvanecerse entre todo eso. Hermione bajó cobardemente su mirada al suelo, dejando caer unas lágrimas. Volteó todo su cuerpo y se encaminó hacia algún lugar… otro lugar. Se estaba perdiendo entre aquella cantidad de extraños, y por alguna razón él sintió que ese sí sería un fin. Aquel era el final triste de la historia.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera de su alcance de vista no lo aguantó más. Corrió entre la multitud acelerada y le buscó con la mirada. No la vio, pero sí la sintió. Cruzó hacia la derecha y se dirigió al balcón. En efecto, estaba de espaldas, mirando un paisaje sin sentido, o quizás simplemente fingiendo que aquello le era agradable. Él esperó unos segundos, y tras hacerlo le tomó el brazo violentamente y la colocó entre sus brazos.

Ella le miraba débilmente. Las lágrimas habían conseguido un huequito por donde escapar. Por su parte, el rencor que transmitían sus ojos verdes sembraba más temor en ella. Sin embargo no dejó tiempo para nada más y unió de golpe sus labios con los de "su Hermione". Aquel desagradable beso… tan violento y lleno furia, tan carente de sentido… tan triste… se estaba convirtiendo en un desahogo para ambos… Un gran desahogo.

Hermione hacía el intento de escapar, pero eso era sólo pretender que quería hacerlo. Ambos estaban quedándose sin respiración, pero parecía exactamente lo que querían. La desunión fue tan violenta como la unión. La rabia permanecía. Sin embargo, las ganas de intercambio de frases estaban lo suficientemente altas como para desatar ese nudo de la garganta.

- Harry…

- ¿Sabes que creo? Que tenemos que desahogarnos, sí, para poder olvidarnos de todo esto. Que lo nuestro sí se acabo y ya no hay regreso.

- ¿Y has pensado un poco en… perdonar?

- Perdonar… ¿De verdad crees que te lo mereces?

- Sí… y ¿Sabes qué? A pesar de lo MUCHO que me gustaría solucionar esto creo que prefiero esperar a que lo pienses un poquito y te encuentres en la capacidad de entender que TODOS cometemos errores.

- ¿Sin importar que sea muy tarde?

- Más vale tarde que nunca. Siempre estaré para esperar una respuesta, aunque sea para volver a ser amigos.

- Y de verdad crees que después de esto… vamos a volver a ser amigos.

- Sí. Yo lo creo. Tengo esperanzas Harry, es algo que ni tú me puedes quitar. Por lo pronto puedes continuar con tu vida, te aseguro que yo lo haré con la mía. Y si piensas que lo mejor es no vernos más, pues perfecto, me desaparezco de esta fiesta y no vuelves a verme. Ya he decidido irme a otro lugar. No tienes por que preocuparte.

- Ah… piensas que con decirme que te vas de aquí vas a hacerte la herida y yo…

- Cállate. Por favor… Deja de decir todas esas tonterías Harry, tú no eres así. Trata de pensar un poco con la cabeza, y después, sí pregúntate si en verdad me amas.

Cuando estaba apunto de abandonarlo, él le volvió a tomar del brazo. Otro beso inesperado surgió, esta vez un poco más calmado. Hermione entendía… él sólo quería averiguar sus sentimientos, pero eso, particularmente a ella, le estaba destrozando. _Por favor… Harry… dime que me amas… _

- ¿Sabes qué es lo más triste de esto? – Le preguntó Harry con el corazón en la boca. No esperó a que ella contestara ni asintiera – Que te sigo amando Hermi… y tanto.

- Harry…

- Sigo queriéndote, amándote, admirándote… y deseándote como nunca. Pero no me puedo dar el lujo de que me repitas esa experiencia por tercera vez. Y yo como un estúpido… ¿Me entiendes? ¿Tú me entiendes? Sí… soy como un niñito, me cuesta un montón superar esto, seré todo lo inmaduro que puedas decirme que soy, pero…

- Calma… Te entiendo… sabes que sí… - Más inesperado aún, Harry apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella – Si quieres llorar… no te prives Harry… aquí no hay más nadie, sólo tú y yo.

- ¿Por qué Hermi? ¿Por qué me lo hiciste? Si tú eras mi ángel… mi santa… mi Hermione no es capaz de hacer esas cosas… ¿Por qué?

- A veces no todo es lo que parece… Siento haberte decepcionado… Pero no te imaginas lo duro que es.

- Mi Hermione…

- Aquí estoy… y aunque no quieras… siempre estaré.

* * *

Mientras la música seguía sonando, los invitados continuaban disfrutando de la celebración. Eva que se había quedado sobre la tarima, buscaba con una sonrisa a sus dos tortolitos. Supuso, al no encontrarlos por ningún lado, que estaban hablando y hablando. Éxito total con su plan. Toda una maravilla.

- Ya es mi hora de disfrutar la fiesta – Miró a su izquierda. Se encontró con el guapo guitarrista del grupo. No tardó en sonreírle, sin duda una fiesta de grandes provechos.

- Hola – Saludó él respondiendo la sonrisa - ¿Una pieza?

- Dos, tres, cuatro… ¿Quién lleva cuenta? – Él rió.

- Vaya… pues… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Eva, Evita, nena, baby, el que más te guste – Contestó ella con ánimos - ¿El tuyo?

- Eduard. Un placer conocerte.

- El placer lo obtenemos allá abajo – Comentó graciosamente. Él le miró sorprendido - ¡Tranquilo! Me refería a la pista de baile, no soy tan rápida…

- Claro… ¿Qué habías pensado que pensé?

- Lo que habías pensado – Sin más preámbulos bajaron a disfrutar un poco de la fiesta.

Por su parte, Draco y Ginny que habían quedado juntos tras el famoso "Cambio de parejas", charlaban amenamente. Algo fuera de los planes de todos menos de Eva, que había hecho bien su conspiración. ¿Significaba eso una posible reconciliación? Carol parecía feliz, correteaba alrededor de la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sirius y Lys no dejaban de verse encantados. Por fin había llegado el día, y pronto, para su satisfacción, llegaría la esperada luna de miel… Ya parecían hasta un poco impacientes porque aquel rollo de la fiesta finalizara. La madre de Lys ya había dejado de importunarle y no faltaban más de una hora para que se fueran de allí.

- Ya verás todo lo que te haré hoy – Comentó Sirius con un tonito pícaro – Mmm te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del planeta.

- Siri, no uses frases repetidas – Rió ella – Además, aquí no me salgas con esa que si mi madre te oye le da algo aquí y no nos vamos a ningún lado.

- Que negativa que eres, a ver como te lo quito.

- Bueno… podría pasar.

- Pero no pasará. Además, ya estamos casados… ella tiene que saber que eso implica lo que tu ya sabes.

- No sé, ella pensará que soy más inocente que un bebé.

- Pues yo no lo creo… Vamos… ya, de una vez, no me resisto.

- ¡Siri! Ni que no lo hubiésemos hecho antes…

- Ahora eres mí esposa. Es distinto, además, me aburro.

- Bueno… He de confesarte que yo también. Echémonos una escapada, no creo que le haga mal a nadie… Y mi mamá… Que se aguante.

Salieron divertidos del salón, sin ser vistos por nadie. Estaban muertos de ganas por estar solos pero muy juntitos. Ya los nervios habían pasado, ahora lo único que quedaba era disfrutar… dedicarse a ser felices.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ufff… no puedo creer que ya me haya terminado la boda esta XD me estaba volviendo loca ya! Necesitaba terminar… -.- con tanto tiempo que llevo así… estancada aquí. Espero que haya sido aunque sea un poco de su agrado, sino… bueno, lo entiendo XD pero eh!! Dos besos de Harry y Hermione… eso dice mucho… O no? XD no les diré, se esperan que ya casi termino este fic. Por fin…

Ahora respondo sus hermosos reviews

Nelly Esp: Buenu… gracias por decir que es divertido, hago todo lo que puedo en cuanto a continuar rápido… creo que eso nunca lo cumplo.

Titi Potter de Parry: Teteeee XDDD tengo flojera de responderte… tu me entiendes verdad? XD yo sé que sí… n.n gracias por siempre dejar reviews, no como Male.

Arabella-G-Potter-Black: Gracias por dejar reviews!! Me alegro de haberte puesto feliz es reconfortante saberlo. Sí… XD pobre Lys

Gaya Lunae: De nada loka!!! Tranquila… Lys no está embarazada, realmente eran sólo delirios de ella. Y pues sí… ya queda poco… UU pero bueeeh, así ya no tienen que esperar más. Gracias por el review lindo!!! Besos iwal.

Paulau undomiel granger: Bueno aquí lo tienes, espero no haberte decepcionado tanto XD sigue dejando reviews!!!

Pgranger: Vaya! Muchísimas gracias por decir que vale la pena! De veras… eso anima mucho. Mira no más… Te lo cumplí, Harry/Hermi hablaron… Sigue leyendo!

Hermione de Potter: Loka!!! MUCHAS gracias por dejar review o.o en serio. A ver si los dejo juntos… vamos a ver… ahora me estoy yendo por el… XDDD a ver qué pasa XD

Lorena Malfoy: Me parece muy buena tu opinión, de hecho… No digo XD creo que no puedo cumplirte lo de actualizar rápido… Sigue leyendo! Gracias!

Miles: Gracias por el review sí… a ver si lo hacen rápido XD

Andy Yogima: Veo que sí se entiendo que me gusta que me llamen Lis XD gracias por hacerlo notar. Jaja!!! XD Me alegro que dejaras review espero que siga así.

Ginny-Shelena: Si XD soy un poco mala…Mira que no me he olvidado de ti!!! Ya viste xD Gracias por estar siempre pendiente (Tan agradecida yo con todo el mundo) JAJA!! XD hablamos see ya. Besos!

Mara: Mujer OO gracias por esos reviews XD eres bien insistente… Gracias por esa suerte! Bien bien recibida!!!! nn sigue leyendo, aquí espero tus reviews. Y a ver cuando continúo…

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

(Falta)

Pero si no se olvidan de los reviews entonces quizás menos XDDD

Lis Jade Black.


	19. De nuevo juntos

**Infidelidad o amor**

**Capítulo 18**

De nuevo juntos…

Hermione se lo había estado pensado tanto… tanto… cómo podía dejarlo ir… Lo había amado desde el principio, sólo le hizo falta echarle un ojo para darse cuenta que no quería dejarlo nunca… Era apenas un pobre fic, solitario, sin embargo con grandes aspiraciones. No sabía si lo llegaría a ser, y si ella podría colaborar en esa hermosa causa, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería avanzar más, trató de animarle, pero nada servía… su apoyo era el de una madre, pero el pobre fic ya tenía otras necesidades. Y qué otras podían ser sino el apoyo de sus adorados fans…

Wenash!!! – Entró Lis de pronto a sacarla de su tristeza. - Ufff…. Hace taaaanto que no actualizo… Bueno, estoy en plenos exámenes y toda esa cosa fea que está relacionada con esa otra que es el "colegio". He estado pensando, sin embargo, en este fic… si sí… ha pasado por mi mente una que otra vez, y bueno, hasta hace nada había decidido dejarlo… pero esto tampoco me convencía del todo, así que aclaro, no pienso dejarlo hasta terminarlo…

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Hermione asustada – Se supone que la guionista no debe meterse, estaba en plena escena de amor y sufrimiento.

Ahh, no seas dramática, que hace tiempo que querías que te diera el día libre.

¿Día libre? ¡Pero si hemos estado meses con todos los días libres! ¿Tienes idea de lo que necesito dinero? ¡Las personas vivimos y consumimos! ¡Y tú por tu "trabajo" nos tienes pasando hambre.

Ajá… Sí… Bueno, si me ayudas con ésta, te prometo que te pago, aunque sea cinco monedas.

Que miseria (¬¬")… Pero bueno, está bien, ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Mira – Extrajo un gran papel de su mochila, y se lo mostró - ¿Sabes que es? – Preguntó Lis emocionada.

¿Un papel? (¬¬")

¡Exactamente! Pero, ¿Sabes que está escrito en él?

Por dios, ojalá que sea tu testamento.

(¬.¬) Para tu desgracia… No, no lo es. Es una carta, escrita con mucho amor y sentimiento… ahí está, para que la actúes y convenzas a todos que voten por Dan y…

¡Así de que eso se trata! ¡Otra vez intereses propios!

¡Ajenos! ¿Acaso he dicho Lis?

Estoy segurísima de que estabas apunto de hacerlo.

Bueno… quizás, pero eso no viene al caso. ¿Qué te crees, que soy puro egoísmo?

Pues sí… Pero por dinero ¬¬ tendré que seguir aguantándote. Aunque habiendo tantos autores… tengo que quedarme contigo…

Más te vale que te dejes de eso, porque te pagan por cada fic que haces.

Estás equivocadísima, porque en muchos usan una doble! ¿No has visto que no tienen mi seriedad e inteligencia? Pues son bien parecidas, pero no son más que mera cirugía.

Debe ser que para parecerse a ti necesitan cirugía ¡Ja! Lo único que necesitan es quemarse el pelo con el secador y ponerse la ropa de su abuela.

¬¬ cállate… o no te haré ningún favor, ni seguiré poniéndome la barriga falsa para que Harry crea que estoy embarazada.

O.O Mujer!! Cállate!! ¡Estás adelantándolo todo!

No me importa!!

De acuerdo… te lo subo a diez monedas.

Bien.

Ahora lee la carta.

… Queridísimos lectores… amores… cariñitos… ¿No te decidiste?

¡Dilos todos! ¡Así convences más!

Bueno… corazoncitos ¡Ay ya!, sigo… les escribo esta hermosa… preciosa… bellísima, súper especial… ¬¬"""""""" (Salta hasta la mitad del segundo párrafo) carta, para alabarlos mil veces por sus extraordinarios comentarios, por seguir estas tristes historias que escribo desalmadamente (Muajaja!) y por apoyarme en los duros momentos que… ¿Qué duros momentos?

¡Ay mija! Tu no sirves para leer ni el abecedario, dame acá (Le da varias vueltas a la hoja) Bueno, básicamente lo que quería transmitirles a ustedes mis amados lectores es que… VOTEN POR MI EN LOS PREMIOS ANUALES DE HARRY ARGENTINO. Ya… eso era todo, muchas gracias y adiós.

Ehhh… Eso fue un poco mediocre y egocéntrico… ¿No tendrías que dar las razones? No sé… envolver a tu público.

Ah sí, por favor voten por mi niño - Dan de Un llanto en los pasillos y Sein-Q'on en los dibujos más hermosos del mundo o. Gracias de nuevo.

¿Por qué por Dan y por Sein-Q'on?

¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Si tú sabes que esa Hermione es el mejor papel que has tenido en toda tu existencia! ¿Qué fan de fics no ha oído de Un llanto en los pasillos? ¿Quién no se ha reído con Sara?

Yo ¬¬ créeme que no me hace ninguna gracia lo que le hace al pobre de Harry.

Claro que sí ¬¬, si te vas corriendo al baño porque te orinas de la risa. El caso es que Dan ha sido nominado en la categoría Mejor Escritor entre 15 y 20 años, en la página Harry Argetino…. Y creo, que por todo lo que han disfrutado sus fans con ese fic, deberían brindarle un votito, un hermoso voto que vale mucho.

¿Más nada?

¡Toda esa comunidad que le han dedicado a Un llanto en los pasillos, con todos esos fans subscritos! ¿Cómo es posible que apenas se obtengan votos?

Mejor deja la política a un lado.

¬¬ Bueno… Pero en serio, si son fans de Un llanto, no pierdan esta oportunidad de motivar a los autores, de vez en cuando un mensajito solitario diciendo "Sigan la historia que está muy buena" queda rápido olvidado, en cambio saber que tus fans realmente te apoyan… Eso tiene otro valor muy distinto.

¿Y Sein-Q'on?

Seinku… Pues si gana Dan, Seinku también, pues ambos aportan pero realmente por Seinku pueden votar… en ¡Mejor dibujante HA! Sólo tienen que echarle una ojeada a esos preciosos dibujos, para que vean que son los mejores.

¿Segura que no hay intereses propios? ¬¬

..U me los quedo callada…

Si ya dijiste esos, qué más da.

Bueeeeeeeno… yo… también fui nominada… U.U en Mejor autora menor de 15 años y Mejor dibujante HA, pero voten por Seinku!! Sus dibujos son demasiado esmerados y bellos ToT como para no!

Pero entonces pueden votar por ti en Mejor escritora menor de 15 años, ¿no?

¡Sí! De verdad que se los agradecería bastante… Pero la verdad es que no quiero que lo hagan a mala gana o así, hay muchas escritoras que a ustedes les pueden parecer mejor, así que la elección es suya. Sin embargo no dejen de votar… porfis.

Ay, déjate de eso ¡Voten por Lis Jade Black!

¬¬ ¿A ti te enseñaron a ser discreta?

Noup, al menos no lo suficiente. Es que tienes que ir al grano, déjate de tonterías.

Bueno, si son fans de este fic, realmente les gusta, o cualquier otro, por favor, colaboren con un voto. Tienen que entrar en , los que ya saben la página y son socios… y están registrados en los foros, perfecto, buscan y votan, pero los que no, necesitan entrar en la página y hacerse socios primero. Cuando reciban su email del webmaster, pues regístrense en los foros de HA y esperan nuevamente el mail…

Una vez que ya esten registrados entren en ?showforum13 y busquen las categorías que dije para votar. Bueno… les pongo las páginas, vagos ?s12b002eaddb7b73a2d729386fb9ee261&showtopic1490

Nota: NO LE DEN A VER SERULTADOS (VOTO EN BLANCO) Repito, NO LO HAGAN, no sean tontos como yo ¬¬ si… ahora pueden reírse todo lo que quieran… Yo lo hice, lo admito… U.U mi voto es nulo.

Ahora sí… me despido por ahora, si me recuerdo de algo se los aviso, y voy modificando esto.

Hasta la próxima!!!

¿Cayeron al principio? XDDDD

Lis Jade Black

No sean malitos y colaboren con una pobre escritora desamparada XDDDD


	20. Un perdon siempre se espera

**Infidelidad o amor**

**Lis Jade Black**

**Capítulo 18**

**Un perdón siempre se espera.**

Después de llorar en su pecho me encontré en una situación extraña. No sabía qué hacer. Ella estaba muy indecisa, pero aquel silencio tan molestoso la espantó por completo, entonces al fin se resolvió en huir. Estoy seguro de que al hacerlo estaba más que conciente en que yo la perseguiría… Hasta el final del mundo. Sí, que ridiculez, son las cosas que te hace decir y hacer todo este asunto del amor.

Seguí su rastro hasta salir del salón de fiesta. A lo lejos pude observar como Sirius y Lys se alejaban en su taxi especial para disfrutar de su felicidad. Sin embargo no pude alegrarme por eso. Entonces regresando a la realidad me encontré con Hermione, esperando en la línea de taxis, maldiciendo por su mala suerte al no haber conseguido ninguno que facilitara su "escape". Desde su espalda pude notar como llevaba sus manos a su rostro, para frotarse los ojos y secar las lágrimas.

Qué extraño… Antes solíamos decir cualquier cosa, pero la verdad es que todo cambia cuando estás de cierta forma molesto. Es como si una especie de barrera te impidiera hablar y decir lo que tienes en mente. Claro está, el miedo logra fácil sus propósitos si no te le opones… y en esos momentos yo no me oponía en lo absoluto. Era como si quisiera estar molesto, no… no como si quisiera, _quería_ estarlo. En todos los aspectos, me sentía con la necesidad de herirla, hacerla pasar cada vez peor por el daño que me había proporcionado.

Qué actitud más egoísta… Yo no podía ver más allá de mi propio daño, ella ya estaba sufriendo lo suficiente por tener casi todo el peso de esa incómoda y dolorosa situación. Había sido tan valiente… y yo no supe valorar eso en lo absoluto. En fin… me acerqué a ella justo cuando se aproximó un taxi. La empujé a entrar y luego lo hice yo, cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Le indiqué mi dirección al señor y más ninguna otra fría palabra se volvió a cruzar en ese trayecto.

Apenas llegamos al edificio, tomé a Hermione de la mano y le jalé suavemente hacia fuera. Ella miraba el suelo fijamente, mientras disimulaba pobremente una despreocupación total. No hizo falta que la dirigiera porque ella sola lo estaba haciendo, como si me temiese, y de algún modo eso… me gustaba.

Ahora por ese simple sentimiento de gusto me siento asqueado, pero en aquel día la satisfacción era increíble. No sé de qué se trata éste sentimiento, pero en un estado normal no puedo pensar en el simple hecho de que pudo gustarme intimidar a mi propia mejor amiga/novia. ¿Qué clase de sujeto era cuando me molestaba? ¿Por qué aquella frialdad? ¿Cuanto daño más daño puedes repetirle a la persona que te hirió?

Sin darnos cuenta… a veces, cuando estamos heridos hacemos mucho más daño que el que nos han hecho… pero eso… no es suficiente entonces.

Ya estando dentro de mi apartamento me dirigí a la cocina. Planeaba preparar un poco de té para calmarla, o quizás en realidad para "hacerme el bueno". Cuando ya lo tuve en mi mano la encontré a ella sentada en el mueble de la sala. Si alguna vez tuvo un bonito maquillaje, ya estaba todo deshecho. Me acerqué a su lado y la acompañé en su asiento. Puse en sus manos el té, sin embargo no probó ni un sorbo.

Me agaché débilmente frente a ella, y traté de que su mirada se encontrase con la mía, pero no lo lograba. Entonces tiré de ella al suelo, junto a mí, y la besé. A pesar de su indiferencia, me correspondió aquello. Estuvimos unos segundos así, hasta que olvidé instantáneamente todo y comencé a murmurar a su oído con suma dulzura cosas que minutos antes jamás creí oportunas en ese momento.

-Te amo… - Volví a besarla y repetí lo mismo – Te amo… Te adoro, déjame amarte hoy… - Hermione continuaba llorando, pero posaba sus manos en mi espalda y se aferraba a mí con seguridad.

-Harry… espero que algún día me perdones de corazón.

-Shhh, no hables de eso, vamos a olvidarlo ahora.

-De verdad que no te entiendo Harry – Comentó tratando de salir de mis brazos – Suéltame, ya basta de esto. No podemos pretender por cinco minutos que todo está bien y nada ha pasado, porque en los siguientes cinco igual no me habrás perdonado. Deja de jugar ya conmigo, podría jurarte, aunque no tenga la necesidad de hacerlo, que lo mío no fue intencional… pero esto… esto sí que lo es Harry.

-No fue intencional… de acuerdo, lo mío sí, pero, ¿Sabes cuál es mi intención? – Respiré hondo – La verdadera intención de todo esto… es saber si después de este día contigo puedo olvidarte.

-¿Acaso esto te hará feliz? – Me preguntó con el corazón en la boca.

-Yo… creo que… s… - No me dejó terminar la frase, puesto que se lanzó a mis brazos y unió sus labios contra los míos.

-Bien… eso tendrás.

Noté como a medida que me besaba movía sus manos por mi traje, buscando alguna forma de quitármelo. Al igual yo hacía con su vestido, aunque he de aceptar que mi trabajo con ese vestido era mucho más sencillo. Ella parecía entregarse a mí por completo, y yo parecía estar muy satisfecho de aquello, sentía que complacía a ese "yo" tan extraño que ahora me perturba los pensamientos.

Es como si me pusiera una máscara contra dolor después de uno. El antifaz trata de evitar cualquier daño directo o indirecto, pero a pesar de sentirme fuerte y pensar que realmente los estoy evadiendo, lo que logro es hacer crecer la herida más y más. De esa forma hago más daño aún… Es una cosa llevando a la otra, y así hasta que encuentre un final.

Las horas transcurrieron lentas, pero podría decirse que apasionadas, contando todos los hechos. Tras aquellos besos desenfrenados, caímos dormidos por un buen rato. Sin embargo sabía que ella intentaría despertarse primero para irse sin decir más, eso no se lo quise permitir, así que apenas dormí. Esperé atentamente que despertara, mientras pensaba en lo confundido que realmente estaba.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que sintiera como se levantaba sigilosamente de la cama. Cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño. Pensé que se pondría su vestido y saldría apresuradamente de la habitación, pero no fue así. Escuché el agua de la ducha caer. Enseguida me levanté de la cama y entré al baño. Ella estaba dándome la espalda sin querer, por lo tanto no se percató de mi presencia.

Miré su cabello, ahora mojado, cayendo libremente por su espalda, en todos los aspectos, ella me encantaba. No soporté la tentación y abrí la puerta de vidrio cerraba el ambiente de la ducha. Coloqué ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura, y mientras seguía de espaldas, besé su cuello. Luego, lentamente subí mis manos por sus brazos, y al llegar a sus hombros, le di un suave giro.

Sus labios intentaban decirme algo, pero no quise oír nada. La apoyé contra la pared y nuevamente la besé. Como deseé y deseo hacerlo todos los días a cada momento. Ella me abrazó, y yo le correspondí indudablemente. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, me miró tiernamente y sonrió. Aquello me llenó por completo, y al menos por cinco segundos hizo que realmente todo quedase olvidado.

-Harry… Esto sólo está haciéndote más daño… - Dijo en voz bajita, con suma tranquilidad, pero dolor en sus palabras.

-Sí… porque me dejas como un estúpido ciego tan sólo con esa sonrisita…¡Porque ahora lo único que deseo es volver contigo! ¡Porque…!

Hermione salió de la ducha y tomó la toalla más cercana. La observé mientras secaba su cuerpo y su cabello. No sabía que decirle, y lamentablemente **ése fue mi momento para decirlo todo.** En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba vestida y dispuesta a salir. Claro está, que antes se detuvo a decir sus últimas palabras…. Sin siquiera mirarme.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarnos de ver por un tiempo… Así cada vez que me veas no sentirás rabia… pues no me verás… Creo que así podrás aclarar tu confusión.

Me quedé callado.

-Cuando estés listo me encontrarás fácilmente. Sea cual sea tu decisión… sin embargo, tú seguirás tu vida… y yo tendré… que seguir la mía.

-¿Qué pasará con Dan? También eres…

-Pues creo que necesitarás algo de compañía… Dile que lo adoro, y en verdad siento esto, pero que le mandaré muchas cartas. Ya nos veremos cuando haya pasado un tiempo… cuando tú estés bien.

-Es una tontería… todo esto.

-Vaya que sí… Hasta creería que es otra película rosa de amor… pero entonces… Sólo es caso de esperar.

Al principio no había entendido eso, sí, era algo más claro que el agua, pero yo estaba tan cerrado a ideas que no capté. Cada película de esas de amor, en que los protagonistas siempre peleaban, incluso mayoritariamente por una causa como la nuestra, terminaban por perdonarse y ser felices. Sólo es cuestión de esperar…

-¿Otra vez con esa historia pá? – Preguntó Dan entrando a la sala con un panecillo en manos – Debe ser como la milésima vez que la cuentas.

-No… me la ha contado más veces que eso – Agregó Draco.

-Oh vamos, par de exagerados – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Yo creo que hasta mi Carol se la sabe de memoria. Deberías simplemente…

-Ya, ya, ir a buscarla, ese cuento ya es viejo. Saben que no lo haré, en lo absoluto, no podría… soy un tonto, terminaría arruinándolo… - Interrumpió Harry, dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca.

-Sí, la verdad es que si eres bien tonto – Afirmó el rubio – Nada te cuesta intentarlo.

-Y a ti nada te cuesta reconciliarte con Ginny, ¿Crees que no me he fijado en las miradas que le echas?

-Bueno está bien, no te fastidio más – Finalizó

Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer y sin embargo se hacían los tercos. Harry estaba muriéndose por ir donde Hermione y perdonarle. Draco se moría de celos sólo al ver a Ginny sonreírle a otro. Que maravilloso trabajo hacía el orgullo entonces… Cosas de las que se termina arrepintiendo al final…

En aquellos meses que habían transcurrido, Hermione había enviado una serie de cartas, semanales, a Dan. Indirectamente, Harry siempre preguntaba por ellas, por ejemplo, "Por qué sonríes", "Por qué esa mueca" "Te he notado alegre, qué te cuenta", su hijo siempre reía antes de responderle, pero terminaba por contar todo lo escrito. Exceptuando claro… unas partes, de las cuales no se podía enterar.

En cada carta, Hermione le describía a su hijo cómo iba su embarazo. Se había enterado de aquella noticia desde la primera carta que leyó, pero junto con esa información venía claramente "Por favor, no le cuentes a tu papá…", ella quería que él regresase porque la perdonaba realmente… no por un hijo.

Pasados cinco meses, se anunció entre los que estaban concientes del embarazo, que sería una niña. Aquello era justo lo que deseaba Dan, una hermanita, pero a pesar de que le emocionaba mucho, el hecho de que su padre aún no había decidido perdonarla le preocupaba mucho. Tenía la ilusión de que eso ocurriera antes del parto, pero ya se acercaba la cumbre de esos nueve meses. Se encontraba entre una gran indecisión, no aguantar más y decírselo… o esperar que una luz le alumbrara el cerebro a Harry.

Sí… se preguntaba eso nuevamente… y nuevamente hacía el intento de no fallarle a su mamá.

-Pa… ¿Sabes? En las últimas cartas he sentido que a mi má ya le haces muchísima falta… - Harry le interrumpió.

-No empieces de nuevo Dan, cuando haya pasado más tiempo volveremos… a ser amigos.

-Tiempo, tiempo, como… ¿Dos semanas?

-NO, además… ¿Cuál es el apuro tuyo? Me vas a volver loco si sigues con esas… Ah… ya, eso es lo que quieres para convencerme que vaya con Hermione.

-Bueno… algo parecido. Pero, ¿Qué tanto tiempo más tienes que esperar? Han pasado meses… ya es hora.

-No creo que eso lo decidas tú. Además… por más que he intentado… no sé que podría decirle si la vuelvo a ver. Ya ves que perdí mi oportunidad de hacerla quedarse, por mi terquedad… Ahora no sé.

-Ahora estás cometiendo el mismo error.

-Lo sé hijo… - Admitió Harry con un suspiro. Se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación.

* * *

-Prima, voy a bajar a preparar un poco de té.

-No deberías estar bajando y subiendo a cada rato, recuerda tu estado, mejor yo voy.

-No… me quedaré abajo hasta la noche, ¿Te parece? Tú sigue en tu trabajo.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente. Desde pequeñas se habían llevado de maravilla, y apenas había enterado a su prima de la noticia, ella le había abierto la puerta de la casa sin dudar. Cuando eran niñas se habían prometido ayudarse cuando fuese necesario, y hasta entonces esa promesa se había mantenido intacta.

Como era de costumbre, Hermione bajaba todas las mañanas a prepararse un té y continuar leyendo su libro. Claro estaba que se había estado leyendo los mil y un títulos de cómo cuidar un bebé, qué era malo y qué era bueno… Típico de ella.

-Mmm… cómo te voy a llamar nena… Tiene que ser un nombre muy especial y original…

Tomó su taza de té para beber un poco más, pero otro de sus mareos la debilitó un poco. Resbaló de sus manos sin más, derramando té por todas partes, esencialmente su libro, su vestido y el piso. Golpeó el suelo con firmeza y se rompió en varios pedazos. Hermione apenas lograba divisar la trayectoria de la pobre tacita, pues el mareo le impedía ver con facilidad.

Estando todo borroso, por arreglar el desastre, se levantó a coger los restos de la taza. Los chillidos de su prima apenas llegaban a sus oídos. Se agachó, pero al trata de coger los pedazos sintió un dolor descomunal que la llevó a apretar su mano con fuerza hacia su vientre. Las lágrimas salieron automáticamente, no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer al suelo, pues no aguantaba más a que su prima llegase.

-Herms… Qué tienes, dime qué sientes ¿Es ya hora?... Oh demonios… ¿No puedes hablar verdad? – Sólo recibía como respuesta quejidos y más quejidos - ¿Llamo al doctor? ¿Te llevo a la clínica? – Echó unos berrinches y se puso a llorar también junto a Hermione – Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí, yo de embarazos no sé ni cómo se dan… Bueno eso sí primita, eso sí que lo sé y muy bien… pero tu me entiendes ¿verdad? No vaya a ser que creas que no sé cómo de dan y ya llegué a los veinticinco.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez y llévame a la maldita clínica!

-O-O-Okkk, ya voy primis, pero relájate, todo va a salir bien.

-Sí, más le vale que salga bien, porque como no le caiga a Harry---

-Hermi tranquila, modera tu lenguaje como siempre lo haces ¿Bien? Te ayudaré a levantarte y vamos al carro.

El proceso fue un tanto complicado, sobre todo el levantar a Hermione. Apenas podía caminar pues el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, pero tras grandes maniobras pudieron montarse en el carro. Casualmente cuando estaba por encender el auto, apareció el dichoso vecino que las había ayudado durante todos esos meses, de hecho, se había hecho muy amigo de Hermione.

-¡Robbie! – Exclamó Laurence, la prima de Hermione – Apúrate, vente que mi prima está pariendo.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué?! – Rápidamente tomó asiento en la parte trasera del auto, junto con Hermione - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

-¡Noooo! ¡Para nada Robbie! – Respondió ella muriéndose del calor.

-Tranquila, tranquila… calma y cordura en todo momento. Recuerda… como en las películas… Respira, inhala…. Exhala. Vamos Hermi, tu puedes.

-De pronto me siento tan deprimida – Dijo llorando mientras se tomaba en vientre con ambas manos – Pensé que Harry ya estaría conmigo en estos momentos… Vaya tonta que fui…

-Shhh, no pienses en él ahora, yo estoy contigo – Dijo él acercándola a su pecho – Shhh, ya… llora todo lo que quieras, yo estoy contigo.

A pesar de lo aceleraba que iba Laurence manejando, tuvo tiempo para voltear picaronamente y ver la indirecta que Robbie le lanzaba a su prima. Hacía unas semanas que él le había confesado que le gustaba Hermione, pero que no pretendía arrebatársela al tal "Harry" a pesar de que era un inepto.

-Roby… Eres tan tierno, gracias – Se acercó a sus labios y le plantó un rápido beso. Él se sonrojó hasta el tope – Pareces un adorable tomatito… Siento tanto no poder corresponderte.

-Tranquila Herms, yo sé que tu lo amas a él – Le respondió Robbie, sonriendo dulcemente – Pero si ese… no te perdona, siempre puedes decírmelo ¿Eh?

-Claro que sí, tienes el primer puesto después de él.

Así permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al hospital. El único hombre se hizo cargo, por supuesto, de llevar entre brazos a Hermione hasta una camilla. Tuvieron suerte de que la atendieron en el momento…

El doctor había decidido, al revisarla, hacer el parto ese mismo día para evitar complicaciones. Hermione no hallaba la forma de avisarle a Dan, y la desesperación del momento no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Su prima tampoco era de mucha ayuda, pues los nervios la hacían hasta comerse los dedos. Robbie, en cambio, le tomaba la mano con fuerza y no se alejaba de su lado en ningún momento.

-¿Alguien tiene una pluma y un papel? – No le quedaba de otra que escribirle una carta a Dan… para cuando pudiera llegarle.

-No pero… te lo consigo ya – Afirmó él sonriendo.

-Tendrás que ir a la casa y buscar mi lechuza, Lau.

-No lo creo, desde que salimos de la casa, esa nos anda persiguiendo – Señaló la ventana, y claramente pudo ver la figura de Hedwig – Creo que iba a entregarte una carta justo en ese momento.

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy de suerte! Por fin… Déjala pasar, sé que ella podrá llevar la carta antes del anochecer. Menos mal que no es lejos…

Apenas le entregaron la pluma y el papel, escribió rápidamente, sin pensarse mucho la redacción "_Tu hermanita está por nacer, ven lo antes posible al hospital que ya te dije en las cartas anteriores. Date prisa. Con amor, Hermione"_

Ató la carta velozmente a Hedwig y le suplicó que la llevara con prisa donde Harry. Sabía que lo lograría, por ello pudo respirar aliviada. Aquel problema de cómo anunciarles el parto a los demás la habían hecho olvidar el dolor, pero ahora que estaba relajada lo sintió y mucho peor. Sólo esperaba que Harry pudiera llegar a tiempo…

Sintió aquel picoteo en la ventana, y enseguida acudió a abrirle. Tantos años con ella le habían transformado automático el reconocerla. Traía atada en una de sus patas lo que parecía una simple nota. Decía que iba asignada a Daniel, pero la curiosidad le venció y terminó por abrirla. Leyó una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

**Notas de la autora**

Este sí es el capítulo… Es cortito, pero me ha gustado sí… me ha gustado XD Bueeh, me he tardado siglos… pero aquí está.

Respondo reviews:

Arabella-G-Potter-Black: Gracias por tu review - que bueno que IoA te parezca excelente, de verdad me halaga mucho, espero que sigas leyendo.

Ginny-Shelena: Ves que no me olvido de ti? Bueno en este capítulo sí… pero, ya ves. Graxie loca, tus rws nunca faltan :P

Gwen Evans: Bueno… ya ves en este chap que Harry es un cabezadura XD Me alegra que te guste la relación Siri/Lys, creo que nadie lo había dicho… sigue leyendo!

Gaya Lunae: Wenasssh! Si buenu, le debía a Eva una… Y con respecto al bebé, sería una excusa perfecta para volver, sí, pero Hermi no quiere que él vuelva con ella sólo por eso… y sí… ¡ya hace falta que se reconcielien! Que cosas… que mala que soy XD Thanks tambien por siempre dejar review.

Titi Potter de Parry: Seeeeii, muajajaja!!! El peor día de su vida… ey � yo soy Lys… u.u bueno… x. está bien… nombraré a Remsie más… en otro fic XD Y espero que las partes HH se repitan más ahora, quién sabe.

Isarema Malfoy: Calma y cordura… quizás llegue el momento. Dudo que pueda complacer con otro fic HH, pero terminaré los que me faltan. Sigue leyendo!

Nelly Esp: Que bien que cada vez te guste más! Eso significa que no lo ando haciendo tan mal… :D Vamos a ver qué pasa con las reconciliaciones…

Onag Radcliffe: Me alegro que te haya gustado, y tranquilo, que más vale tarde que nunca, sigue dejando reviews please

Y… "Anónimo": Wenash, está muy bien tu pregunta, ella debería poder perdonar a Ron, pero no lo ha hecho… Sin embargo ella no pierde sus esperanzas de que Harry la perdone, tú tampoco lo harías si estuvieras en su lugar. Como todo ser humano comete errores, sin embargo, precisamente por eso ella también tiene que aprender a perdonar, y tal vez cuando lo haga… es cuando logre entender la posición de Harry.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews - sigan dejándolos porfas. Y no se olviden de pasar por Harry Argentino y votar por IoA… Tranquilos, no es una amenaza… sólo un acto de buena fe.

Hasta la próxima!!

Lis Jade Black


	21. El parto

Capítulo 19

**El parto**

- ¿Era una carta para mi pa'? – preguntó Daniel asomándose desde la cocina.

La expresión de sorpresa de Harry iba acompañada de la palidez, cada vez más evidente, de su rostro. De mientras repetía separando en sílabas "her-ma-ni-ta" y "na-cer". En su mente conectaba aquellas dos palabras, pero aquello era como una operación de matemáticas que jamás había aprendido a hacer.

Daniel se percató de la situación tras un largo procesamiento de información. Corrió hacia su padre y le quitó la nota de las manos. Seguidamente la leyó con suma velocidad, pero al no creérselo, la leyó seis veces más. Dio un salto de emoción y gritó desenfrenadamente. Ante los ojos de Harry aquello era irreal, el hombre no lograba entender nada de nada.

¿Significa que es cierto? – fue lo único que logró preguntar el padre a su hijo. El niño guardó silencio por unos segundos, pues no sabía si estaba autorizado a decirlo, pero la verdad era que ya en esos instantes era necesario.

Sí… es cierto pa', en este preciso momento está naciendo mi hermanita… - hizo una pausa – tu hija.

El niño creyó escuchar un "¡¿QUËEEEEEEE!" por parte del hombre, pero éste realmente no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Lo único era su quijada, que cada vez quedaba más cerca del suelo.

Daniel le acercó una silla a su padre para que éste pudiera tranquilizarse un poco, pero éste en un ataque de desesperación, corrió al baño más cercano y se encerró. A los pocos instantes escuchó un "¡AHHHHHHH!" bastante prolongado, que inclusive hizo temblar un poco el ambiente. Sin saber qué hacer, el chico esperó tras la puerta y preguntó:

¿Estás bien papá? – como si no supiera nada de su padre.

¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? – preguntó Harry intentando aligerar su humor - ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

¿Cómo que qué se supone...? ¡Pa'! ¡Te pasas! – exclamó el niño –, tienes que primero salir de ahí, segundo, ponerte algo porque tercero hay que salir urgentemente – pronunció recalcando – al hospital.

¡¿Pero cómo pretendes que llegue ahí, así sin más! – Soltó Harry irritado.

Te aseguro que es lo mejor que puedes hacer pa' lo mejor… - respiró un segundo -. Es más, si no lo haces, no te lo perdonará ella el resto de tu vida, nunca conocerás a tu hija, nunca serás feliz, ni siquiera me tendrás a mí como hijo…

Ya, entendí… pero no puedo ir Dan – murmuró el hombre de ojos verdes – no puedo – repitió casi para sus adentros.

Daniel se movió de un lado al otro, buscando y haciendo una cantidad de cosas, de las que Harry ni enterado. No iba a permitir que sus padres siguieran peleados. Prepararía sus ropas, ordenaría unas flores, sacaría el regalito que había comprado a su hermanita, les mandaría una lechuza a Sirius y a Draco y de alguna forma lograría que su papá entrara en razón.

En todo el rato, Harry no sólo seguía sentado en un sofá, traumatizado, y mirando al suelo fijamente. Su Hermione iba a tener un hijo suyo, una niña… Cómo nadie se lo había dicho…

_Pues claro… probablemente fue la última vez que nos vimos… pero eso no fue hace nueve meses…entonces… se le adelantó el parto tal vez… quizás sea grave, puede… no Harry, no pienses en cosas así…pero de que puede pasar, puede… aquella vez sería la última que hubiera visto a mi Hermione…y yo… _

¡PAPÁ! – exclamó Daniel al oído de su padre - ¡Apresúrate! Ponte esto mientras yo le escribo una nota a Draco…

¡Draco! – reaccionó inmediatamente Harry – Draco… ¡Es de él! ¡Claro! Como no lo pensé…

¿La niña? – preguntó el chico - ¿qué, no pa', ahí si te digo que estás alucinando.

Puede perfectamente serlo, pero eso es un asunto muy… complicado para que tu lo entiendas – el hombre respiró profundo – aún eres muy pequeño.

Pa', no nací ayer… yo lo sé – comenzó a explicar el niño, siendo interrumpido seguidamente.

¿Qué sabes? – preguntó Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos, y una expresión entre asombro y trauma bastante graciosa.

Todo pa' – respondió su hijo entre risas –. Vístete, que se nos hace tarde.

El "todo" resonaba en la cabeza del hombre como un eco sin fin. Pero también estaba rodeando por allí la idea de su dudosa paternidad, porque realmente Hermione pudo quedar embarazada la noche que en que le fue infiel… Pero eso tampoco había sido nueve meses atrás. Entonces… ¿pudo ser cualquier _otra vez?_

Si logró vestirse fue porque la voz de su hijo no dejaba de atormentarlo. Aquella camisa azul que tanto le gustaba a su Hermione… ¿cómo había sabido Dan de eso, por más de un minuto se quedó analizando, tiempo en que permaneció sentado sólo vistiendo su ropa interior. Después el pantalón negro, era tan cómodo… tan negro…

¡Deja de pensar en tonterías! – le exclamó su hijo poniéndole los calcetines y los zapatos.

Dan… ¿estás seguro de que… esto está pasando? – pero el hombre no recibió respuesta, simplemente un jalón de orejas que lo llevó hasta la salida.

**Flash back**

Su llegada al hospital había sido más o menos tranquila, pero apenas bajaron del auto, el trayecto hasta la puerta había sido desesperante, los gritos de las dos mujeres eran demasiado para Robbie. Si Hermione gritaba por una contracción, su prima gritaba el doble por… razones que sólo ella misma entendía. Así entró Laurence al pasillo del hospital.

¡MI PRIMA ESTÁ A PUNTOOO! ¡UNA CAMILLA! – corrió en zigzag por todo el pasillo, ignorando la recepción, con las manos puestas en su cabeza en señal de desesperación, además de una mueca de horror inigualable - ¡YA VA A DESCARGAR! ¡AUXILIO! ¿Usted es doctor? – preguntó a un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas.

No sé… ¿lo soy? – le preguntó el hombre al señor que le llevaba.

Yo soy doctor señorita – contestó el señor – pero por favor, no pierda la calma, tiene que pasar por recepción primero.

¡Usted será responsable si se muere mi sobrinita! – le gritó la joven.

Será usted, si no pasa por recepción primero – dijo el doctor conservando completa serenidad.

¡¿Cómo usted osa a culparme de la muerte de mi propia sobrina! ¡Está loco! – agregó la mujer inmediatamente.

Lau… - llamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas –. Ven a ayudar a Hermi – Robbie se estaba encargando de todo, y ya comenzaba a alterarse.

¡Ja! – Laurence le sacó la lengua al doctor y se volteó corriendo a ayudar. El hombre impresionado, simplemente siguió su camino.

Trataron de ser lo más breves posibles en los datos. De mientras, ya a Hermione la colocaban en una camilla. La mandaban a respirar profundo y a guardar la calma. De pronto unas lágrimas se asomaron nuevamente, y pronto, estalló en un llanto descontrolado. Robbie le tomaba la mano en señal de consuelo, y la mujer le correspondía con un apretón descomunal.

En el camino hacia el pasillo de partos, Laurence comenzó a llorar también. Robbie pronunciaba palabras de consuelo, mientras que la enfermera los miraba, a los tres, con una sonrisa. Apenas la muchacha rebelde notó la simpatía de aquella mujer por toda aquella desastrosa situación, detuvo su llanto y le preguntó:

¿Y usted por qué sonríe, ¿ah, ¿ah? – la enfermera sólo pudo sonreír más abiertamente.

Es normal – contestó.

¡Ah! ¿Usted piensa que esto es de reírse? – continuó la muchacha –. ¡Que descarada! ¡y en nuestra cara, claro… como usted no está en nuestro pellejo…

¡Cállate! – le gritó Robbie. Laurence se quedó helada y guardó silencio – ya fue suficiente…

Muy pocas eran las veces en que uno podía ver a Robbie gritando, y menos aún, mandando a callar. Sus ojos color miel, y tan dulces así, llegaban a asustar a cualquiera cuando él cargaba esa expresión. Era un hombre alto, bastante si se le comparaba con Harry, tenía el cabello ondulado, labios muy finos y una pequeña curvatura en su nariz, que a pesar de todo, resultaba bastante atractiva.

Una vez dentro de la habitación acomodaron a Hermione, y le sugirieron que continuara respirando como le habían indicado. La enfermera preparaba todos los elementos necesarios en espera del doctor. Robbie y Laurence no se separaban en lo absoluto de la mujer, hasta que finalmente llegó el que faltaba.

¡A ver! ¡Qué tenemos por aquí! – el doctor metió una mano en su bolsillo derecho, y extrajo sus gafas. Se las colocó rápidamente y saludó con entusiasmo - ¡Hermione! ¿Ya estás? ¿Cómo así?

¿Es muy pronto, cierto? – preguntó Robbie asustado.

Calma, vamos a revisarla – dijo. Pero apenas levantó la sábana que cubría a la mujer, exclamó – ¡No, pero si esto está ya, YA!

¿Pero todo está bien? – interrogó el hombre, que seguía sin salir de su duda.

Perfecto, todo irá muy bien – aseguró el doctor, recibiendo un suspiro de alivio por parte de los tres –. Sólo necesito unos minutitos para resolver algo, y regreso. Respiren, estén tranquilos, todo va a salir bien – así salió de la habitación.

¿Quién va a permanecer en la habitación durante el parto? ¿Es usted el padre? – preguntó la enfermera mirando a Robbie.

¡Los dos vamos a quedarnos! – contestó Laurence.

Me temo señorita, que si continua muy nerviosa… no podrá permanecer, pues podría…

¡¿Nerviosa! – agregó la muchacha - ¿pero qué se cree la gente en este hospital?

Yo voy a quedarme con ella – dijo el hombre, ignorando los comentarios de Laurence, mientras apretaba más gustoso la mano de Hermione –. No seré el padre biológico, pero…

Gracias Robbie – reconoció Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron tiernamente. Laurence los veía con una sonrisita picarona, mientras que la enfermera anotaba en una libreta. Pero la verdad era que al fondo, Hermione estaba destruida. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en el dolor que le causaba, que además era más intenso por el sentimiento de _culpa_. Tampoco podía, aunque algún instinto se lo asegurara, saber con certeza, si la niña era realmente de Harry.

¿Alguien tiene una pluma y un papel? – No le quedaba de otra que escribirle una carta a Dan… para cuando pudiera llegarle.

No pero… te lo consigo ya – Afirmó él sonriendo.

Tendrás que ir a la casa y buscar mi lechuza, Lau.

No lo creo, desde que salimos de la casa, esa nos anda persiguiendo – Señaló la ventana, y claramente pudo ver la figura de Hedwig – Creo que iba a entregarte una carta justo en ese momento.

¡Ah! ¡Estoy de suerte! Por fin… Déjala pasar, sé que ella podrá llevar la carta antes del anochecer. Menos mal que no es lejos…

Apenas le entregaron la pluma y el papel, escribió rápidamente, sin pensarse mucho la redacción "_Tu hermanita está por nacer, ven lo antes posible al hospital que ya te dije en las cartas anteriores. Date prisa. Con amor, Hermione"_

Ató la carta velozmente a Hedwig y le suplicó que la llevara con prisa donde Harry. Sabía que lo lograría, por ello pudo respirar aliviada. Aquel problema de cómo anunciarles el parto a los demás la habían hecho olvidar el dolor, pero ahora que estaba relajada lo sintió y mucho peor.

El doctor llegó a los minutos, diciendo en voz alta que ya todo estaba listo. Laurence vomitó a los segundos, por lo que la enfermera la sacó de la habitación y la sentó en la sala de espera con unos tranquilizantes, de otra forma no hubiera podido quedarse calmada. Sin embargo en la sala de espera también podían escucharse los gritos.

Fin del Flash back

Daniel entró al hospital arrastrando a su padre, quien miraba a todos lados como atontado. Se dirigió enseguida a la recepcionista, preguntando por "Hermione Granger" y la "sala de partos".

¿Es familiar? – preguntó la joven sin muchos ánimos.

Sí – respondió el niño.

Piso tres, pasillo uno, habitación 102. En este momento la están atendiendo, no creo que pueda entrar a verla. Por favor espere en la sala de espera – la recepcionista le dirigió una mirada al niño – Ah… lo siento, pero a los menores de edad no se les permite estar ahí. Tendrá que aguardar aquí.

¿Disculpe? – preguntó el niño sin poder creérselo – mi madre está por dar a luz, y usted me va a decir que no puedo estar, siquiera, en la sala de espera.

Me temo que… no, no puede – contestó la mujer, y a continuación tomó la lima y empezó a limarse las uñas.

Pa' – llamó Daniel a su padre – no puedo entrar, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

¿Que qué voy a hacer al respecto, pues… - se quedó pensativo nuevamente y no respondió.

Podrías… no sé, un hechizo. ¡Lo que sea pa'! – exclamó el chiquillo desesperado.

Y si… - continuó pensando – simplemente corremos.

Nos agarrarán, y peor aún, no nos dejaran entrar más al hospital, ¡piensa en algo mejor!

Bien… a ver, si yo estuviera en tu situación… qué haría…

¡Pa'! ¡estás en mi situación, sin mí cómo vas a entrar – le reclamó el hijo.

Pues si yo estuviera en Hogwarts, usaría mi capa invisible – sonrió el hombre -. ¡Claro! ¿la casa está muy lejos, vamos afuera un momento.

Salieron por la puerta automática y Harry se tropezó con un hombre. Daniel pensó que su padre realmente tenía problemas, y que jamás podría llegar a tiempo para que su mamá y su papá se reconciliaran en el parto.

¡Pero qué le sucede! ¿Qué no ve por donde camina, hombre, – el rubio se arregló la chaqueta, y procedió a mirar al despistado - ¡Harry!

Draco – dijo Harry sin saber muy bien qué ocurría.

Vine lo más rápido que pude – Draco sonrió –. Vengo de otro hospital… Mi Gin ya… ¡Soy padre de nuevo! ¡Es un varón! – soltó el hombre con emoción.

Salgamos un momento – pidió el niño – después te explicamos.

Harry sacó su varita y hasta le pareció extraño. El rubio se asustó e inmediatamente le cubrió, cualquier muggle podría verlo. Entonces el hombre de la cicatriz dijo en voz baja _accio capa invisible_, y permaneció en la misma pose con la varita por unos segundos. El niño y su amigo le miraron extrañados, hasta que Draco le dio una suave bofetada, haciéndolo entrar en razón.

Creo que no va a servir – dijo Harry entrando en sí.

Pues claro que no – aclaró Draco echando una risita – andas más despistado, ¡vamos, Hermione necesita de ti!

Posiblemente sea hija tuya – le dijo el hombre de ojos verdes rudamente –. ¡Serás padre de nuevo! – soltó con ironía.

Por favor Harry, no te pongas con esas ahora – le pidió su amigo –. Puedo apostar que Hermione está esperándote con todo su… bueno tu sabes… las cursilerías que no me gustan decir.

Esperaron unos minutos más, Harry había repetido el hechizo varias veces, pero nada. Hasta que ya estuvieron por rendirse, entonces llegó la capa, violentamente, chocó contra la cabeza del que la había pedido, y fue arrebatada con prisa por Daniel. El niño se la colocó y entraron al hospital nuevamente.

Esa vez, Draco era el que le tomaba la mano a Harry, pues si nadie lo hacía, él ni movería un dedo. La gente en los pasillos les veía raro, pero el rubio, que en otra ocasión se defendería a toda costa de una mal interpretación así, caminaba simplemente en silencio, y a casa diez segundos volteaba a ver si Daniel no se había tropezado o algo por el estilo.

Cuando ya casi llegaban, Harry se aferró a su amigo con miedo, el pobre casi tuvo que cargarlo para que caminara. El hombre de la cicatriz tenía un comportamiento ciertamente extraño, hasta parecía que él y su hijo habían intercambiado papeles. Algunos gritos comenzaban a escucharse, al igual que el llanto de un bebé, que seguramente, acababa de nacer.

El pasillo estaba señalizado con un letrero que ponía "Sala de espera", y había sillas por doquier. Por lo menos tres veces la cantidad de puertas que había, lo tenían en sillas. Había bastante gente, sobre todo padres desesperados comiéndose las uñas, más bien abuelos que maldecían a los esposos de sus hijas. Otros más curiosos tenían una oreja pegada a la puerta. En opinión del pequeño, todo era demasiado blanco y azul, y aunque los colores no lo fueran, el ambiente era tétrico.

Pasaron la habitación 101, y tras ver las caras de horror que traían los familiares de esa paciente, se aliviaron de no tener que ver más, pues la siguiente era la de Hermione. En la habitación 102 no había más que una chica sentada, con la cabeza agachada, que parecía estar murmurando unas palabras. Draco se bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de la muchacha e intentó ver si ésta reaccionaba, pero nada ocurría. Dan en voz muy baja le aseguró al rubio que estaba dormida, pero deliraba.

Entra Harry – le dijo Draco, ofreciéndole una palmadita en el hombro. Él le negó con la cabeza –. No seas cobarde… - Abrió la puerta y le empujó dentro.

¡No sean cobardes los dos! – gritó el niño tras su capa, y empujó a los dos hombres dentro.

Todos en el pasillo dirigieron su mirada a la escena, algunos se asustaron porque vieron de más y se creyeron locos, en cambio otros sólo pensaron que los locos eran esos que habían entrado sin permiso. Pero como nadie podía hacer nada, ni quería hacerlo, todos regresaron a sus propias preocupaciones.

La muchacha se despertó sobresaltada, pero no vio a nadie alrededor. Intentó recordar donde estaba, qué hacía y por qué, pero el sólo pensar le hacía doler la cabeza. Así que hizo un gesto de indiferencia, agachó la cabeza y continuó durmiendo.

Una vez dentro, Dan volvió a empujar a los dos hombres que miraban asustados la imagen que tenían frente. Hermione ya estaba dando a luz. El doctor, las enfermeras y Robbie echaron una mirada fulminante a los intrusos. Por un instante el silencio reinó, y un vacío gobernó el pecho de algunos, particularmente dos.

Mirarla nuevamente, era como volver a nacer, volver a respirar tras horas bajo el agua. Finalmente Harry llegó a la superficie y entró en razón. Los felices recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, y lo invadieron tan rápido que a los segundos ya estaba conquistado por la mirada de su doncella.

Harry – dijo ella, con un tono de anhelo, y lágrimas en sus ojos – Harry… - repitió.

Él no contestó, simplemente se acercó a ella por el lado desocupado, y le tomó la otra mano. Justo cuando se disponía a hablarle, como si nada alrededor estuviese ocurriendo, Hermione regresó a lo suyo, pues la verdad es que estaba en plena acción. El doctor le animaba diciéndole "ya casi", pero el hombre, tal vez futuro padre, escuchó esas voces hasta que éstas comenzaron a deformarse en su cabeza. Entonces todo el parto transcurrió como una cámara lenta.

Pero aún así continuó tomando la mano de Hermione, y ni se dio cuenta de las miradas que le echaba el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la cama. Draco observaba casi desde la puerta, y Daniel, que no podía quitarse la capa, igual se ocultaba tras una mesita, sin querer ver nada.

De pronto el ambiente comenzaba a agitarse, las dos enfermeras iban de un lado al otro haciendo lo que el doctor les pedía. La mujer apretaba muchísimo más las manos de sus acompañantes. ¿Se suponía que esa era la recta final?

El tiempo pasó mudo hasta que se escuchó en la habitación una nueva voz y Hermione pudo recostar por primera vez la cabeza en la almohada. Después de mirar a la mujer detenidamente, Harry volteó a ver al doctor, quien cargaba al bebé satisfecho, en efecto, era una niña. El llanto sonó a oídos de todos, como lo más hermoso que habían escuchado en sus vidas.

Cuando colocaron al bebé en manos de su madre, todo para ella cambió. Sonrió abiertamente, sin poder creerse que esa pequeñita había estado dentro hacía unos minutos. Aún no podía apreciarse bien, pues estaba toda rojita, por razones obvias, y además era tan…

Es tan frágil – dijo Hermione con ternura.

No te creas, la verdad es que está muy sana – le alivió el doctor –. Pensé que podría tener algo, pero estoy muy satisfecho. Tu más que nadie tienes que estarlo, ¿eh, ahora lo mejor es que descanses.

Una de las enfermeras le retiró de las manos a la niña, y Hermione intentó que no lo hicieran, pero tenía tan pocas fuerzas que no pudo hacer mucho. Cerró los ojos con suavidad y se vio descansando en completa paz, finalmente, pues esa vez no iba a dejar de soltar la mano de Harry.

¡¿Y Harry sigue allá dentro! – preguntó Laurence exaltada - ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese me las paga! ¡Ahí tendrías que estar tú…!

Hermione estaba muy contenta – agregó rápidamente Robbie. Quien tenía una rara expresión de melancolía disimulada.

¡Entra, tonto! – exclamó la muchacha –. Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes hacerla feliz.

Ya deja la tontería, Lau – le pidió el hombre –. Yo siempre supe que iba a ocurrir, aunque no pueda evitar sentirme así… ya estaba preparado.

Si supieras que lo único… que yo siempre he querido… es que seas feliz con la persona que amas.

Laurence y Robbie estaban sentados frente a la habitación. Después de que se habían llevado a la niña, todos habían tenido que salir. Al único que le habían permitido quedarse era a Harry. Él dormía con Hermione, sentado a su lado, aún cogiéndole la mano, con la cabeza recostada a un borde de la cama.

Y mira que he pasado por todos tus amoríos y caprichos – continuó la chica.

Parece que estoy destinado a fracasar con todas las mujeres – dijo el hombre con un tonito irónico.

Es que tú siempre tienes que buscarte la fruta prohibida – agregó ella enfadada –. Nunca vez lo que tienes justo al frente, sino que tienes que llevar tu mirada al final del túnel, a ver si ahí se aparece alguien. Así obviamente, ¡nunca vas a conseguir a nadie, y bien merecido que lo tienes.

¿Por qué me hablas así? – preguntó Robbie extrañado.

Me cansé de estar pintada en la pared para todo – admitió la joven, que ya no podía evitar las lágrimas –. Y sí… yo lloro, yo siento, me duelen las cosas… Robert.

Después de tantos años – comenzó él, evocando recuerdos.

Después de tantos años, ¿qué? – le interrumpió ella crudamente - ¿cómo es posible que después de tantos años sigas siendo tan ciego? ¿cómo es posible, que en este mismo momento, no te des cuenta, tú no eres el único que sufre siempre, tú no eres el único que se enamora y fracasa.

Basta – pidió él – eres mi mejor amiga, eres… fundamental en mi vida, sólo basta que te pongas también en mi contra.

Te amo Robbie – dijo Laurence suavemente, denotando una pasión desconocida hasta entonces para él.

Draco y Daniel se habían dirigido a la salido por un rato, el pobre niño estaba algo asfixiado, además de traumatizado. Tras estar afuera, prefirieron irse al café a buscar algo para beber. El rubio pidió un café y el pequeño un jugo de naranja. Ambos estaban silenciosos, con una sensación muy extraña.

Ya no quiero ser padre – dijo Dan, tratando de romper el silencio.

Pero si es una maravilla – le dijo Draco al rato – en verdad lo es… Ahora mismo quisiera estar con Gin, y nuestros chicos… sólo quiero verlos crecer. Uno de joven piensa que jamás pensará así… ya ves. Después simplemente pasa – finalizó con una sonrisa.

¿Vas a volver con Ginny? – preguntó el niño.

Qué más quisiera ahora. No sé que hacer, me parezco a tu padre… Pero él ya encontró su felicidad nuevamente. Yo, hasta me separé…

Nunca es tarde, estoy seguro que se lo pides ahora, y ella feliz acepta. Si yo pudiera le pediría matrimonio a Andrea – bromeó Daniel.

Vamos – Draco le alborotó un poco el pelo –. Si eres un bebé.

Si ya tengo novia – refunfuñó el chico.

Uyyy, que machote – soltó Draco siguiéndole la corriente, tomando un sorbo más de café –. Me alegro de que ya todo esté bien…

Harry – llamó Hermione con dulzura –. Despierta.

Harry se había quedado más profundo que la propia Hermione. Estaba feliz, olía a felicidad, sabía a felicidad, se sentía de nuevo como felicidad. Cuando sintió el llamado de ella, quiso no hacerle caso, simplemente para que insistiera, hasta tal punto que no pudiera ser aquello un sueño.

La mujer se sentó un poco, con mucho cuidado pues realmente no estaba para esas. Miró al que parecía ser un niño al lecho de su madre, y se alegró tanto de que fuera así nuevamente. No habían hablado, pero parecía que no eran realmente necesarias las palabras para ese reencuentro. Mientras más silencio, mejor se entendían.

Hermione comenzó a acariciar el cabello del hombre. Él ya no pudo resistir más y se levantó con delicadeza a probar sus labios, después de tanto tiempo. Ese beso fue mejor que el primero, y que cualquier otro que se hubieren dado.

Te amo – le susurró a Hermione en el oído, besando su cuello después. Ella sonrió y se sintió la más afortunada.

Notas de la autora

Wenas, primero disculpen la demora XDm segundo disculpen ese final, yo iba a hacer la escena mucho más larga, pero resulta que AHORA mismo me estoy yendo de viaje, y quería dejar este cortito cap como regalo de Navidad.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de todo n.nU… ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de corregirlo, así que si no tiene coherencia o muchos errores, intenten pasármelo por alto yo después lo arreglo.


End file.
